


Monochrome

by Volchetta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Biting, Blood Kink, Booty Calls, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Heterochromia, Killing, Knotting, Leather, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Light Bondage, M/M, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Triggers, love me all the smut and fluff, rare omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 143,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volchetta/pseuds/Volchetta
Summary: "That’s when he saw them… the most vividly green eyes he had ever seen in his life. It was in that moment that he realised he had been living his whole life in monochrome. Everything he could remember was dull and lacked meaning until he had locked eyes with that poignant colour. The colour that seemed to ink every moment: past, present and future... He wouldn't be complete until he could stare into those eyes every day for the rest of his cursed life."Levi is a trained killer and so is the infuriatingly cocky Omega who just so happens to be the only one to ever garner his attention. Unfortunately for him, Eren is not any normal Omega and is sure to set Levi's world spinning. In a story where killing is easy and tragic backstories are common, it is up to both Levi and Eren to come to terms with their love and find a way to be together in a world that is hell-bent on tearing them apart.





	1. Past.Present.Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I've written some stuff before but never a story for this universe, which is actually quite sad because it is my number one favourite. SO I've decided to give it my best shot and see how I go. I hope you enjoy, please leave comments at the end, they make me write more.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> PS. Please keep in mind that the tags may change as I go along. It's hard to know exactly what will be in the story from the get-go.  
> PPS. There are things that I am not completely happy with here, so it may be updated later.

 

“A what?”

“Don’t act dumb Levi. You and I both know you heard me,” Erwin looked at the man opposite him, whose gaze dripped with lethal intent.

“Why am I only hearing of this now?”

“You’ve been away on a mission.”

“I’ve been away for a week,” Levi grit his teeth, hands clawed into the expensive leather arm chair he was currently sitting in.

“It was a rush decision due to a favour I owed Pixis. I’ve been waiting several years for him to bring up this favour I owe him and now he has.”

“But they’re a bunch of rookies,” he spat.

“And some are the best in the business,” Erwin tapped a pencil on the wood of his desk, gauging Levi’s reaction. Yes, some of the employees were the best in the business, but none could surpass the man that sat in front of him now.

“I refuse to cooperate with any of those brats,” standing Levi leant over Erwin’s desk, the frustration and anger clear in his sharp eyes.

“Levi, it’s bound to happen at some point. You never know, you may learn a thing or two.”

“Fuck you, Eyebrows,” Levi turned, slamming the door as he left.

Sighing, Erwin ran a hand over his face. He had known Levi would have been annoyed, but the fact that this had happened all in the space of a week, whilst he had been away had only exacerbated the current situation.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a head of brown hair peeking around the corner.

“So, how did he take the news?”

“Terrible, as we expected.”

Moving further into the room the woman leant against the chair previously vacated by Levi, inspecting her nails. “He’ll get over it.”

“I hope so Hange. This merger with Pixis is actually better for us than for him.”

“I’m just happy to have some fresh blood around this place… It’s so boring here when Levi leaves on missions.”

Erwin chuckled and looked out the window in his office. It had been a week since Pixis had called in the favour, asking for Recon and Dot to merge into one single unit. This meant that Erwin would now receive all of Dot’s clientele plus more, not to mention his staff would shoot from about 50 to 150.

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Levi got a partner?” Hange cackled, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

“God help us,” Erwin stood, pulling at his cufflinks, “I’ll be back at 5. Make sure Levi receives his next mission.”

 

* * *

 

Levi’s boots slapped the pavement with a purpose. Wrapping his jacket tighter with each step, he made his way down the cold damp street, the night air biting at his exposed skin. The street was dimly lit, the night would have been pitch black had it not been for the lone street lamp on the side of the road.

Running a gloved hand through his hair, Levi contemplated the likelihood of getting home before the 3 am.

A plume of white escaped his cold lips, he did not like his chances.

From a distance, Levi could already hear the jeering cries and laughter of a large group headed his way. He could see now, several of the individuals stumbling their way around the corner, their friends doing nothing but laugh at their obviously inebriated state.

The raucous laughter was grating to his ears, much preferring the simple quiet night to the large group that was making their way towards him.

Levi could already tell that the group was mostly comprised of Beta’s, the repugnant smell like a burnt orange on the back of his tongue. He had perfected his reaction years ago as a young man when he realised that the majority of the world was comprised of this god awful stench. He’d even been to the doctor on several occasions in the hope to have someone help him with his overly sensitive sense of smell. They could do nothing apparently and so Levi had mastered his expressions when he had to interact with a Beta.

As the group wobbled past Levi, he also picked up the slight hint of Alpha in the air. The smell more manageable than others, however, not a smell he would willingly partake in. Alphas, in general, had a heavy musky smell, illustrating their obvious superiority… or so most thought. If Levi disliked Betas, he hated Alphas more, purely on their personality most of the time.

He could already sense the flaring scent of said Alphas in the group, realising that another was in proximity.

Territorial bastards, thought Levi as he eyed the group who were wearing way too little to be comfortable in this frigid night air.

“Hey, tall, dark and handsome!” one of the drunken individuals slurred, “want a blowy?”

Not phased by the inappropriate need for attention, Levi continued at a considerable pace past the crowd, the stench of alcohol mixing with the already nausea-inducing stench of dynamics.

“I wouldn’t say tall,” sniggered a Beta, shoving another, erupting into a fit of horrifically loud giggling.

It was relatively easy to ignore the snide comment, however, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the other smell that was rising from the tightknit group. He’d never smelt anything quite like it before, the smell almost pleasant compared to the Betas.

He was surprised as his mouth filled with saliva, almost like he was smelling his favourite meal and for the fist time in his life, he felt something stir inside him. The faintest grumble of need… vicious need. He’d heard Alphas discuss their ‘Beast’ before, but he had always assumed they were being cocky pricks. But it wasn’t until this moment that he realised that this ‘beast’ was not fictitious. He could feel his beast stir for the first time in his life, lazily opening its eyes to the sweet scent that was wafting over to him, enveloping him in a safety.

That’s when he saw them… the most vividly green eyes he had ever seen in his life. It was in that moment that he realised he had been living his whole life in monochrome. Everything he could remember was dull and lacked meaning until he had locked eyes with the poignant colour. The colour that seemed to ink every moment: past, present and future... He wouldn't be complete until he could stare into those eyes every day for the rest of his cursed life.

Levi almost choked as he stumbled forward, heart racing, beast purring. He’d gone his whole life without knowing a calming scent until this very moment, the smell of honey and jasmine assaulting his senses.

The owner of said green eyes looked at Levi, a coy smile playing across plump lips.

Levi absorbed the owner of the eyes, drinking him in like a man that had been lost in the desert. The boy had dishevelled chestnut hair that danced in the wind, the tip of his nose red due to the cold, his skin a golden hue… the complete opposite to Levi in every way.

Levi was night and this boy across the street… he was light. He was so devastatingly beautiful it took all of Levi’s strength to continue down the street. He couldn’t be distracted from his mission, he had work to do…

Meeting his very first Omega was not going to interrupt what he lived for.

 

* * *

 

The metallic scent of blood filled the air, Levi licked his lips somewhat intoxicated by such a primal scent.

The body of a large man swayed unsteadily in front of him, a hole the size of a coin, now the main feature of his heavily tattooed face. Holstering his gun and fixing the sleeve on his jacket, he watched as the man fell forward onto his knees the sound of bone hitting wood audible throughout the silent apartment.

Walking past the man on his knees, he gave him a tap, sending the already unstable corpse forward, making the floor shudder under the impact.

Leaving the scene of the crime was simple enough, only having to kill one bodyguard on his way out the front door. For Levi, this was a simple mission, a mission he could have done with his eyes closed. Pulling out his phone, he punched in Erwin’s number and waited for the man to answer the phone.

“Levi,” came the deep resonating voice on the other end of the line.

“It’s done, Eyebrows.”

“Good. Was there anyone else at the scene?”

“There was one bodyguard, but I took care of it.”

“Before you turn in, I need you to visit Club Historia. We have intel that’s just come in saying that Logos’ right-hand man is there. You need to kill the target in a discreet manner. I’ll send you the details.”

Sighing, Levi ended the call. Of course, he would have more work.

 

* * *

 

Before Levi knew it, he was walking toward the front entrance of Club Historia. He had read through the file that had been sent to him and it, again, seemed straight forward. Go in, follow the guy, get him alone somehow and then take him out. He’d thought more about his dinner the night before.

Levi loosened his tie and unbuttoned several buttons on his jacket to appear ‘relaxed' to the oncoming crowd. There was nothing worse than sticking out like a sore thumb in this profession.

Making eye contact with the man at the door he nodded, acknowledging the man blocking the doorway. The bouncer moved to the side, letting Levi slip past without a hassle. Most of the bouncers knew Levi, they were his ears in most cases and were paid handsomely for their cooperation.

Stepping into the club he could feel the beat of the bass reverberated through his bones, his hearing instantly at a loss in this situation. The withering bodies rolled and pulsated against each other in a mimic of some sexually driven dance of strangers.

Pushing through the throng of people rubbing against each other, Levi cringed, moving toward the bar. He needed a better vantage point and the bodies pressed tightly together were not going to help his situation in the slightest.

Grabbing a space near the bar Levi ordered a drink and surveyed the area, taking in the throbbing lights, the heat of the bodies and the smell of sweat in the air. He needed to find his target soon, he didn’t want to be in here longer than was truly necessary.

Eyes searching he looked out onto the sea of bodies undulating in sync like waves in an ocean. He paused, gazing upon the face of his next target. He was a large man with thick corded arms that were wrapped around a smaller figure. His face was clearly visible from this angle and would be decidedly an easy hit, however, the young man on his lap would be an issue.

Grabbing his drink from the bar he brought the glass to his lips, taking a small sip of the warming liquid.

By the looks of it, there weren’t many people with him, most too occupied in their own business or out dancing and having a good time. It was now or never.

Placing the glass back on the table top, Levi watched as the figure on top of the man turned around, snuggling closer to the hulking male, rubbing against him in an almost feline manner.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he recognised the flash of green.

“Shit,” Levi paused, watching with some annoyance as the young man from earlier rubbed his rear into his targets lap. Meaty hands dragged themselves up the tan lean thighs, pausing at the edge of tight patent leather booty shorts. The young man seemed to melt at the touch, leaning his head back on the man’s shoulder he pulled the man's earlobe between sharp pearly whites.

Levi could see the man practically moan at the sensory overload the boy was giving him.

Levi watched as the brunette turned in his lap and whispered something to the man, eyes narrowing when a wolfish grin tore its way across the man’s face.

Grabbing handfuls of the boy's arse, the man lifted the two from the couch, making his way across the room.

Patiently watching, Levi noticed them moving to the exit at the back of the building.

Rolling his eyes, Levi followed, knowing exactly what the two were about to do. It irked him to some extent for some unknown reason. He’d only walked past the boy once, hadn’t even spoken to him… but all he could think about was that sweet aroma of omega.

Shaking his head, he watched as the two disappeared outside, quickly following them. Levi had to keep his thoughts focused as he pushed through the crowds. He couldn’t let his mind wonder, especially over some brat with a nice scent. He had a job to do and nothing had ever stopped him before, let alone an omega. 

Pushing through the large red door embossed with the word ‘EXIT’, Levi stealthily made his way out into the dim alleyway that ran along the back of the complex. He could he the heavy breathing of the two to his right, unseen due the to the dumpster in the way. Cautiously looking at his surroundings, he gathered it was only the two of them out here and no one else.

Reaching for his pistol, he felt the familiar chill of metal against his already cool fingertips. The gun was practically an extension of his arm and using it was similar to breathing for the raven.

His footfalls were silent as he made his way around the bin, sticking to the shadows.

As the two came into view, Levi felt a pang of regret at what he had to do. He could see that the young man's shirt had been completely removed already and he was pressed harshly against the wall by his target. Large rough hands pawing at the brunettes arse.

Levi cocked his gun. There would be no witnesses left.

Tan fingers ran their way through thick hair, pulling sharply, making the large man moan.“Ya like it rough?” he sneered.

Levi’s finger caressed the trigger, poised to kill.

“You have no idea,” whispered the brunette, leaning forward.

Levi froze… and it wasn’t because the voice of the male was like honey to his ears, but those brilliant green orbs were watching Levi with predatory focus.

Levi was stunned and instantly enthralled in the young man as he watched those tan hands grip either side of the targets face and jerk his head roughly to the right. A loud crack was audible in the almost silent alleyway, the only sound coming from the clubs deep bass.

Levi bit his lip, those green eyes had never left his as the brunette ended the targets life… and he’d never been harder than he was in that moment.

The body crumpled to the concrete, head twisted at an odd angle.

Drawing his gun, Levi stepped forward into the light. He couldn’t deny what the kid had done and that made him dangerous, incredibly hot, but extremely dangerous. The man had obviously been trained.

Levis eyes never left the brunettes, who wiped his mouth with a solitary finger and winked. “Sorry shortie, that one was mine.”

“Who are you?” the threat in his voice was clear, his Alpha scent unconsciously filling the laneway.

“I knew you were an Alpha when I saw you, but…” the brunette took a deep breath, “… You are mouth watering.”

The twinkle in his eye did not go unnoticed by Levi. Great, so they both seemed to like each others scent.

“I said, who are you?”

“No one you need to worry about. If anything, I helped you, though the payment for this one is mine,” grinned the Omega, stepping forward and pressed his chest to the barrel of Levi's gun.

“Who do you work for then?”

“Can’t say. What about you?”

“Can’t say.”

The two looked each other in the eye in understanding.

“But you’re an omega,” Levi swivelled as the brunette moved to pick up his discarded shirt from the alleyway floor.

“You’re not just all looks, are you?” the Omega commented sarcastically.

Pocketing his gun, but keeping his distance, Levi took in the man’s lethal grace. He moved like a killer.

“I’ve never seen an Omega in this profession before…” Levi had been in this profession for a very long time and knew that most omegas didn’t have the stomach for the job. Most were kept purely for breeding purposes due to their rarity.

“Tragic back stories are the makings of all good assassins,” laughed the omega as he disappeared down the alley and into the night.

“Fuck,” Levi spat, grabbing his cell from his pocket.

“Update?” came the deep rumbling tone of his boss.

“Someone beat me to the punch,” moving out into the street, Levi headed to his car, which was parked several blocks away.

“Someone beat _you_ to the punch?”

“Yeah, watched me the whole time too.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, “One of us then?”

“Yes, one of us, but someone I haven’t seen before.”

“Any traits that could help us with identifying the man?”

“Yeah, he’s a fucking omega,” Levi cursed.

All Levi could hear was the raucous laughter that filtered through the phone before the line went dead.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. It means the world to me that so many of you left Kudos and comments. I write for all of you guys :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's kinda long.

A week had passed since the fateful encounter that Levi would shamefully admit he thought about way too often to be healthy. He’d never considered being involved with anyone, especially due to his lifestyle choice. Sure, he’d had partners, but none lasting more than a couple of weeks. Most claimed that he was too dedicated to his job, and all of them were correct…But the nameless Omega?Now, that was complicated.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Levi felt the acidic smoke burn with familiar warmth. He’d been told on several occasions to quit and for the most part, he had… Except for the sneaky one here and there, the ones he was able to quickly suck down while Hange was nowhere in the vicinity.

Opening his mouth slightly, he watched as the tendrils of smoke left his lips, snaking up into the clear sky and quickly being whisked away by the cool autumn breeze.

Those eyes… Levi closed his and hummed at the thought of those liquid emeralds, the sweet scent of Omega and the brute strength it must have taken to twist a man's neck to that degree. If he thought about it too long, he was sure to pop one in the laneway behind Recon. But, because of his not so cigarette-free lifestyle, he was already going to be late to the introduction of the new team. If you could call it a team.

Rubbing the cigarette roughly against the brick wall, he flicked the dead butt to the ground and made his way to the back door.

As Levi's hand gripped the doorknob, the shrill cry of a beast erupted from the building, “Levi!”

Opening the door he slipped inside, his gait increasing with the next, “LEVI!”

Rolling his eyes, he made his way across the large foyer to one of the several elevators and smashed his finger against the steel button pointing down.

Recon was situated in a tiny dilapidated warehouse on the outskirts of Trost. The area was surrounded by industrial sheds and was generally a good cover for their place of operations. However, what was really impressive was the underground complex which covered several blocks on a map. The whole facility was run mostly underground, with the two top floors being solely for the reception area and several office spaces. And of course, Levi’s secret smoking area.

“There you are!”

“Fucking,” Levi slammed the button for the lift repeatedly in the hopes it would arrive sooner rather than later.

The blessed sound of his escape rang clearly through the foyer, one foot hovering on the precipice of freedom until he felt the fateful hands he had tried so hard to escape, wrap around his shoulders. Their strength a true testimony to their horrific personality.

“Thank god I found you!” cried an ecstatic Hange, “You’re about to miss the meeting!”

“Oh really? I thought that was tomorrow,” he lied, peeling Hange’s hands from his grey Armani suit.

“Good thing I found you then,” she winked, knowing all too well that Levi had certainly remembered and was being his usual introverted self. It was her job to make sure Levi met his true social potential, which had been known to make an appearance after a drink or two.

Levi couldn’t stop his eyes from almost implanting themselves in the ceiling. He had a thousand better things to do than meet some new recruits.

The two moved into the elevator, pressing the button that took them to one of the bottom floors where the meeting was being held.

“I was going through the files of these new members and it looks like we have a couple of interesting individuals in the batch,” Hange looped an arm through Levi's, leaning in close.

“Sure,” he could hardly keep his surly nature from his face, eyes almost dead with the lack of interest.

“One of the Alphas in the group has taken down an American syndicate.”

Levi grunted, shaking the other from their grasp. That was indeed impressive, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

The numbers flicked past, an iridescent blue indicating the number of levels they’d travelled. Silence filled the elevator until he heard a long intake of breath from Hange. Luckily they were almost at the correct floor.

“There’s also an Omega on the team,” Hange commented lightly, watching Levi from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but notice his left eye twitch unknowingly.

“Well, this is our stop!” Hange announced in glee as she bound out of the elevator and toward the glass-walled meeting room.

Levi’s breath was lodged somewhere between his mouth and his dick. Perhaps, he was about to die from a new form of arousal mixed with anxiety… that was honestly the only explanation for his reaction to the information that Hange had just dumped on him. Never in a million years did he think he would meet that fateful Omega ever again, let alone have the opportunity to work with him.

His legs felt heavy and light at the same time, the prospect of meeting such an enticing individual almost melting his muscles. He could just make out the rumblings of his beast, it’s interest piqued.

Moving forward on stiff limbs, Levi approached the door, his throat uncharacteristically dry. His body unsure of how to proceed in this case. It was somehow caught between having a hard on or anxious bowel. He’d never had this reaction to anything. Not even when his uncle had left him in a brothel for a week at the spritely age of thirteen.

Stepping through the doorway he was instantly met with silence, his silver eyes sharp as he took in the people situated around the large conference table. With casual grace he moved further into the room, watching as every head turned to follow his movement. Inhaling he searched for the fragrant scent that had set his world alight. However, as he moved to his normal chair, his emerald gems were nowhere to be seen. All he could taste was the foul stench of Beta and Alpha mixed together into a cocktail that was like a tranquillizer to the dick. Well, it certainly solved both his boner and anxious bowel in one swift moment. He noted the antidote for future reference, although now he felt like taking a scouring brush to his tongue at the distinct taste it left at the back of his mouth.

“Levi, it’s good of you to join us,” Erwin smiled.

Walking over to his usual chair, Levi looked down into the eyes of a terrified brunette, eating a bag of chips.The scent of Alpha in the air was palpable as Levi glared at the girl, who quickly scurried away like a mouse under the watchful gaze of a hawk.

Hushed ramblings filled the room as Levi fixed the sleeves of his jacket. He could feel the weight of judgement rest itself on his shoulders as the people in the room whispered among themselves. In the underworld where they all dwelled, he was extremely well known.

“Well, we might as well get this started with!” Erwin clapped, eyeing his new employees, “As you know, we at Recon are humbled by your merger with us. As I can assure you…”

That was when the first tender scent of jasmine hit his nose. If he hadn't been sitting already it would have brought him to his knees. As he waited the scent got stronger, to the point where Levi was unsure it could possibly become any more intense. It’s delicate aroma caressed his skin, a soft touch to the repulsive scent of Beta and Alpha that was currently trapped in the room.

When wide green eyes met his, he felt the tremble of his beast. He felt as if his blood was pumping faster and slower at the same time, the prospect of this being a heart attack was a distinct possibility, most likely brought on by the cancer stick he so lovingly devoured upstairs. He could see it now…cause of death? Heart failure, cancerous lungs and irritable bowel.

The slightest tremble ran through his fingers as he looked the Omega up and down, trying to stay focused on the gift that had just waltzed into the room and not his impending death. He was dressed in a soft grey suit and black tie, his hair a storm of chocolate. Levi could taste the Omega’s excitement as he also overtly looked Levi over. Recognition between the two was clear, both males sizing each other up.

“Ahem.”

Levi’s head snapped to Erwin, who seemed to find something incredibly funny.

As if he had also been snapped from his trance, the young man looked to Erwin, “Ah, I’m sorry I’m late Sir.”

“Not a problem, grab a seat.”

Levi’s eyes didn't leave the brunette as he sat down next to another male with two toned hair. The latter gave him a shove and whispered something in his ear, which earned him a lethal glare.

“Levi?”

Looking around he realised several people were predominantly further away than they had been 10 seconds ago.

“Sorry, continue.”

“As I was saying. This merger is not only going to secure more jobs for us as a whole, it’s also going to consolidate a larger investment in the future. We are two groups that have been apart of the underground community for years and now it’s time that we unite our two families.” Erwin moved around the room, eyeing his new employees like fresh meat. No one was under the guise that this man couldn’t kill a man in less than a minute.

“With such a large family, there are going to be obvious changes, for both sides. However, I do hope that we can work together as a unit to achieve our goals. We are now the largest faction in the country and I hope to keep it that way. Due to the increase in numbers and the skill levels, you all seem to have, we are going to be implementing a hierarchy of sorts.”

Dead silence filled the room.

“As you know, most of our jobs require lone agents, however, we are going to start accepting larger jobs, where 2 or more individuals will be required at any given time. With this, we will have squad leaders who will oversee any extra training and skill development. You will meet at least once a day unless the squad leader is away on a solo mission. Despite that, it is expected that you stay up to date with all forms of combat.”

“But sir! How do you know the full extent of our skill set?” the two toned man questioned, making Levi's eye twitch in annoyance.

“Everything that Dot has on you and your experience has been transferred to our facility. Hange Zoe and I have gone through all the files and formulated, what we believe, to be the most effective teams. These teams will be lead by 5 squad leaders whose job it is to train you for any and all missions in the future. Once I call out your name I want you to rendezvous with you squad leader in your assigned training room. Understand?”

“Yes, SIR!”

“Good. Ok, squad…”

As Erwin listed off names, Levi couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed over to the Omega in the corner. He was talking rather animatedly with a small blonde boy, who just shook his head in what seemed to be frustration. Whilst another black haired Alpha leant over and fixed the Omega’s crooked tie. A blush rose to tan cheeks as the Omega laughed and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

“Squad 104: Jean Kristien, Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart and finally, Eren Jaeger. Please stand.”

Levi watched as one-by-one the individuals he had been watching intently rose from their seats. When the Omega rose to the call of what must have been his name, Levi smirked. He hadn’t had to submit to any lesser means in trying to find information on the odd male, it had been too easy to learn the Omega’s name.

“...And your squad leader is, Levi Ackerman.”

There was almost an audible snap as Levi glared up at Erwin, “What did you just say?”

“Now, now Levi, you don’t want to terrify your new team.”

“You never told me I’d have to babysit anyone,” Levi spat, jumping from his chair in agitation.

“You wouldn't have done it and we both know it. This way, you can’t get out of it. Meet your new team,” Erwin smiled gesturing to the few standing recruits. Making eye contact with each person he watched as everyone but two recruits averted eye contact under his gaze. Supposedly, Ackerman and Jaeger were worth the torment.

“Fine. Meet me in room 316 in 5 minutes. Make sure you change into your training gear.”

He watched as they exited the room one at a time, eyes lingering for a second longer than necessary on Eren.

“You fucking owe me, Eyebrows.”

Erwin chuckled as he watched Levi slink away to change, “No my friend, I think you owe me.”

 

* * *

 

“The man’s a demon!” huffed Jean after his third circuit.

Chuckling, Eren bent down, pressing himself to the floor and back up again. He had another circuit to complete before he would be permitted a break. Gritting his teeth, Eren pushed himself, feeling beads of sweat run down his face and arms. The tightening burn of his muscles being overworked screaming at him to stop only pushed him further. He could n’t help but laugh at the feeling. The burn was addictive and looking up through thick eyelashes at his squad leader, he certainly had a problem.

He could barely keep his eyes off of the intense Alpha. His presence was certainly larger than his stature but that certainly didn't faze Eren in the slightest. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect, which was strange given his history with Alphas in general.

“Oh Christ, stop staring. You two are practically undressing each other with your eyes,” Jean fell onto his hands and knees breathing heavily. Obviously, he didn’t share the same love of exercise as Eren did.

“He’s hot though,” Eren smirked.

“Don’t fucking go there. I’ve heard stories of him.”

“Yeah? And you don’t think I haven’t?” Eren shook his head.

“Trust you to want the most dangerous Alpha in the room.”

“Kristien!” Levi’s order stretched through the large training arena with sharp clarity, drawing the two from their conversation, “If you have time to talk, you have time to do another circuit!”

Groaning Jean started another round of push-ups, Eren’s breathy chuckles filling his ears. The squad continued their warm-up routines under the strict and watchful eye of their superior, wary of his calm and lethal grace.

As Levi looked at the group he could ascertain that they certainly had some amount of skill. Thankfully Erwin had been kind and given him a half-way decent group. Knowing Erwin, he probably did it so Levi didn't end up killing his new employees. However, there was the increasing problem of having Eren in the same room as him.

He could barely contain his beast as it was, all it wanted was to be free, taking what he so desperately desired. Until last week, he had just thought the whole concept of Alphas and their ‘Beasts’ had been completely fictitious. But faced with the Omega in front of him now… He couldn’t deny what was so obviously consuming him.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Levi wished he could light up another cigarette. He knew that in this profession it was best to keep people at arm's length, the job called for the utmost secrecy and pure detachment. There were no feelings when it came to the business of killing for money. But… He couldn’t deny the unnatural tug he felt toward Eren.

Both men tried to avoid eye contact, staying focused on the activities at hand, but every so often, green would crash with grey in an almost euphoric moment of intensity.

Levi shook his head, he needed to stay focused.

“Line up!” Levi’s piercing demand had the team quickly lining up along the end of the mat in the centre of the room. Levi looked on with disinterest as they found their positions.

“I’m going to ask each of you what your speciality is and your dynamic. I want a clear, fast answer. After that, I’m going to test some of those skills. Understood?”

The uncertain murmur was enough for Levi to look toward the front of the line where a large blonde man towered over everyone in the room.

“Name?” crossing his arms, Levi assessed the brute.

“Reiner Braun, Sir. I’m an Alpha and my speciality is protection,” Reiner looked down on the small dark haired man in front of him and couldn’t help but considered him to be a lesser man.

“Protection? Care to be a little more specific?”

“Clients generally hire me as brute force. Someone to have on the side in case shit gets real.”

“I see,” Levi ran an eye over the Alpha’s form, making the man uncomfortable under his cool gaze.

Shrugging he moved onto the next candidate, “ You?”

“Annie Leonhart, Alpha. I specialise in martial arts.”

“Any in particular?”

“Jujitsu, Karate and Muay Thai.”

“Interesting,” Levi nodded, filing the information away and moving to the small blonde that was next in line. Quirking an eyebrow, he took in his small stature and muscle mass, “You?”

“Armin Alert, Sir. I am a Beta and Dot’s main strategist. I organise all the missions and dictate their best approach.”

“All missions?”

“Yes, Sir.”

It seemed that Levi had found a new play thing for Erwin. He couldn't help but feel slight elation at the thought of having something that Erwin would so desperately want for himself. And judging by the package it came it, he would want it for more than just professional purposes. The beta had better be prepared for an Alpha that would so desperately dominate him.

Next was the Beta he had seen eating chips earlier that morning and she looked at him now in fear, a bead of sweat sliding its way down her pale cheek.

“Sasha Blouse, S-sir. I’m a Beta and my speciality is long-range h-hits,” she shook under the watchful gaze of the killer in front of her.

“What type of weapon do you use?”

“I can use anything. It’s really not a matter of t-type, but I do enjoy a bow and arrow.”

“And you?” Levi turned and took in the dark haired Alpha who looked at him with a face not too dissimilar to his own.

“Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha. I specialise in combat and handguns.”

“Good,” Levi could tell by the way she held herself that she was extremely accomplished. Levi wondered whether this was the Alpha Hange had spoken of in the elevator. “Next?”

“Jean Kristien, Alpha. I specialise in explosives,” Jean couldn’t keep the smug grin off his face even if he tried, earning him a cold stare from the dead faced Alpha in front of him.

“You seem like the type,” he said dryly moving on to the one employee he was actually interested in meeting. Levi met Eren’s intense stare head on, “Jaeger was it? I finally have a name for the face.”

Levi felt the room freeze, every head turning in their direction. You could practically cut the tension with a knife.

“Eren Jaeger, Sir. I specialise in close combat and weaponry,” Eren smirked watching the raven haired Alpha assess him.

“Dynamic?”

“Haven’t I already answered that question before?” Levi could see the glint of white as the Omega tried not to overtly smile.

“Fine. What type of close combat weaponry do you specialise in?”

“Knives, sir.”

Nodding, Levi took a step back and assessed the group. There were a large range of skills in the of the seven members and made for an effective team if they were to ever work together as a unit.

“Out of the three who said they specialised in combat, who would you consider to be the most likely to win in a fight?”

The seven individuals looked to one another, a silent acknowledgement running through the group.

“I would say Annie is the most efficient and level-headed,” Jean commented, “But for the most wins every time? It has to go to Jaeger.”

Quirking an eyebrow in interest he looked to the crazy-haired man at the end of the line, “Step forward then. Show me what you’ve got.”

An almost feral grin crept across Eren’s face as he took a step toward the Alpha on the mat, the only thing stopping him, was the cool grip of a hand on his wrist.

“Eren…”

“Mikasa, don’t sweat it.”

Looking at him, his grin growing by the second, she squeezed his wrist in encouragement, “Just be careful.”

“I always am,” he smiled, earning a snort of indignation from Jean.

Turning to look at the male who was watching with piqued interest, he made his way to the centre, “So what are the rules then?”

“We fight until one of us taps out or is unconscious. Agree?” Levi stretched his arm, eyeing off his prey. He hadn’t realised he would end up having a thrown down with the Omega so early on.

Levi rolled his neck, unsure how to approach the Omega. He’d never fought or even seen an Omega fight before… Weren’t they meant to be delicate?

“Agreed,” smiled Eren, launching himself at the waiting Alpha.

Levi dodged Eren’s fist easily but was thrown off balance when another connected with his left flank. He’d misjudged the Omega and that had been his first and only mistake.

The blow left Levi slightly breathless, but he rolled out of the way of the roundhouse kick Eren had thrown in his direction. Falling low to the ground, Levi kicked out his leg, connecting with Eren’s and bringing him to the ground with a thud.

Quickly rolling backwards and into a standing position, Eren threw himself forward, blocking an incoming fist with his right arm. Wrapping his right arm around Levi’s, Eren went to slam a palm into his elbow joint, however, Levi spun, grabbing him in a headlock and throwing him to the floor.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the sparring area, the onlookers watching with intent fascination.

“My money’s on Ackerman,” Jean laughed.

Watching from the sidelines, Mikasa threw an icy look in Jean’s direction. The intensity of the two on the mat was heating the room at a quick pace, their breathing the only thing to be heard apart from the brutal thud of human contact.

The two were merely a blur of limbs at this point, tossing and turning, weaving and dodging. They fought like they were extensions of themselves, not really considering what they were actually doing, just moving as easily as one would breathe.

“You’re not bad Jaeger,” Levi rolled out of the way of an incoming fist.

“You’re not too bad yourself, old man,” Eren’s feral smile, set Levi’s blood boiling.

“It’s time we ended this,” Levi moved forward with lightning speed, grabbing Eren by the wrist and pinning it behind his back. Eren tried to counteract the move by thrashing his head backwards, but Levi was keeping low.

“Tap out,” Levi commented dryly.

Eren crouched down, muscles coiling in anticipation.

“Oi, kid. Don’t do that,” Levi tried to relieve the pressure on the arm he was holding, not wanting to do any permanent damage to the limb, but before he could he was met with a shudder and shimmering gold eyes.

“Fuck kid,” Levi took a step back and looked at Eren’s shoulder, which was hanging awkwardly.

Grabbing his shoulder roughly, he popped what seemed to be a deliberately dislocated shoulder back into place.

“There it is!” Sasha laughed.

“Suicidal bastard,” Jean snickered, high-fiving an excited Sasha.

Levi looked at the group, apparently, they seemed to find this turn of events to be normal. There weren’t many who could hold their own in a fight with him, let alone an Omega, he’d always assumed they were meek and timid by nature. If his first encounter with an Omega had any indication of their real nature, that was certainly not the case. It seemed that Eren was downright stubborn and fiercely determined. Levi had to end this match before Eren decided to do any permanent damage to his body.

Levi slid into a fighting stance and breathed deeply, trying to calm the roar of his savage beast, which was writhing in excitement. Levi couldn’t help but feel the thrill of fighting such a strong and desirable individual.

Eren felt the pinch and audible pop of his shoulder falling back into place. The searing pain almost delightful as he gazed upon the lean Alpha in front of him. He would take the head Alpha down and finally prove how strong he had become; how strong he actually was.

Running forward, Eren watched as Levi stepped into a vicious kick, missing him by mere centimetres. What he hadn't realised was that Levi had already moved, grabbing his arm and using Eren’s momentum against him. Levi effortlessly flipped Eren into the air.

With all the grace of a dying cat, Eren was slammed into the mat with an uncharacteristic squawk. The brutal landing winding the Omega for several minutes.

“I’ll take that as my win,” Levi announced, still holding Eren’s arm in an awkward position.

“I can still fight!”

Pushing a foot into Eren’s shoulder he watched with keen interest as Eren shivered in pain.

“You’ve hurt yourself already. Don’t make me add to your injuries.”

“Give it up Eren, you lost you tosser!” Jean cackled, “Good thing too! I just won myself drinks tonight.”

Eren, who was still pressed into the mat, watched as Jean and Reiner exchanged money. The frustration he felt in that moment was overwhelming. He’d tried his whole life to be the best, the fastest, the strongest… And yet, here was this man pinning him to the floor with the utmost ease. It was a bitter taste in his mouth, the defeat as fresh as the blood that ran down his split cheek.

“Fine,” Eren spat, feeling the Alpha let go immediately, taking several steps back. Eren got to his feet, rolling his shoulder in an attempt to relieve the sting he still felt from dislocating it earlier.

“You know, you should refrain from injuring yourself whilst in a fight,” Levi couldn’t help but notice the soft hue of blue start to spread across the honeyed skin.

“I do what gets the job done,” meeting the cool stare of the Alpha was exhilarating. Despite Eren’s turbulent feelings of frustration and anger directed at Alphas in general, he couldn’t help but have some underlying respect for the small man that stood in front of him. He couldn’t deny that the man had skill.

“That’s not always the best course of action though…”

“It’s worked so far.”

Sighing Levi put his hands in his pockets and rolled his shoulders, “Make sure you go get that looked at, you don’t want any permanent nerve damage.”

“It’s fine, I’ve always been a quick healer.”

“An Omega trait?”

Eren laughed and walked off the mat, “More like an Eren trait.”

With that Eren sauntered past his friends and colleagues, ignoring their jeers and calls of concern.

“Is he always like that?” Levi moved to face the group once more.

“More or less,” Armin mumbled, watching as his friend waltzed away, hands in his pockets.

“His nickname’s ‘Suicidal Bastard’,” Jean commented, earning him a quick jab to the ribs from Mikasa.

With a shrug Levi turned, ordering them to the gun range.

Glancing back he looked at the empty doorway, the sweet and frustrated scent of Omega slowly fading. For the first time in his miserable life he considered that maybe, just maybe, he’d bitten off more than he could chew. The Omega was trouble, he could smell it in Eren’s stubborn nature.

“That’s not his real nickname.”

“Sorry?” Levi turned to see the small Blonde Alpha girl watching him closely. He hadn’t heard her at all, which was cause for slight concern on his part. He’d need to keep an eye on this one with stealth skills like that.

“It’s Rogue.”

 


	3. Mirrors Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who took a second out of their day to comment on my work, I wouldn't do this without you guys! Also, thank you for all the Kudos :) I'm glad that some people are enjoying my musings. 
> 
> This is an absolutely massive chapter (6k words) and took a while to flesh out, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also....  
> TRIGGER WARNING for some content toward the end of the chapter, just a heads up.

_Rogue?_ Levi’s head was spinning as he lay in bed trying to process the information.

He’d heard the stories… they were almost as legendary as his own. But where he were tactful, clean and fast… Rogue’s were vicious and cold, the carnage left behind something that won him his nickname.

Levi couldn’t help but feel a charge run through his body, almost like someone had connected him to a small battery pack. He couldn’t tell what it was about the Omega, but Levi couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” hissed Levi as he looked down at the tented sheet in front of him. Every time he thought about the Omega, his potential, his skill, his smell, anything; he ended up with a raging hard on. He knew for a fact that a cold shower wouldn’t fix the problem because he’d tried that the night before.

Throwing an arm over his face he sighed in annoyance, a hand snaking under the covers to relieve his pent of desire.

 

* * *

 

 

_There was only the pulsating black that engulfed the world. The slow building of a deep throaty growl rumbled through the unforgiving sea of darkness. Reaching out a hand into the abyss, it was lost to the murky pull of the current._

_“Eren…” a whisper spoke out through the night, a slow shimmer of gold on the horizon._

_“Eren,” the world tumbled, the name stronger now. The gold growing in intensity and taking shape_.

“Oi Eren!”

Before Jean knew what was happening a tanned hand was clasped around his throat in an unforgivable grip. Breathing heavily Eren looked up into the panicked eyes of his friend, uncertain about his actions in the situation.

“Let go,” Jean managed to cough out before Eren released the vice like grip on his throat. “Fuck me, Jaeger!”

Looking down at his hand Eren drew a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, “What do you want Jean?”

“Fucking hell, Mikasa can fucking wake you up next time!” Rubbing his neck, Jean couldn’t help but notice the particular sheen to the young man's honeyed skin. “Bad dream or something?”

Eren grunted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, “You could say that.”

“Whatever, get changed. Breakfast’s up and after that we have physicals,” Jean huffed and threw a black jacket in Eren’s direction.

Eren caught the article of clothing before it hit him in the face, throwing the other an annoyed look as he left the Omega’s room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed for several minutes, Eren tried to get his bearings after being crudely awoken from his dream. He’d had dreams similar in the past but never one at that intensity. He had felt like he was being pushed aside, something he hadn’t felt since he was a young boy.

Sighing, Eren got changed and made his way down to breakfast hall, bed hair still on show for the world, not phased by the hushed comments and overt staring.

The clattering of bowls and cutlery assaulted his senses as he walked into a fluorescent room brimming with two dynamics; Alphas and Betas. He’d lived most of his life in the world of these dynamics and they were always the same. The not-so-secret conversations and comments, the demeaning phrases they threw his way, the list went on. They were always the same, always looking down on the ‘helpless’ Omega.

“Tch,” Eren glared at a particular Beta he caught staring at him, a spoonful of cereal half way to his lips.

Making his way over to the serving station he piled his plate with eggs and bacon, trying not to notice the wide-eyed looks he was receiving from the people around him.  

Yawning, he took a seat next to Mikasa.

“You look as bedraggled as ever,” Armin laughed, taking in the bleary-eyed Omega, his hair standing on end and clothes askew.

“Fucker, almost killed me when I tried to wake him,” Jean pointed to his neck in outrage. Soft blue bruises were already starting to form, the outline of finger prints clear on his pale flesh.

“I told you, you have to keep your distance in the morning,” Sasha commented around a mouthful of bacon, “He will quite literally kill you.”

“You never told me that!”

“Yeah, I did. Remember? Last week when I woke him up? He almost cut me with a knife.”

“Oh, yeah. I suppose I do remember that, but anyway,” Jean pointed his fork in Eren’s direction, “I’m not waking your lazy arse up ever again.”

Shrugging Eren shovelled a spoonful of fluffy yellow egg into his mouth, savouring the sensation of food as it hit his stomach.

“Got enough Jaeger?” Reiner’s burly laugh filled the hall. Pulling out the seat next to Eren he slapped the other on the back.

“Mm,” Eren continued to choke down more food, the saltiness of the bacon almost making him moan. “God, I love bacon.”

“Leave him be. He’s just hungry,” Mikasa laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. In some ways, he was still the same Eren she’d met seven years ago, totally in love with food and completely unapproachable in the mornings.

“Yeah, but why does he always eat more than any Alpha I know?” The plate of food in front of Reiner was pitiful compared to Eren’s monstrosity.

“Perhaps it’s an Omega trait?” Armin had only ever met two Omega’s before meeting Eren and he was certain that Eren didn’t quite fit the Omega stereotype.

“Wouldn’t have a clue,” Eren sculled his coffee, feeling slightly better after having some food in his stomach. Trying to push past the odd feeling that had fallen over him this morning, Eren looked to Armin, “Hey, after the physicals, do we have that meeting with Levi?”

“Oh, on a first name basis, are we?” Jean dodge the fork that was aimed with deadly precision, “Just sayin’.”

“You can never stay still for long,” Armin chuckled, collecting his dirty plates and cups, “But yeah, we do. It’s apparently about our first mission out as a group, they also want us to run a mission simulation.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“I have my sources,” winked Armin as he walked away.

“Man, he works fast. I can’t even find the toilet in this place let alone that kind of information,” Jean ran a hand through his hair as Eren chuckled in agreement.

“Stop smiling with food in your mouth,” scolded the raven-haired Alpha, sliding Eren her left overs.

Eren was the last to leave from his squad, having eaten their leftovers and grabbed seconds. He was at bursting point when he waltzed out of the cafeteria and headed toward Medical. He had an hour to spare before he was scheduled for his routine physical and decided to take a detour through the facility, taking in the large training rooms, laboratories and private rooms. It was like an underground maze that housed the world’s most dangerous and talented individuals. Eren was impressed with the fresh, sleek, modern interior of Recon, being much larger than Dot.

As he was looking down at a large swimming pool, he felt - rather than saw - the presence behind him. On some level, he knew it wasn’t the Alpha he wanted to see, but the hope was still there as he turned and looked up at heated brown eyes.

“What’s an Omega like you, doing in a place like this?” The unknown Alpha took a step toward Eren, who leant casually against the railing.

“Is that how you talk to all your Omega’s?”

“I’m just interested since I’ve never smelt someone like you before.”

“You’ve not met many Omega’s then?”

The Alpha laughed, leaning in close to Eren and inhaling deeply. “I can’t say that I have. You smell so good… Were you perhaps interested in coming back to mine?”

Rolling his eyes, Eren shoved the Alpha away, his stench making his nose wrinkle in disgust.

“Fuck you, I’ve got work to do,” moving to leave Eren was suddenly stopped when the Alpha’s grip tightened around his arm.

“Work? You actually work here? You? An Omega?”

“Does that surprise you?”

“What? Are you like the hired stress relief or something? Because I’m willing to pay,” he smiled, spinning Eren into his arms and grabbing a handful of the Omega’s arse.

Gripping the hulking arm that was wrapped around him, he threw the Alpha to the ground with seamless grace.

“Touch me again and you die,” Eren spat, kicking the Alpha as he left the man stunned and spread eagle on the tiled floor.

 

* * *

 

 Eren swung his legs out in front of him, trying to feign boredom. He was sitting in one of Hange’s many laboratories, waiting for his physical exam to commence. Never in his life had Eren found physicals to be pleasant and he wanted this to be finished sooner, rather than later.

“Eren Jaeger!” boomed a woman who barrelled through the two-way door, her glasses pushed haphazardly to the top of her head.

“Good to see you sweat-pea! The name’s Hange Zoe and I’ll be conducting your physical today,” sitting down on a small wheeled chair Hange skidded over to a desk and collected a cream coloured file.

“So, there are a few things we need to do before we get started,” flicking through the papers, Eren couldn’t help but notice that the file was rather large. “First things first, I need you to sign this waiver.”

Eren took the piece of paper from the crazed women and scanned the document, “Why should I agree to this?”

“Well, we must be able to discuss any employee’s health, it just comes with the job. If we don’t think you’re up to standard for a job, you will be pulled from the mission. It’s necessary, we must have a 100% success rate or people will unnecessarily die,” Hange placed her head in her hands and looked up at the man who was sitting on the examination table in front of her, his shaggy brown hair hanging in his eyes.

“I don’t want my private information to be water cooler gossip,” he already stuck out like a sore thumb as it was.

Hange couldn’t contain her laughter as she watched Eren look at her with distaste, “Don’t worry, the only people who I will be able to discuss your results with will be Erwin Smith and your captain, Levi Ackerman.”

Sighing Eren shifted on the bed and grabbed a pen, “This isn’t really a choice, is it?”

“Nope,” Hange placed emphasis on the ‘P’ and spun in a circle, smiling as she snatched the signed document from his grasp.

“Alright, let’s get started. Now, your physical is going to be slightly different to the other recruits, but that’s a given due to your dynamic,” nodding Eren watched as she took out a measuring tape. It had been the same when he was employed with Dot, his quarterly check-up was always more invasive than the rest.

“Alright, I’m just going to do all the boring checks first, things like your measurements, weight etc. Then we’ll move onto some of the more physical exercises and if you feel like at any point you need a break, just let me know,” Hange smiled, excited that she would finally be able to investigate the strange and unknown Omega.

The next half hour was tedious for Eren. Hange had him do a variety of strength and endurance exercises, along with several blood tests. By the time she’d finished with the first half of the physical exam Eren was bored and agitated.

“So, how are you liking your new team?” Hange strapped some rubber to Eren’s arm and pressed a stethoscope to his pulse point.

“Yeah, it’s interesting. I’ve worked with most of the people there anyway, doesn’t seem that much different,” with the restriction of the rubber strap on his arm Eren began to feel his hand pulse uncomfortably.

“Well that’s good and they don’t seem to have a problem with your dynamic?”

“No… At the start, it was hard to gain their respect, but once we started to actually work together, they seemed to calm down.”

“It certainly must be difficult to garner respect as an Omega in this occupation.”

“People tend to underestimate me,” Eren sighed, “But I like to keep them on their toes.”

“Where’s the fun if you don’t?” Hange jotted down Eren’s heart rate and turned back to him.

“Now, I was talking to Levi the other day and he informed me that you injured yourself during a sparring session, is that correct?” Adjusting her glasses Hange watched as he shrugged.

“Not much to say really, I’m completely fine.”

“Captain Levi informed me that you dislocated your shoulder and had a split cheek…” standing she looked closely at his face, running a hand over his shoulder.

“Well, yeah I did,” Eren felt uncomfortable under her close scrutiny.

“But there doesn’t seem to be any evidence of either and you only sustained those injuries two days ago…” mumbling to herself, she took out a small flashlight and opened one of Eren’s eyes. He was momentarily blinded as she flicked the light across his vision several times, checking the dilation of his pupil.

“I told him I was fine. He doesn’t need to worry about me, I heal fast,” swatting away the crazy women, he saw her look him over and jot down a note on his file.

“Take your top off and let me inspect your shoulder.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren removed his shirt and allowed the woman to inspect his arm. Hange moved it at different angles, seeing the mobility of the joint, noting that there were no bruises around the supposedly affected area.

“Well, you seem fine to me! Crazy little bastard must have been overreacting. He does that a lot.”

Eren snorted, running a hand through his hair, “Do you ever call him that to his face?”

“Why of course I do!” she scoffed, but then back-tracked, “Though I don’t recommend you do it… Or do I? Now that, would be interesting to see.”

“I’m not scared of him.”

“Oh? Really? Most people are put off by his face alone,” Hange sat back down on her stool.

“I don’t know, I just get the feeling that he wouldn’t hurt me… I feel like we’re similar in a way,” Eren a hand through his hair again. What he was saying was the truth. He’d never felt in danger with Levi around, not like with some other Alphas who liked to puff out their chests and talk about dick size all day long. Levi seemed… in control. Eren had no other way to really describe it. He felt like Levi was in control of everything and actually acknowledged him, rather than shut him down for his dynamic. There was no intent to kill or maim from the small raven-haired man… only challenge and, strangely enough he had detected a glimmer of interest in his scent. 

Hange almost couldn’t contain her squeal of delight. It was the first time anyone had discussed Levi in such a manner. She knew Levi was a good person, it was just extremely difficult to see at times and the fact that he was the most unapproachable person in the whole complex did not help his situation at all. He hardly had friends, let alone someone to warm his bed at night.

“Well, I suppose in this profession, we are all similar,” she couldn’t wait to get Levi’s opinion on Eren. She was going to thoroughly research his feelings and intentions in regard to the strange Omega.

“I suppose so.”

“Now, we’ve got a few more things to go through and then you are a free man! Well, for the next 3 months anyway,” grabbing his file again she flicked through the information, humming to herself. “Alright, now since you’re an Omega, I have to make sure you are regulating your heats and know the appropriate protocol whilst working for Recon… But strangely enough there isn’t a lot about your heats in this file… Like at all actually.”

“That’s because I don’t have heats,” Eren looked at Hange’s sceptical expression blankly.

“You… Don’t have heats? Are you sterile?” Hange flicked through the papers one more time. There was absolutely nothing on file about the Omega’s reproductive health.

“Well… I suppose I am? I’m not actually sure. I mean, don’t you have to be in heat to conceive? And if I don’t have them… I can’t?” Eren scratched his head. He’d never really thought about his heats in too much depth. He preferred to keep that side of his dynamic locked firmly away.

“You’re not wrong…” she tapped her pen against her glasses, “I’ve not met an Omega who hasn’t had a heat before.”

“No, I’ve had a couple of heats… But that was when I was younger. I haven’t had a heat for about… 10 years now? It sure makes working a lot easier.”

Uncertain how to take the information, she took in his smiling face. Eren seemed completely at ease with the situation. Omega’s tended to be overly caring and nurturing in nature, their inherent need to breed almost overwhelming for some… Hange had even heard stories where an Omega would commit suicide if they felt like they couldn’t do the one thing they had dreamt about their whole lives. But with Eren, it was the complete opposite. But then again, Eren was in the profession of killing and that in itself was abnormal.

“When did your heats stop exactly?”

Eren shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m not exactly sure, it just did.”

“Alright, well I’m going to ask for you to lie back on the table. I’m going to have a quick look around and see what’s happening down there. I’ll do some tests and hopefully we can figure this out, ok? If at the very least it might give you some definite answers,” Hange tapped his leg and grabbed her tools.

“I don’t really care, I don’t really want kids anyway,” looking up at the ceiling Eren cringed as he felt the cool touch of metal, “I’ve got better things to do than care for some snot nosed child.”

“I suppose you’re right, but at least this way, you’ll know for sure and then you can live out your life without the stress of an impending heat.”

“It’s honestly not that big of a deal,” laughed Eren, trying not to squirm as the woman between his legs began to move about, “God are you alright down there? You’re just looking around not digging to China!”

“Stop whinging,” she laughed, “I’m just taking a biopsy.”

Moving from between Eren’s legs, Hange placed the biopsy swab in a container. “From what I can tell, you seem perfectly fine down there. Everything is spick and span, I can’t see any reason for you not to have a heat.”

Eren slipped his pants back on and sat up.

“That being said, we’ll analyse the sample and see how we go. If I need any other samples I’ll just ask you to come back. It shouldn’t impede on your schedule or missions.”

“Awesome. I’m free to go then?”

With a nod of Hange’s head, he was gone, the swinging doors closing slowly behind him. Hange’s brow wrinkled in concern as she looked down at the Omega’s results.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two in the afternoon and squad 104 had just completed their meeting with Levi. They now stood lined up along the edge of a small town used for training simulations with a large number of recruits from several other squads. The area was filled with fake buildings, twists, turns, tunnels; everything to simulate a possible mission location. There were at least three team for this training exercise and it was to Eren’s distaste that the Alpha from that morning was present.

They were told of their exercise and given weapons. Their whole team was to make it to the red flag situated somewhere in the complex, whilst trying to stay hidden from the other groups. It was a straight forward exercise that required little thinking on part of most of the individuals here. However, the simulation was made increasingly difficult due to the calibre of its participants.

The buzzer sounded for the start of the session and the groups dispersed into the urban jungle without a moment’s hesitation. Moving through the dilapidated city landscape felt rejuvenating for Eren as he slipped behind walls and crawled for cover. Their team was working efficiently, having operated together on missions before. Reiner and Mikasa had the rear, while Eren and Annie had the front, having a high level of skill with stealth missions. In the centre of the group were the other 3 who specialised in long distance attacks and strategy.

Moving forward slowly, Annie looked around the cement block and surveyed the empty street. Holding her hand up, she gave a silent signal to the group that the coast was clear and they darted across the street, to an open alley way.

Crouching down in the alley way, Mikasa and Annie standing guard, Armin opened up a large map and place it on the ground.

“I’ve surveyed the map and it looks like all the tunnels and streets lead to one central point,” Armin placed a finger on the map. “If I’m correct in my assumption, this is where the flag will be.”

“Isn’t that a little too easy?” questioned Sasha as she shifted on her feet, adjusting the large sniper rifle strapped to her back.

“You would think, but I am lead to believe that this place might be rigged. I can almost guarantee that this won’t be easy… It’s underground and there will be other teams after the flag. Other trained teams.”

“Of course, it’s underground,” Eren could hardly believe his luck as he stood and moved out to the mouth of the alley way. “Any sightings yet?”

Mikasa shook her head and directed the group down the street, keeping to the shadows.

The group moved through the town with mastered skill, each movement planned. It wasn’t until they were almost at the mouth of the underground system that Eren felt the first prickle of warning. It was like someone had run a chilled finger down the back of his neck, his skin igniting in an involuntary shiver.

Turning his head to the left, he saw the briefest glimmers of a knife before it was lodged in the wooden panel next to his head, if he hadn’t moved at the last second, Eren was sure it would have lodged itself somewhere in his temple.

“Get down, we’ve been spotted,” he spat, knocking Armin to the ground.

Another knife lodged itself in the wood above his head. It seemed as if this particular individual was hell bent on landing a blow on the Omega.

“How many are there?” Mikasa, passed Eren several knives, which he took with gratitude, holstering his gun at his hip.

“From the looks of it,” Annie whispered, “…One.”

“Shit, that means there’s already a team down there,” Jean spat on the ground in frustration.

Eren moved forward, using the reflection of the knife to look into the street. Checking each window, Eren was finally greeted with a lone silhouette on the first floor of the building across the street. “I’ve got his location. It shouldn’t be too hard to get rid of him, he’s in the adjacent building. Sasha, do you think you could get him?”

Moving forward, Sasha cocked her gun, looking through the telescope lens and finding the individual in question. As she loaded the round into the chamber, her breathing evening out, he dashed away, his movements quick and precise. “Shit, he’s gone. He ran further into the building.”

“Ok, I’ll track him down and you guys move on. I’ll meet up with you in the tunnel,” Eren pulled the two knives from the wood plank and pocketed them. Before the simulation the teams were given strict instructions to try and avoid killing anyone, but in a clash of assassins, anything was game.

The group split, Eren dashing across the street into the alcove of the building, while the rest of the group disappeared into the opening of the underground section.

Moving quietly, Eren took in his surroundings. The place was covered in a thick layer of dust, spider webs hanging loosely from the architraves. He could see the dust particles swirl about the room, shimmering in the light which came through a glass window. The sound of silence was almost deafening in the run-down hovel.

Eren unclipped a knife from his forearm the smooth handle reassuring in his warm palm. Looking around the corner of a wall, Eren regarded the long hallway that reached out in front of him. He almost wanted to laugh as he took in the clear hand print that had been left on a solitary side table. It was painstakingly obvious that the culprit was in one of the following rooms.

Eren checked each room with efficiency. When he came to the second last door he could feel the energy of the room change, his beast whining at him to leave. In most situations Eren would just ignore the feeling, however, it served as an indication that the Alpha was most likely behind this door.

Sliding the door open, knife in hand he came face-to-face with the Alpha from earlier that morning, his breathing was heavy and his eyes gleamed with excitement,

“Not bad for a pitiful Omega.”

Eren sighed, cocking his hip and taking in the brute’s stance and weapons, analysing his opponent. “Really? Do you have a death wish?”

Laughing the Alpha invaded Eren’s personal space, pressing himself against the unwavering morsel that stood in front of him. “You smell amazing…” He was lost in the heady aroma, when a palm connected with his diagram, winding him.

“Fucker!” he cursed, spit flying from between clenched teeth.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Eren smashed the heel of his boot into the Alpha’s nose with enough force to have him splayed out on the floor.

Coughing he clutched is nose as hot blood poured from his now broken nose.

“FUCK!” he spat blood, glaring at Eren with red stained teeth. “What good are you if you’re not for touching?”

The knife in Eren’s hand felt like an extension of his arm as he delicately placed the cool steel against the arrogant Alpha’s repugnant face. The mere smell of his arrogance was enough to send Eren’s stomach churning. A faint underlining aroma was present in the air as he pressed the knife against his jaw line, watching as the mesmerising colour began to dance along the mirrors edge. It was in the mirror of the knifes reflection that Eren spotted a movement from behind, the smell of anticipation growing exponentially.

He cursed another Alpha landed a blow from behind.

The world was spinning out of control, the pain in his skull almost blinding as he tried to get his bearings. There had been another Alpha in the room from the beginning…

Stumbling on wobbly legs, Eren attempted to stand as another fist connected with his face, sending him crashing to the floor with a solid thud. He felt sick to his stomach as he took in the two Alphas who loomed above him, their aruras dark and twisted with lust and desire. It was always the same, he’d been in situations similar to this so many times that it was normal. Had he not had the skills to deal with these two, what they could do to him was almost unimaginable.

Stinging bile rose in his throat as one of the Alphas lunged at him. It took the majority of Eren’s focus to grab the man by the arm, his vision wavering, the ringing in his ears almost unbearable. Planting a foot in the Alpha’s gut, he used the man’s momentum against him, throwing him overhead and through one of the decrepit walls. A plume of plaster and dust erupted, clouding the room in an eerie haze, which only aggravated the original Alpha whose steel grasp wrapped around his ankle, yanking Eren violently through the air and into a support beam.

The breath was unwilling ripped from his lungs as the solid wood made contact. He felt like he was drowning on dry land as he tried to swallow lungsful of air, but to no avail. The nauseating soundtrack of laughter played in the background as Eren fought for control. Rolling over he tasted the metallic tang of anger as meaty fingers laced their way into his hair. The sharp pain was overpowered by his face being slammed into the rotten floorboards repeatedly.

The feeling of anger burnt like a hot poker had been shoved down his throat at the thought of being overpowered by lowlife thugs. Had he not been so careless at the start and taken the Alpha seriously, the tables would have been turned.

His head felt as if it had been cleaved in two, his eye already swelling. The Omega yelled in anxious frustration as he was pinned to the ground, it had been some time since someone had been able to get him into such a helpless position and on some level, it frightened him.

“Get the fuck off of me!”

“Aw come on, we just want to have a little fun,” Eren’s heartrate skyrocketed as he felt the Alpha roughly grab the waistband of his pants.

He couldn’t do this, the fear and anxiety slowly eating away the anger that he held so dear. He hadn’t let it consume him for years and now, laying in this position at the hands of some abusive Alpha, Eren felt like he was drowning. He’d generally been able to sail his sea of fear and anxiety, however, this one situation alone had him capsized and struggling to stay afloat.

“The little bitch is whimpering!” They laughed, the sound of belt buckles being loosened.

_“Eren… Eren… Omega bitch, scream for me!” The calloused hand ran its way down his back as hot tears streamed silent tracks over reddened cheeks._

Eren could hear the words as plain as day, the deep timber unforgettable as he lay there presenting to the Alpha.

“No!” Eren spat, trembling as he pushed against the burly hand wrapped painfully tight in his hair.

“What’s wrong? You like this position, do you?” The two enjoyed surrounding the Omega who was sandwiched between the floor and flesh.

“Get off of me!” he whined, the stench of anxiety filling the room in a heady rush.

“You smell that? You really are nothing but an Omega whore…” The alpha whispered in his hear, his hot breath putrid against Eren’s face.

_“Eren…”_

_Gasping…_

_Crying…_

_Shaking…_

_“Please, don’t…”_

Breathing heavily, with the sound of an unforgettable voice and two alphas pressing down on him, Eren turned cold. He’d almost lost himself completely as the two evils converged into one, drowning at the bottom of a cold sea of hate and fear.

Swallowing the sound of his pitiful beast and steeling his memories, Eren tried to remember where he was. It would do Eren no good to remember… it would only make him a liability and he’d promised himself he would never be that person again… Someone who needed protecting, someone weak and fragile. That wasn’t who he was anymore.

Gritting his teeth, he felt the Alpha pull his head back. A slow trickle of blood making its way down his forehead as he watched one of the Alphas crouch down in front of him, unzipping his pants.

_“Oh Ereeen, I’ve got a surprise for you…”_

Squeezing his eyes shut, air struggling to fill his already damaged lungs, Eren felt a tremble shudder through his body at the voice that haunted him. It took him everything he had not to empty his stomach on the floor.

Eren shook with a myriad of emotions, unable to pinpoint which was more overpowering… Fear? Hatred? Anger? Frustration? How many years had it been since he had heard that voice, felt the fear he had once lived?

“What’s wrong baby? You’ve gone all quiet on me,” the two sneered.

“Let go…” He whispered, his emotion bubbling beneath the surface like a second skin.

“Oh, I love it when you beg,” reaching inside his pants the Alpha removed himself from the restricting garments.

A shudder ran through the floorboards as Eren opened his eyes, glaring at the Alpha in front of him.

“Oi,” The Alpha stopped, taking in the blank eyes of the Omega in front of him. He could feel his beast twist in discomfort and warning. “Oi, something’s not right.”

“What the fuck are you talk-,” the original Alpha was cut off as Eren twisted with unnatural grace and strength, breaking free of his hold, a hand clamping around his throat.

“I said to let me go,” the whisper was almost lost as the buzzer to indicate the end of the simulation tore through the arena. And it was in that moment that hell was unleashed on the room, Eren teaching them exactly why they called him Rogue.


	4. Commodity Fit to Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Work started up again and it has been busy, to say the least. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is on the short side :) Thank you to everyone who left comments and Kudos, you're the reason I am writing this story... And I love Ereri of course. Anyway, I didn't mean for it to go in this direction but the characters just couldn't help themselves. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, they keep me motivated :D

 

The pounding of his heart thundered in his chest, dread setting in his stomach like lead, weighing him down as he moved one foot in front of the other. He had to move faster, faster, faster… There was no denying it; Eren was in trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

Levi pressed his fists to his eyes in an attempt to relieve a headache he could start to feel forming behind his eyes. He’d been going over the specs for his squad for almost 2 hours now and he could safely determine that his team were highly skilled and extremely well matched. The only outlier being the troublesome Omega, which hadn’t been a surprise. Levi knew that the young man would be an issue in any group. Thankfully, Erwin had had some foresight and placed Eren with him and not one of the other pompously arrogant Alpha’s that were available.

“Levi?” An all too familiar voice called, “What are you doing sitting in the dark?” Hange flicked the switch, filling the room with light.

“Just going over some of the specifications for this new squad Erwin’s dumped me with.”

“And? How is your new team shaping up?” Hange dragged a chair closer to the raven-haired Alpha, dropping a large file on the tabletop.

“They’re… They’re good. All are skilled in their own areas, which makes them a formidable team if you have them working together,” Levi frowned, tapping the arm of his chair, his long pale digits the only source of frustration.

“And?”

“… It’s Jaeger.”

“Our resident Omega?” Hange shifted, her eyes darting to the folder on the table.

“I don’t know what it is. I can’t put my finger on it… But there is just something different about him,” Levi ran a hand down his face, eyes sliding to the red folder that Hange had dumped unceremoniously on his desk. “What’s that?”

Hange bit her lip, placing a hand onto the pile in front of her, “That’s what I actually came to speak to you about.”

Levi quirked a brow, Hange opened the file to reveal several photos of the Omega. Leaning forward he took the three photos from the pile. The first was the Eren he knew now: green eyes, determined scowl, his hair unruly and unkempt. The second photo was of a teenage boy, no older than 16, being hugged by two others. On closer inspection, Levi determined that the two kids hugging Eren were Mikasa and Armin. The three of them were obviously closer than he had realized. Despite this, the boy in the center was what drew his attention, his hair was fairly short, his clothes hung from his almost skeletal frame and his eyes…

Levi frowned. He’d seen eyes like that before. Back when he lived in the underground.

Shaking his head, Levi flicked to the last photo… Bile rose in his throat as he took in the state of the boy.

“What the fuck is this?” He hissed slamming the photos back onto the desk. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the last photo, not again.

“That, my friend, is why I’ve come to speak to you,” flicking through the file she pulled out another photo. This time it was an older man and woman, both looked to have a startling resemblance to Eren. “I’ve been doing some research on our little Omega and let me tell you, it wasn’t easy. There is hardly anything about him or his parents,” She pointed to the image.

“So, what the fuck is with the photos?” Levi had seen kids like Eren before… It twisted his gut to think about what he may have gone through as a child.

“That’s all I can find. I’ve scoured our resources and even pulled a few favors, but all I can tell you for sure is that Eren was sold on the black market at thirteen,” Hange watched as Levi processed the information. She could feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface. “I know this is a topic close to your heart, but you’ve got to realize that Eren’s different now. He got out.”

“Hange, if you actually knew anything about that fucking place, you would know that you never ‘get out’,” it took everything he had not to bite the woman’s head off.

“Maybe, you could talk to him about it?”

Levi had to look away. Hange wasn’t an ignorant woman, but some things were clearly more difficult than others.  “Trust me, he won’t want to talk about it.”

“You never know, he may just open up to you. It seems like he respects you.”

“What do you mean?”

Snickering with unbridled mirth she looked into his stormy gray eyes, “When I was doing his physical he just happened to mention that he finds you interesting.”

“That’s not exactly going to help him talk about this,” he said pointing to the photograph.

“No, but it seems like you two have some interest in one another…” Hange flicked through the papers, pulling out a document. “But apart from being sold on the black market, I also discovered that Jaeger’s mother was murdered in their family home when Eren was twelve. Apparently, the police did nothing about it, no one was ever brought to justice.”

“And his father?”

“There’s nothing about him in any of our records. I even hacked the department's systems and found absolutely nothing.”

As if the Omega wasn’t confusing enough…sighing, for what felt like the millionth time in the past half an hour, he leaned against the supple leather of his office chair. From the bits and pieces, they could put together, the kid had had a tough run when he was growing up. He hadn’t been lying about his tragic backstory.

“What’s even more confusing…”

“What? There’s fucking more? What the fuck is he?”

“Well that’s my question,” she said and place down a chart in front of him. “He came to do his physical earlier today and informed me that he hasn’t had a heat in about ten years.”

Raising an eyebrow, he waited for the woman to continue.

“Apart from that being strange, when I examined him further, he was perfectly fine. There is no reason for him to _not_ have a heat.”

Drumming a steady beat against the desk, eyes darting back to the photo on the counter top, he considered the possibilities. It wouldn’t be unheard of for an Omega to become sterile in the Market, but for Eren to be in physically healthy… A cool drip of anxiety dripped down his spine. “It could be psychological…”

Humming, Hange collected the contents of the folder and neatly filed them away. “I can see that as the only explanation. I’m sure we’ll know more once his blood results come back.”

“When will that be?” Scratching at the skin on his neck, he felt the prickle of ice bite at his flesh.

“It should be some time in the next day or two. We’ll definitely have the results by the time you come back from your squad mission.”

“Good. Notify me once…” jerking abruptly, Levi’s fingers bit into the skin at his neck. Electricity pulsated up and down his spine, like a pinball machine. It took his breath away and his arms trembled as he looked wide eyed across the office space.

“Levi?” Hange looked at the raven-haired man in question, his posture stiff.

Levi’s gut twisted sharply, the rumbling of his beast erupting audibly throughout the room.

Slipping backward off her chair, Hange scrambled across the room as she watched Levi stand, the insistent rumble of aggression pulsating in an audible swell as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. She’d never seen Levi lose control like this.

“Levi?” She panicked, “What’s wrong?”

Turning his head, he saw Hange across the room, her face contorted in an expression of apprehension and worry. He couldn’t control himself, something was off… Something was wrong.

“I…I don’t know…” He whispered.

Sniffing the air, something he hadn’t done since he was in the Underground, he tried to trace the reason for his anxiety. That’s when he smelt a familiar dash of jasmine trickle across his senses. “Where’s Jaeger?”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Hange looked at the towering male, “He should be taking part in the simulation right about now.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Hange watched in stunned silence as he disappeared from the room at almost inhuman speed. Taking her mobile from her pant pocket she rang Erwin.

“Ewin here.”

“Somethings wrong,” She hissed. She’d never seen Levi move like that before.

“What do you mean?”

“We need to get to the simulation ASAP,” She’d known Levi for a long time and knew that if he sensed something to be amiss, it most likely meant bloodshed.

 

* * *

 

The pounding of his heart thundered in his chest, dread setting in his stomach like lead, weighing him down as he moved one foot in front of the other. He had to move faster, faster, faster… There was no denying it; Eren was in trouble.

He had no idea how he knew there was something wrong or what he was doing, he just knew that he needed to get to Eren as quickly as possible. He had no control of over his body as it tore through the urban simulation, through the door of a run-down building and up the creaking dilapidated stairs that brought him to the wooden door that separated Eren and himself.

Levi’s heart stopped as he scented the air. There were so many emotions tearing at his senses that he didn’t know where to start; fear, anger, pain…

Looking down his mouth went dry as a steady pool of red oozed from the confines of the room.

“Jaeger!” Levi’s fist connected with the locked door. Taking a deep breath he spun, slamming his foot into the wood, tearing it from its hinges.

Eren looked up at the intruder, his eyes metallic gold and shining with triumph.

Levi held his breath as he took in the carnage that was laid out at the Omega’s feet. The walls painted red with the blood of what seemed to be two Alphas. Levi should have been bent over retching at the sight of entrails and organs splattered along the walls and floor like some crazed abstract painting, but he wasn’t. He was solely focused on the deadly Omega in front of him. He was almost being absorbed as Eren looked at him, stained red and aroused.

Levi’s breath shuddered as he took in the sight that would taunt him for the rest of his life. He’d never seen true beauty until that moment, his breath stolen by the pure grace and skill that the Omega seemed to own.

On almost shaky legs, Levi took a step forward, his boots squelching as they met the floor. He couldn’t deny his attraction and arousal as his beast roared in delight, drawing a satisfied grin from Eren who began to move toward him with feline grace.

The pull between the two was almost magnetic as they drew near, their breath mingling as Eren bent forward and ran his nose over Levi’s cheek softly. His behavior and actions in sharp juxtaposition to the carnage that lay at their feet.

“Alpha,” Eren purred, gold eyes shimmering with need.

Panting, it was all Levi could do to stay standing. A low steady growl filled the confines of the room. It wasn’t until Eren whimpered in need that Levi realized he was the source of the sound.

“Alpha,” Eren pressed his body along Levi’s, no space was left between the two, their arousals pressing into one another. Moaning, Eren leaned forward and ran his tongue against Levi’s scent gland, making him shiver in anticipation.

It was almost uncontrollable as Levi’s hands gripped at Eren’s hips, holding him closer.

Their breathing was the only noise in the deathly silent room, their scents mixing into a heady cocktail of desire and possession.

“Fuck me,” whispered Eren as he took Levi’s earlobe between sharpened teeth.

Levi’s eyes almost rolled back in his head at the needy scent and foul language, it went straight to his dick as he bent forward and growled, licking the column of Eren’s neck. The sweet taste almost too much as he swirled the oil across his tongue, savoring the honeyed liquid, its intensity making him see stars.

Eren was practically hyperventilating, drowning in Levi’s scent and the feel of his tongue against his neck. His legs shook, the sweet stench of slick filling the room.

“Oh my god,” Levi breathed as the smell increased ten-fold. His eyes were dilated as he realized Eren had begun to slick without any provocation, the thought, making him howl in delight. What he wouldn’t do to sit and feast on Eren’s hole.

“I want you,” the moan left Eren’s body shivering in ecstasy. Leaning forward and rubbing their glands together, he scented them both in a toxic mixture of arousal.

Levi had never wanted anything so badly in his entire life, he’d never felt flesh so soft, eyes so bright…but he paused as he felt Eren’s weight start to slip.

“ _Alpha_ …”

Levi watched as Eren turned to face him, his eyes bleeding from gold to green, his body growing limp in his arms until those star bright eyes rolled back into his skull.

“Eren?” the stench of Levi’s fear exploded as he held Eren’s limp body in his arms.

“Eren?”

 

* * *

 

“Levi…” Erwin looked down upon the carnage that lay prostrate at his feet, toeing what he could only assume was someone’s liver. “Levi, what happened here?”

Levi couldn’t ignore the authority in his tone, the deep-set rumble almost striking aggression in his newly discovered beast. “I have no _fucking_ clue.” Walking across the room, Levi leaned down prodding at one of the men that laid spread eagle across the hardwood floor. On closer inspection, the Alpha victim’s chest cavity seemed to have been ripped open… or torn apart, depending on how you wanted to look at the situation.

“You were first to the scene, tell me what happened.”

“I found Eren standing in the middle of…” he paused and gestured at the crimson scene, “This….and then he just looked at me.”

“And?” Erwin goaded, knowing that there was more to the story than Levi was letting on if his original reaction was anything to go by. He’d never seen him act so aggressively before.

“He had… He had these glowing gold eyes and his hands,” shaking his head, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed sooner. “His hands were like claws.” Shaking his head, he stood and moved to face Erwin front on. “I have no clue what happened and that’s the truth. I came here and I found him in this mess.”

“Levi,” the tone in Erwin’s voice was unmistakable as he looked down at the frustrated Alpha. Erwin had stumbled across the pair not long after he heard the first cries of Eren’s name from the raven. He seemed distressed and unsure, which was so very unlike the cold hearted and critical man he knew him to be. When he’d managed to find the room, he had found the two on the floor, blood soaking into their fatigues, clutching each other. Eren had been completely unconscious and limp in Levi’s arms, but his fist had been curled so tightly into the fabric of Levi’s shirt that they had to cut the fabric to remove Eren from the scene. The sound Levi had made when Erwin had approached the pair had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, his inner Alpha flinching at the rumble that shook the room.

He’d never seen Levi give in to such animalistic instincts in his life and it wasn’t until he pulled rank, his Alpha tone apparent in his voice, that the fog in Levi’s eye cleared and he seemed to remember where he was.  “Levi, you need to tell me how you knew Eren was in trouble.”

“Fucking hell, Hange!” crossing his arms in annoyance, Levi looked at Erwin’s eyebrows trying to distract himself from the topic of conversation. “We were discussing Eren’s file when I felt this tingle run down my spine. It was fucking weird if anything… Like someone had run electricity through my body. It was almost like my skin was tightening.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“I know it sounds fucked, but for some reason I just knew. I knew it was Eren,” he threw his hands in the air as if to question a higher authority on the matter.

“And what else occurred after that?”

“I came here, I followed my nose and it leads me to this. I found Eren looking absolutely horrific and…”

“And what?” It was like trying to draw blood from a stone… Or even harder yet, blood from Levi.

“And I’d never seen anything more attractive in my life.”

Erwin could hardly stay upright, “ _Then_ what happened?”

“He was drawn to me and I couldn’t help it, that’s when he passed out.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Erwin pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

Nodding Levi walked back to the Alpha on the floor, looking into clouded lifeless eyes.

“We’re going to have to keep him under surveillance until we get his side of the story,” Erwin muttered, issuing orders down the phone line.

Looking out of the one window in the room, he saw the smoke of the vehicle carrying Eren disappear across the compound. “I need a fucking cigarette.”

 

* * *

 

 

_T_ _hat’s it, Eren. Let me out. Let me out to play… We love to play…_

 

Eren woke with a start, cold metal biting at his exposed wrists as he tried to sit up.

Looking around horrified, Eren took in his cold surroundings, the white walls, the steel trolleys and glistening utensils. Swallowing harshly, his heart beat increased.

“Eren, you're finally awake,” Erwin murmured moving into his line of sight. “That was some impressive work you did back there.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Eren tried to remember, “What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that. I mean, I get a phone call from Hange saying that something was wrong and when I finally find you and Levi, you’re both sitting in the middle, of what I can only describe, as carnage.”

Eren paused, trying to recall what had occurred. He could only make out snippets of his memory, a blur of faces and words rolled together into chaos.

“It’s not clear,” Eren whispered, “But we were being tracked by these Alphas.”

“We?”

“Our team… I’d met one of them earlier that morning when I went to look around the facility and the fucker had tried to proposition me… because I was an ‘Omega’. Some shit about that being the only reason I’d be somewhere like this,” Eren could barely keep his voice even as he began to recall the events more clearly.

“Anyway, I shut him down and got on with my day, not giving it a second thought until we went to participate in the simulation and that’s when I saw him again. He was in another team and kept staring at me. I wasn’t too worried because I knew I could handle him. When we got the underground component of the event, he had thrown a knife at our group. I offered to go and hunt him down, then meet up with my team at a later time.”

“Why didn’t you take someone else with you?” grabbing a chair Erwin sat down and looked at Eren who was unbruised and looking healthier than ever.

“We’ve worked together before and we have a system. The strong, skilled fighters take up the front and rear whilst our strategists and other experts are hidden in the middle, that way if shit goes down we deal with it first and protect our leader.”

“Interesting strategy. It seemed to be effective until you separated from the group. Why did you do that?”

“I went to go find the guy because he had the street covered. It was easier to sneak one person in and go on a stealth mission than risk the whole group. It was only meant to one guy…” Eren frowned.

“But it wasn’t. Did you go because you wanted to hurt Takashita and Kurarai?”

“Taka who?”

“Amori Takashita, the Alpha who assaulted you yesterday, or tried to anyway.”

“No, of course, I didn’t want to hurt him… I mean, I mean I did…”

“You do realise that you killed both of them, yes?”

Erwin watched as Eren looked across the room to the solitary door, his eyes blank and unseeing.

Nodding his head, Eren sighed.

“Did you go into the house with the intent to kill Takashita?”

“No, I did not.”

“Then what happened?”

“Can you unshackle me at least?” Eren shook the chains for emphasis.

“No. Not until you corroborate your story with what we managed to catch on our surveillance system.”

“Whatever,” Eren glared at Erwin from his position on the hard bed, “Anyway, I went to the room and there was only meant to be one, but there were two… They wanted to fuck me because I’m an ‘Omega’.” He had to control the vile shiver that wanted to tear through his body at the thought of someone thinking he was a mere ‘play thing’. Bile rose in his throat as he remembered the jeering comments from the testosterone laden Alpha’s hell bent on burying their dick in the only commodity that society saw fit to rape. “Fucking Alpha’s thinking they’re entitled to everything.”

“Do you have an issue with Alpha’s?”

“Yeah, I fucking do. Especially the ones who look down on you based on your dynamic or think that just because you’ve been stereotyped and labelled by a society that it’s ok to treat Omega’s like second class citizens,” kicking his leg he attempted to pull at the shackles, the cool steel keeping him grounded.

“I’ve read your mission statements… It seems that most of your hits are on Alphas. Why do you hate Alphas so much? Aren’t you being a hypocrite yourself by lumping all Alpha’s into the same stereotype?” Erwin pushed the young man, he could feel the tension and frustration ripple palpably through the room.

“Of course, I don’t hate every Alpha. I’ve been taking directions from Alpha’s my whole life.”

“Is that why you hate them? Do you have a problem with authority?”

Eren couldn’t help the roar of frustration as he pulled at his chains, “Of course I fucking don’t have an issue with authority or ALL Alphas. What I have a problem with is Alpha’s who think it’s ok to pin and try to rape me!”

“So Takashita tried to rape you?”

“Yes, he fucking tried,” spitting on the floor, Eren turned away, averting his eyes.

“What happened after he tried to rape you?” Erwin stood, hands in pockets as he looked down at the prostrate Omega in front of him. He could practically feel his disgust radiating off of him in heavy waves.

“I got angry.”


	5. Behind a glass window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the beautiful people who gave me encouragement and feedback! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my work and leave a comment or Kudos. You guys are the best :)
> 
> Love you all!  
> Enjoy.

 

 

* * *

 

“Eren will need to be under surveillance,” fixing his tie in the mirror Erwin looked at Hange and Levi who stood behind him.

“But it was proven by surveillance that Jaeger was, and is, in the clear,” frustrated eyes fell on Erwin. It had been proven earlier that afternoon that Eren had indeed been provoked, much to Levi’s distaste. Those Alpha’s were everything that was wrong with the world, his only regret was that he hadn’t been there in person to see Eren eviscerate those fuck stains.

The three of them had gone through the tapes until they had found the encounter in the morning, which had set the tone for the continuation of their research. It was one thing after another until they had all paused, their breath held in suspension as they watched the scene unfold before. Eren was like an artist working on their masterpiece. He had shimmered like the golden light reflected in his eye, dodging and spinning, clawing and tearing. It was horrifically beautiful if not gut-wrenchingly terrifying. The power that was exuded in the five-minute tussle put Levi to shame. He’d never seen anyone move with such ferocity and death. Eren was an enigma.

They had watched the macabre scene, as Eren tore out the throat of an Alpha, fingers forming into long black claws as his hand slid through flesh. The sound of organs splattering across the floor was overpowered by the primal roar that erupted from the Omega. As the last Alpha had begged for his life, Eren smiled, revealing a mouth full of too many teeth, his canines extended and glistening in the soft light. Eren had not been gentle as he took apart the man in front of him. If there had been any doubt about the Omega before now, it was lost as Eren revelled in the bloodlust that seemed to grip him in a heavy state of intoxication.

Levi had left the room shortly after, his pants too restricting.

“I understand that it wasn’t until Eren was provoked, Levi. But you can’t stand there and tell me he is your average Omega. We all saw what he did… What he is. We can’t let someone like that just roam willingly around Recon. We have to take precautions so that the death count doesn’t get any higher.” Erwin turned, fixing his sleeve and looked at the two. Hange having been exceptionally quiet during the whole encounter. “Hange, I want you to run more tests on Eren…”

“Oh my god, thank you!” she gushed, her voice dropping several octaves. “Are there any boundaries?”

“Yes, don’t fucking kill him, dipshit,” Levi slapped her across the head.

“Levi.”

Looking to the tall blonde, Levi couldn’t help but feel his fate being sealed.

“No.”

“Levi, I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“No.”

“Come now short stack, I saw the charge between you two,” Hange winked at the raven-haired male, earning her a dead arm.

“If anyone can control him in this state, it’s you,” crossing the room Erwin, gathered his things.

“Don’t you fucking dare put me on babysitting duties.” How in the seven shades of hell was this happening to him? After the incident with Eren, Levi had had an ingenious plan of avoiding the Omega at all costs. Whatever Eren was, or whatever he did to make Levi lose control, was something he didn’t want to test again. But here Erwin was, being the stuck-up little prissy bitch that he was… and landing him with watching Eren fucking Jaeger, the devil to his unyielding erection.

Levi could not think of anything worse, because on some level, Eren scared him. The irony was, that he wasn’t scared of him for all the right reasons, it was because of all the wrong reasons.

“You need to keep an eye on him, especially with your upcoming mission.”

“Tch. Son of a bitch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren lay in the bed he was currently strapped to, counting the tiles on the ceiling. He contemplated the strange nature of tiles on a ceiling and concluded that the reason was most likely distasteful.

23…24…25…

_Eren…_

28… 29…

_Eren…_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the voice in his head. It had gotten worse over the last couple of days and it was frustratingly annoying. It was nothing he couldn’t handle but the persistent calling was driving him stark raving mad.

The last time he’d listened to that voice, he’d blacked out, which had led to his current predicament.

Tugging harshly at his restraints, Eren would have done anything to scratch at the tingling sensation between his shoulder blades, “Fucking hell.”

He’d been working at Recon for a sum total of 4 days and he’d already been detained under lock and key. It broke his record of 12 days at Dot after he’d lost it when Jean had eaten his dinner without his consent. They’d held him for 3 days in an attempt to stop him from disembowelling the neigh-neigh motherfucker.

But at this point in his life, he’d pretty much give anything to scratch his back.

Eren heard the loud chatter of voices before the door was violently ripped open, the loud crash of metal against tile reverberating through the desolate room.

“Fucking hell…” spat, what Eren could only assume, was a very agitated Levi.

“HONEY BUNS! I’ve got great news!” Hange shook a key in front of Eren’s face, “They’re letting you out on good behaviour! Looks like you were indeed provoked,” She moved to unlock Eren’s feet.

“Of course, I fucking was.”

“Yes, well that still doesn’t change the fact that you went full demon on their Alpha asses,” the click of Eren’s left wrist being freed was the most beautiful sound to the Omega.

“Oh, thank god…” He mumbled scratching harshly at the base of his neck.

“Anyway, we need to do a few more tests before you go out on your mission in 2 days, so you’ll need to come and see me tomorrow,” she removed Eren’s last restraint. “However, we have been ordered that you need to be under 24-hour surveillance until we figure all of this out.”

“Figure what out?” Eren ran a hand through his matted hair, cringing at the feeling.

“What you are silly! You don’t even know, do you?” She spun, eyes alight with glee as she looked at the surly Alpha that had been unceremoniously quiet since entering the room.

“You will now be under the surveillance of Corporal Levi Ackerman!” Hange’s laughter filled the room as she strode toward the angered Alpha. Leaning down she pressed her lips close to his ear, “Be gentle with him.”

It was lucky that Hange could move quickly, otherwise, Levi’s fist would have been planted somewhere in the vicinity of her forehead and chin.

The two just watched as she practically skipped away, all the while laughing as she did.

“Is she serious?” Eren looked incredulously at short, dark and handsome.

“Unfortunately, she is,” Levi took a step toward the door. “Get a move on, we’ve got to get your shit before it gets too late.”

“What? Where am I going?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? I’ve been put in charge of making sure you don’t flip your fucking switch again, so you’re going to be my bitch. Understand?”

Eren swallowed, he couldn’t help but find the idea slightly intriguing.

“Now move it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren took a deep breath, sweat dripping down his face as he continued through his circuit.

The feeling that had been gnawing away under Eren’s skin hadn’t disappeared. It was a sensation that was slowly driving him up the wall… More precisely, up Levi Fucking-Ackerman’s goddamn wall. The Alpha with the steel eyes and a scent that made his dick hard.

The whole day had been a complete write off as it stood, but then he’d been informed that he would have to be under the watchful eye of the only walking aphrodisiac Eren had ever encountered. It twisted his gut to remember walking into Levi’s large quarters and being designated the smallest fucking crib at the opposite end of Levi’s living quarters… Near the door. In fact, the door hit his bed every time the door was opened. Eren couldn’t shake the feeling that if Levi had the option of letting Eren sleep in the hall he would.

Dropping to the floor, Eren continued with a round of push-ups. Despite the fact that his bed was small as shit and he felt like the scourge of the planet, Eren had almost lost balance when Levi had opened the door to his room. Yes, it was immaculately clean… but the smell…

Eren paused breathing hard, scratching at the base of his neck. He had no idea how he was going to go back to that room, let alone sleep there. He’d never smelt something so tantalising in his life. Levi’s scent was so concentrated that he’d broken out in a sweat and made up an excuse to escape to one of the training facilities.

“Oi, Eren!”

Looking up, he had to suppress a groan as Jean sauntered over to the kneeling omega.

“How are you holding up?” Jean knelt down to Eren’s level.

“Fine,” rolling his eyes, Eren shoved Jean in the shoulder making the other topple over.

“Hey! Rude bastard… I was just checking in with you because I heard you lost it again,” Looking up from his seat on the floor, he watched as Eren did a few warm down stretches.

“Apparently. I don’t really remember too much.”

“Huh… Was it like last time or… different?” the iridescent gold that Jean had seen that day would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Different… Usually, I can remember snippets, but… It’s just not there,” Eren shrugged, stretching out his hamstring.

“Well, if you ask me, it could be for the best.”

“Good thing I’m not asking you then,” Eren childishly stuck out his tongue.

The two were silent for a while, Eren going through his stretches, Jean sitting there watching him.

“So, I heard you’ve moved in with Ackerman,” Jean chuckled as Eren lost his balance. “The whole base is talking about it.”

“He’s been put in charge of watching me. Nothing more. Just in case I go haywire or something,” scratching his head, he sat down next to Jean.

“You and I both know that’s a crock of shit. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve never gone rogue unless you’ve been triggered in some way.”

“Yeah, but I suppose the question to them is, what is my trigger?”

“Well, it doesn’t happen often, only when you or someone close to you is in trouble and I can tell you that from experience,” he chuckled.

“Yeah well, apparently it’s enough to saddle me up with Levi.”

“Oh, come on, I could practically cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife. Why don’t you use this situation to your advantage?” Jean jabbed Eren in the ribs.

Eren scratched at his neck the tingling sensation spiking suddenly.

“Whatever- “

“Brat! You do understand the meaning of surveillance, right?” Levi’s harsh tone cut through the atmosphere.

Eren couldn’t help but notice the Alpha’s aurora as he strode toward the two males. He was frustrated and determined, the feelings coming across in the stiff way he was moving. Biting his lip, it was all Eren could do to stop himself from gravitating towards the Alpha.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it,” snickered Jean, as he bounced to his feet giving Levi a mock salute.

“Would you like the Oxford or Cambridge definition?” Eren couldn’t help but keep the humour from his voice as he looked at the approaching assassin, his moves lethal and exceptionally attractive.

“Oh snap!” cried a departing Jean as he rounded the corner. Trying to keep the smirk from his face was nigh impossible after that.

Levi turned back to watch the retreating male, his eye twitching in annoyance. “What were you doing?”

Shrugging Eren stood, grabbing his towel and flinging it over his shoulder, “I just decided to catch up on some exercise.” Quickly might he add. He didn’t know how he was meant to resist the ungodly delicacy that was meant to be sleeping in the same room as him for god knows how long.

Eren had definitely been with a plethora of Alphas, Betas and, hey, even Omegas. But it had almost always been for his job. He never really delved into pleasure during his own time because what was the point? Eren knew that everything had a shelf life. He lived his whole life in a vacuum of existentialism and that’s what made him so flawless at his job. He didn’t care. Life would start, life would end. Life was but a stage.

He’d never felt any form of attraction to anyone before, it’d always been a means to an end in this case. But from that moment on the street, when their eyes had met across a dimly lit alley, Eren had felt an unnatural pull toward the Alpha… and he didn’t know whether to run or stay. His need to impress this sinful beast was almost too demanding to stomach.

“Ok, let’s get one thing straight because trust me, we will get along a lot better if you listen,” Eren watched as the frustrated Alpha walked further into the gym his unyielding scent almost intoxicating to the Omega. Swallowing harshly, he didn’t trust himself to speak. “I’ve been put in charge of keeping an eye on you and I surprisingly like to do my job. The last thing I need is fucking Erwin and Hange breathing down my neck,” Levi flicked Eren between the eyes, enjoying the shocked expression that was thrown in his direction.

“Fine. I’ll let you know next time, ok? I just couldn’t shake this feeling…” shuffling his feet Eren made his way over to a bench, taking a seat, the cold metal biting at his overheated skin.

“Feeling?” enquired the Alpha, taking a seat next to the sweating Omega. Levi would like to have claimed that the thought of sitting in the vicinity of, said sweating Omega, was repulsive, but the fact of the matter was, he had to stop himself from leaning over and running his tongue along the lean column of muscle that was Eren’s neck. His mouth watered at the idea.

“Yeah, I don’t really know how to explain it, but it’s…unsettling,” tapping his fingers along a tan thigh, he avoided making eye contact. It was all a mix really. The events that had occurred that afternoon mixed with the thought of now having to live with Levi… and the stupid buzzing under his skin. He was going to go mad before the week was up.

“Well, you did just go through something most people would classify as traumatic.”

“Yeah, the key phrase being ‘most people’,” Eren chuckled sarcastically.

The two sat in comfortable silence, thinking about the implications of such a statement. The pair were far from normal.

“Want to go get a coffee?”

Eren looked incredulously at Levi, “Am I even allowed out?”

Levi shrugged standing, “If you’re with me, I can’t see there being a problem. Plus, I need a cigarette and if Hange sees me I’m fucked.”

Eren chuckled as he followed the Alpha back to their room.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair were seated at a quaint café, just outside of town. It was relatively small, but clean, which was essential when Levi decided to dine anywhere. The two men had parked themselves in a small booth that overlooked the street and the beautiful sunny day that seemed to put a bounce in everyone’s step.

“I hate the sun,” spat Levi, glaring at the gold awful fireball that made his life almost intolerable at times.

“What do you mean?” Eren couldn’t keep the snicker off his face as he watched the raven glare out into the street, scaring a woman as she walked past.

“The sun means sweat, and I fucking hate sweat.”

The sound of Eren’s laughter filled the air as Levi glared at him. “It’s not funny, you can't-do anything in summer. I can’t even go and have a cigarette without being incinerated by the goddamn thing.”

“So, I take it you’re more of a winter kind of gal,” Eren winked watching the quirk of Levi’s lip.

“One could say that.”

At that moment, the waitress handed the men their coffee, her eyes lingering on Levi as she sauntered back to the counter. Eren watched her depart, his eyes taking in her body language; the sway of her hips, the flick of her hair and the slight scent of interest in the air.

“She likes you,” it was a simple fact, one that shouldn’t have bothered Eren as much as it did. It crawled under his skin and ate away at his muscles, making them twitch in annoyance.

_What was happening to him?_

Shrugging, Levi lifted the cup to his lips and almost moaned as the blessed liquid touched his tongue. This was definitely a step up from the liquid shit they tried to pass as coffee in the mess hall, “Yeah, but she’s not really my type.”

“What is your type, then?” Reaching over, Eren pulled 3 sugars from the condiment cup and poured it into his latte.

_You._

The thought had crossed Levi’s mind before he had the chance to even register the implications behind such a statement. Swallowing the horrifying response, he took another sip of his coffee, “I don’t like blondes.”

“What’s wrong with blondes?”

“What are we doing, 20 questions?” Levi rolled his eyes as he watched Eren stir his diabetes in a cup. “I suppose they remind me of Mr.Eyebrows. Can’t stand ‘em anymore… I just end up seeing his stupid face.”

Eren laughed, “Sounds like trauma to me!”

“Fucking right it is.”

The two sat in companionable silence, looking out the window, taking in the clear skies and the people walking along the street, completely unaware of the world that lurked so close. It was extremely hard for people in their profession to traverse the two worlds. Most people never did, they picked one or the other. And for the poor people who tried to pick both, they always ended up in a bag or placing their loved ones in a bag.

… But the people continued to ebb and flow, life moving forward as it always did, people blissfully unaware of the two killers sitting behind a glass window, sipping lattes in their pastel blue booth with lace trims.

“Do you remember much?” Levi turned back to the brunette.

“About me blacking out? Not really. I remember what happened up until the point where one of the Alphas had me pinned, but it’s all…” he made a gesture with his hand, “…fuzzy after that.”

“Do you usually lose consciousness when something like this occurs?”

“Generally. Sometimes I remember more, it just depends.”

“On what exactly?” Levi couldn’t help but notice the heat in Eren’s cheeks. _Did he remember?_

“It depends on my Omega side… Sometimes we don’t combine effectively, it’s like _I_ block myself out of what _I_ do. If that makes sense?”

Levi nodded taking another sip of his coffee, “Do you tend to remember after a while?”

“It just depends if there’s a trigger or not,” Eren paused. “Did something happen that I should know about?”

“No, I was just curious about how conscious you were during the whole experience. When I found you, you were unlike anything I’d ever seen and I’ve seen some shit.”

“Yeah, I hear it’s pretty intense…”

“So, it’s happened before?”

Eren shrugged nonchalantly and looked out the window, sometimes he’d give anything to be one of the nameless nobodies that walked the streets and went home to a family at night. “Yeah, a couple of times. The last time something like this happened, we had been on a group mission and things hadn’t gone as planned. We ended up trapped in this warehouse, the exits were blocked, they were closing in on us… and that’s when Jean was shot.”

“Two-toned boy?”

Nodding Eren fiddled with his spoon. “We were surrounded and then out of the blue, we hear this gunshot and Jean is sprawled out and bleeding everywhere… Armin was trying to put pressure on the wound when a bullet hit him in the arm. We were going to die if we didn’t find a way to get out of there. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed at Dot.”

“Can you recall much since then?”

“Snippets. It’s more that I remember the feelings at the time. It’s so heightened and intense that it’s overwhelming. Usually, I have a pretty good handle on it, it just seems to come out when the shit hits the fan.”

“Sounds like it’s when yourself or someone close to you is in trouble,” Levi summarised, finishing his coffee.

A small smile cracked Eren’s lips as he looked down at the cooling liquid in his cup. Levi had nailed it in one and only his close friends knew of this fact.

“Well, that’s comforting. At least I know you won’t go ballistic and kill me in my sleep. It also makes my job a lot easier,” Levi tapped his fingers on the wooden table top. “Ok, let’s get down to business.”

Eren’s eyes widened as he looked at the Alpha who leant forward on the table.

“First things first, we need some ground rules. If you’re living with me for the unforeseeable future we need to be on the same page.”

Eren nodded in affirmation.

“Good. Ok. First of all, there will be no mess. I hate having an unhygienic, let’s not even mention, messy living quarters. So, if I find your dirty underwear, a dirty tissue or shit stains in my toilet bowl I will disembowel you and feed your worthless carcass to one of Hange’s experiments.”

“Experiments?”

“You’re missing the point here kid. Second of all, don’t touch my shit. And lastly, don’t go anywhere without me or at least let me know first. Think you got that?”

“Yup, sure. No mess, clean, disembowel, experiments, no touching and babysit.”

“Good, you’re learning quick. Now finish up, we’ve got to be back for dinner.”


	6. You owe me a mat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a little boring, but I really needed to set up some of the groundwork for the plot and their relationship, but I hope you still enjoyed it.
> 
> Now, this chapter is the longest by far at a massive 14 pages long. That being said, I have re-read and edited as much as I can for now. I'm sure there are still errors that I will be horrified to find in several days, but please be kind as it took me 3 hours to proofread. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just couldn't stop myself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all xx

 

* * *

 

Levi couldn’t sleep.

Levi had also decided that he had the most boring ceiling in the whole of recon. There wasn’t an iota of dust or even a crack. The only reason he knew this was because he’d been staring at it for the last 5 hours in a fruitless attempt at sleep. What even was sleep when the most intoxicating scent in the entire country was sleeping in his room. He’d even foreseen something like this occurring, hence why the Omega was situated as close to the door as possible. What he didn’t foresee was the sheer power of Eren’s smell. It made him want to claw at his skin, tear at his close and rub himself along a slender, lean, tanned body…

Levi paused, acutely aware that his hips had started to move on their own.

He was cursed. It was the only reason he could think of as he lay surrounded by his current predicament. Hange and Erwin didn’t understand the impact Eren had on the Alpha and it made him want to rip his hair out. Hange thought it was adorable that he suddenly took an interest in someone other than himself and his profession. Erwin, on the other hand, saw that both he and Eren had some undeniable connection and had decided to use it to his advantage. So like him, it almost made the raven scoff, but he couldn’t make any sound because of said intruder living in his quarters.

No matter how hard he tried his senses were in overdrive as he lay in his soft cotton sheets. He’d always been a light sleeper but this was on another level. Every time he shut his eyes and started to drift off into the land of nod, that stupid scent would wrap around him like a suffocating cloud of arousal. He’d had a solid hard on for almost 2 hours now and through some unnatural willpower that he didn’t even know he had, he had kept from rubbing one out in the vicinity of the cause.

But he was only human and as Levi lay there, trying to think about anything other than that fuckable ass at the end of his open plan living area, he could almost feel Eren’s scent caress his skin in temptation.

Levi felt a bead of pre-cum roll down his shaft, shivering at the sensation, his member too sensitive and overstimulated. His neck was hot and sore, as he pressed himself further into his pillow.

Throwing an arm over his face, Levi flicked back the sheets and tugged down his pyjama bottoms. His dick bounced against his toned stomach, free to the cool air of his room. Looking over the red and weeping tip, Levi could make out Eren’s sleeping form curled tightly in a ball, chocolate air in disarray.

Was he actually going to do this? Levi looked back at his aching dick. When had Levi ever had the uncontrollable need to touch himself?

Eyes flicked back to Eren and he had to bite his lip in an attempt to key his moan at bay. All he could think about was running his long fingers through that thick head of hair and pulling harshly, dragging Eren’s head back to reveal a long column of neck and green eyes filled with tears.

Levi could almost imagine the whimper that would escape the Omega, wishing, no begging, to be taken.

Wrapping his hand harshly around his dick, Levi gave it a good twist at the head, making his toes curl. Leaning over to his drawer, he removed a bottle of lube and applied it to his dick in an attempt to make the whole situation faster. Levi began the pumping action, slow at the start but increasing in speed as he watched Eren sleeping in the other room. He could just make out his head over the movement of his fist.

He could just imagine, taking Eren’s mouth like it was the last thing he would ever taste, swirling his tongue in an attempt to taste him like a fine wine. The Omega would moan in pleasure, pulling away to bare that tanned column to him, enticing the Alpha to have a taste. Levi would run his fingers up Eren’s toned chest to tweak one of his sensitive nipples. The cry that the other would elicit would be almost illegal to Levi’s ears as he bends down, running a tongue along his neck, his scent glands releasing sweet oils in an attempt to draw the Alpha in.

And it did.

Levi couldn't hold it anymore. Leaning further into that caramel expanse, Levi opened his mouth wide, baring sharp teeth.

“Please…” Eren begged and that was all it took for Levi to sink his teeth into Eren’s neck. The audible crunch of cartilage, the metallic taste of blood sliding down his throat had Levi cumming across his chest in one of the most violent orgasms he had ever experienced.

Levi’s eyes shot open, his breath laboured as he lay there in his own filth and horror. His breath caught in his throat as he heard Eren mumble something in his sleep. He was sure that he had made a sound when he came, but he’d been too lost in the moment to care. But looking at the Omega asleep now, he would certainly fucking care if he woke up to find Levi covered in his own cum, red-faced and breathing hard. That was too close for his fucking comfort.

Dragging his clean hand down his face, he considered his fantasy, which made his blood run cold and his dick twitch with interest.

“No…” He growled, looking down in hatred, only to be surprised at what he saw. At the base of his dick was a knot. Drawing his eyebrows together in confusion, Levi gently touched the swollen area, hissing at the sensitivity of it. Never in all his years had he ever experienced a knot, not even during his ruts. He’d just figured he was a defective Alpha, which had always been fine with him as sex hadn’t really interested him much…Until he’d met Eren. Even with different partners over the years, he’d never been able to achieve one and now he was able to do it just by masturbating. Masturbating and thinking of a particular green-eyed devil sleeping in the corner.

“Fuck,” Levi sat up, swinging his legs over the bed to find some tissues. “I did not sign up for this.”

Wiping down his chest and gently pulling his pants up, Levi waddled to the bathroom and shut the door. Sighing, he looked in the mirror at the darkening circles under his eyes. This wasn’t going to get any better and he just knew it. Not only could he not sleep due to Eren’s scent, but now he had that fantasy to worry about. Ever since that kid had walked into his life, it had just been one rollercoaster after another.

Shaking his head, he looked down at his tented pants and groaned, removing them altogether.

He was going to have to ask Hange or Erwin to get the kid removed. There was no way he could continue this way. It stumped him to think about how Eren seemed unfazed by the whole thing, but either way, he couldn’t cope and Eren had to go. It was terrifying what this simple Omega was doing to him.

His dick twitched at the thought of the Omega.

Growling, he turned on the shower and stepped in, the icy water cascaded over his heated skin in a shocking wave. He hissed as he took the cold spray to the face, trying to calm the pounding in his chest.

Everything was so overwhelming, but what really struck the raven was the intensity of his fantasy.

Levi punched the tiled wall in frustration.

_Who the fuck cum’s after thinking about bonding someone?_

* * *

 

Eren’s eyes shot open in surprise and dread. The back of his neck tingling sharply.

_Eren…_

He shifted uncomfortably in his crib, his heart racing. Lifting back his sheet, he was horrified to find that his boxers were dripping with his cum and slick. His face heated as he realised that the heady stench of cum was in the air. If Levi smelt…

He wanted to douse himself in gasoline and light a match. That would be a nicer punishment than Levi realising he had cum in his sleep.

Laying back down, Eren flicked his eyes over to Levi’s bed on the other side of the room, which was bizarrely empty. Leaning up on his elbows to get a better look, Eren thought he may just be in luck when he heard the shower start. Falling back to his bed in defeat he looked at the mess under his sheets, and a mess it was. He would need to not only get clean boxers but he’d also have to change his sheets too. His only hope now would be Levi leaving for an early breakfast. He prayed to the Gods that Levi was an early riser.

Leaning down he picked his phone off the floor and checked the time. It was 4 in the fucking morning. He’d managed to get 4 hours of sleep. How he even fell asleep was beyond him at this point. The smell of Levi being so close to him had almost been too much at times, and obviously, it was, he could feel his slicked sticking to him like a second skin. The dream had been so intense that he was surprised he hadn’t woken Levi with an involuntary moan…

Eren paled.

_Could…?_

Mortified, Eren rolled back over and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to flee the country. He was going to disappear into the ether and never return. That was the only solution Eren could come to when the bathroom door was suddenly ripped open and the skin on his back began to crawl uncomfortably.

Staying as silent as he could he wrapped the blankets around him in an attempt to the keep the smell of his arousal from the Alpha. His only hope was that he hadn’t smelt it already.

He could hear Levi rummaging through drawers, cursing under his breath. Eren could only hope that he was getting dressed for the day and would leave soon.

As Eren lay there in a ball of self-deprecation, he couldn’t help himself as remember the intensity of his dream and the way Levi had bit into the delicate skin of his neck. He shuddered at the memory, feeling his dick harden and his neck burn. Eren cursed inwardly at the sensations and tried to think of something, anything else that would deter his dick from hardening like granite.

Squeezing his eyes shut and biting the inside of his cheek he tried to distract himself both physically and mentally. Dead puppies… Old people… Jean… Eren remembered the scent of the Alpha, a smell that in comparison to Levi’s was like sewage being left out in the sun for a few days. Eren was relieved when the thought of horse boy calmed his raging erection. He’d have to thank the man later.

Holding his breath, he stiffened as he felt Levi walk to the door and pause. Heart thundering a mile a minute, Eren forced himself to slow his breathing and relax his panic-stricken features in an attempt to mislead the Alpha.

It worked, when a minute later Levi left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

After waiting several minutes to make sure Levi was well and truly gone, Eren breathed a sigh of relief running a hand through his tangled hair. Flicking back the covers he grimaced at the mess he had left in his bed. The slick was exceptionally inconvenient as it covered most of his sheets and had a sickly-sweet aroma. Eren shuddered, disgusted with his dynamics need to produce such a liquid. If he’d been an Alpha there would have been no problem.

But it had been years since the Omega had produced slick, which caused him to pause in contemplation. Being the dynamic that he was in the profession he was in, it was very common for Eren to be given jobs which required a certain… Flare. If that’s what they wanted to call it. But most of the jobs required him to lure in the Alpha, sometimes even Beta, getting close to them and then finishing the job in whatever way he saw fit. Sometimes that meant that he had to befriend some of these men and women for weeks at a time… and never in the entirety of his life at Dot did he ever produce slick. He’d even met several Alphas with a pleasant scent, not pleasant people of course, but nice to inhale as he took their life. But that was all there was, appreciation. Nothing more. So, laying there in his own juices made the Omega slightly wary of the whole situation. That was if he wasn’t weary enough to start with.

He had to make sure he kept a handle on the situation. His job always had to come first and if some stupid Alpha was going to come in and bring out all the negative aspects of his dynamic… Well, there was no question.

Eren had to move.

Getting up from his bed, he quickly balled his sheets, shoving them into his laundry bag. The unpleasant feeling of slick dripped down the backs of his thighs. It was all he could do to wipe what he could on an already soiled sheet.

Dumping the bag and grabbing some clothes Eren went into Levi’s bathroom, shutting the door behind him. It was a reasonably sized bathroom, with a shower, toilet and sink, a lot better than the room he’d original be designated.

But as he took in the clean surroundings a shudder ran through his body as he took in the scent of the small space, mouth salivating at the tantalising musk of Levi’s arousal. His erection came back to life in full force almost dragging the Omega to his knees. He could feel the first pulse of slick escape his ass, dripping on the floor. Shit, Levi was going to kill him.

Staggering to the sink Eren tried to hold himself up as he made a mental note to clean that up before Levi came back. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could see that his cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip for dear life. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as he took another lung full of scented air. It was soul crushing for Eren, as his legs buckled beneath him.

 _Alpha needs you wet,_ whispered the Omega inside him.

 _W_ ith one hand, he collected some of the slick between his ass cheeks, bringing it around to lubricate his hot member. He hissed in pleasure as he slowly began to work his length. The feeling of his calloused hand around such soft skin sent a shiver through his body and he couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to have Levi’s hand grasping roughly at the exposed appendage.

Eren gasped for air, intoxicated by the scent, almost mewling in wanton need. He was getting close to his climax and it had only been mere seconds. Breathing heavily, he thought about Levi’s chiselled body, the way it felt to be pressed against him in a hold, fighting as equals. Eren bit his lip, he was so close.

Eren thought back to his dream, Levi running his fingers roughly through his hair, the tweaking of his sensitive nipple.

Quickly and harshly Eren penetrated himself, shoving two fingers into his puckered hole, finding a brutal rhythm between fingering and rubbing himself.

He was so close, he could feel the build-up low in his belly, the need was vicious as he pounded into himself.

_Levi is our Alpha._

“Eren?”

* * *

 

 _L_ evi couldn’t help but pause by Eren’s bed as he left his room. There was an odd smell of arousal coming off of the boy who was asleep in the bed and he briefly wondered if he could have had something to do with it, having just jacked off for the second time in the shower.

He had to get out of there and fast, it was a den of chaos and unspoken arousal. It was torture on the greatest scale, which was impressive given that he was trained to mentally withstand torture. The irony was not lost as he dashed down the empty corridors heading straight for Hange’s laboratory. He was lucky enough that the freak had a terrible sleeping pattern and tended to be up insanely early in the morning, whether that was because she hadn’t been to bed yet or not was a mystery.

Knocking rapidly on the door, he waited for the crazed women to answer.

“What’s up buttercup?” She smiled opening her door for the man.

“Eren needs to be moved,” Levi scrubbed at his face.

“What do you mean? I thought you two were getting along.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi took a seat at one of her many tables. “He’s a nice enough guy Hange, I just can’t take it. I’ve tried to ignore it from day one, but I’m at my limit.

Hange quirked an eyebrow. She’d never seen Levi so pent up before, not even before a possibly fatal mission. She could clearly see the darkened circles beneath his eyes, his hair slightly dishevelled as if he’d been running his fingers through it. “Levi, what’s wrong?” Grabbing a seat, she sat opposite her friend.

“His scent Hange. His scent. It’s driving me… Fuck! I don’t even know. I couldn’t even sleep. Not a wink…”

“Levi, sometimes this is a common reaction around an Omega. But, maybe I’ll check again tomorrow to make sure he isn’t in heat since Alpha’s generally have similar reactions to yours if that is the case.”

“I don’t think he’s in heat, Hange. It’s been like this since day one when I met him on the street. It’s only so much worse now because he’s in the same fucking small ass room as me. I think I’m going crazy.”

“Ok, maybe I’ll do some more scent tests tomorrow and see what’s happening with him. But he can’t be moved Levi and you know it. I saw that tape and so did Erwin, you are the only one that would have a chance at controlling whatever Eren is.”

“But he told me it only ever happens when himself or someone he cares for is in danger. I think he will be fine on his own. Just get him out of my room.”

“No can do,” Hange grabbed several swabs from a box. “Here, wipe this on your scent glands, I’ll run a few tests and see what is happening here. Hopefully, I should have an answer in a day or two. Depending on that we can change your dosage of suppressants and get you some scent blockers, all of which should help with the arousal.”

“Fuck Hange, don’t you breathe a fucking word of this to anyone. Especially not Eyebrows. He’d love to hold this over me.”

“I’ll keep it quiet for now, but if I find something, you know I can only do so much.”

Nodding Levi placed the scented pads into a container and handed them back to the Doctor. “He made me knot.” Levi could barely keep the blood from his face as he uttered the words he knew Hange would love.

Sitting down as calmly as she could, she looked Levi in the eyes, “Please explain.”

“I couldn’t get to sleep because of the fucking smell and I’d had a stiff one for about 3 hours by that point.”

“Impressive,” she smirked.

Glaring at her Levi continued, “I was at breaking point. Anyway, I decided I’d try and relieve myself a bit and when I came I realised I’d formed a knot.”

“What were you thinking about at the time?”

“… Eren.”

“Anything in particular? Sometimes that can pinpoint a reason.”

Levi was stumped as to whether or not he should tell Hange. Despite his reluctance to spend time with her, she was a dear friend and confidant to the Alpha and he trusted her opinion. But should he tell her such horrifying information?

“I marked him.”

You could have heard a pin drop.

Looking at Hange, he was afraid he’d made his friend go catatonic as he took in her blank stare and lack of excitement. Yup, he’d broken Hange. Who would have thought?

“Levi, do you know what this means?”

“No. I was hoping you could tell me.”

“It means I have to start planning your wedding!” she sung, leaping from her chair and spinning in circles. “Oh, Levi! I’m so happy you’ve found someone! I was seriously worried you were going to die alone as a frigid old white boy for a while there, but not anymore!”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hange, you are not planning anything. We are not together at all. He is a colleague and that is it.”

“Not yet. You’ve gotta put on your moves boi!”

Levi hung his head in frustration, “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Oh please, you and I both know that I am the only one you tell all your woes. So, when are you going to ask him out?”

“I will not be ‘asking out’ the person I am meant to be monitoring. No.”

“Urgh! You’re no fun!”

“Yes, that is me, Levi no fun,” standing he shuffled his feet. “Also, I don’t know if it’s important or not, but I can’t seem to get rid of this fucking sensation in my neck.”

Eyebrows drawn in concern, Hange walked around Levi to inspect the area. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary apart from the base of his neck being slightly warmer. “Where in particular is this sensation?”

“At the base of my neck, it runs down my spine though.”

Hange bit her lip. “For now, it’s nothing to worry about. But if it gets worse or continues after a few days, come back to see me and we’ll see what we can do. Hopefully, by then I should have the venue booked for your wedding.”

Hange had to jump out of the way as Levi took a swipe at her, “Remember what I said. Not a fucking word.”

Hange smiled. She tapped the container holding Levi’s scent pads, intrigued at the mystery that presented itself.

Levi left without saying goodbye, moving back through the complex to his bedroom. There was an hour till breakfast, which meant that he could fit in a small run instead of spending any longer than necessary in that hot box he called a room. But first, he needed to get his gym gear.

Opening his bedroom door, Levi’s eyes dilated to pinpricks as he took in the overwhelming scent of Omega. It was stronger and intense than before, which almost had the Alpha’s brain short-circuiting. He could not have believed it could get better than it did… and yet it had.

Swivelling harshly to his right, he took in the empty bed and bag of dirty linen. Raising an eyebrow Levi wondered about the situation that led to Eren changing his sheets.

Levi held his breath as a soft moan filled the room causing his neck to burn.

Heart thundering in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, he took several steps toward the bathroom door. The closer he moved the strong the scent, it was almost like he was seeing stars as he placed a hand on the doorknob. He could practically taste the honey on his tongue, his saliva building in anticipation.

“Eren?” Levi called, pushing open the door.

It was like the air in the room had been sucked away by some unknown force. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move and he couldn’t keep his eye from the caramel expanse that was glistening under the bathroom lights.

If Levi hadn’t been holding onto the door, he was certain he would have sunk to his knees and worshipped the sight in front of him.

In almost horrified awe he watched as Eren slowly looked to him, his eyes glazed over with lust. He was on all fours in the middle of his fucking bathroom, two fingers pumping in and out of his ass, saliva collecting on his chin. It took Levi a moment to realise that the intoxicatingly sweet aroma was the Omegas slick that was provocatively oozing down the backs of his thighs and pooling on his tiled floor. It took the raven every ounce of willpower not to kneel behind the vulnerable Omega and eat him out.

“What the fuck?” he breathed, as he took in the flash of gold in Eren’s eyes. Taking a step back from the scene, Levi shuddered at the pinch in his muscles.

He could see the moment when Eren realised Levi was there because he turned deep crimson and came harshly across Levi’s bathmat.

“You owe me a new mat,” was all he managed to mutter as he turned on his heel and all but ran away. He now had more than enough spank bank material to last him a year.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren shuddered as he felt his release rip through him as he looked into steel eyes, his beast roaring in delight.

He was mortified. He was going to have to become a monk in the Himalayas to try and escape the horrifying realisation and embarrassment of Levi Ackerman, world’s best assassin, catching him fingers deep in his own pleasure… and ruining his mat in front of his very eyes.

As he looked down at the mess of the rug, he drew in several deep breaths trying to come down from the intensity of his high. He hadn’t cum using just his fingers since he was a teenager and the fact that Levi had seen was slightly arousing… but more horrific if anything.

Groaning Eren rolled to the side, laying almost spread eagle and naked across the tiles.

How was he going to face the man now? He was his squad leader and someone he was meant to rely on, but now? He couldn’t even look at himself, let alone Levi.

 _You could let Levi fuck you,_ Eren’s beast tittered in delight, basking in the glow of a powerful orgasm.

Biting his lip, he moved to the shower, turning on the spray to try and blast away his embarrassment.

Maybe he could just pretend it never happened… like those trauma cases where the victim had no recollection of past events. Eren stopped and chuckled. He was that victim! How many times had he blacked out and not remembered what the fuck had happened and now he had sexual PTSD to add to the list.

Punching the wall in frustration, Eren wondered where he was going to buy Levi a new mat.

 

* * *

 

 

“You did what!?”

“Armin, zip it. I don’t want everyone to hear,” Eren sat opposite the blonde, a large tray of food plated in front of him. Looking around he could see several people filing into the mess hall. Levi was already in the room, sitting in a far corner away from everyone else.

“Eren, why would you do that?” The blonde was flabbergasted.

“I didn’t have a choice Armin, it was like my body just reacted. Besides he wasn’t meant to come back to the room.”

“It’s his room though!” Armin rubbed his forehead. Eren was almost like a brother to the blonde and he had always been the same. There was always something crazy going on in his life, whether it be disappearing for weeks at a time on a mission or just plain disappearing into thin air for no reason. Even when he had first come to the orphanage he would suffer fits of rage and end up destroying something or someone. He always managed to get into trouble.

“What the fuck am I going to do?” Eren groaned, poking at his food.

“Ok, let’s look at it this way,” Armin sat up straight, “You do that kind of thing all the time for jobs, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t produce slick Armin and I got to say, it was everywhere. Took me a fucking hour to clean it all.”

“Great, just what I want, more details! But no. What I’m saying is Levi doesn’t know that and you shouldn’t be so stressed about it because you’ve done this before in front of more than one person.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Eren rolled his eyes, thinking back to the particular job Armin was discussing. He’d been undercover for about a week when his target had a large-scale party that consisted of tying him up and letting them all watch as he fucked himself. The only way he managed to get through such an act was the joy he received when he’d lay next to the fucker the next night, tying him down, cutting off his dick and suffocating him with it.

“Eren get that dreamy look off your face.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, as mortifying as the whole situation is, just keep going about your job as usual and don’t treat him any different. Just be blasé about the whole ordeal, like you’ve done it before and it doesn’t bother you.”

“But it does… I can’t describe it Armin. It’s almost like I can’t control myself.”

“I know, but he doesn’t have to know. It’s about having the upper hand Eren. If you act like nothing is wrong, Levi will have no choice but to carry on as if nothing ever happened,” Armin took a sip from his coffee as he watched his friend contemplate his explanation.

“Fine. I’m still horrified though.”

“And with good cause. I can’t believe you did that!” Armin laughed as Eren put his head on the table and groaned.

“You ok?” Mikasa rubbed Eren’s shoulder taking a seat next to him.

“You’ll never believe this…” Armin laughed, “Levi caught Eren masturbating!”

Large eyes, the size of saucers slid to Eren’s crumpled form. “You did what?”

“So much for not telling anyone Armin.”

A quick jab to the ribs had Eren straitening, glaring at Mikasa, who was looking over his shoulder. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Eren?”

Eren froze and heated simultaneously, the deep sultry tones of the raven’s voice making his insides quiver. Turning around he looked up at the Alpha, a smile plastered on his face, “Yes, Sir?”

“Don’t forget that you have to meet Hange today for tests before you’re given the all clear for the mission tomorrow. I’ll be training with the squad today, so I’ll expect for you to make it there on your own. Can you do that?”

“Certainly,” Eren smiled.

He watched as Levi walked away, his rear almost mesmerising, which earnt him a harsh slap across his head from Mikasa.

“Stop staring. I can practically taste your interest from here.”

“I’m doomed.”

 

* * *

 

Eren collapsed to the floor in a sweating pile of limbs, gasping for air. He’d been with Hange for almost 4 hours now, going through one of the most intense regimes he had ever encountered. She had made him run for miles on end strapped to several machines, pushing him both physically and mentally. It was taking a toll on Eren given his lack of sleep the night before.

At one stage Hange had even shown him a photo of his mother which had him flawed and speechless for several minutes. He had no idea that there were even any photos of his mother left to find. He had sat there staring at the photo of the kind woman who had only ever shown him love, growing cold knowing that she was taken before her time. The rage that had always lived in him, the rage that kept him going, that kept him killing, was burning bright by the time Hange asked him to take on 3 assailants. All of whom had fallen to the Omega’s skill and tenacity.

When Hange had asked about his mother, he felt himself shut down and stare at her blankly. He didn’t talk about what had happened and he didn’t think he ever would. What he had seen that day… He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t know how many times he’d tried to forget and ignore the pain, only to finally realise that he would always carry it in his heart. It was the reason he was so good at his job, crazy and unpredictable but effectively creative. So, when Hange went through his extensive list of hits, it hardly phased him.

“It’s interesting to note that none of your kills are children,” Hange tapped her pen on her clipboard. She could tell that Eren had been progressively shutting down, almost working on autopilot as she twisted, prodded and grated on the man.

“I’ve never been ordered to kill children.”

“It’s noted in your log that you refused several hits where children were the target. Why is that?”

Eren looked at Hange, “So what if I don’t kill children? Everyone else is fair game.”

Nodding Hange took in the tense line of his shoulders, “And you’re very good at your job, but I’ve got to wonder if this is an inherent Omega trait.”

Eren could hardly stop himself from rolling his eyes, “No, this isn’t some Omega ‘trait’. I just refuse to kill innocent children who have been influenced by adults who see them as a means to an end. They are impressionable and don’t understand the world. I should at least give them the chance to choose their future. If they decide to become drug dealing scum along the way, then so be it. But it’s not up to me.”

Nodding Hange put down her notepad and regarded the Omega. He had such a strong set of morals for an assassin, it was both refreshing and humorous. She snickered, “Well said kid. Lucky for you, Recon isn’t in the business of targeting children and we have a very similar policy to yours. You’ll be happy to know that we’ll never ask you to do such a job.”

Moving through the lab Hange picked up several containers bringing them to the Omega. Handing him a scent pad she directed him to press it against his gland for several minutes.

“What’s this for?”

“I’m taking a sample of your scent to do a few tests. I’ve been informed that there are some scent issues between you and Levi, so I just want to take a few samples and make sure you’re not in heat.”

Eren paled. Had Levi told Hange about what he’d witnessed this morning?

“Alright, pop it in the container. Now, I’m going to give you a range of scents and I want you to rate them from 1 – 10. 1 being the worst smell in the world to 10 being the best thing since sliced bread. Got it?” She buzzed with excitement as she cracked the seal on the first container.

The effect on the Omega was almost instantaneous as he leant over and dry-retched.

“I’ll take that as a no then?” Hange couldn’t help but keep the humour from her voice, sealing the container back up.

“What the fuck was that?” Eren gasped, feeling nauseous.

“That was the scent of an Alpha in a rut.”

“Fuck me.”

“Alright, next one,” she cracked the lid on the second scent, which had Eren curling his nose up at the smell.

“It’s not as bad as the first one, but not great. I’ll give it a 2.”

Nodding Hange made a note of the number. The two of them worked through a variety of scents, marking down the ratings. Eren was feeling decidedly ill as he sniffed number 14. None of the scents had managed to crack a 4 and at this point, Eren had decided his nose was broken.

“Alright, lucky last!” Hange announced, almost bouncing in her seat in anticipation. Cracking the lid slowly, she watched in amazement as the Omega in front of her sagged in his seat, his eyes glazing over. “Eren?”

Eren didn’t reply, his whole consciousness was focused on that one musky scent. The skin at his neck burning.

“Levi…”

“Oh, my! How wonderful! You can pick his scent from all of them. What do you rate it?”

“I’ve never smelt anything like him,” Eren mumbled. “Shut the box. I – I can’t think straight.”

Hange couldn’t help but smile as she sealed the lid and handed Eren another scent pad. “I want you to press this to your scent gland again. It’ll be interesting to see the differences between your own scent before and after smelling Levi’s.”

“Hange, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Eren growled, forcefully pressing the pad to his neck. He couldn’t help what the Alpha’s scent was doing to him and his beast was becoming increasingly difficult to control, especially around the raven. “I’m going to go crazy if I stay with him. You have to move me.”

Hange couldn’t help but notice the almost desperate look in his green eyes. “Sorry love. No can do. The orders are from the top, but it’s certainly something to consider since both of you have now come and spoken to me about the same thing.”

Eren groaned. “He told you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah… But look, you’re both bound to get wound up if an enticing scent is around.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want him to see me masturbate! And now I owe him a new mat and-”

“WOAH! Hold it right there! What the fuck are you talking about French fry?” Hange watched in pure wonder as Eren turned a brilliant red.

“I thought you said he told you…”

“Yeah, he came and told me he couldn’t sleep because you apparently smell like the equivalent to crack or something. But he never mentioned that he caught you masturbating! This is wonderful Eren! Thank you so much for being born! When he caught you, what was his reaction?”

Eren was once again mortified. Rubbing the back of his neck he could sense the tightness in his muscles, the soft buzzing running along his skin. “He just stood there, watching for a while then left mumbling something about me owing him a new mat.”

Hange cackled. She could only imagine how torn Levi would have been. He was a man of very little emotion but his actions spoke louder than words and the fact that he had turned tail and run away spoke volumes. Normal Levi would have been horrified and disgusted, making Eren clean every square inch of the bathroom with his tongue if it wasn’t so unsanitary.

“Do you even know where I could get Levi a new mat?” Eren shook his head, thinking about the hour it took to clean the small room.

“Why does he need a new mat?”

“It’s sopping wet with my slick and cum,” brutal honesty was the only thing that was going to make this go faster. He’d practically come to the conclusion that everyone was going to find out anyway, given the way people found humour in the situation. At this stage in the game, he had nothing left to lose but owning it and pretending like it was normal. He had to take Armin’s advice if he wanted to stay sane while working for Recon.

Hange’s cackling filled the room, there was no hope in stopping her now. “Do you still have the mat?”

Quirking his eyebrow, he looked at the strange woman, “Why the fuck would you want a jizz stained mat?”

“I can run some samples on your fluids if you bring it in,” she wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Well, I suppose I could pick it up from the laundry. I don’t think it’s gone through yet…” Eren was at a loss as to how to get the mat from the laundry department to Hange’s lab without having every Alpha in the complex chasing him down.

“Good. I’ll give you some scent blockers to help with the smell of the mat and also your natural odour. Hopefully, that may make things a bit more manageable for you and Levi.”

Collecting a few of the scent blockers from the woman Eren could only hope that they masked his smell enough that he could get a good night’s sleep before the mission tomorrow.  

“Am I cleared for duty tomorrow?”

Hange nodded, “You should be fine, I don’t see any issue with it. Just make sure you’re wearing those scent blockers, we don’t know how Levi will react during combat. We should also have your blood test results and everything by the time you come back too, so just make sure you come and see me asap on arrival.”

“Got it.”

As Eren turned to leave Hange couldn’t help but notice the reddened area at the base of Eren’s neck. It was in the same spot as Levi’s but looked to be worse. Tapping her pencil along the frame of her glasses she called for Mike, her assistant.

“Yes, Hange?” Mike stood in a doorway at the back of the room.

“I want you to research everything you can on Mates.”

“Mates?” He moved to one of the computers lining the walls.

“Looks like we may have something rare in our hands,” smiling she looked at Eren’s scent pads.

She was going to have some fun with those.

* * *

 


	7. Demons in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I've had such beautiful comments in the past few weeks. Honestly, to everyone, thank you for taking the time to give me such lovely words of encouragement. This chapter is for all of you lovely people because, without you, this story would not have been written.
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> PS. This chapter clocked in at 20 pages :o

* * *

 

Levi looked at the plans, running through the scenarios. It was all meant to be a straightforward hit. They were to infiltrate the building, split into groups, make their way to their designated hit zones, find the cargo and disappear like they were never there to start with. He’d done it before and he would do it again evidently… But despite going over the mechanics of the plan for several hours, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something would inevitably go wrong.

Biting a freshly manicured nail, Levi leant back in his chair staring at the schematics for the building. It was in the next city over and clocked in at about 50 stories according to the database, but Recon had been hired to investigate the building with the lead being that there were actually 53 levels, not 50 as shown on every other government blueprint in the database.

Levi generally made it a rule of thumb to avoid group assignments like this, however, Erwin had made it clear he needed to learn how to work in a team. The real incentive, however, was the cargo that they were supposedly meant to find and smuggle.

“Tch,” frustrated Levi grabbed a folder from his desk, removing the images that were hidden away. Flicking through, he laid them out side-by-side. They varied in quality and size and no matter how many times he looked at the images he couldn’t remove the fury that bubbled to the surface or the sour taste that seemed to settle at the back of his tongue.

He had been instructed to work with his designated team, however, at this point in time, it was imperative that the cause of this mission was kept to a select few high-level individuals, like himself. If they knew…

Standing he began to pace.

There would be only one shot at infiltrating the building and they had to get it right the first time. In this particular game of cat and mouse, no one was safe. The plan was flawless… It had to be flawless, that’s why Levi was in charge. There was no one in Recon except for Erwin who could assess a situation and adjust accordingly.

So why couldn’t he shake this nagging feeling that had curled into a tight ball in his gut?

Hissing sharply, he ran a hand over the back of his neck. It had only been a day since he had spoken with Hange and his neck was already beginning to feel worse. He didn’t know whether or not to tell the hair-brained lunatic seeing as it was just overly warm and sensitive. Brushing his fingers over the skin at the nape of his neck he could feel the warm buzzing just beneath the surface.

Perhaps his neck, whatever the fuck  _was happening back there_ , was the cause for his lack of ease. He’d never felt like this before a mission, it was so unlike him.

“Fuck,” he cursed moving toward the door of his office space. He needed a coffee if he was going to sit here for another hour and run through each scenario…  _again._

Opening the door, eyes briefly flicking to the photographs lined neatly across his desk, he could just make out the faces of the 4 children before he disappeared in search of caffeine.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?” The burly blonde commented, looking down at the Omega who was tying a tight knot in the black scarf he had wrapped around his neck. The scowl that the other wore was comical as he scratched viciously at the back of his neck.

“What’s it fuckin’ look like I’m doing?”

Reiner quirked an eyebrow at the agitated Omega, “It looks like you're trying to strangle yourself.”

“Might as fucking well,” Eren spat, sprawling out across the gym mats.

Reiner took a step back, knowing all too well, what Eren was like when he became frustrated. Reiner had only recovered from his last black eye 3 weeks ago.

Moving away from the frustrated Omega he sidled up next to Sasha who was vigorously chewing on a slice of beef jerky. “Oi, what’s up with Jaeger?”

“Wouldn’t have a clue. Why?” She took another bite.

“He’s on edge. Can’t you tell?”

“I mean, yeah. That’s why I’m over here. I’m not an idiot.”

“Our resident Omega has a crush,” snickered Jean as he slung his arm around Sasha’s neck. The two looked dumbstruck, chuckling boisterously at the lunacy of such a claim.

“Yeah right! The last time Jaeger was remotely interested in anyone he ended up at the bottom of a river,” Reiner couldn’t help but laugh, Jean was surely pulling his leg.

“Who is it?” Whispered Sasha.

“Who? Well, my friend, it’s none other than our little Captain Ackerman,” stealing her last bit of jerky, Jean bounced away out of her reach.

“Fuck off. That’s not true,” Reiner looked over at Eren incredulously.

Jean just wiggled his eyebrows, chewing on the stolen jerky much to Sasha’s horror.

“Then why the hell is he wearing a scarf?” Sasha tried to snatch her jerky from Jean's hand.

Reiner’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, “Do you think… Do you think he’s trying to hide something?”

“Pfft! No. Apparently, the scarf is drenched in scent blockers or some shit,” shrugging, Jean shoved the rest of the jerky into his mouth.

The scream that followed echoed off the training room walls, “I swear I will burn everything you love!” Sasha took a swing at Jean, who dodged it narrowly, only to have his legs taken out from underneath him, in a low sweeping kicked.

The air was knocked from Jean's lungs as he landed heavily on the floor. “…Bitch,” he coughed.

Eren opened one eye and peered at the three overzealous individuals that were rudely interrupting the only moment of peace he’d managed to catch in the last two days. It was only in the overheated, sweat-filled training room that Eren could breathe a sigh of relief. Well, relief and disgust. The stench of Alpha and Beta mixed into a vile concoction, its rancid undertones almost too much for his nose. But as he lay there he couldn’t help but feel some form of relief. Being under Levi’s thumb for almost 48 hours had nearly been the death of him and he had no idea how he was going to last. He had hardly slept and the embarrassment of yesterday was still fresh. He could hardly look his captain in the eye.

Thankfully the scent blockers were helping to some extent but without the liquid in contact with his skin at all times, it was like it wasn’t there at all. He’d read the fucking bottle a dozen times and was now just under the assumption it was false advertising. It claimed that you need only wipe yourself down with the liquid twice a day and Alpha’s would be deterred for 24 hours. It also made the ludicrous claim that it would stop you from scenting Alpha, Beta and Omega alike.

Eren called bullshit.

After showering the previous night and practically swimming in the shit, he’d walked out into Levi’s quarters and… nothing. It was exactly the same.

It wasn’t until late last night when he’d pressed his face into his pillow that he almost considered drinking the shit. He’d growled in frustration, grabbing the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto his face, neck and arms. In the desperate desire for sanity, it had also doused his sheets, apparently becoming a sweet haven for his nose throughout the night. He’d rubbed his nose into his damp pillow for hours, revelling in the idea of smelling… nothing. The thought itself was good enough to make him slick.

Early that morning, Eren had dashed through the halls in nothing but his boxer briefs, fist knocking harshly at Mikasa’s door.

Eren snickered remembering the look on her face. He had no idea what she had assumed but he could only guess, seeing as her face had paled almost instantly.

After explaining the situation, she had graciously leant Eren an old scarf from when she was younger. It was a soft black cotton that smelled strongly of the Alpha in question. As he slowly walked back to Levi’s quarters, he couldn’t help himself as he pressed his nose gingerly to the fabric, sighing in relief as he inhaled her scent. It smelt like home and family. Something he had lacked in his short life.

He’d met both Armin and Mikasa in the orphanage when he was 15 and they’d taken it upon themselves to take him under their wing and treat him how he was always meant to be treated, like someone who mattered. It was the first real sense of belonging and love he’d felt in years. The smell of the two was safety to the Omega.

So, when he pressed his nose to the fabric, pouring the liquid across the material, he couldn’t help but feel his heart tighten as the scent of Mikasa faded.

Tightening the scarf around his neck harshly, he wondered at what point would the restriction around his neck cut off the blood supply to his head. Fiddling with the scarf he sighed in relief as the damp scarf brushed along his sensitive scent gland.

Rolling to one side he looked out at the training room, watching his friends move about and talk to one another. When he was younger he’d always assumed he’d never make any friends, being such a loose cannon. But looking at the misfits he now called friends, he couldn’t help but smile. They were rough, some not completely right in the head, but they were the closest thing he had to happiness in years and he would do anything for them.

A sharp pinching at his neck drew his mind away from the scene of his friends tackling one another. Rubbing the area, he closed his eyes in frustration. He’d been hidden away in the training room for what seemed like hours, Levi had disappeared into his office and instructing him not to move from the room.

He had no idea how he was going to handle the mission they were meant to be going on later this afternoon and the thought gave him a headache.

“Eren, you ok? You don’t smell right… You smell plain?”

Eren swivelled his head, opening his eyes to take in Mikasa’s worried expression. Sitting up he scrubbed a hand over his face. “So, they’re working then?”

“What is working?” Leaning down she took a seat next to the Omega.

“The scent blockers. Remember, Hange gave them to me to help with the whole Levi situation?”

“Well, they’re definitely working. You smell so…” she tried to look for the word, “blank.”

“Oh, thank god. I thought the shit was fake.”

Pulling the Omega closer, she ran her nose over his jaw, “You smell nothing like my usual Eren. What did you do? Use a whole bottle?”

“Basically. Why the fuck isn’t it working on me though? I think I’m actually going crazy,” running his hands through his hair he let out a frustrated growl.

Looking at Eren, Mikasa’s heart softened. She could clearly see how tormented Eren was becoming by the whole situation and her heart went out to him. He’d always been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve and this was no different.

“Come on, get up. Let’s spar,” she bounced to her feet, grabbing two pairs of wraps, throwing one at Eren.

“Do I have to? I’m so tired Mikasa.”

“Come on, it’ll keep your mind off things.”

Sighing in defeat and resignation, Eren began to wrap his fists. Maybe he needed a good fight to get all this agitation out of his system.

 

* * *

 

“Levi, you smell strange,” Erwin put down his pen and looked over at the man sitting in front of him sipping coffee.

“Yes, well, one could say that it’s your fault.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at the other man. He rarely came and sat with him willingly, despite them being somewhat close. “Care to elaborate?”

“I’m wearing scent blockers. Though a lot of good they’ve been…” He mumbled taking another sip of his hot beverage.

He’d thoroughly sprayed himself with the shit and he was still being driven insane. Hange had expressly told him late last night that she’d also given Eren a bottle to use so that the two would be able to have a peaceful night’s sleep.

Yeah, whatever the fuck that meant.

He had now gone a couple of days without any sleep and the dark rings under his eyes proved it. Insanity was the only option left for him.

“I know you don’t like people in your space, but wearing scent blockers is pretty intense, even for you.”

“You have no fucking clue what you’ve done. I can’t even sleep with him in the room.”

“You’ve had Hange check you over?” Erwin steepled his fingers. Levi looked immaculate as always, the only tell-tale sign of his frustration being the weary look and black circles under his eyes.

“Of course, I fucking did. So, did the brat. We’ll have more results tomorrow after the mission.”

“Good. Make sure you take care of yourself. We can’t have anything go wrong, lives are dependent on this Levi,” picking up his pen he signed the document on his desk.

“I know that dickhead. But I appreciate your undying concern,” He couldn’t help the sarcasm that seemed to drip from his tone.

“You sure are more grouchy than usual,” Erwin chuckled.

“Fuck off,” Levi was indeed ‘grouchy’ and he despised every minute of it. Ever since Erwin and Hange had landed him with the Omega, his life had been a rollercoaster of aggression and arousal. It was tiring at the best of times, especially when all he wanted to do was suck Eren’s dick until he was shooting blanks. The idea would usually disgust the Alpha, but the more he thought about it, the more intriguing it became. What he wouldn’t do to taste Eren’s hot salty…

Levi shook his head. Going down that path was just going to lead to frustration and most likely regret. He’d met several individuals who had gotten attached to people over the years and it almost always undoubtedly ended with death. Having something to care about in this line of work, was a sure way of being manipulated. It was a weakness.

But he couldn’t face the idea of being in the same room with Eren and not being able to touch him. Thinking back to last night he tried to forget the awkward atmosphere between the two. Eren was obviously mortally horrified about Levi catching him masturbating, while Levi couldn’t look at Eren without thinking about his flushed face, his name on those plump sultry lips.

Had the kid even tried to use the scent blockers Hange had given him?

“Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi looked back to Erwin who was laughing slightly.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve ‘popped a boner’ as they say,” pointing Erwin could barely keep the mirth from his eyes as Levi stood abruptly.

“This is all your fault!” Levi huffed, stalking from the room in a cloud of annoyance.

 

* * *

 

 

As Levi made his way to the training room the raucous laughter and shouting drew his attention. Picking up the pace he looked through the door at the small crowd gathered around the mat. Quirking an eyebrow, he moved to get a better view, wadding through the energised crowd, some passing money to one another.

What he didn’t expect to see was Eren wrapped around Mikasa’s head like a death adder.

Eren had the Alpha pinned to the floor, holding her arm toward himself, in what must have been a painful hold. Yet, it didn’t last long, as she rolled toward him, breaking free and jumping to her feet.

Eren followed suit, darting forward to jab, followed by a cross-hook which she blocked. Grabbing the scruff of his neck Mikasa wrapped an arm around the arm she’d just blocked, swinging her leg sharply to try and sweep the Omega off his feet. But he was too fast, weaving out of the hold, breathing heavily.

Levi swallowed harshly as he watched the beads of sweat glisten on tanned skin. Never in his entire life had he wanted to taste something so desperately. He was given enough time to process what should have been disgust at such a thought, when Eren suddenly stiffened, eyes darting rapidly around the room.

Green eyes locked with his for an instant, but only an instant, as Mikasa took advantage of Eren’s sudden lack of focus, connecting her fist with his jaw.

The crowd erupted in cheers, some groaning in sympathy.

Mikasa paused, slightly surprised as Eren crumpled to the mat.

A sudden rumbling filled the room as people looked down at the unconscious Omega.

The cheering quietened somewhat as the men and women looked to Levi, who was standing, arms crossed, growl growing in intensity.

Levi looked from Mikasa to Eren on the floor, “Scramble. NOW.”

The crowd dispersed in a rush, filing out of the room in a flurry of limbs and whispered panic.

Bending down over Eren’s unconscious body, he poked him in the arm, “That was a pretty clean hit.”

“Well, he wasn’t meant to be distracted,” she huffed kneeling next to Levi.

“Oi Eren,” Levi tapped Eren’s uninjured cheek with the back of his hand, “Eren.”

Groaning Eren batted Levi’s hand away, rolling to his side in pain, eyes squeezed shut, “Fuck me!”

“Sorry, Eren. I was expecting you to block my punch,” Mikasa patted his shoulder.

Forcing himself to his knees he shook his head, hand touching his tender cheek. Frustrated, he glared at the raven crouching next to him, “We need to talk.”

Levi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “About?”

“Whatever this,” Eren pointed between them, “is between us. Are you even trying to wear the scent blockers?”

Levi baulked. There was no way in avoiding the questioning, but if he was being honest it needed to happen sooner or later. Sooner would be preferable seeing as they had to set out on their mission come noon.

“Fine, come with me,” Levi lead the two of them out of the hall and away from the curious onlookers. He directed Eren to the mess hall, grabbing a seat at one of the more secluded tables in the room.

Motioning for Eren to take a seat, Levi looked at him, “Cold?”

Eyebrows knitting together, Eren looked down at himself realising the direction of inquiry. “Oh, the scarf? It’s got that scent blocker stuff on it.”

“Is it helpful?”

“For the most part… but it basically does jack shit when you’re around.”

“So, it doesn’t work for you either?” Levi reached into a pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Pulling one out and placing it in his mouth he took in the blackening skin near Eren’s eye.

“Are you even allowed to smoke in here?”

“I don’t fucking care anymore. I think I deserve to be let off the hook once.”

“Yeah well, this whole situation is pretty fucked up… Can I have one?” Leaning forward, Eren snatched the packet from the Alpha. Reaching inside, Eren removed the lighter and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag.

“Oi,” Levi motioned for Eren to return the lighter.

Chucking the lighter back to Levi, Eren adjusted the scarf around his neck. He could see the muscles move in Levi’s arm as he struck the lighter, bending over to light the cigarette.

“Alright, let’s talk,” He’d never seen a sexier sight as the Omega leant back and sighed heavily, smoke swirling into the air.

“We both agree that the scent blockers aren’t working?”

“Hardly. Apparently, they’re working with everyone else though,” Levi shrugged.

“Yeah, I had the same issue.”

An awkward silence stretched between the two. All Levi could think about was Eren’s naked body on all fours in his bathroom. The thought made his mouth dry.

“Sorry about yesterday,” mumbled the Omega, almost incoherently.

Levi shrugged. Whatever was going on between the two of them was affecting them in more ways than one.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s natural,” _and the best sight in the whole fucking world_ , thought Levi as he tapped the ash of his cigarette onto the floor.

“Yeah, but _you_ weren’t caught masturbating on someone’s mat.”

“Which you still owe me by the way,” the snicker was genuine as he saw Eren roll his eyes.

“What are we going to do about this then?”

Sighing Levi leant forward and took a drag on his cigarette, at this rate, he’d need a new one in a few minutes. “Well, we’re obviously attracted to each other…”

Eren coughed slightly, taking in the dominant smouldering eyes that were glued to him.

“If we can at least acknowledge that, maybe we can sort something out to help us through whatever is going on here.”

“What? Like fuck buddies or something?” For once Eren wasn’t completely opposed to the proposition.

Levi shrugged. It was driving him insane, Eren was all he could think about these days.

“Do you know how many Alpha’s have asked the same question?” Eren bit his lip, watching as Levi’s eyebrows came together in annoyance. “Too many to count.”

“So that’s a no then? I was hoping we could take the easy road, but if you feel uncomfortable I’m sure we can find another solution. No biggie,” it would be the hardest thing Levi would ever have to do, but he would find a way.

“Na. Fuck it. Let’s do it. I don’t think I’d have the willpower like you,” he couldn’t help but laugh. If Levi was suffering to the same extent as he was then the Alpha had been willing to go through hell just to satisfy him.

“Right,” Levi stoic face gave away nothing as he leant back into his chair. He had to remind himself not to leap across the table and take the Omega right then and there. His chest constricted with excitement and anticipation.

“Your scent…” Eren took a deep breath, stubbing the butt of the cigarette on the table top, “Is like nothing I’ve ever smelt before. I honestly can’t describe it. I thought I’d never be this attracted to an Alpha’s smell.”

A tingling sensation danced across Levi’s sensitive skin at the praise, “I could say the same about you, Brat. I’d actually seen a few specialists about my nose over the years. Nothing has ever smelt as good as you do now.”

Eren swallowed harshly over the lump in his throat and the growing erection in his pants. Levi’s eyes glittered with promises of passion, lust and arousal. Eren had never seen such an attractive sight before.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hange bellowed, making a beeline for the two men.

“Fuck,” Levi muttered, flicking his cigarette at Eren.

“Levi Ackerman, you know you’re not allowed to smoke in here! Let alone smoke at all,” Hange glared at the Alpha who looked at her blankly.

“Eren offered and it would have been rude not to accept.”

Hange spun around, looking at the packet of cigarettes in front of Eren and the cigarette butts. “Eren! How could you? I expected this of him, not you.”

Eren shot Levi a look of disbelief.

Levi couldn’t help but smile as Eren was told about the dangers of smoking.

“Hange, I swear, they are his!” Eren pointed an accusatory finger at the Alpha.

Hange looked between the two and couldn’t help but notice that Levi looked more relaxed than usual, whether it had been due to the cigarette or Eren, she wasn’t sure. “It would certainly be something you would do,” she said glaring at Levi.

“Well, I guess you’ll never know! Come on Eren, we’ve got to gear up,” with that the two rose and escaped as quickly as possible.

“See ya later!” Eren called as they disappear down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren looked down at the large building that rose from the city landscape below, the wind whipping at his already dishevelled hair. They had flown to Sina city, a state over, after being debriefed about the mission at around midday. Eren couldn’t help but feel somewhat elated over their conversation earlier that day and wondered what the Alpha would have in store for him when they got back to base.

Shaking his head, Eren looked back at his group, who were busily buckling themselves into their parachutes.

The cargo was hidden on level 23, almost in the centre of the large building that stood tall far below the jet. Team 104 were to be separated into two groups after flying in on a stealth jet, one group would start their search from the ground, while the other group would start their search from the top floor down.

Levi had conveniently separated the two of them which, Eren had to admit, was probably for the best. They were too distracted by each other to be at their best if they were to work in close proximity to each other. Levi had taken Jean, Reiner, and Annie with him and would be working their way up from the ground floor. Based on the information provided to them, the building was supposedly used for an electricity company, so all levels would be clear at this time of night. However, from what they’d been allowed to know, something bigger was going down and some wealthy government official wanted them to check it out.

Mikasa took a step forward, grabbing Eren by the shoulder, “We’re going to jump in 2 minutes.”

Eren nodded and watched as she checked Armin’s harness.

“Sasha!” Mikasa cried over the sound of the engine, “You’ll be dropped first on the adjacent building.”

Nodding, Sasha picked up a black case, strapping it to the front of her body. Without hesitation, she walked to the edge of the cockpit and jumped, taken away by the night sky she was almost invisible.

“Alright, move out!”

Eren couldn’t help but grin as he launched himself out of the hanger first. He could feel gravity like a forceful hand, hurtling him toward the ground. The wind tore at his clothes likes claws, trying to find purchase.

Eren wanted to laugh, he loved the feeling of falling, adrenaline pumping through his system, the idea that one wrong move could lead to his death. He had to stifle a cry of joy as he hurtled toward the building.

Looking up he could see Armin and Mikasa close behind him.

“Pull your shoot,” came the crisp sound of Mikasa’s voice through their intercom system.

Eren completed the task without question, being ripped back viciously by the pull of the fabric in the air. Guiding himself down, he could see the building in the distance, it was paramount that the group were silent and almost undetectable as they approached the landing. Everything they wore was in preparation for this one moment, black being the optimal choice of colour as they glided through the night air like demons in the wind.

Eren’s feet hit concrete as he stuck the landing, quickly pressing a button on his shoulder that recoiled the parachute back into the carry system strapped to his back. Quickly moving out of the way, he watched as both Mikasa and Armin landed next to him.

“Team A is in position,” Mikasa whispered through the intercom.

Eren’s skin flushed as he heard the crisp reply of Levi’s sultry tone on the other end of the line, “Team B ready. Commence mission.”

Entering the building was particularly easy for Armin, managing to crack the system's code with relative efficiency. Moving through the darkened hallways they made their way down several flights of stairs until they hit the thirtieth floor.

Exiting the dark stairwell, they slipped into a large room filled with computer booths, the soft blue glow from the machines the only light in the room.

Splitting, the three of them took a section each, looking for any individuals that might still be in the vicinity. Eren licked his lips, it felt like it had been a while since he’d been on a mission and he lived for the feeling. When he got back to base he was going to have to ask for them to increase his load because he thrived on the thrill of deception and secrecy.

They’d managed to make it several floors before they found several people sitting outside a closed off door. Crouching down Eren could make out the pistols hidden in their jacket pockets, as one leant down to pick up a sandwich. The men were completely unaware of the intruders lurking in the shadows, safely under the assumption that no one would even think to look in the building for underhanded deeds. Both men were casually chatting, enjoying a snack and beverage.

Looking to Mikasa for confirmation, Eren moved through the shadows toward the two unsuspecting men. He recoiled slightly at the distinct scent of Alpha and wanted to roll his eyes, they’d never know what hit them.

Eren snuck up behind one of the men.

To the man standing opposite, it must have seemed like the shadows were reaching out, wrapping themselves around his colleague’s neck. Sparkling green eyes that were as hard as ice took secret joy in the Alpha’s realisation before he lifted his gun and shot the other between the eyes before he could make a sound. The silencer had completed its job, Mikasa supporting the falling weight of the Alpha, slowly lowering him to the ground. No one would be the wiser.

Eren flexed his fingers, which were still wrapped viciously around the other Alpha’s neck. Fixing the gun to the Alpha’s back, Eren pressed himself along the Alpha’s body. “Where’s the cargo?”

Clawing at the hand that gripped his neck with inhumane strength the Alpha gargled a response.

“Would you repeat that?” Eren loosened his fingers somewhat, jamming the metal of his gun into the Alpha’s rib.

“Fuck you,” he spat, trying to twist away from Eren’s grip.

Sighing, Eren increased the pressure around his neck, enraging the Alpha.

“Eren…” warned Armin, who slipped passed and opened the door leading to another stairwell.

“Fine,” pocketing his gun, Eren supported the Alpha’s head in his hands, swiftly moving them in opposing directions.

The sickening snap of the man’s neck filled the almost silent room, Eren lowering the limp body to the floor, similar to that of his friend.

They had no idea how many guards would be around as they slowly made their way down. They could only assume that there would be more muscle power the closer they got to the cargo… whatever that was. As much as it ignited curiosity in Eren, it wasn’t in his job description to question orders from the top. He had been given a job and he would see it through.

Sneaking through the stairwell was relatively easy, the only sound being the slight crackle of the intercom in their ears. Team B hadn’t been in contact with them at all since the start of the mission and the three of them had to assume that everything was going to plan, they had to complete their half of the job, not concern themselves with how the others were travelling, whether they be their friends or not.

As they stepped onto the twenty-third floor, Eren couldn’t help but notice the eerie calm that seemed to have fallen over them like a blanket. Looking around the room he noted that it was just like the previous floors… lines upon lines of office cubicles, the soft glow of the emergency exit illuminating most of the area.

Paying close attention to any sound, the three of them moved through the room.

“Team B we’ve reached our destination,” Armin whispered into the intercom before entering.

Mikasa looked to Eren who had just completed a brief surveillance of the room, “There seems to be no one here.”

Slipping his knife from its sheath Eren looked around, “Something’s not right.” Twisting around he could see Armin inspecting the cubicle areas, gun cocked and ready. Sniffing the air Eren tried to gauge if there were any guards in the area, “No one’s here.”

“There has to be something. Have another look,” Mikasa whispered, pulling her turtleneck up to cover her mouth.

Taking a step toward the large windows that stretched the wall, Eren looked down at the drop below them. Something about this whole operation made his skin crawl. Ever since he had stepped foot into the building, it had been almost _too_ easy and that didn’t sit well with his experience.

_Eren…_

Freezing he suppressed a shudder.

_Eren._

Shaking his head Eren took a step back from the window. The stupid voice that haunted his dreams… For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why he was hearing this voice here and now. Looking back at Mikasa and Armin, he saw them inspecting the stairwell once more.

_I can help you, Eren._

Shaking fingers rubbed at his temples. He refused to lose his shit right here and now.

“Fuck off,” he hissed.

_Oh, don’t be like that. Here… Let me help._

A violent shudder ran through Eren’s being, his back ramrod straight, eyes dilating to pinpricks, his gasp audible in the silent room. He couldn’t help his breathing which was coming in short sharp gasps. He felt… overwhelmed.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice was distant as he looked up into the worried face of his team, his family.

“I… I know where they are,” Eren gasped, his skin prickling with sensitivity.

“Who Eren?”

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard them before, their soft breathing almost too loud for the Omega as he stumbled toward a vacant wall. If he hadn’t heard their breathing before, he had no idea how he had missed their scent…

“Here… They’re here,” Eren tapped the wall, his senses in overdrive.

“Are you ok, Eren?” Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Omega recoil in distaste.

“I’m fine. But they’re in here.”

Armin inspected the wall, fiddling with the seams of the plasterboard, “I think he’s right, Mika. There seems to be a slight draft…”

As Armin continued to fiddle with the wall, trying to find a way to open it in a quiet manner, Eren took a deep breath. He couldn’t describe what had happened, it was almost like all his senses had been heightened tenfold. The voice could no longer be heard, but Eren felt as if he had somehow been freed from a constraint that he didn’t even know was there. It was almost liberating as he took a deep steadying breath. He was going to need it for the sight that would greet him as Armin found the mechanism to open the retractable door.

Mikasa growled in disgust as the door opened, instantly knowing what was hidden once the smell hit.

“Oh, dear God,” Armin took a step back looking to Eren who was uncharacteristically calm.

“Please, please don’t hurt us,” cried a young man who was clutching another male.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” Mikasa bent down, extending a hand to the two who were huddled in a small alcove hidden in the wall, a solitary light flitting on and off above them.

They both cowered in fear, whimpering as the Alpha moved closer, recoiling from her touch.

Armin looked at the young men, then back at Eren, whose fist was white as it clutched the blade in his hand.  “Eren…” he whispered, gesturing to the two men.

Eren couldn’t help the bile that rose in his throat as he looked down at the two clutching at one another, their clothes nothing but dirty rags. There was no denying what these men were and when the realisation had hit, it made Eren cold inside.

Omegas.

Holstering the blade, Eren indicated for Mikasa to move.

Stepping aside, she took a deep breath. She hadn’t seen Omega’s like that since she’d first met Eren. Heart twisted in anguish she turned away from the scene, hand touching at her intercom system, “Team B. We have acquired the package. Do you copy?”

Bending down in front of the two men, Eren offered a hand to the Omega’s who were trembling in fear. “My name’s Eren,” he offered, exuding a naturally calming aroma.

Both men shivered, peeking out from behind their hands at the kind face that knelt in front of them.

“M-Marco…” one of the Omega’s whispered, eyes contorting in confusion.

“Nice to meet you, Marco. Who’s your friend there?”

The sandy blonde Omega was guarded and obviously terrified, “Farlan.”

Mikasa tapped her intercom system, “Armin, do you mind coming here for a second?”

Armin left Eren to deal with the two terrified Omega’s, knowing that he was most likely their best bet at getting the Omega to come with them willingly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Team B hasn’t responded at all,” Mikasa muttered, frustrated.

“Then we need to leave. Now. I knew there was something off about this whole mission,” Armin turned to Eren, “We need to wrap this up. Team B isn’t responding. We may have less time than we think.”

Nodding in confirmation Eren looked at the two stressed Omegas, “You need to come with us now.”

“How do we know you won’t hurt us?” Farlan gripped Marco closer to his slim frame.

“Here,” Eren held out a bare wrist for the Omega, who leant in and took a deep breath, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re like us…” he all but whispered.

“Yes, I’m an Omega too. Now we need to go now or we’re going to be stuck here when your old buddies turn up.”

“But we don’t know you...”

Eren sighed, his patience growing thin given the pressure of the situation, “Either you come with us, or you stay here in slavery. Up to you.” Standing he adjust his harness, rolling his shoulders at the tingling sensation that was growing progressively worse at the nape of his neck.

The tension grew as the Omega’s regarded the small team that stood stiffly in front of them, weighing their options. The minutes ticked by, Mikasa guarding the stairwell access.

Tentatively Marco reached out and took Eren’s extended hand, gripping it tightly as he was hauled to his feet.

“Good choice and you?”

Farlan sighed, following Marco closely.

“Alright, let’s hit it. Move out!”

The Omegas huddled around Eren as he lead them back upstairs, keeping a fair distance from Armin and Mikasa who were taking up the rear. The team were able to move more freely and quickly as they ascended the building, making their way back to their pick-up zone. It would have been optimal that Team B had made an appearance, but seeing as they were not responding, Team A was forced to follow their backup contingency which meant the jet was going to have to pick them up from the rooftop. Given their ‘cargo’ Eren was frustrated with the lack of communication on Levi’s part.

Looking back at the Omegas, their hands fisted in the back of his shirt, he noticed that they were already out of breath and they’d only managed several flights of stairs. Eyeing their arms briefly, Eren could see the unhealthy glow of their skin and the lack of muscle mass.

“Tch,” Eren stopped at the next landing, turning around to speak to the others, “They’re not going to make it by themselves, they’re already exhausted.”

“We can’t go down, we can only assume something has happened to Team B,” Armin looked at his watch, “Dispatch will be here in 10 so we need to make this quick.”

“We’ll have to carry them,” Mikasa took a step toward the Omega’s much to their horror.

“It’s the only way we’re going to make it in time,” Eren looked down at the fragile men, Farlan was going to be the issue. “Alright, Farlan I’ll carry you and Marco, Mikasa will take care of you.”

The Omega instantly froze in fear, shaking his head repetitively.

“It’s ok she won’t hurt you, I promise,” reaching out, Eren gathered the smaller man in his arms. “She’s the one who took care of me when I was younger. She’s trustworthy.”

The feel of the almost skeletal male in his arms made his bones quake with the memories that seemed to haunt him. He’d been in this position before, he could only imagine the distrust and fear the Omega held toward Alphas.

“You promise?” Marco whimpered as he was gently folded into Mikasa’s waiting arms.

Eren cracked a smile, “I promise, plus she wouldn’t dare cross me.”

“But you’re just an Omega,” Farlan spat, terrified that Marco had been so easily taken.

“Never let anyone tell you that you’re ‘just’ anything. Now, hop on,” Eren motioned for Farlan to get on his back.

Reaching out tentatively, he grasped Eren’s toned shoulder, pulling himself closer.

Suddenly the stairwell went silent as Eren gasped, falling to his knees, hand scratching at the base of his neck.

“Eren?” Armin knelt down next to him, “Eren? What’s wrong?”

“I-I didn’t do anything! I swear!” sobbed Farlan who had taken several steps back and was hiding in a corner.

Space and time slowed down as Eren gasped for air, his lungs feeling as if someone was trying to remove them from his body. His neck was alight with fire, he had to physically check the skin to make sure he hadn’t been burnt. Fear gripped his stomach in a tight knot, the thought of the voice his head his first concern. Perhaps something was happening to him? It wasn’t like the other times when he lost control… this was different, it felt like someone was trying to rip him apart.

_Alpha._

The icy cold fingers of fear crawled their way from Eren’s stomach, nails digging viciously into the heavy pounding of his heart.

“Something’s not right,” Eren managed to sputter, his face pale with understanding.

“Eren, we need to get you out of here,” Armin, hauled the Omega to his feet.

“Levi. Armin… I need to get to Levi.”

“Eren, we have a job to do,” Mikasa glanced down at the ball of anxiety that was shaking in her arms.

“I – I can’t explain it,” Eren ran a hand through his hair, trying to move forward, only to find himself glued to the spot. “I – I need to go.”

“Eren, we don’t even know if they’re ok,” Armin’s concern was palpable.

“Take care of the Omega’s,” Eren mumbled before taking several steps down the stairwell, the vice on his heart instantly relieving somewhat as he made his way back down the stairs, away from his team and closer to Levi.

He took the stairs two at a time as he plummeted down the levels, his breathing heavy, heart racing. One thought on his mind as his neck prickled with apprehension; Levi.

He didn’t know how far he had travelled, or how he knew when to stop, but Eren could almost feel it in his bones when he hit the fifteenth floor. Senses still honed, Eren could make out the faint traces of Levi’s musk in their air.

Removing his blade, he took in his surroundings. This level was almost identical to the levels he had seen previously, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the harsh voices that filled the room.

Moving closer to the noise, he noticed the smoke that seemed to lace the air. He could practically taste the cement and dust that was swirling around him, which he felt was eerily foreshadowing for the upcoming events.

As he moved toward the smoke he couldn’t help but notice several bodies lying lifeless around the room, bullet holes nestled between their eyebrows. Eren couldn’t help but feel relieved that he hadn’t seen any of his friends splayed out and bleeding on the ground.

As he made his way closer to the smoke, he realised with some shock that the floor in the centre of the room had crumbled away to reveal the level beneath it. The rubble and dust in the air an indication that this was a rather new addition to the room.

Looking down at the scene below, Eren felt his heart in his throat as he noticed Levi, blood trickling slowly from a graze on his forehead. What was completely terrifying for the Omega was noting that Levi was completely surrounded and outnumbered.

Eren’s neck burnt with urgency.

His blood ice cold with fear.

His body immobile as the realisation hit.

He wouldn’t survive if Levi died. He didn’t know how he knew or why he felt that way, but the words sung true as he rolled them over in his head.

“Tch,” Eren spat. He hardly knew the man and yet he felt as if his soul depended on him.

_Yes, our Alpha. Let’s save our Alpha._

Eren didn’t hesitate as he leapt into the fray.


	8. Shadows of Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos. I am also very sorry for the cliffhanger! But I promise I will make it up to you with this chapter :) Thank you all for reading and I can't wait to see your reactions, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This is for all of you loyal readers. 
> 
> xx

 

* * *

 

Levi watched as the man grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, forcing him to the floor. He could smell the stench of his Heat from where he was hidden, watching the scene unfold. Had he been any other Alpha, he might not have been able to control his primal urges to fight and mate. Luckily, the smell had made him almost gag in protest, he couldn’t think of anything less desirable than to go over and take the Omega. It not only disgusted him on a moral level but also a primal level.

A growl broke the tense silence.

Spinning around sharply, Levi looked for the source of the noise and swore in frustration.

He wasn’t the only Alpha in his team and the look on Reiner’s face could curdle milk. His teeth were bared, his throat bobbing as he tried to swallow the excess saliva, some of it slipping from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin.

Looking at his other team members they looked less phased, however, both were sporting a light dusting of pink across their faces.

This was possibly the worst situation; having four Alphas near an Omega in heat. It was well documented that it was almost impossible for some Alpha’s to deny their primal instincts to mate during an Omega’s heat, with rumours floating around that sex with an Omega during this time was unparalleled, bringing even the most virtuous Alpha to their knees. It was for this very reason that the small population of Omega were hunted and sold on the black market, similar to the poor boy who was struggling in the Alpha’s tight grip.

“Fuck,” Levi turned, pressing a finger to the intercommunication system at his ear, “Team A, we have a situation.” Looking back at his team members, he realised that he was the only one out of the four of them that was not affected by the pheromones running rampant in the enclosed area.

Biting his lip and looking back at the crying Omega, Levi realised that he would not leave empty-handed. He needed to get the Omega to a safe location, away from the sick fucks who had their grubby hands all over him. But he’d have to do it alone… Or at least try and contact the other dynamics in their team. An Omega would have no issues dealing with the situation.

He needed Eren.

“Fucking hell. Eren? Eren, do you read?” Levi was met with silence as he waited for a response. “Fuck. They’re either blocking our comms somehow or something happened to Team A,” a tight knot made its home in the pit of Levi’s stomach, he could only hope that it was the first scenario.

“What do we do, Sir?” Annie shifted her weight, eyes considerably more focused than Jean and Reiner.

“Kirstein, get Braun out of here.”

“But, Sir,” Jean mumbled, gaze unfocused.

Balling his fist into Jean’s shirt, Levi looked him coolly in the eye, “You will fucking take Braun now. He can hardly stay put as it is.” The two looked at the blonde who was shaking violently in place. Levi thanked his lucky stars that Reiner had some form of discipline, he had no doubt that if he didn’t he would be long gone.

“You need to take him, NOW!” Letting go Levi shoved Jean toward Reiner, who hissed at the two of them.

“Yes, Captain,” moving quickly Jean wrapped an arm around Reiner and attempted to drag him away, which resulted in a fist connecting with his face.

“Fuck!” hissed a frustrated Jean who looked at both Levi and Reiner with frustration.

“I’m not leaving without the Omega,” spat Reiner.

“You’re no fucking help here. You can barely control yourself as it is, you need to leave. I’ll retrieve the Omega. Now get out of here before I shoot you for wasting my time,” Levi looked around the corner. There were at least three Alpha’s in the room, not fantastic, but certainly not impossible. He lived for the challenge.

“Fuck you, you midget motherfuc-,” before Reiner could finish the sentence Annie landed a blow to the side of his head, his body crumpling to the floor in a heap.

Eyebrow cocked he regarded the silent woman, “Thank you, I suppose.”

“He was annoying,” Annie bent down and tried to lift Reiner’s unconscious body from the floor. However, it quickly became apparent that both Annie and Jean would be needed to move the large male anywhere, his body weight almost disproportionate to his size.

“Captain, we need to leave. The mission’s been compromised,” Annie slung Reiner’s arm around her shoulder.

“I’m not leaving without the Omega.”

“But Captain, we can’t let you go in there alone.”

“You can and you will. There is no way you can carry Reiner by yourself and leaving this Omega behind is out of the question. Now move it before we’re noticed,” Levi disappeared into the next room, hoping that his team would listen to his commands.

After several minutes, he felt reassured when the two did not join him, he sighed in relief. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this situation and sometimes it was just easier to only think solely about himself.

“How d’ya like that?” The sneering Alpha rolled the Omega over, slapping him harshly across the face, a ragged sob was torn unwillingly from the male.

Pulling out his gun and stepping from the shadows safety, Levi lined up the shot.

Large chocolate eyes met him briefly, the look of relief on the Omega face was gut-wrenching. Without a second thought Levi fired his gun in quick succession, the bullets flying through the air with deadly accuracy, finding their targets successfully.

Before the bodies had even hit the ground, Levi had his gun pointed at the last Alpha who was crouched over the Omega growling with an animalistic timbre, a small ghost of a smile gracing his lips for a brief second.

“Move away from the Omega,” he could see the Omega struggling to slide free of the body that was holding him closer.

“No.”

“I said move away,” Levi’s hand tightened around the smooth handle of his pistol, at this angle it would be a miracle if he missed the Omega.

“R-run,” the voice was almost inaudible as the Omega trembled beneath the beast above him. Rearing back in anger the Alpha struck the Omega across the cheek roughly, the skin beneath his eye splitting open.

A shot rang out, smoke curling from the tip of Levi’s gun.

Yelping, the Omega floundered under the limp body that was now pinning his to the ground. It had been a narrow shot and Levi thanked his lucky stars that the Omega hadn’t moved suddenly. Without hesitation, Levi kicked the corpse from the other, extending a hand to the shaking Omega.

“What’s your name?”

“You need to run,” gasped the male, extending a weak hand to the raven.

“It’s fine, you don’t interest me. Name?”

The Omega regarded the Alpha, “B-Bertolt…But you need to leave.”

“He’s right you know,” reached a voice from the darkness.

Levi froze, his blood sluggish in his veins as the sharp realisation nestled its way into his cognizance.

“I should have known you were behind this,” spitting on the ground, he looked behind him, into the cold eyes of a killer.

His own eyes.

The unmistakable rage that coursed its way through Levi’s body as he laid eyes on the man who raised him, had him pointing his gun level with his head.

“Is that really any way to speak to your Uncle?”

“You’re no Uncle of mine,” Levi clasped the Omega’s hand hauling him to his feet, shielding him with his own body. The sight would have been comical in any other situation, the male cowering behind him had to be 6ft 2 at least.

“That’s where you’re mistaken my boy. I will always be your Uncle. Now, hand over the Omega and I’ll let you be on your merry way. Consider it a gift, for family,” winking he tipped his hat, a coy smile dancing along weathered skin.

“Still in the business of flesh I see,” shoving the Omega backward, he tried to signal the male to run.

“You can talk. I hear that you are following a similar trade.”

“I don’t sell people as fuck toys,” the gun remained trained on the older male who refused to step any further into the dimly lit room.

“At least I don’t kill my targets,” lighting a cigarette the older male looked to Levi. “As much as I enjoy the reunion, you really must return the goods. I have a high-profile customer coming to pick that one up in the morning.”

“Over my dead body.”

“If you insist,” Levi noticed the man dip his hat for a second time, a tell-tale signal.

He could hear the sound of footsteps before he saw the men file into the room. There were certainly more than three and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop as he realised he was vastly outnumbered and undermanned. There was no way that Bertolt would be of any use at the moment given his current state.

This was going to be a suicide mission.

Swallowing harshly, he noticed one of the men pull a pin, chucking a device toward him. It didn’t take a genius to know what was heading his direction and it was all he could do to shove the Omega out of the way as the grenade landed to the left.

“Kenny, you fucker. You’ll pay for th-,” the blast shook the room, engulfing Levi’s threat in a cloud of rubble and heat.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Eren, wake up,” brushing the chocolate locks from large sleepy eyes, Levi couldn’t help but feel his heart tighten at the beauty splayed out next to him._

_“Don’t go,” came the chocked whisper of Eren’s sleep addled voice._

_“I’m not going anywhere,” bending down, Levi pressed his lips to the brunette’s temple, the shear peaceful bliss overwhelming in the brightly lit room._

_He was happy._

_“Don’t go,” Eren’s voice was stronger this time._

_Looking down Levi was taken aback as gold eyes shimmered in recognition._

_“You need to save me.”_

_“What do you mean?” Running a hand along Eren’s tanned arm, he almost chocked when the young man suddenly began to rot away beneath his touch. His skin becoming sickly pale and viscous._

_“Save me.”_

_“Eren?” the scream tore from his throat without hesitation, his happiness seeping away with each passing second, Eren’s sweet face decomposing, muscles twitching and peeling away to reveal bone._

_“Save…”_

Levi woke with a gasp, coughing harshly as he breathed in what was left of the floor above him. He could feel pressure across his body and wondered if he’d been forgotten under the rubble.

Testing the movement in his arms and legs, he was relieved to find that he was still capable of movement. He had somehow managed to avoid breaking any bones, and given the current circumstances, he considered himself lucky.

Pushing at the rubble that seemed to pin him down, he dug his way to the surface. Coughing and sputtering was extremely unbecoming, but given that he’d practically swallowed enough cement to build his own home he decided to let up on himself.

“Still alive I see,” Kenny’s voice echoed through the smoky room, “it certainly wouldn’t be the first time I would compare you to a cockroach.”

Hissing the raven looked around the room, one eye glued shut from the gash on his forehead. Trying to place the Omega in the room was difficult given so many hindrances. He could only pray that the other was safe for the time being.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you sick son of a bitch,” spitting out a globule of blood, Levi stood, searching for his spare gun.

“How exciting,” sneered Kenny from the darkness of the room, “Get him.”

Heart in throat, gun in hand, Levi watched as the shadows of men closed in around him

There would be no way out of this, this was it.

He couldn’t help but remember Eren’s smile as the first man lunged at him and he couldn’t help but regret all the things he’d never done. He wanted to fuck Eren, he thought if he’d made his way out of this mission, him and Eren could have fucked all night long… But more than that, and to his utter dismay, he regretted not getting to know the brat sooner, regretted not learning more about him and what made him tick. He wanted to take him on a date, he wanted to know what tormented him at night, what he’d been through in his short life… All so he could try to rebuild and mend what had been damaged years ago.  He wanted more than some quick fuck.

The man’s face loomed from the cloud of debris, knife in hand as he lunged toward Levi.

Taking a deep breath, Levi pointed his gun at the man…

Who promptly crumpled to the ground as a large black figure landed feet first on his neck. The crunch of bone was oddly satisfying as Levi looked into the face of his saviour.

“Good fucking timing,” smirked the raven, cocking his gun and firing in quick succession, taking down two men.

“You smell weird,” Eren shot a man who had pointed a gun at Levi’s back.

“We can discuss it in more depth if we survive,” standing with their backs pressed together, the two of them looked out at the room, the dust having started to settle, clearing the air. They were completely surrounded and severely outnumbered.

“If we make it out of this,” Eren shot down another two men, “You owe me a drink.”

“I’ll owe you more than that,” muttered Levi, shooting an alpha in the face, watching in amusement as his colleagues were splattered with his brain matter.

The two fell into a frenzied pattern of ducking and weaving, their backs never too far from one another. Levi shot several more Alpha’s before he felt the lock of his gun, signalling the lack of ammunition in the fire arm. Spinning the gun quickly he drove the butt of the weapon into someone’s temple, delighting in the cry of pain as he stumbled over the slowly forming pile of bodies at his feet.

Unsheathing his knives, Levi rolled out of the firing range of a Beta to his right. As he heard the Beta pull the trigger he flicked one of his knives, the blade embedding itself into the gunman’s eye.

A roar of pain from behind him quickly drew his attention to the brunette, who had taken a knife to the back. An alpha smiling with pleasure loomed over the Omega. Without much thought Levi kicked out his legs, taking down the beast of a man. Quickly rolling onto the male he drove his knife into the side of his neck, watching as the faucet of red quickly drenched his hands and the surrounding floor.

Eren attempted to grab the knife, his shoulder completely useless having wedged itself into his back. He found it difficult to breath as he staggered forward, using his one good arm to drive a knife into the belly of a Beta.

Eren was gasping for air as he spun around to look at Levi, who was covered in blood.

Levi couldn’t help but notice the ragged breathing of the Omega as he looked down on him, his green eyes wide in a plea for help.

Gritting his teeth, Levi snatched the gun from the dead Alpha’s waistband, taking down several more targets before roughly grabbing the blade protruding from Eren’s back. Pulling harshly, he had to fight through the urge to hesitate as the Omega let out a roar of pain that shook the very foundations and made the last few men hesitate in their advancement.

Levi’s heart began to beat faster, as Eren spun to look him in the eye, his vision flickering between gold and green.

“Eren, don’t lose it now. We’re almost out of here,” using the blade from Eren’s back, Levi drove it through two men, whose wide-eyed shock was enjoyable as they teetered back and forth before collapsing on the ever-growing pile of corpses.

Levi was suddenly hit across the back, taking him to his knees. A hand wrapped its way around his pale throat, squeezing incredibly tight. The Alpha who had Levi in a death grip lifted the smaller man into the air, cutting off his breathing and most likely circulation. Kicking, Levi clawed at the hand wrapped around his throat.

A single shot reverberated around the room.

Levi fell to the floor, gasping for air as the Alpha fell to the side with a sickening crack.

Looking out of the window, he could make out the small glint of a sniper’s lens. He would have to buy Sasha a food coupon for saving his life.

Reaching out, Eren grabbed an Alpha by the neck, his fingers elongating into black claws. Without any effort, he snapped his neck before quickly dragging long knife-like nails across the bellies of the last few men, watching in fascination as their intestines spewed out onto the floor.

The silence in the room was almost deafening, as the two took in their surroundings. It was completely quiet, save for the heavy breathing of the two assassins who stood triumphant atop a scene of horrific chaos.

Looking into sparkling green eyes, Levi felt complete. He felt like he’d finally met his equal… his match. The revelation leaving him raw and alarmed.

Black hands reverted to tanned fingers, the wound on Eren’s back steaming visibly in the still air.

The two were completely absorbed in one another, uncaring about the death that surrounded them, the blood that covered them and the soft cries that were now audible.

Eren was the first to break the connection, scenting the air with distaste. He could hear the soft sobbing from across the room. “Who’s there?”

Shaking his head, Levi jumped from the mound, careful not to slip on the loose cement, “Betolt! It’s safe. You can come out now.”

Eyebrow quirked in confusion, Eren watched as Levi called out to some unknown assailant. Both eyebrows quickly drew up in surprise as a shaking Omega stepped from behind a desk.

“No one’s going to hurt you. Come on we need to get out of here,” grabbing a handful of the Omega’s shirt Levi dragged him across the room to the stairwell.

“He’s in heat. No wonder you smelt so strange,” crouching down Eren pocketed several guns and knives before he met the other two near the stairs.

“He is and we need to get out of here pronto. If I know anything, it’s that the person behind this doesn’t give up, especially when he has something to gain,” shoving the Omega roughly down the stairs the two of them stumbled down the tight corridors, until they hit ground zero.

 

* * *

 

 

“Interesting,” Kenny extinguished the butt of his cigarette against the concrete of the wall. “You have a rare gift there, my dear Levi,” tipping his hat he couldn’t help but take one last look at the golden eyed, black clawed Omega that danced with the grace of death and fire of Hades.

“Interesting indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi laid back against the chair, cigarette dangling preciously from his lips. It wasn’t even like he was actually smoking the thing, it just sat there between his lips like a comfort.

It had been a long day and apparently the day just kept giving. When Eren and himself had finally managed to escape, they had met up with Sasha, who had been hiding in the opposite building. From there the four of them managed to call in an emergency pick up, seeing as the rest of the team had already been extracted. All of this seemed rather uneventful compared to the hellfire they had just survived and it was all made just that little bit easier with their communications system now up and running. As soon as they had left the building Mikasa’s demanding voice had been all they were able to hear for several minutes.

Apparently, everyone had managed to survive and make it out in one piece…barely.

He looked over at Eren who sat slumped against the wall of Hange’s lab, snoring softly. Levi had checked the wound on Eren’s back when they had managed to find safety in the hold of a large truck heading back to Recon. He couldn’t help but swear as he lifted the Omega’s shirt, preparing to find a surely fatal wound. However, he was met with soft pink flesh, still tender to the touch apparently, but completely unharmed. He had no idea what Eren was but couldn’t help but notice his beast preen in bliss as he ran a hand over the new skin.

They’d managed to make it back to Recon with relative ease, the real issue being when they had brought in the Omega who was in the middle of his heat. The place had almost shut down, everything being thrown into chaos as the Alpha’s seemed to draw near. Most hadn’t done anything more than leer at the Omega with Levi by his side, but there had been one or two that didn’t seem to have enough will power to stay the fuck away.

They were now in the infirmary with broken arms.

They’d finally managed to tuck Bertolt away with the other Omega’s who were extracted. They immediately fell into each other’s arms, some form a comradery or family having been built out of the crucible of imprisonment. The three Omegas now safely locked in one of Hange’s quarantine rooms were safe for the time being. What Recon decided to do with the lot of them was anyone’s guess and as he gaze kept being drawn to Eren, he didn’t really care at this point. He was too engrossed in the male sitting opposite him, his natural scent becoming strong in the enclosed room.

“Was she there?” Hange waltzed into the room, placing several clean vials back on the shelves.

Rubbing his forehead, Levi took a deep drag on his smoke, enjoying the burning sensation in his lungs, “Not even going to get up me for smoking? Anyone would think you’re going slack.”

She laughed, “Perhaps another day. From the looks of it, you probably need it.”

Levi couldn’t have agreed more, “She wasn’t there.”

Tapping her pen against her lip she nodded, “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’s out there somewhere. You’ll find her, I just know it.”

“Find who?” Eren rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“That reminds me!” squealed the scientist jumping up from her seat in a flurry of excitement. “Your test results came back! And my, oh my munchkin, they are out of this world.”

Levi stood, moving behind the scientist who had sat down in front of a microscope. “What do you mean shitty glasses?”

“His Omega pheromones are off the chart… how should I put it? He’s the most Omega, Omega I’ve ever met.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“That’s no surprise Hange, I’ve known that for a while,” Eren sidled up next to the two, hands in pockets, expression blank.

“Well my boy, if we are going based on this alone, there should be no reason why you are not having heats and quite frankly you should love all things soft and pink if we’re going based off this count. It’s insane.”

“Yeah, but that’s obviously not the case,” Levi looked at Eren who shrugged.

“That’s because it’s not the only pheromone in the mix, which by the way, should be impossible. Eren also has a high count of Alpha pheromones too, which is a no go for any Omega. Well it should be impossible. I’ve never seen anything like this before, it’s like Eren has all the qualities of an Omega with the benefits of strong independence. It’s incredible!” Spinning in her chair she looked up at the two males, who looked at her like she’d suddenly grown two heads.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” taking the cigarette from his lips, Levi took a step back to examine Eren.

“I don’t smell like an Alpha though…” Eren took a sniff of his clothing.

Levi thought about everything Eren had managed to achieve in the short time he had known him, thought back to the stories his team members had willingly given. He certainly didn’t act like the ‘classic’ Omega archetype.

“Eh, makes sense to me,” Levi took another drag on his cigarette.

“What?” Eren looked between the two. They’d accepted the fact so easily… Eren, on the other hand, struggled trying to process the idea that he was possibly two dynamics. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of having Alpha genes course through his body. Was he the very thing he hated?

“You’re extremely rare, Eren. I’ve done some research and there have only ever been 3 cases like yours, spanning the last couple hundred years,” getting up from her chair, she pointed at 3 documents, spanning in age that were neatly spread across the desk. The first document was large picture, at the centre stood a gold being, drawings of white humans gathered around him. Around the outer ring were men drawn in black, bowing to the gold god in the middle. “The white figures at the gold being’s feet are Omega’s. They’ve always been represented as the pure dynamic ever since humans were able to record information. The figures along the outside are Alphas, all bowing to the gold Omega in the centre. We then have this document,” Hange tapped a small journal page in the middle, “This is the story of a mother who watched her Omega son destroy the entire village after he was raped by an Alpha. It’s actually quite a gruesome tale if you read the whole thing, but she sat and watched the whole thing play out, describing her son as a demon with black claws.”

Levi shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“This last one here is the most recent. This particular Omega had found a mate and they were due to bond, but his Alpha had been suddenly called away to the war. The two never saw each other again. The Omega found out about his mate’s death through a letter in the mail and… They described it like he had completely lost himself. He found his way to the front line, destroyed an army and then shot himself.”

“They’re not very uplifting stories,” Eren mumbled, heart stinging with empathy.

“I believe that they were just misunderstood,” Hange muttered picking up a file.

“So, does this Omega-Alpha thing have a name?” Levi flicked the dead butt of his cigarette in the bin. The atmosphere in the room ominous as he took in Eren’s rigid stance and large eyes.

“They call them Prime Omega’s.”

“So, he’s a Prime Omega,” Levi took an unconscious step toward Eren. He could feel his beast coyly roll around in proud excitement. The burning at his neck making him hiss in pain.

“Levi?” Hange rose an eyebrow at the raven, “Is it getting worse?”

“What’s wrong?” Eren removed Levi’s hand, eyes bulging at the red swollen skin at the base of his neck. “Fuck me, are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. You feel it, too don’t you?”

“What do you -,” Hange pulled down the back of Eren’s turtle neck humming in response. Grabbing her phone, she took a quick snap of Eren’s neck, showing the other in question. “Fuck… I knew my neck had been sore, but… Mines worse than his.”

Levi pulled down Eren’s collar, “Shit kid, I thought mine was sore. How’d you put up with it?”

Shrugging, Eren ran a hand over the swollen weeping skin.

“Shit for brains, what the fuck is happening to us?” Levi crossed his arms in indignation.

Hange leant against her laboratory desk, eyeing the two males. Eren stood stock still, hand on neck, while Levi was more agitated, his stance almost aggressive. “You really want to know?”

“Of course, we fucking do!”

“You’re what we call, True Mates.”

“Please tell me that’s some Australian slang for friends and not what I think it means,” Levi felt his mouth go dry and his beast roar with confirmation.

Hange laughed, “Levi, Eren is your True Mate.”

* * *

 


	9. Nebulous Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the lovely people who left comments and liked my work. You guys are what keep this story going and I'm so happy to hear that you like it so far :) I am sorry that this one is a bit late, again work has been a bit busy, but hopefully I should be updating a little more frequently for a while. 
> 
> I really struggled with the end of this chapter so I really hope you like it because I tried to make it flow... I hope you like it, it's sometimes hard to upload my work because I'm not sure if it's good enough.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my beautiful readers! XXX

* * *

 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” muttered Eren as he pulled the leather shorts that were trying to make their way north.  Huffing indignantly, he blew the bangs from his eyes, gazing at the scene that was laid out before him. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had done a job like this, but it certainly couldn’t have come at a worse time.

His neck stung in agreeance. It had been four days since Hange had dropped the bombshell that had put both Eren and Levi on edge.

_True Mates._

Running his tongue over his teeth, Eren couldn’t help but remember the shock and absolute terror on the Alphas face. If he was being honest with himself, his reaction hadn’t been any better. He’d stood there dumbfounded as he watched Levi sputter incoherently for a solid minute. The Alpha had paced agitatedly while Hange explained what she could of this rare phenomenon, then disappeared without a trace.

Eren could still feel the bile at the back of his throat at the mere idea of what being True Mates might actually entail. Hange had insisted that it was extremely rare and they should consider themselves ‘lucky’ if anything, people could search their whole lives for their destined one, many dying of old age in the process.

Eren, on the other hand, still wasn’t convinced.

How could he be tied to an Alpha and be considered ‘lucky’ by any standard? Sleeping with one and being on an equal footing was understandable… But belonging to someone? His heart began to stutter at the idea, his beast purring in delight. It was like his mind and heart were at war with one another and it was slowly driving him insane. His body had been thrown into chaos since he’d met the smoky-eyed sex god.

Eren shook his head, long black hair brushing against his bare shoulders, the feeling sending shivers down his spine.

Hange had insisted that the burning in their necks would only intensify unless the bond was solidified. If anything, the pain had only doubled in the past few days, leading to Eren having to medicate himself so that he could attempt some semblance of normalcy in his private and professional life. According to the scientist, and apparently many research journals, if the bond between True Mates were to never be solidified the sheer pain of the ‘cry’, as they called it, could send you insane… or even kill you.

Eren sighed, it was all about the swelling of the spinal cord and capillaries or something… Eventually, the swelling and pain would be so severe that it would cut off the circulation to your brain leaving you brain dead or just… dead. They would continue to call for their True Mate, call for them to bond and connect with the rest of their lives.

Yet, here he was denying everything that his dynamic was screaming at him to accept despite the consequences. Eren hated having his free will ripped from him and this was exactly what this whole situation screamed. Because apparently, it wasn’t a question of ‘if’ they would mate, but a ‘when’.

 Eren sucked his teeth in annoyance.

“And now, the show you’ve all been waiting for!” The announcer's voice boomed in the darkly lit room. “From the depths of hell, I introduce to you, the irresistible, insatiable:Rogue”.

 The roar of the crowd erupted, their voices reverberating through the room.

Taking a deep breath, Eren adjusted his boots before stepping out onto the stage, the lights piercing his eyes. The roar of the crowd swelled in volume, the screams almost deafening as he began to strut to the centre of the stage.

As he placed a hand on the cold metal, he couldn’t help but smile ruefully as he thought about the silver eyes that would be watching tonight.

 

* * *

 

There was no way anyone was going to make it out of the club alive… not if Levi had anything to fucking do with it. He had to suppress a growl at the Alphas and Betas that were milling around the bar discussing the line-up for the night. Apparently, the highlight of the night was the infamous Rogue, who was known to do two shows a month at a variety of locations throughout the city.

 Levi ground his teeth in frustration, throwing back his third glass of scotch. Luckily for him, he had a relatively high tolerance for alcohol, however, he had drawn the short straw when he’d been lumped with ‘watching’ the brat. Erwin had been adamant that he had to keep an eye on him for the time being, despite him giving Eren the all-clear based on his actions during the last mission. He wasn’t a threat, not to them at least.

But of course, Erwin had insisted; now he sat in the middle of some seedy as fuck club in the city waiting for Eren to ‘strut his stuff’, as the Omega had put it.

They’d barely spoken in the last four days, the tension between the pair becoming strained. It was draining for Levi, he still couldn’t sleep with the smell and now his fucking neck was ablaze like someone thought it would be funny to press a white-hot poker against his skin. Little to say, Levi was not amused and more than a little on edge, which was becoming increasingly dangerous for the whole base.

Levi scowled as he looked at the stage, remembering those dreaded words that Hange had so easily dumped on the both of them. 

_True Mates._

Running a hand down his face he couldn’t help but feel somewhat ashamed of his reaction. Hange had tried to explain the situation to him and Eren, although, if he was being honest with himself he hardly took in a single word as his seemingly easy life was obliterated with two small words. 

_True Mates._

 He could see Eren like it was yesterday. He’d been almost catatonic… Levi was certain that Eren had completely checked out. Despite that, he was ashamed of his own reaction. He’d looked at Hange, paced a bit, said something almost incoherent before promptly retreating to the confines of his room and locking the door.

That’s right, the famous Levi Ackerman, Assassin and foe to all had done a runner.

Eren and himself hadn’t really spoken too much since then. Their interactions had been minimal, with polite greetings here and there but they were forced with the strain of knowledge that seemed to weigh on their shoulders. How was he meant to broach the subject with the Omega? He had so many concerns himself, he didn’t even know where Eren stood with all of this.

Not to mention he’d locked Eren out of his room for an evening.

_True Mates._

The words triggered such fury in the Alpha as he waited for the Omega to make his way on stage.

He was angry at himself for running away.

He was angry for leaving Eren behind without an explanation.

He was angry because, despite all of his worries, it felt inexplicably  _right._  His beast had roared in delight when Hange had given a name to the feeling he was a slave to. It was like the stars had aligned and he his world had brightened. He couldn’t think of a life without Eren… and that was what terrified him more than anything.

Ordering another drink from the bartender he watched as the lights dimmed and a large muscular man made his way to the centre of the stage. He was your classic gym junkie; the one girls threw themselves at and the type to make Levi’s snort in resentment.

Levi took a sip of his drink, revelling in the burning sensation that was ignited in his throat as he watched the lights dim. 

“And now, the show you’ve all been waiting for!” The announcer's voice boomed in the darkly lit room. “From the depths of hell, I introduce to you, the irresistible, insatiable: Rogue.”

The world stopped turning as Eren stepped out onto the stage. In that moment Levi knew he was a goner because he’d never seen such a breath-taking sight in his whole life. He knew that this was his True Mate because he could never dream of looking at or wanting anything else in his life. 

He’d fallen hard and didn’t know how to get back up. His hands and knees were bloody with the knowledge that Eren was his sun.

He’d been right, there was no way anyone was going to make it out of the club alive… not if Levi had anything to fucking do with it. 

 

* * *

 

Eren bounced his leather-clad hip to the deep bass that pulsated sensually throughout the room. He could just make out the few faces of the people in the first row as he slid to his knees, arching his back enticingly. Moving in almost a feline manner, Eren dragged his body to the edge of the stage, closing his eyes briefly and thrusting his hips in wanton need.

Lifting his head to the crowd, his black hair was a web over his face catching in his crimson lipstick. He looked out into the crowd, quickly finding his target amongst the throng of viewers. He was a large exotic looking Alpha, with facial tattoos, sitting exactly where his intel had said he would be seated. Eren found him easily and almost laughed at the simplicity of his next hit. The man was already lured, hook, line and sinker.

Sitting back on his heels, Eren pushed his thighs apart, running a hand down his chest, across the tight leather corset he was wearing. Leaning back even further, Eren placed his hands on the ground, flipping himself back into a standing position just in front of the pole. Taking one last dip, legs spread wide, Eren removed a whip from his hip, bringing it down across his thigh and moaning loudly enough for the first few rows to hear above the music.

The crowd roared in pent up sexual desire, the money falling across the stage floor like glitter from a confetti cannon.

Without further hesitation, Eren flung himself around the pole, his leg holding him in place as he spun slowly, hands running down to tweak at an exposed nipple, as he bit down onto the leather whip.

Doing what he could, Eren undulated sexually against the pole, the bulge in his tight leather pants rubbing against the cold steel. Flexing his legs, Eren spread them impossibly wide, his tight leather heels accentuating his tanned and shapely legs.

Making eye contact with his target, Eren’s feet fell to the floor once more, pocketing the whip in his shorts for the time being.

Running a glistening tongue over his lips, Eren winked at the man, before turning and dropping to the floor, plump ass cheeks on show for the world.

Eren had done this several times in his career and each time he’d been able to draw a crowd. At first, it had been a few here and there, but now he was somewhat sort after in the profession… Seeing as Omegas were the rarest of the dynamics he was somewhat a commodity to the industry. Apparently, not too many Omega’s were open to the idea of willingly selling their bodies for money, which worked in his favour.

Shaking his hips, he slid down the zipper that was keeping his corset strapped to his body. The garment slipped from Eren’s oiled skin as he rolled his shoulders before he began climbing to the top of the pole.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi couldn’t decide if this was his Heaven or Hell. It was almost like a divine punishment that he couldn’t go up onto that stage and ravish the Omega, crowd be damned… And divine it was. Shifting in his chair Levi thanked his lucky stars that the club was dark because all he could think about were Eren’s pert nipples, the whip and legs that went for days. It was like a walking wet dream.

Swallowing around a lump in his throat Levi had to hold the chair to stop himself from physically moving towards his Omega. The natural pull that Levi was currently a slave too was almost excruciating, his neck burning in tandem. It was excruciating and he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, especially when Eren had faced the crowd and run a sensual tongue over plump crimson lips.

However, the illusion was broken suddenly when Eren had turned and winked at a large man to his right. The realisation was like glass shattering, it wasn’t just Eren and himself in the room, there were hundreds of people watching the Omega with undeniable lust. His gut was on fire, his beast growling in disgusted as the Omega acknowledge someone other than himself.

The worst part of all being that he knew he had no right to feel like he did. He didn’t own the Omega, he was his own person and whatever he decided to do shouldn’t concern him. But his beast wholeheartedly disagreed with that line of sentiment. His dynamic was screaming at him to treasure what was his and destroy anything that stood in his way.

Sculling what was left of his scotch and tossing the empty glass onto the bench Levi had to stop himself from going over to the Alpha and shooting his dick off. The worst thing was that he knew perfectly well what was happening, Eren had researched his target a day ago and made it clear that Levi was not allowed to interrupt. According to the Omega, it would ruin everything if he was to be seen. Levi had scoffed like he wanted to be there in the first place… But after seeing Eren’s performance, there was nowhere else he’d rather be and no one else he would like to interrupt more.

Sucking in a breath, he watched as Eren removed his corset, drawn to the glowing gold skin that glittered under the bright lights. He watched in rapt interest as Eren demonstrated the extent of his flexibility to the audience… and to Levi. He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at the gravity-defying activities that were underway on stage. If anything positive came out of tonight, it would be the fact that Levi now knew Eren could easily wrap his legs around his head.

As the music began to come to a close, Levi noticed Eren crawl across the stage, wading through the money on stage. The sight slightly disgusted and aroused him, much to his disgruntlement.

Licking his sultry red lips once more, the Omega crawled toward his target, eyes sparkling like gems in the night. Smiling mischievously, the Omega snatched the wad of bills from the Alpha’s meaty grip, replacing the money with a long cord which Eren attached to a necklace around his neck.

Levi’s fist made an unsettling cracking sound as he watched the Omega attach a lead to what appeared to be a dog collar around his throat.

To any patron, Levi’s face was cool and collected, no inkling of the turmoil that was festering beneath the surface. His beast was roaring in disgust, demanding that Levi go over to the alpha and break every bone in his hand for even thinking of touching Eren. Eren wasn’t a slave, a pet to some low-life, he was something precious to be treasured.

Luckily for Eren and the Alpha in question, Levi was accustomed to discipline... whatever that meant in the current situation.

Eren was pulled toward the Alpha who bent down, hands cupping that sweet ass before engulfing those red lips in what Levi could only determine as the worst kiss in history.

The crowd roared, while Levi thought of the many painful ways to kill a man, starting with the lips.

 

* * *

 

Eren wanted to roll his eyes it was that easy. He’d been tugged along by the brute, joining him at his table where he’d nibbled on his scent gland, sending the Alpha into a hot mess.

Easy.

He kissed the man on the lips, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Easy… if disgusting.

His brilliant red lipstick smearing and staining the Alpha’s skin in possession.

Easy. Mission complete.

As long as he took the antidote for the poison when he arrived back at base he would be fine. His lipstick was a slow acting poison that wouldn’t kill the victim for several days, which allowed for an easy hit and his name was still in the clear.

Like he said, it was easy.

The only difficult part was the agonising pain that was building in the back of his skull every time he touched the Alpha. It almost made Eren wince as the Alpha grabbed a handful of his ass cheek. It was almost as if his body was rejecting everything this Alpha was offering.

It certainly didn’t help that he could also feel the cold steely glare from across the room. Both things mixed together were making a heady concoction of annoyance; the fact that he might not possibly be in control of his own body was aggravating. He’d strived most of his life for the freedom he possessed today and it was all in jeopardy because of some Alpha who was apparently his ‘chosen one’.

Bending down Eren ran his tongue across the man’s scent gland, trying not to gag at the bitter taste that now coated his tongue. “Mmm, Alpha you smell good,” he murmured into the man’s ear, earning him a slap to the ass.

Eren giggled in delight, “Such a naughty boy.”

“I can show just how naughty I am,” the Alpha wiggled his eyebrows.

Biting his lip, Eren stood, bending over and presenting to the alpha, his eyes large and innocent. “Do you think you could handle this?”

Eren watched as the man practically drooled down his shirt. The only thing getting Eren through the pain at this point in the night was the fact that it was for work and currently the only thing he seemed to be in control of, unlike some other Alpha in the room.

Eren’s eyes wandered toward the bar, where he knew Levi was seated, his breath catching momentarily as he was instantly met with the cold eyes of the raven from across the room.

Eren took delight in the scowl that marred the perfect face. It served him right for locking him out of their room the other night.

“Give me a chance to find out,” the husky baritone of the Alpha, slid down his spine as he leant into the man’s embrace, his arms wrapping around him.

How the Alpha managed to slip his hand into Eren’s tight leather shorts would always be a mystery to him, but he didn’t break eye contact with Levi when he arched his back into the other male. Closing his eyes, he moaned loudly, “Alpha!”

Eren felt the arms of the Alpha slip from his waist before the sound of a gun-shot reverberated through the club, the crowd throne into chaos as blood splattered across the leather seat and surrounding patrons.

Eren was dumbstruck. He looked down at the body that collapsed in an ungraceful heap behind him, his right eye completely gone, having been the entry point for the bullet. Eren stepped out of the way of the pooling blood.

“Motherfucker!” He muttered before turning to the perpetrator.

 

* * *

 

Levi rolled his shoulders pocketing his gun. He wasn’t completely certain when he’d gotten up and fired a shot but it must have been somewhere between Eren having his dick manhandled and the Alpha scum going in for a bite.

Levi had been doing a damn fine job of not moving a muscle as he watched the pair interact. He may have broken his glass in anger, but he hadn’t moved. He hadn’t planned to move anyway, until the Alpha had tried to do the unthinkable.

It was like time had slowed down for Levi. His hand was already on his gun when the Alpha had stretched his mouth wide, he’d aimed when the Alpha had bent to bit at the back of Eren’s unmarked neck.

It was almost like he’d black out… like his beast had forced its way to the front, kicking him into the back seat. His beast was apparently happy to give back the reins when he’d effectively driven a bullet through the Alpha’s greasy eyeball.

“Fuck,” Levi turned disappearing into the throng of people who were forcing themselves outside onto the street.

Picking up his phone and punching in a number Levi waited for the phone to connect, “It’s Levi, I need you to steal some video surveillance for me.” Listening to the voice on the end of the line he looked back at Eren who was starting to cry. Levi’s heart almost broke until they made eye contact and Eren glared at him.

It was all an act, Levi couldn’t help but feel a slight anxiety building in his chest. They were going to need to talk and Levi hated talking. 

 

* * *

 

 

A storm cloud sat dormant over Recon as Eren took a leather-clad step into the facility. The heavy smacking of his heels against the hardwood floor could be heard throughout the building, the Omega reeking of annoyance, frustration and anger.

Many of the Alpha’s and Beta’s watched as Eren strutted past, black wig and collar still in place, sporting his tiny shorts and long leather boots. His shoulder was speckled with his target’s blood, which he’d done little to remove since he left the club. He had to find another Alpha to destroy.

“Shit, what are you wearing?” Reiner, Jean and Sasha baulked as they exited the mess hall, coming face-to-face with what seemed to be a vengeful dominatrix.

Eren paid them little attention, his scowl permanently etched into his features.

“Someone needs to warn Levi,” whispered Jean, elbowing Sasha in the ribs, “I feel like someone’s gonna die tonight.”

Flicking his hair and strutting with confidence Eren made his way toward Levi’s bedroom…  _their_  bedroom. It took Eren little time to forcefully kick the door open, making it bounce against his makeshift bed.

Fierce eyes searched the room, finding the cause of his foul mood standing at the end of the main bed. Without breaking eye contact with the Alpha, Eren went and riffled through his one drawer that Levi had so graciously gifted him and found the antidote to the poison that he still wore on his lips. Cleaning his lips with great care, he swallowed the small vile of purple liquid and turned to the otherwise silent man in the room.

“Did you really walk here looking like that?”

Eren scowled, “I would have been more appropriately dressed if you hadn’t killed my target prematurely.”

Scoffing, Levi looked Eren up and down, “By the looks of how your ‘mission’ was going, you were certainly not going to be dressed at all by the end of the night.”

“And what? You thought, sure... I’ll fuck up the whole mission for some petty infatuation?”

“Infatuation? You’re the one who was fucking himself on my mat, which you still haven’t replaced by the way.”

“I’ll buy you a new fucking mat you anal-retentive motherfucker! That’s not the issue here, the issue is you killing my target in front of everyone! You jeopardised my mission.”

“It’s fine, I’ve already sent someone to extract the tapes, it should be fine,” Levi crossed his arms, he oddly felt like he was on the defensive for once.

“Who gives a damn, you still shouldn’t have killed the guy!”

“He was going to die in a few days anyway, just drop it.”

“Drop it? Are you insane? I’m forcibly attached to your fucking hip, but I still need to be able to carry out my job,” Eren slammed the dresser drawer shut.

“Attached to my hip… Jesus-fucking-Christ Eren, think about someone other than yourself. It’s not exactly a walk in the fucking park for me either,” Levi could already feel his blood pressure rising.

“That still doesn’t allow you to break protocol!” Eren took a step toward Levi, eyes ablaze with open fury.

“I didn’t mean to fucking break protocol!” Levi roared, spit flying freely from his mouth. He hadn’t been this frustrated since Hange had hidden his coffee pot.

“Oh, someone else decided to shoot my target then? Someone else short and grumpy?” Eren quickly ducked under a punch thrown in his direction. However, he clearly missed the leg that swept under him, landing him with a heavy thud on the ground.

“Don’t fucking mess with me Eren, I could end you.”

The omega laughed, “That’s right, beat me like every other Alpha. You’re no different.”

Levi froze, eye twitching in barely suppressed anger, “Don’t go lumping me in with them.”

“And why not?” Eren sat up, leaning in close to Levi who was settled comfortably above him.

“Eren, this isn’t about you being an Omega or me being an Alpha. That has nothing to do with this,” Levi sat back in frustration, hand running through his already dishevelled hair. His day had gone from bad to fucking terrible in the space of one evening, all because he couldn’t seem to control himself when he was around Eren.

“Do with what then?”

“I have no doubt you could have stopped me just then, but you fuckin’ didn’t. You’re more skilled than most Alpha’s I know, so what the fuck is your deal?”

“My fucking deal is with Alpha’s like you thinking they can control me… _Own_  me,” he spat, twisting out of Levi’s grip, “And now, with all this ‘mate’ crap…” Eren shook his head.

“You fucking idiot, I don’t want to control you!” Levi was feeling exasperated. If anything, Levi forgot about Eren’s dynamic more times than not… well except for all the side effects of their impending bond.

“Then what the fuck was that tonight?” Eren pulled himself to his feet, wobbling slightly.

Levi clutched at his hair, his usually passive face contorted in frustration, “He went to bite you Eren!”

Eren visibly paled.

“I have no fucking clue what happened but I had to stop him!”

“Yeah, well that makes two of us. Now leave me the fuck alone,” turning Eren went to leave the room.

“Get back here Eren, don’t just run away!” hand wrapping around Eren’s elbow, Levi tried to stop the agitated Omega.

Pausing, Eren took a deep breath before turning to stare Levi down, “No, running away is what you do. Remember?”

Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion until it dawned on the Alpha what Eren was referring to and it set his teeth on edge, “Don’t judge me for what happened that day. It was a lot to process.”

“It was a lot for  _you_ to process? What about me? I’m some ancient freak thing that likes to tear shit apart and has possibly been reincarnated several times. Try processing that!” Eren ripped his arm from Levi’s grip. “And then, if that isn’t enough I’m told that  _you’re_  my destined mate and that I don’t really have a choice in the matter because if I fight it, I’ll die. Does that about sum that up?”

Levi was silent as he listened to Eren, watching the rage and anxiety in the boy rupture like an infected wound. Levi couldn’t help but feel that this was what Eren needed, what they both needed. Both of them were so afraid of their feelings, so broken by the past that the mere thought that they may have found something they felt like they weren’t entitled to, was terrifying.

If this was going to be Eren’s catharsis, Levi would sit through whatever abuse the Omega decided to hurl his way.

“I promised myself years ago that I would not be owned by a lousy Alpha ever again and I expect to keep that promise to myself,” Eren’s body shook.

“So, you think I’m a lousy Alpha then?” Levi said coolly.

“What?” Eren paused, his anger simmering below the surface, cooled by the one question.

“Do you think that I’m a lousy Alpha?” Levi took another step toward the Omega, their chests almost touching.

“N-no…”

“Everyone is afraid of something Eren, don’t let this consume you.”

“I don’t want to be someone’s pet,” spat the Omega.

“You wouldn’t be someone’s pet, Eren. You’d be  _my_  equal,” Levi swallowed around the lump in his throat, fighting the blush that wanted to make its way to the surface.

“But I don’t want to be, Levi. I just want to be me!” Eren hung his head, his frustration leaving him with a loud sigh.

“Eren, no one is asking you to change,  _I’m_  certainly not… Just like being an Omega doesn’t define you, neither does this, whatever this is between us. I mean, fucked if I know really. But you need to realise that whatever happens you are always going to be you and I don’t think you’d ever allow anyone to change that fact. You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

Eren couldn’t help but smirk, “They’re nice words but you’re still not off the hook for killing my target.”

“I understand… But I honestly don’t know what happened. He went to mark you and it’s like I just snapped,” brows pulled together, Levi tried to process his own lack of control.

The two stood there in silence, arms crossed, the air around them almost breathable now that the tension had eased somewhat. Levi couldn’t help but look at Eren’s soft hair dancing along his sharp cheekbone, green depths looking to meet his. It struck him in this one moment how exotic Eren was.

“Thank you…” Eren’s breath ghosted across Levi’s cheek, forcing him to suppress a shudder.

The silence stretched out, “…Levi?”

“Mmm?” His beauty ripped the air from Levi’s lungs, making him almost incoherent.

“Why have you been avoiding me these last few days?”

“Like you said, it was difficult to comprehend…” Levi placed a hand on the back of his burning neck.

“The truth, Levi. Please,” Eren took a step toward his Alpha, noticing Levi’s hand.

“Because… Because, when Hange told us, I couldn’t have been happier. You’re everything I could have wanted, needed even.”

“But?”

“…But for the first time, I realised that meant I was vulnerable.”

Eren quirked an eyebrow, his neck prickling in anticipation.

Sighing Levi ran a hand across the short bristles of his undercut, “I had to be alone the other day because for the first time in my life…” The lump in his throat was enough for him to pause for a minute to gather his words. For such an articulate man, words seemed to have evaded him in his moment of need, “…I might have something worth losing and that terrifies me more than any mission.”

Silence filled the nebulous void between the two, their frustration painted onto a canvas that was now raw with emotion. Green and grey clashed together in a tumultuous storm that seemed to be a whirlwind of emotion… until it was broken with the thunderous crack of Levi’s head meeting the wall, Eren holding him forcefully in place.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Levi fell to Eren’s mercy as he was slammed into the bedroom wall, eyes never breaking from the wild evergreen that held his gaze with such rapture.

“Eren…” Levi shuddered before soft pink lips engulfed his in what was his second passionate kiss from the Omega.


	10. Literally Balls Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I thought I had enough time to write this chapter before I went to Japan for a couple of weeks but I actually had a really difficult time writing this one. It's not the first time I've written smut but it was really difficult to try and create the type of scene I wanted that would also work in with my plot. 
> 
> Just a brief warning for some of you, this is what my characters wanted. They're a bit rough around the edges and live in a pretty dark world, with some crazy backstories so they are going to be interesting sex scenes. I find this one tame, but If it's not your cup of tea, I am very sorry; but I think it's the only way these characters know how to 'love' at this stage.
> 
> The other day I discovered that my Fic was mentioned in a Tumblr post and I actually lost my shit. It was a dream come true (a small dream, I know). But someone liked it enough to recommend it and just... WOW! Thank you again for all your comments and support, you guys mean the world to me and I wouldn't write this if you weren't there to read it
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. 
> 
> ENJOY! xxx
> 
>  
> 
> ps. Bring on the 8 pages of smut   
>  ＼(▽￣＼(￣▽￣)／￣▽)／

* * *

 

_Lightning: a sudden electrostatic pulse that occurs during a thunderstorm. A powerful beast that simmers in the air, riding the currents with tenacious wrath. The beast that has the hairs on your arms standing to attention, the beast that ignites the air with tension and anticipation._

Eren was Levi’s lightning.

When Eren’s lips hit Levi’s, it was like a current ran from the tips of his fingers to his soles of his feet, enticing him to grip harshly at the Omega’s soft brown locks. Pressing themselves flush against one another it was like his world was in perfect alignment.

Without understanding a low shuddering growl rose in Levi’s chest, the arousal and need for the Omega almost too much for the Alpha as a heated tongue was shoved into his mouth, tasting him, almost eating him whole.

And Eren was ravenous.

Levi couldn’t remember how much time had passed since Eren had first taken his lips but he would shamefully admit he thought about the moment way too often to be healthy. He’d never considered being involved with anyone, especially due to his chaotic lifestyle choices. Sure, he’d had partners, but none of them… Well, none of them were Eren. He felt like he hardly knew the man but knew everything about him at the same time. It was the most contradictory feeling, something that felt instinctually right but logically made little sense.

Levi pushed his tongue into Eren’s mouth, forcefully spinning their positions. He wanted to roar at Eren’s unique flavour. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t some magical flavour that was described in detail in romance novels, it was a flavour that was uniquely Eren.  It was real and Levi felt his knees shudder at the realisation that there would be no one else like this in the entire world; not for him anyway. Eren was quickly becoming his sun, moon and stars.

Eren pulled away quickly, only to dive in and take the Alpha’s lip between his teeth and suck.

“Mm, you taste so good,” Eren murmured too high on their proximity.

Gazing down into Eren’s eyes he couldn’t help but marvel at the way the light made them seem to shimmer; eyes that were half-caste with lust… lust for him.

 “Are you sure this is what you want?” Levi felt like he could hardly string words together to form a sentence, but felt that this was necessary given how this moment came about.

“Yes,” Eren growled, his eyes sharpening with focus, “Fuck me. Don’t bite me.”

The tone had Levi’s toes curling in his shoes, the venom in the last sentence enough for excitement to dance through his veins. “I wouldn’t dare,” he smirked, leaning in to lick at the Omega’s scent gland, basking in the honeyed taste that coated his tongue.

Eren’s hitched breathing and high pitch whine had Levi smirking, hand running down Eren’s spine to cup one firm ass cheek.

Squeezing the flesh in his hands, Levi nibbled on Eren’s ear, “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.”

It was almost comical how Eren’s eyes rolled back, hands running from Levi’s undercut to his shirt, which the omega tore from his body, buttons skittling across the floor.

Standing there in only his dress pants and tie Levi realised Eren was too hot for him to even comprehend.

“Please,” Eren all but begged.

Without further prompting, Levi slammed Eren against the wall, drawing out a hiss of pain from the other. Eren’s legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist Eren’s arousal clearly pressing against his toned stomach.

“Fuck!” Levi hissed suddenly, feeling Eren’s teeth sink into his shoulder. It was a surprise more than anything, the initial shock giving way to a pleasurable throbbing that ran down his shoulder.

“I thought you said no biting,” he managed, as Eren lapped at the wound, a small speck of blood smearing the corner of his mouth. Levi swallowed hard at the aroused Omega in his arms.

“No mating marks. Besides,” Eren smiled, hand running down between them to cup Levi’s length, “I like it rough.”

Levi wanted to take a moment to bless whatever higher being was responsible for the sinful minx that was currently wrapped around him. He could feel his beast bubbling with anticipation, so very close to the surface, enough for Levi to lose some of his cool demeanour.

Ravaging Eren’s golden neck, Levi left behind a trail of marks that would be visible for days; the idea making his chest swell with pride. Leaning down Levi took Eren’s hard pink nipple into his mouth, swirling it tenderly before biting down, leaving a ring of teeth marks around the soft flesh. The sound that escaped Eren was music to his ears, assuring him that tonight would not be quiet in the least.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Levi squeezed Eren’s plump ass.

Smirking, Eren grabbed a fistful of Levi’s hair forcefully pulling his head away from his chest, “Damn fucking straight.”

Eren unwound his legs from Levi’s waist, his leather boots barely touching the ground before Levi was pressing him chest first into the wall, Levi grinding himself into Eren’s backside.

Running his hands along Eren’s sides, Levi brought his hands to Eren’s narrow hips feeling his dick slip between Eren’s cheeks; the tight leather shorts doing nothing to keep the flesh away from prying eyes. Now in the privacy of Levi’s room, he was able to approve of the Omega’s current attire. The idea that someone had had their hands on Eren mere hours before, had his guts churning in a heated rage.

“Mine,” he growled, slightly horrified that the words had passed his lips, his beast growing in control.

“Yes!” gasped Eren as he felt Levi press harshly against him.

The sweet smell of slick filled the air, making Levi’s mouth water in anticipation. He was sure that he was losing his mind, his senses were on fire, his teeth clenched in forceful need. Running his nose along the back of Eren’s neck, Levi knew what he needed, what he needed more the air itself. It was like a beacon calling out to him in the middle of the night.

Eren spun, feeling the lingering attention to his neck. He’d grown in his hair longer over the years to cover the area, but Levi was pushing all the right buttons.

Levi watched Eren slowly crouch down in front of him, legs wide, the bulge in his leather shorts clearly visible. It was too sinful for Levi to register.

Wrapping a hand into Eren’s chocolate locks he pulled back the Omega’s head, “Suck me.”

If Eren’s whimper was anything to go by, what Levi had just ordered was the right command.

Eren didn’t need to be asked twice as he unbuttoned Levi’s pants, pulling them to his ankles. His mouth watered at the sight of the Alpha in his business tie and black briefs, the predominant bulge a clear indication that he liked what he saw.

“Take them off,” Levi’s voice held a rough timber as he watched Eren push down his briefs.

Eren watched with avid interest as Levi sprung free from the confines of his briefs and practically mewled at the sight. Eren swallowed at the sheer intensity and length of his Alpha. He could feel his own beast purr at the sight; he was a good Alpha.

“Suck it.”

Eren didn’t hold back as he pushed the length past his lips and down his throat, swallowing him whole. He found secret joy in the strangled sound that seemed to escape Levi’s throat.

“Fuck me,” Levi whispered, looking down to see his length disappearing into Eren’s tight mouth, the edges of his mouth almost stretched beyond breaking point, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Levi watched on in pleasure as Eren slid back to the head of his dick before quickly engulfing him once more. spit dripped from Eren’s chin onto the floor and at any other time, the idea would have disgusted him, but right now he’d never seen such a sexy sight.

Releasing Levi’s length, Eren ran his tongue delicately across Levi’s balls, enjoying the obvious shudder that ran through his body.

“You taste so good,” Eren moaned sucking the head of Levi’s dick back into his mouth, enjoying the pre-cum that oozed from the engorged member.

By this point, Levi was beyond help. He could practically hear the slick dripping from where Eren was squatting on the floor. The smell of the Omega and the pleasurable feeling of his throat wrapped around him was almost too good to be true. He’d never thought he’d ever feel such pleasure in his life.

Grabbing Eren by the arm, he pulled him to his feet enveloping his mouth in a heated match of tongues. He could taste himself on Eren’s lips and the thought was all the more arousing. His length was sitting heavy and sore between his legs and he wanted more than anything to shove into Eren hard and fast.

Bending Eren over the edge of his bed, he raised the Omega’s hips for easy access, sliding the tight leather down over the curvature of his ass.

Eren could hardly see straight with the arousal that seemed to pulsate through his very being, he had never had a reaction to someone like this before and his erection twitched in response. It was like he was high, he could hardly think straight, the only coherent thought he had was that he needed Levi to an almost painful extent. He wanted to be stretched and owned, he wanted to feel their coupling for days. He could hardly believe he’d been able to withhold the Alpha’s intensity for such an extended amount of time. They had both been wanting this for some time and Eren was almost at breaking point.

Moving the pants to Eren’s ankles, Levi was given the most satisfying view he could imagine; Eren splayed out and ready for the taking. Bending down, he ran his nose along the curve of his ass, savouring the smell of his slick as it oozed continuously down the backs of his thighs. Levi must have been more perverted than he thought as he licked his lips at the sight of the slick dripping down the back of Eren’s balls and onto his long leather boots. They were definitely staying on for the time being.

Levi bit harshly into the flesh that was laid out in front of him, a loud moan ringing through the otherwise silent room.

“You smell amazing,” Levi murmured, spreading Eren’s cheeks to gaze at the puckered hole that awaited him. The sight was mesmerising as Eren panted, slick pulsating out of his hole in a heavy flow.

Before he could think, Levi bent forward, bringing his mouth to the pink ring of muscle, flicking it lightly with his tongue.

The taste was instantaneous as was Eren cry of pleasure. Had anything tasted so good in his entire life? Levi’s eyes rolled back in his head as he delved into the Omega’s hot and waiting hole.

Eren couldn’t help the noises he was making as Levi’s tongue made its way into his ass. He’d never realised he’d been that sensitive back there and there he was, bent over a bed, ass in the air with a white-knuckle grip on Levi’s sheets. His knees were going to buckle if Levi continued to fuck him incessantly with his tongue.

“Levi!” Eren couldn’t help but scream his name as the Alpha slipped a finger into his waiting hole. Swirling his tongue along with his finger, he indulged on the sweet nectar that was running freely from his Omega.

“I could eat you out all night long,” breathing heavily, Levi watched the lewd notion of his finger disappearing past the knuckle.

“Please! Please - more, I need more,” crooned the Omega baring his neck. He needed to be full of Levi until he was ruined for everyone else. The thought struck Eren, but he couldn’t help feeling the truth in such a thought. What he and Levi had was unlike anything he had ever, and probably would ever, experience.

Levi couldn’t seem to resist, adding another finger to the Omega’s tight hole, scissoring him harshly. He could hear Eren’s heavy breathing mixed with the low moan of lust. Watching Eren’s hole stretch before his eyes, he knew that Eren would be the only one for him; now and forever.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, pushing his fingers into Eren one last time, finding the small bundle of nerves that he knew would make Eren sing.

Eren almost blacked out. When Levi’s finger found his sweet spot, he could hardly remember his name, let alone control the volume of his voice. At this rate, the whole base would know what was going on inside Levi’s room and he couldn’t care less.

Grabbing his cock in one hand, Levi winced at the sensitivity of his own length.

“Levi,” Eren turned his head to gaze at Levi, cock in hand and lost the ability to breathe. A literal God was standing before him, brow slick with sweat, fringe hanging across alabaster skin, toned and muscular chest on show… his tie still in place. He’d never seen anyone as sexy as Levi in that moment and the thought made one thing clear, “Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast until I don’t know my name.”

Leaning forward, Levi lined himself up with Eren’s twitching hole. Circling the muscle lightly with his length Levi ran his nose up Eren’s spine, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, “The only name you’ll remember by the end of this, is mine.”

Without further thought, Levi shoved his length into Eren’s hot waiting hole, their cries intertwining into a guttural cry of passion.

“Fuck! You’re s-so big,” mewled Eren as he felt every inch of Levi sink further and further into his ass. By the time Levi had finally bottomed out, Eren was panting heavily, the feeling of being full was almost too much. He felt like Levi was cleaving him in two and he relished the feeling of pleasure that his Alpha was so readily giving him. Yet, for some reason it wasn’t enough, there was something missing.

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking tight,” Levi squeezed his eyes shut, his bangs sticking to his sweat covered brow. Clenching his tender teeth together he relished the sensations washing through him, there were almost too many to register.

“More!” Cried Eren, who was becoming distraught at the void that seemed to be opening up within him.

Levi didn’t need to be asked twice as he pulled out to the tip and slammed into the Omega roughly.

“Yes!”

“Scream for me, Eren,” Levi withdrew and sharply buried his length into the Omega again and again, the sound of Eren’s squelching hole complimenting the sharp cries of the salacious beast below him.

“Yes, Sir,” moaned Eren, rubbing his face into the blankets.

“No,” Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, drawing his face away from the bed, “Let me hear you when you scream.”

“Faster,” Eren shivered, Levi stretching him wide. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Levi smirked and pounded into Eren fervently. He fucked Eren like he’d never fucked before, the two were a heated mess of sweat and wanton need; Eren crying at the bliss of Levi filling him, owning him.

The sound of Levi’s hips slapping against Eren’s soaked ass was almost as lewd as watching his length become engulfed in Eren’s backside. Eren seemed to pull him in, greedy and crying for more.

Without thought Levi brought his hand across Eren’s plump rear, the skin turning a soft shade of pink.

“Yes! Levi!” Eren bit his bottom lip enjoying the sensation that seemed to radiate through his ass, only enhancing the pleasure.

“Good boy, scream my name,” Levi’s hips pistoned into the Omega, rocking the bed violently, the two slapping together in desire.

Levi could already feel his climax on the horizon and he wanted nothing more than to fill Eren to the brim with his seed. The feeling was so instinctual that he bared his aching teeth and grabbed Eren’s hip with bruising force, drawing himself as close to Eren as was physically possible at this stage.

Eren was a whimpering mess, his eyes glazed with arousal, saliva running down his chin as he repeated the only mantra he knew, “Levi! Levi! Levi!”.

He felt hot all over, his impending release burning in his stomach, the void growing rapidly within the Omega, forcing him to scream for more from his Alpha. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to filled by the Alpha, to make the pain of being empty and so full at once disappear.

Heart beating at an almost unnatural pace, Eren gripped the sheets as he was pounded into the bed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Eren couldn’t control the shudder that ran along his spine making him wail in need and give up the reigns.

Levi buried himself inside the Omega. The feeling of his knot forming at his base shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it was enough for the Alpha to slow his onslaught as Eren’s body shuddered; the swelling catching the tight ring of muscle that was Eren’s ass.

Levi swallowed, eyes slightly widening as he watched the Omega squirm beneath him, Eren’s hands reaching out across the white sheets, the length of his fingers growing, the shade turning from a glistening tan to a midnight black.

Levi was literally balls deep in Eren who had decided it was a good time to lose himself to his beast.

“Mm, Alpha,” Eren pushed himself up from the bed, looking over his shoulder at Levi, “What’s wrong? I’m so close.”

If it was possible Levi grew harder at the salacious tone and the glowing gold eyes that racked their way over his form.

“Alpha,” Eren whispered.

Levi grunted as Eren stood, his dick still firmly planted in the Omega’s ass.

“Alpha,” Eren whispered, turning his head and running his tongue along the seam of Levi’s lips.

Opening his lips for the Omega had Levi clutching to him, his hand's tightly wound around Eren’s waist. Levi felt like he was losing himself, being absorbed by the god-like creature he was buried in.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Eren ordered.

Levi withdrew, slamming into Eren with enough force that the Omega threw his head back and praised his name. The force made Levi’s already aching teeth cry in pain. He wanted Eren to call for his Alpha so badly.

“Yes, just like that!”

Levi knew he couldn’t hold on much longer especially as he felt Eren tightened around his already forming knot that insisted on catching with each thrust.

“Yes Alpha! Yes! Fill me up until I’ve been ruined for everyone else!”

Levi pressed his face into Eren’s tanned shoulder and cursed his luck. Eren knew all the right words to get him reaching his climax early than usual.

Running his tongue over his teeth he couldn’t help but wince at the growing pain that seemed to be echoing through his jaw.

“Eren…” panted Levi.

“Yes, Alpha! That’s it! Harder!” Hanging his head to the side Eren closed his eyes, his climax burning like a fire in his gut, “Bite me!” Gentle black claws reached back to draw Levi’s head toward the back of his neck.

“Bite me!” Eren ordered.

Levi lost all sense of himself as his beast surged forward, teeth sharp and bared, ready to take what was so rightfully his. The feeling was all-consuming, he felt as if he had no other choice as he brought his mouth to the exposed skin that was being so readily offered to him.

“Fuck! BITE ME!” Eren screamed, eyes blazing with such golden intensity that Levi paused, before bringing his teeth down on Eren’s shoulder, away from his neck, with enough strength to break the skin.

Levi wasn’t sure whether Eren cried in pleasure or despair, but as Eren’s release washed over him with the help of Levi’s teeth, Eren’s dragged out wail was almost heart-breaking to the Alpha.

But it had been during that moment of intensity that he knew Eren had lost himself to his instincts, almost like he had.

With one final thrust, Eren’s blood in his mouth, Levi felt his world explode before his eyes. His knot swelling to a ridiculous size, finally plugging Eren as he released into the Omega with a guttural cry. He could feel himself pumping his seed into Eren and even though the thought was satisfying, he couldn’t help the feeling of emptiness that washed over him.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Eren wincing as Levi’s knot pulled at his hole.

The two lay there breathing heavily for several minutes, Eren’s fingers returning to normal before their eyes.

Wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist, Levi pressed himself against the Omega, propping himself up on his arm. Running a hand across Eren’s arm, he brushed the hair from Eren’s face.

Levi felt his heart stop as tears ran tracks down Eren’s rosy cheeks.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Levi crooned the tears glistening on Eren’s eyelashes. Wrapping himself tightly around the Omega, Levi rubbed his face into Eren’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

Eren shook his head. “No. Thank you,” he murmured, “That… That wasn’t me.”

Dragging his finger-tips along the ridges of Eren’s toned stomach he couldn’t help but find some joy in the fact that he had done right by his Omega.

Levi held the Omega close, realising that their ‘casual’ deal would not be as easy as he thought; especially if the warmth in his chest continued to grow.

Kissing the back of Eren’s neck, the gesture was almost like a promise between the two wrecked lovers, tied together in one of the most intimate ways a couple could be tied.

To Eren, he felt like Levi had passed some sort of test. So, as he fell asleep in Levi’s arms, his world filled with the Alpha’s croon, he couldn’t help the soft smile from gracing his tear stained lips.

 


	11. A Wolfs Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the lovely comments and support! Seriously, it is mind blowing :D I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter, I feel like I managed to convey what I wanted based on your comments :)
> 
> I’m so 50/50 with this chapter. I love it some times and then I’m not sure the next. This needed to happen for my plot but we’ll see! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too.
> 
> Love you all xxx
> 
> Thanks :)

 

* * *

  

_The crunch of bone was audible as metal hacked with malicious intent. The noise just as horrifying as the man that stood before him._

_“No…” Eren whispered hands clasped tightly at his ears, “No.”_

_“Clean this mess up,” came the echoing thunder of a voice from the darkness._

_Eren’s breath caught in his throat as he sat there staring into the darkness, it’s cold tendrils already reaching out, trying to find purchase on his small arms and legs._

_“No,” he sobbed, small fists rubbing the tears that poured down his cheeks. His body felt weak and small, trapped by the voice and the order that made the hair on his neck stand on end._

_“I said clean it up!”_

_Black fingers wrapped around him, throwing him into the pit. Landing with a harsh thud his cheek hit the sticky wood beneath him. Lifting himself up on shaking arms, he looked at the blank white face in front of him, her once vibrant loving eyes glassy and cold._

_Reaching out with a tentative hand a sob was dragged from his gut as he touched the woman’s cooling skin, leaving a streak of red on her otherwise flawless complexion._

_“This is your fault, now fucking clean it!”_

_Sobbing, he reached for the first thing he could see, his little hand wrapping around a slender finger that lay alone. He retched as he placed the finger in a bucket._

_“I’m sorry Mummy… I’m sorry…” shaking violently he looked into the face of the only woman he had ever loved. Hands clutched at his shorts, his face pale as the ground was ripped from underneath him. He was falling, falling so quickly that he’d never have a chance of finding something to hold onto, but did he want to?_

_Sobbing into the dark, his body was ripped apart by the wind that tore past him. All he could do was scream into the darkness as he tumbled further and further down, knowing that there was nothing to catch him. There was never anything to catch him when he hit rock bottom._

_But as he fell, the overwhelming emptiness that seemed to have taken place in his heart, became warm. Looking down in confusion, he pressed his hand to his chest, surprised that he was slowing down._

_“Shh, it’s ok. You’re safe with me,” a golden light wrapped itself around him, arms outstretched, “Shh, I’ve got you, Eren.”_

Eren woke with a start, hand clutching at his chest, heart beating a mile a minute. Shaking he gasped for air, the room coming into focus.

“Hey, Eren it’s ok. You’re ok,” Levi brushed the hair from his sodden brow.

Eren could see Levi’s eyebrows creased in worry and he shook his head, trying to piece together the events from the night before. It wasn’t unusual for him to have these dreams but it was the first time he’d managed to be pulled from one of his night terrors so easily.

The two were silent as they lay sprawled out on Levi’s bed, which if Eren was correct, was now sitting diagonally across the room.

He felt Levi’s hand slide under the sheet, drawing him closer. The proximity to the Alpha instantly soothing his racing heart, whilst also twisting his gut in anxiety.

Eren tentatively ran a finger down the back of the hand wrapped tightly around his waist. It felt so strange and yet so right… Confused, Eren sighed. He couldn’t help but feel at war with himself as he was pressed into Levi’s warmth. It was only morning and he already felt exhausted.

“Want to talk about it?” came Levi’s cautious whisper as he nuzzled Eren’s hair.

Shrugging, Eren turned to face the raven, looking into his steely eyes. Gingerly, Eren reached out a hand and touched Levi’s cheek, instantly feeling like a weight was lifted off of his chest when Levi’s warm cheek met his hand.

Without thought Levi turned into Eren’s hesitant hand, kissing his palm.

“I had a dream…” Eren muttered.

“Like Martin Luther King?” Levi chuckled, trying to lighten the moment.

Eren smirked, “No, you ass hat. I had a dream about my mother…”

Levi’s brow knitted together in concern. Bringing his forehead to Eren’s he shut his eyes, enjoying the warm scent that seemed to envelop them in their own world.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’ll be here for when you do.”

“…Thank you.”

The two were silent, their warm bodies wrapped around each other, their scents mingling in the air.

This was certainly not the way Eren imagined their talk would go last night, but he thanked his lucky stars because the pain in his neck had ebbed somewhat, making it more manageable. The whole experience was like a sensory overload and he still felt strangely whole and empty all at once.

Scratching at the back of his neck he paused, remembering how he had begged to be marked like some common whore. He was frustrated with himself for losing himself so easily, but more than a little happy that the man lying next to him had enough sense to listen to his wishes and follow through. The gesture said more to Eren than words ever could, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that had taken up residence in his gut. His beast was still peeved that Levi hadn’t been man enough to finish the job, but he knew it had been the right thing. But the feeling was still there; the tingling in his neck, the overwhelming wave of disappointment… he hated himself for it. His Omega side was crying for one thing while his logical side wanted something entirely different. He was at war with himself and he wondered when there’d be a casualty.

“I suppose, we should go to breakfast,” whispered Levi laying back against the pillows, pushing the bangs from his eyes and giving Eren a perfect view of his naked form.

Catching Eren watching him closely he smirked, “Like what you see?”

Eren tried to keep the heat from his cheeks but failed miserably, “I suppose.”

“You didn’t _suppose_ last night,” Levi leant over and nibbled on Eren’s earlobe, “when you begged me to fuck you until you were ruined for every other man.”

Eren felt his dick twitch in response, he was trapped in a wolfs den. _Well, two could play at that game_ , Eren thought as he ran a hand down to Levi’s nipple, pinching it playfully, wishing away the anxiety that seemed to be building.

“And what about when I fucked you with my mouth?”

Eren couldn’t help but snicker as he was rewarded with a groan from the Alpha.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Levi stretched, running a hand down his face, nipple still tingling where Eren had pinched him.

“I don’t know about that,” Eren muttered, sitting up, “Given our line of wor-AHH! Fuck me!”

Levi sat up so quickly Eren didn’t even manage to hit the bed again before he was being dragged into Levi’s lap.

“Fuck, are you ok? Do I need to call Hange?” Levi’s fretting was almost too funny for the Omega to handle as he reached down to touch his sensitive ass.

“Shit, did you rip me a new asshole or something?”

“No,” Levi said deadpan, “But I can check if you want.”

Eren slapped him on the shoulder, “I think that’s enough from you for now. I mean look at the room.”

The two looked around at the carnage that was currently Levi’s quarters. The bed was at a completely different angle, having knocked over a dressing table and Levi’s bookshelf. There were torn clothes everywhere and a very large stain that Eren suspected was his slick. He could also count seven of Levi’s button that were currently scattered across the floor.

“It should worry me more that the place is a shit hole, but it doesn’t,” Levi fixed his tilted lampshade.

“Is that a hole in the wall?”

The two looked over at the damaged wall trying to place when that had happened and whose fault it was.

“I believe it is…” Levi twisted, untangling himself from Eren. “Well, care for a shower?”

Nodding Eren tried to stand, failing miserably as he collapsed onto the floor, his legs like jelly.

“You destroyed my ass!”

“But it was a fine ass,” Levi smirked, offering Eren a hand, “I can carry you if you want.”

“There’s no fucking way you’re fucking carrying me anywhere. I’m not weak.”

“My, my, I think I’ve found my equal,” Levi helped Eren to his feet and had to resist kissing Eren’s delectably foul-mouthed lips as the Omega limped to the bathroom with his aid.

Sitting gingerly on toilet seat lid, Eren watched Levi in all his naked glory as he got the shower started, checking the temperature every so often. He enjoyed the small moments like these with Levi; sharing a cup of coffee, a cigarette and now a shower. He felt like in those moments of secluded privacy he got to see a softer side to Levi. The side that the Alpha didn’t show to others too readily.

The thought of getting to know the Alpha made something stir inside him, his hand coming to touch his chest lightly, just above his heart.

Eren’s eyebrows came together in confusion.

Never in his wildest dreams had he expected anything to happen between them last night, but it was almost like the dam walls had crumbled… Well, _exploded_ might have been a better word, thought Eren as he caught a glimpse of Levi bending down to collect their towels from the cupboard.

It had been intense, like everything that had happened over the last few weeks had accumulated into a swirling mass of aggression and sexual tension. His body felt somewhat relieved that he had been able to get close to Levi, while his mind and even his gut told him that things wouldn’t last, they never did.

It kept playing on his mind, despite the comfortable companionship that had seemed to grow between them since last night.

“Levi.”

Looking back over his shoulder, towels in hand, Levi looked up to Eren who was perched somewhat uncomfortable on the lid of his toilet. He felt some remorse for the state that Eren seemed to be in, but given how last night went, Eren was lucky he got away with only a sore ass. It’d taken strength he didn’t even know he had to stop from latching onto Eren’s nape and bonding them right then and there.

“Yeah?”

“What are we going to do?”

“Well, I assumed we’d take a shower then go to breakfast. After that, we need to see Hang-.”

Levi was suddenly cut off by Eren, who rubbed his eyes in frustration, “No, not today. What are _we_ going to do? What are we going to do about us?”

The two looked at one another for several minutes before Levi cleared his throat, “If-If it’s ok with you, I would like to take you out on a date…”

Eren almost fell off the toilet seat, “What?”

Turning away Levi checked on the water again, “I’d like to take you on a date.”

“Are you sure?” Eren’s voice almost cracked. The last 24 hours had been a whirlwind and now he found himself naked and alone with Levi-Fucking-Ackerman who was now asking him out on a date. Had he accidentally died last night? Was the hole in the wall actually from where he’d fallen and hit his head, dying dramatically half naked, probably choking on buttons in the world’s most famous assassins room?

Certainly.

Especially given their argument… He’d been so frustrated with the Alpha that he thought he was going to rip off his testicles and feed them to him. But in the end, it had finished with him eating the Alpha’s testicles instead. How’d did things get so steamy so quickly?

“Of course, I’m fucking sure you idiot,” Levi turned to see that Eren had turned a bright shade of red.

“Eren,” crouching down in front of the Omega Levi placed a hand on his bare thigh, “I’m serious here. I want to date you. Last night was…” Levi tried to search for the word but found it incredibly hard to pick the right one. “Last night I realised something; I like you, Eren, more so than any other dipshit here. I want to get to know you. Would you give me a chance?”

Eren’s heart faltered, his Omega almost singing in joy… But he’d never done this before. He was lost for words and he was pretty certain it wasn’t because Levi’s dick was currently on clear display.

“I-I don’t know how…” Eren choked, inhaling sharply as he looked into his new favourite colour.

Placing his forehead on Eren’s knee, Levi sighed, “Neither do I quite honestly, but I’m willing to try if you are?”

“But I’m a monster Levi,” it escaped before he’d even realised he’d said it. He’d always thought it but had never actually vocalised the thought before. Looking away from Levi’s tender face was the only thing he could manage at this point in time.

Picking at his nails, Eren could feel the anxiety growing stronger. He’d never had anything like Levi before, never even had the promise of something like Levi. Having such a shitty upbringing had destroyed whatever hope he had ever had of having a normal life. The idea of someone wanting to be with him other than sex was shocking. Was Levi mentally ill?

“Hey,” reaching out, Levi cupped Eren’s cheek, bringing his attention back to their conversation, “You’re not a monster Eren. You’re an incredibly powerful, talented and skilled man. What I’ve seen of you in the past week is enough to prove to me that you are anything but that. You would sooner put yourself in danger than hurt anyone. I’ve seen it, your friends see it… I can _feel_ it.”

For such a private man, Eren was surprised with how articulate Levi was being with him. He’d always struck him as a man of few words, but here he was trying to convince him of something he seemed to desperately need.

“Levi…” uncertainty clear in his tone.

“Eren, I’ll do anything to prove it to you just give me the chance. Please.”

Levi Ackerman was begging, Eren wasn’t really sure what to think. The anxiety was still lying dormant and he was sure it would be there for a while to come, but the honesty in Levi’s voice, his eyes… The very fact that he’d stopped himself the night before when he’d given himself wholly to his instincts…

Eren touched Levi’s chest, the connection between them already something terrifying. He could feel the sincerity of Levi’s words run down his arms, making the skin prickle with sensitivity.

“It’s wired, but I can _feel_ that you mean it...” whispered Eren, more to himself than to Levi.

“So, Eren. Will you go on a date with me?”

Looking down into the expectant face of the Alpha, his breath difficult to catch, he remembered his dream, that awful dream that would torment him for hours until he woke drenched in his own sweat. Except it had been different this morning. Levi had been there, somehow managing to pull him from the depression that would swallow him if he were to wake alone.

He owed it to himself and Levi to at least see where this lead. Hange had said they were True Mates, but what was that exactly? Other than some weird label society gave to this weird connection between them.

As Eren sat there, he couldn’t deny that there was certainly something between them, he just wasn’t completely sure what it was yet. It was strange thinking that he was willing to take a chance on someone romantically. It was terrifying, but he couldn’t help the feeling of hope that seemed to have nestled its way into his chest.

“…Ok.”

Eren almost slipped off the toilet for the second time when Levi cracked a genuine smile. It was like his own mini sun had suddenly opened up before his very eyes, and in that moment Eren decided it would be his goal to make Levi smile like that every day.

“Fantastic, now get in the shower before we waste all the hot fucking water,” hauling Eren to his feet, he assisted him into the shower where both of them sighed in relief as the hot water worked the tension out of their shoulders.

“I’ve never been on a real date before,” Eren confessed, turning to Levi who was gathering soap in his hand. “So, if I fuck shit up and you laugh at me, I will actually just let my Omega side have you.”

Levi’s eyes twinkled with mirth, “With pleasure.”

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine, his beasts’ interest piqued. “I’d be careful with what you say… I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Like I said,” Levi took a step closer, rubbing soap into Eren’s shoulders, “If it’s you, then I welcome it with pleasure.”

Eren had definitely hit his head, or he was about to, he couldn’t decide.

Washing the soap from his body, Eren leaned down to gather some shampoo when he suddenly bolted upright with a small gasp.

Quirking an eyebrow at the Omega, Levi continued to rub shampoo through his own hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

Eren would have found the image strangely adorable if it wasn’t for the fucking bucket load of Levi’s cum that decided to exit his rear at the point in time. It made its way sluggishly down the backs of this legs, only to be swept away by the water.

Levi looked down, “Is that?”

Eren looked at himself in a state of perplexed astonishment.

“Well, you held onto that for a while,” Levi chuckled rinsing the suds from his hair.

Eren was flabbergasted, “Jesus Christ, it’s like a fucking river back there and that’s not the place you want a river! How much did you cum?”

Shrugging Levi turned Eren around, “You and I both know that last night wasn’t normal. Not to mention my knot didn’t even loosen until you woke up. I feel like that’s a new fucking world record. I'm surprised my dick wasn’t a shrivelled prune by the time you let me go. Bend over.”

“Me? It was your knot buddy-HEY!” Eren felt Levi spread his as ass cheeks. “You better not just be back there for a show.”

“I could watch this all day,” and he wasn’t lying. Levi watched in possessive awe as his cum slipped from Eren’s hole in a thick stream. “But no, I thought I’d help you clean up.”

The two spent the rest of the shower helping each other clean, enjoying the light banter and hot water. Neither at all concerned about what the day may have in store, completely surrounded by their bubble of content for the time being

“Alright, I’m going to go get changed,” Eren took a cautious step out of the shower, finding that the hot water and Levi’s thorough cleaning had helped the incessant pain in his rear and lower back.

“I’ll meet you in the mess hall.”

Feeling better, Eren took an enthusiastic step forward, only for his foot to slip out from underneath him on the wet tile. He luckily managed to save himself from his death by clutching onto the basin, knocking several things to the floor in the process.

The bathroom was silent.

“Eren, did you just slip?”

Eren righted himself, readjusting the bottles, “No.”

Levi chuckled, “You know why you slipped?”

“Nope, goodbye Levi. I’ll meet you for breakfast.”

With that Eren disappeared as quickly and as safely as he could manage from the room.

“ ‘Cause there’s no fucking bathmat that’s why” Levi whispered washing the soap from his face.

 

* * *

 

Levi looked at the devastation of his room and felt an odd sense of pride. The emotion so weird given the situation that Levi frowned and picked up what was left of his dress shirt.

Last night had been intense and Levi could only describe it as hunger. What the two of them did last night was based on some primal hunger that neither really controlled, but he’d loved every minute.

Tossing his shirt to the side he couldn’t help but remember Eren’s red face, contorted in confusion when he’d asked him out. He hadn’t intended for the morning to go the way it had, but when he’d woken up that morning and found that the marks he had given Eren the night before were gone…

Anxiety had never been something that particularly concerned Levi, taking most things in his stride. He had a strong belief that whatever would be, would be, and it had worked fucking perfectly for him till now. Until he’d seen Eren’s clear skin, his marks nowhere to be seen. It had overwhelmed him to the point where he had to remind himself to breathe. He couldn’t help himself as he’d rubbed his scent glands along Eren’s, scent marking him.

There had been no way that Levi was going to let Eren leave without some type of promise between them. Along with the connection he could feel buzzing beneath his skin, Levi knew that this couldn’t be casual, not where he was concerned.

The idea that Eren might feel the same way had his blood running hot in his veins despite the Omega’s earlier hesitation. He would prove to Eren that taking a chance on him would be worth his wait. He knew whatever they had wasn’t going to be easy, far from it, but he was willing to work with what they had and see how it went from there. Plus, he enjoyed Eren’s company, which was rare in itself.

Grabbing the end of the bed, Levi pushed it back into place. He went to make the bed, realising that it would all need to be washed anyway given their recent activities. Before he stripped the pillows, he touched Eren’s.

While Levi was almost frantic at seeing his marks gone, he was soon ripped from those worries when Eren began to cry, his body convulsing with an unknown emotion.

The sob that had been ripped from his lungs had Levi enveloping his clammy body, a croon instantly filling the air. He’d laid there for almost fifteen minutes trying to calm him, calling him from whatever hell he’d manage to trap himself in.

He’d said he’d dreamt about his mother; shaking his head Levi stripped the pillows.

He’d read the files, Eren’s mother had been murdered... He shuddered to think about the horrors that Eren may have seen and at such a young age. It was no wonder he’d become who he was today if his past was anything to go by.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren walked into the mess hall and instantly knew it was a mistake.

Almost everyone turned in unison, making the whole thing look like some children of the corn shit. Swallowing, Eren proceeded to pile his plate with food, trying his damnedest to ignore the staring and soft whispers he could clearly pick up.

_“That’s him… the Omega.”_

_“…Him and Levi…”_

_“…I couldn’t get a wink of sleep...”_

Eren continued to add more bacon to his plate.

“Morning! Did you kill him?” Jean leant over Eren grabbing an egg from a bowl.

“Kill him?” Eren looked dumbly at the two-toned Alpha.

“Well, you strutted your stuff in here last night on some kind of warpath and then all we could hear was screaming all night,” Jean smiled, knowing exactly what had happened the night before.

“Shut the fuck up horse face,” shoving past his friend he moved to a free table, “Who else knows?”

“Pretty much everyone. You weren’t exactly quiet, you know?” Jean began to peel his boiled egg. “Must have been good though. Was he good?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself then,” Eren watched in delight as Jean paled, turning around to look up at Levi who was standing behind him a tray of food in hand.

“Ask me what?” Sitting down Levi took a sip of his coffee.

“Jean here wants to know if you were any good.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Levi smirked, taking a bit of his bagel.

Jean shifted in discomfort, shoving his boiled egg in his mouth hole, “Right. I’ll leave you to it. See ya, Eren.”

The two men watched Jean run from the mess hall.

“What was that all about?”

Eren shrugged, “Apparently, the whole base heard us last night.”

“Good,” Levi took another bite of his bagel, eyeing Eren’s plate sceptically.

“Good? How’s that good?”

“I want them all to know.”

Eren sighed, “This is some Alpha thing, isn’t it?”

“Well you can’t blame me,” Levi gestured to Eren’s neck, “All the marks I put on you last night healed.”

“You’re actually pretty annoyed by that, aren’t you?”

“Damn right, I am. Fucking hell! Do you have enough on your plate?” Levi couldn’t believe the mountain of food piled in front of the Omega.

“What about it?” Eren asked munching on a piece of bacon.

“How are you going to finish that?”

“Levi, you’re going to learn this very quickly, but Eren eats more than any Alpha I’ve ever seen,” Mikasa placed her tray next to the Alpha, Armin joining Eren on the opposite side.

“He always eats like this?” Levi gestured to the plate in horror.

“He’ll also go back for seconds,” Armin interrupted.

Eren looked around, “Do you mind? I’m sitting right here.”

Taking a sip of his coffee Levi was thankful he had plenty of money to cover the Omega’s zealous eating habits. “You should mention that to Hange, I’m sure she’d find it fascinating.”

“So,” Armin picked up his fork, playing with his food, “How are you two?”

The pair just looked at him blankly.

“Are you trying to insinuate something?” Levi rose an eyebrow swallowing the last of his coffee.

“No, Sir,” Armin averted eye contact, looking down at his food.

“Well, I need to run. Eren, I’ll meet you at Hange’s lab in fifteen,” with that Levi stood, taking his empty coffee cup and tray to the cleaners. Shoving the last bite of his bagel into his mouth he left the Mess hall, briefly looking over his shoulder to see that Mikasa was already checking over the Omega.

“Eren!” hissed Mikasa as she checked his neck for a mark, “What the hell happened?”

Shaking off the Alpha was a tad more difficult than Eren cared for, but it looked like he wasn’t going to get away from the conversation without coughing up some details. Apparently, the whole base knew and wanted to know more.

“If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else know, got it?” Eren shovelled egg into his mouth while he could.

“We swear.”

“Well, one thing lead to another and yeah, I kinda jumped him.”

Mikasa gasped, “Eren, you know you have to be careful.”

“Mikasa, I know and besides I could have flattened him if he’d tried any funny business,” what he wouldn’t tell Mikasa was the fact that he was the one who’d lost control and practically begged to be bitten. If Levi _had_ decided to ‘try any funny business’ Eren was certain he would have happily let him.

“Well it must have been something, half the base heard what happened last night. Poor Jean even had to go to the bathroom,” Armin elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ew gross. Please, I don’t want to know.”

“So, what made you jump him?” twisting Armin sat so he could have a clear view of Eren and Mikasa, the Alpha watching him intently.

Shrugging Eren pushed his eggs around the plate, “Well, his smell has just been driving me up the mother fucking wall and when he shot my target last night I was fucking furious–.”

“Oh, I bet,” Mikasa smirked. She’d accidentally (on purpose) tried to help Eren with a hit once without his knowledge and he hadn’t spoken to her for days after. That was, of course, after the physical violence. If there was one thing Eren hated it was feeling like he was weak.

“So that, mixed with the fact that we’re ‘True Mate’s or whatever, reall-.”

“You’re what?” Mikasa couldn’t keep the volume from her voice, slapping her hand down on the table, Armin dropping his fork in surprise.

Eren looked at the both of them, the realisation dawning on him as he watched their faces morph into confusion. He hadn’t had a chance to tell anyone about Hange’s theory on Levi being his True Mate. It had all been too much for him, and frankly, still was. He’d been so wrapped up in the revelations of the past few days that he’d forgotten to fill in the people who mattered the most. Or perhaps the real reason was the fact that if he didn’t tell anyone then it didn’t have to be true… it wasn’t real.

Until now.

“Right. I hadn’t told you guys, had I?” Eren scratched the back of his head.

“No, you had not,” Armin rubbed his forehead, “How’d you find this out?”

“Well I’d been doing all those tests with Hange and she discovered that Levi and I are Mates. There’s some scientific explanation to do with our scent and glands. You should talk to her if you want to know the details.”

“Would you mind? I always thought it was a myth, but this is really fascinating.”

“Fascinating? Armin, Eren’s Mate is Levi Ackerman!”

The pair looked at her.

“One of the most prolific assassins of our generation! His nickname is the stone heart!”

“Your point being?”

“Can he really be ‘the one’, Eren?”

“Look, I can’t help who I like and that we’re connected in some freakish fucking way. But he’s not as bad as you’re making him out to be and besides I’m not exactly Jesus Christ reincarnated or anything.”

“I just want you to be safe Eren, I don’t want him using you.”

“Mikasa I know you’re just worried but I trust Levi, he’s already proven that I can trust him. We’re just going to see how things go, not start a fucking family. So, calm your tits.”

Mikasa crossed her arms in frustration, “Fine, but I’m here if you need me.”

“So, what’s going to happen now?” Armin was surprised by Eren’s quickly established trust with the Alpha. He knew Eren well enough by now to know that that was a difficult feat in itself.

“Well, he’s taking me out on a date somewhere. Which is going to be weird, but,” Eren shrugged, finishing his breakfast.

“Doesn’t he have to do that already? I mean you’re under his surveillance,” Mikasa pushed her unfinished eggs toward the Omega. She’d seen him eyeing them off for the past several minutes.

“Well, I suppose. But apparently this whole Prime Omega shit–.”

“What the fuck is a Prime Omega?” Mikasa and Armin looked to one another.

“Oh, guess I hadn’t told you about that either…” Eren could only hope that he didn’t leave Levi waiting too long.


	12. Not a Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the lovely comments and support guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D I love you all!
> 
> Ps. I have also been hit with the flu so fingers crossed it all makes sense! :D

* * *

 

“They’re missing.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘they’re missing’?” Pinching the bridge of his nose he lent against the hallway wall. He’d been on his way to see Hange when he’d rang in to check on the video surveillance he’d ordered to be removed from the club premise. It would not be beneficial to him, or possibly Eren if that tape went missing… Which apparently, it had.

“S-Sorry Sir. I went to retrieve the g-goods last night, as you asked, but they weren’t there. It looked like someone beat me to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“W-Well, Sir, someone left a note.”

“And?”

“It said: N-nice shot.”

“Fuck!” punching the end call button Levi bent over, taking a deep breath. If he hadn’t lashed out and acted like a pre-pubescent teen in heat then this wouldn’t have happened, but there he was crouched over in a deserted hallway after having been told that the tapes were missing.

The tapes that clearly showed him shooting someone.

Straightening his tie, Levi took a deep breath. He’d deal with it like he did all other nuisances. It wasn’t like he’d never been caught before, what worried him this time, however, was the fact that the tapes had been taken. He’d also promised Eren that he had everything covered and this was far from what one might call ‘covered’.

“Fuck me,” the muttering continued until he reached Hange’s lab, where he was met with an overly zealous grin. He could only imagine what had her so excited.

“They’re so pretty! Come and have a look!” bouncing around she managed to snag Levi’s arm dragging him down the hall to a small room that looked into another room lined with 3 beds.

This was definitely not the direction Levi thought the conversation was going to go, not that he felt inclined to tell her differently.

“Can we talk to them yet?” Levi gestured to the 3 omega’s that were cuddled up on one of the single beds.

“Yes! The one in the middle just finished his heat. For some reason, it was a little prolonged but that can happen if an Omega is under enough stress. It tends to be a very fragile time.”

“It wasn’t that long though, was it?”

“It was about a week. An Omega’s heat will generally depend on the Omega and lifestyle, so they can range anywhere from 3 – 7 days. Bertolt here, was at day 6 when his symptoms let up.”

“Did you get the name of the other one?” Levi pointed to the freckled brunette spooning, who he assumed, was Bertolt.

“Eren wrote in his report that his name was Marco. Did you not read his report?”

Levi shifted uncomfortably. Up until last night, the pair had been avoiding each other, which was unfortunate for Levi as it seemed he had managed to miss out on some key information. He cursed his luck.

“How’s Farlan holding up? Can I speak to him yet?”

“He’s doing splendidly,” Hange checked her notes, “He’s a little defiant, which is understandable. It looks like he was the one to look out for the other two. Since Bertolt is no longer in heat, it should be fine for you to have a chat with him.”

“Brilliant,” Levi moved to open the door that connected the two rooms.

“Ah, Levi!” Hange grabbed him by the shoulder, her nose twitching, “It’s probably not a great idea if you go in alone. It’s probably best if you take Eren with you. Farlan may know you, but the other two don’t. I don’t want to put any unnecessary stress on them.”

Sighing Levi removed his hand from the doorknob and sat in a spare chair situated by the two-way mirror. “Let’s hope Eren doesn’t take too bloody long.”

“Speaking of,” Hange sniffed the hand that had touched Levi’s shoulder, “How are you and your true mate travelling?”

Had Hange not heard yet? The idea was impossible, as the women in question tended to be the hub of all information and idle gossip… But if she’d been holed up down here in her lab all night…

Levi snickered.

“Was that something other than a scowl? My, my it must be going well then,” Sitting down next to him she leaned into the Alpha, taking a tentative sniff. “Levi, did something happen between you and Eren?”

Levi tried not to break out in a cold sweat.

“You smell…Different…” Hange took another sniff of the Alpha’s neck, earning her a palm to the face, pushing her away. “You smell like you… But not you…”

“Get the fuck away,” changing the subject was going to be the best decision here, “Have you discovered much else in terms of Prime Omegas?”

Hange scratched her cheek, “Not really. There really isn’t much out there. I’ve put my feelers out there, so we’ll see what that drags up but it’s almost like an urban legend, not too many people believe in this supreme being anymore.” She shrugged, “I guess I’ll just have to follow my little flower around and document everything about him.”

“I can assure you now, he is not going to like that.”

“You never know, Eren and I are the best of friends. Besides this is an incredible opportunity, there’s no one else like him,” she crooned, a dreamy air clear in her voice.

“You certainly got that right,” picking the flint off his trouser leg he looked at his watch. What was taking Eren so long? “Have you seen how much Eren eats?”

“No, I haven’t. Why?”

“Because he eats like the fucking mess hall is closing down,” Levi could still remember the pile in front of the Omega, unsure how on earth he was possibly going to finish all those eggs.

Hange’s eyes lit up like beacons as she whipped out a notepad and started jotting down some details. “Does he usually eat like that?”

“Apparently, according to Arlert and Ackerman.”

“I should talk to them about Eren… Maybe they could give me more details since they’ve known him longer.”

Levi couldn’t help the small twitch of his eye at the idea that he may not know Eren as well as his friends. It was a stupid thought since they had obviously known him longer, but the idea still bothered him.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Breathed Eren as he leant against the doorframe, “I was talking to Armin and Mikasa and time just got away from me.”

“No problem sweet pea!” Hange stood, going to hug the Omega but stopped suddenly. Looking from Eren to Levi, Hange raised an eyebrow.

“W-what’s up?” Eren popped a button on his dress shirt, revealing a caramel collarbone. Levi could feel his mouth start to water.

“You…” Hange pulled Eren closer, sniffing his neck.

Gasping she took a step back and pointed to Levi, then to Eren. “You! YOU HAD SEX!?”

Levi would have laughed at Eren’s bug-eyed expression if the Omega’s in the other room hadn’t just been woken up by Hange’s booming voice.

 _Great_.

“Would you keep it down you goddamn banshee? You’re like the only one that doesn’t know.”

“W-What do you mean? How come I don’t know?!” Hange whipped out her notebook again, taking more notes.

“Apparently every man and his fucking dog could hear us last night,” Levi licked his lips, eyeing the Omega’s behind the glass who were now sitting up in curiosity.

“Goddamn it!” Hange fell to her knees, “Why did I have to be so preoccupied with the Omegas!?”

Eren looked to Levi who was sitting casually in a spare chair, watching as the brunette fell to pieces before him.

“How did you know?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck, which was still tender even though the pain had subsided somewhat since last night.

Hange’s eyes widened, “Fantastic question!”

She began to write hurriedly in her notebook.

“Yeah, care to answer it?” Levi nudged her with his foot.

“Oh, right! Well, you both don’t smell like your usual selves. It’s like your scents have begun to meld and change. There are cases like this, it's more common with True Mates though.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Basically, once you two start having sex your scent changes, it’s like a marriage of scents. You’ll no longer want another scent and people will know that you are taken if you’re alone. There is only a subtle scent change between the both of you at the moment but I can only assume that it’ll grow stronger if you continue your relationship,” smiling happily she looked at the two males, “So, will you be continuing your relationship?”

Something pulled at Levi’s heart as he watched Eren’s cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

“We’re going to take things as they come,” Levi coughed.

The squeal that ensued was earth-shattering.

“This is fantastic! You must come back to my lab, I need to document this progress.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Levi stood, “First we need to talk to these three.”

Both Marco and Bertolt were wrapped around each other, whilst Farlan was glaring at the two-way mirror with disdain.

“Oh dear! What has them so tense?” Hange took a step toward the mirror.

“It was probably all your fucking screeching, shit for brains,” with that Levi opened the door to the small room, instantly being assaulted with the overly sweetened scent of Omega. Clearing his throat was all Levi could do as he breathed in the rancid odour. These Omega’s smelt nothing like Eren.

“Levi?” Farlan leapt from the bed, “Levi, is that really you?”

“Yeah,” was all Levi managed to mutter before Farlan threw himself at him.

“I thought you were dead!” He cried, rubbing his face into Levi’s neck.

“Oi,” Levi was being overwhelmed with Farlan’s scent. He had to remind himself not to breathe too deeply as he patted the other on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly. “I wouldn’t be scenting me too hard if I were you.”

“What? What do you mean?” The confusion was cleared with the low rumble that echoed through the room.

“I guessed right then,” Levi snickered, eyeing Eren by the open door, “This one doesn’t like it too much.”

“You’re that Omega from our rescue,” Farlan separated himself from Levi.

“Yeah,” Eren took a step forward, offering his hand, “The name’s Eren Jaeger.”

Farlan looked at Levi, who was finding some sort of joy in the exchange. Clasping Eren’s hand he looked him in the eye, “Farlan Church.”

“Nice to meet you,” Eren smiled, turning to the other Omegas, “And you too.”

The other two nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

“Bertolt told me what you did,” Farlan eyed Eren’s toned arms and chest, very unlike a  classic Omega.

Eren rose an eyebrow at Levi, who shrugged.

“Are you really an Omega?” Farlan took a step forward sniffing the air around Eren.

“Yes, and I have been since the day I presented.”

“But how can you do the things that we saw, it doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s Eren for you. We’re not even sure half the time,” Levi was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder.

“Anyway Farlan, we need to ask you a few questions regarding your,” Levi swallowed, eyes travelling to Eren briefly, “Captivity. We can talk in more depth in Hange’s lab.”

Farlan nodded turning to the two other Omegas.

“They’ll be fine, Eren’s going to stay with them.”

“I’m what?” Eren looked at Levi mystified.

“You’ll be fine, just chat with them about… Yeah, not a clue. Good luck,” with that Levi took Farlan to Hange’s lab, leaving a stupefied Eren in front of two cowering Omega’s.

“Fuck!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi, it’s so good to see you,” the Omega embraced Levi for the second time.

Levi even managed to crack a smile as he returned the hug, “Yeah, you too.”

The two were situated at a small table and chair set in Hange’s rather large laboratory. Hange herself was meandering around, tinkering with odd bits and pieces. She appeared to be busy but Levi knew better than anyone that she was all ears for this conversation.

“When Kenny took you, I thought for sure he was going to kill you.”

Levi eyed Hange who was pouring something into a vile, “He almost fucking did too.”

Levi drummed his fingers on the table top, uncomfortable with the line of conversation.

“How did you do it?” the look Farlan shot Levi was one of awe, awe he certainly did not deserve, not in the slightest.

“I did what I needed to do to survive. I’m not proud of those things but they thankfully lead me here.”

“And where is  _here_  exactly?” Farlan looked around.

“You’re at an organisation called Recon. We were tipped off that there was highly valuable human cargo on its way to another city in a few days. We managed to infiltrate the building and extract you based on this intel.”

“Levi, what are you?” Farlan looked at Levi’s cool demeanour, dark suit and cold gaze.

Levi shrugged, “Someone who uses his skills to make a living.”

Nodding, Farlan looked down at his hands that were clasped in front of him.

“Do you know where she is?” Levi’s voice was barely a whisper. The silence that followed almost deafening.

Slowly, Farlan shook his head, “I should have kept an eye on her… B-but they came during the night and took her. I-I couldn’t do anything,” Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered that night.

“I’m sorry Levi,” sobbing, Farlan looked away ashamed.

“Hey,” touching his head slightly, Levi tried to give him some form of comfort, “Hey, it’s ok. You did what you could given the circumstances.”

“But Levi-.”

“No Farlan, if anything I should have done more.”

“Levi, you weren’t even there! You can’t possibly blame yourself.”

“Exactly, though. I wasn’t there Farlan. I wasn’t there when I should have been and she was taken. You were taken. Fuck we were all taken. We do what we can to survive and that’s all we can ask of ourselves. Now lift your head up.”

Farlan nodded, raising his face to meet Levi’s careful gaze.

“Now I need to ask you about your time in captivity. Do you think you can manage that?”

Farlan nodded, “What do you want to know?”

Levi pulled a device from his pocket, “Do you mind if I record this? My boss is going to have my ass if I don’t have a detailed log of our conversation.”

“S-sure,” Farlan wiped the snot from his nose.

“Ok, who abducted you and the other Omega’s?”

“The three of us were all taken separately, by different people but the destination was the same.”

“Do you know the names of these people?”

“No.”

“What was the destination? Was this where you met the others?” Levi knew all too well this part of the story, but he was interested to see what Farlan would divulge on the subject.

“I didn’t meet the others until several years later. But we were all taken to a basement and that’s where we met Kenny Ackerman,” Farlan could clearly see Levi’s gaze becoming frigid.

“Where did he keep you?”

“He kept us in cages and sold us off. Most of the time he sold us as escorts for a night or two, sometimes if the price was right he’d let them keep us for a week or two during our heat.”

The bile rose in Levi’s throat, “Were you ever subjected to this?”

Farlan nodded, “I was let off easy for the most part since I tended to be too tall for the liking of the clients he had through, but yes, I was subject to some of the things I listed.”

“And the others?”

“They came in several years later, but by then things had changed somewhat.”

Levi quirked a brow, “Changed? How?”

“Kenny still sold us off when he needed to, but for the most part we were kept safe and hidden.”

Levi leant forward almost knocking the recording device off the table, “What the fuck do you mean by ‘safe and hidden’?”

“Fewer clients came through and he started to feed us more… But that’s when people started to disappear. You’d hear them screaming in the night and then you never saw them again.”

“So, none of you knew what was happening?”

Farlan shook his head.

“What can you tell me about the place where you were held?”

“It was dark, like a basement…” Farlan took a deep breath.

“It’s ok, take your time,” Levi touched Farlan’s hand.

“I don’t know where it is. Trust me.”

“I believe you,” and he did because he didn’t know either. They usually bagged them before moving, that way if someone got out they couldn’t tell the authorities about their location. It was a tricky business.

“So, why were you moved to the high rise building in Sina City?”

“I don’t know exactly. I heard them talking about a sale and that they needed to test the goods… Then the three of us were picked, bagged and moved. That’s all I know, I swear.”

“How long do you think you travelled once they bagged you?” Levi pulled his phone from his pocket, opening up his notes app.

“I don’t know exactly… It could have been anywhere between 3 and 5 hours.”

Levi felt like swearing. That was a huge fucking radius to investigate and would take for fucking ever. Jotting down some of the key information, Levi took one last look at his friend.

“Have you ever seen Eren Jaeger before that night?”

Farlan blinked, thrown off by the direction of the question, “N-No. The first time I saw him was in the building where he somehow managed to find us behind a secret wall.”

“How did he find you?”

“I-I think he smelt us? If that’s even possible…” Farlan touched the back of his neck. “He was in pain though.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was trying to get us out of there but we weren’t fast enough… I thought I hurt him but then he just kept repeating your name, saying you were in trouble. At the time, your name didn’t even register, I thought I’d hurt him.”

The two men were silent.

The extent of their bond was terrifying, but Levi was grateful that Eren had managed to reach him in time, otherwise he certainly would not be having this conversation.

“How’d he know I was in danger?” Levi played with his bottom lip in thought.

“I don’t know, he just kept clawing at his neck. He should get that check, by the way, it looked painful.”

“Wow, so your bond’s already that strong. Impressive.”

The two men jumped slightly in their chairs, Hange having sat between them, whilst they were completely unaware.

“Motherfucking crazy ass bitch! You scared the shit out of me! We’re trying to have a conversation here,” Levi pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“And it’s a very interesting conversation too,” Hange pushed her glasses back up her nose.

“Y-Your bond?” Farlan questioned, looking at Levi.

Rolling his eyes, Levi stopped the recording device, placing it in his jacket pocket.

“Well you see,” Hange turned to the Omega, “Levi here has found his true mate.”

“Don’t just willing give out that information dipshit!” Levi pulled her ponytail.

“Ooo stop, you know that’s my kink,” she laughed, turning back to Farlan.

“True mate? I thought that was a fairy tale.”

“I wish,” Levi was actually thankful it wasn’t a fairy tale.

“Nope! All true and now my two lovebirds are growing up,” Hange wiped away a mock tear.

“So, Eren’s your mate?” Farlan was struggling with the idea of Levi having actually fallen for someone. He’d always avoided physical contact that didn’t end in a broken bone or blood.

“Not yet, but he will be!” Hange cackled, watching Levi’s eyes roll to the ceiling.

“Give me strength,” standing Levi stretched, checking his phone for the time. “We better go back and see how Eren is going with your friends.”

“He wouldn’t hurt them, would he?”

Levi wanted to laugh because Eren certainly could. He was the most dangerous man he’d ever met, but he knew Eren and knew he wasn’t the monster he thought himself to be.

“He’s more the ‘protecting’ type,” Levi mumbled making his way back to the Omega’s room, both Farlan and Hange in tow.

What they didn’t expect, however, was to find Eren fast asleep between the two Omega males, wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

Levi was stumped.

Farlan was confused.

And Hange… Well, Hange already had her phone out taking photos.

“Oi! Shit head, get back here,” Levi hissed, he had no clue why he was trying to be quiet.

“But they’re so cute! I would never have picked Eren for a cuddler!” Hange snapped several pictures of the three men.

 _And no one was meant to know_ , thought Levi as he stood next to the bed looking down at the serene faces of the three Omegas.

Hands in pocket, Levi leant over the bed, “Oi, Jaeger.”

Eren didn’t move.

“Jaeger.”

Still nothing.

The other two Omega’s on the other hand, looked around bleary-eyed.

“He sleeps like the dead,” Hange noted, jotting it down in her notebook.

“Oi Eren, wake up you stupid brat,” Levi was rewarded with Eren rolling over.

“What’s wrong?” mumbled Marco, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong sweet pea, we’re just trying to wake this bugger up,” Hange patted him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Eren,” reaching down Levi patted his cheek.

“Levi?” Eren mumbled opening his eyes slowly.

Hange gasped, jumping in to take a photo of the Omega.

Levi held his breath as he looked into shimmering gold eyes, “You alright?”

“Mmm fine. Just sleepy,” He muttered sitting up and looking around, the blanket falling from his shoulders as he rubbed one of his eyes.

Hange took another photo purely because Eren had adorable bed hair.

Levi watched in fascination as the two Omega’s laid their heads on either one of Eren’s shoulders. It seemed that Eren was slipping between his Prime Omega state and his normal self-more and more often.

As Levi and Hange watched Eren try and wake himself up, his eyes shimmered from gold to bottle green.

“Does this usually happen when he wakes up in the morning?” Hange whispered not taking her eyes off the Omega.

“Not that I’ve noticed…”

“What’s his deal?” Farlan crossed his arms, nodding in Eren’s direction. “You two seem pretty interested in him.”

“Eren’s special,” Bertolt smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Eren turned back to the two Omega’s who were sitting wide-eyed on the bed.

Eren scratched his face, looking at the two. He’d never really spent a lot of time around his own dynamic and it made him slightly anxious for some reason. It could have been the fact that he was completely different to them in every way, but it could have also been the possibility that they seemed so fragile and soft compared to someone like himself.

“Thank you,” Eren looked to the freckled Omega who had spoken, “T-Thank you for saving us.”

“Ah, no problem… I guess.”

The silence dragged on.

“Bertolt told us what happened,” the Omega sat up pointing to the taller Omega, “Thank you for getting us out of there.”

“Marco, was it?” Eren moved to the edge of the bed.

The omega nodded enthusiastically.

“How did you do it?” Whispered Bertolt, averting his eyes, “You say you’re an Omega, but I’ve never met one like you before.”

“I just did my job guys, nothing that great,” Eren felt awkward as he sat before the two omegas. What was he meant to say to that?

Leaning forward Marco touched Eren’s hand, making him jump slightly.

“You feel so warm,” he whispered, closing his eyes, “You’ve had it rough, haven’t you?”

Eren swallowed, feeling an overwhelming sense of warmth flow through his body.

Grabbing his hand also, Bertolt grimaced, “Why? They did such terrible things to you and yet you’re so strong?”

Eren could feel his heart beat faster, “What are you doing?”

“Doing?” Marco questioned, “We’re not doing anything. For some reason, you’re like an open book.”

“When I touched you, I could see things…” Bertolt let go of Eren’s hand, shaking his head. “You’re different to us, aren’t you?”

“Yet the same,” mirrored Marco, dragging Eren close. “You feel like home, like safety,” He muttered nuzzling Eren’s shoulder.

“What you can do is not normal,” Bertolt sat next to Eren.

“You think I don’t know that?” he huffed, despite the conversation he was feeling…tired? What the fuck was going on?

“Don’t touch me,” Eren tried to shake the pair off but there was no real conviction in his actions. He felt relaxed with the two Omegas...

Marco touched Eren’s cheek.

Gasping Eren’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was being smothered with images of the Omega. Reaching out with hands that were not his, he clung to the rusty bars of a cage, the metal cold and wet under his desperate hands. The screaming and cries for help all too familiar.

“Stop it,” he whispered, only to see a man come into the room and force pills down the Omega’s throat.

“I’m not doing anything,” Marco’s eyebrows creased, letting go of Eren’s cheek, “Are you alright?”

Breathing heavily, Eren doubled over. What the fuck had that been?

“D-did they give you pills?”

Both Bertolt and Marco looked at one another, confused, “Yes. How did you know?”

“I-I donno… I just saw it,” Eren swallowed, he’d never wanted to see a place like that ever again. The idea that the two Omega’s sitting with him had been subjected to such maltreatment was anger inducing. “Did they touch you?” he spat, he could hardly keep the malice from his voice.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief when the two Omega shook their head.

“Apparently, we were lucky, according to Farlan,” Bertolt picked at the sheets on the bed. “We were only taken several months ago. All they ever did was give us those pills.”

“What were you doing before they took you?” Eren couldn’t make heads or tails of their story. It made no sense for people to steal Omega’s and not use them for the sole purpose of their trade. Though it seemed like these Omega's were lucky despite that.

“We don’t know. We can’t remember,” Bertolt laid back on the bed. “Eren, despite everything, being with you is… soothing.”

Bertolt closed his eyes smiling, “I don’t really know you… but you’ve got this aura.”

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Marco laid down next to Bertolt. “Thank you. Honestly. Thank you for saving us,” grabbing Eren’s hand Marco tugged him towards the bed.

Eren had no idea how he ended up in his current situation, the two Omegas wrapped around him, their warmth overwhelming his senses. But as he was spooned by the two males, he couldn’t help his laboured breathing or heavy eyelids.

He’d never had this reaction before, but suddenly he was incredibly exhausted.

 

* * *

 

“Eren’s special,” Bertolt smiled.

“Yeah, we know,” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand pulling him from the bed.

“Hey, stop it,” Marco slapped Levi’s wrist.

Hange, Levi and Farlan looked at the Omega in shock. It was unheard of for an Omega to be defiant in the presence of an Alpha, Eren being the exception to that rule, but especially an Omega who needed rehabilitation after a traumatic experience.

“Marco, are you ok?” Farlan moved to the bed pushing a groggy Eren into Levi’s arms.

“Oi,” Eren looked sleepily at Levi, “Put me the fuck down.”

“Oh, right,” Levi dropped Eren like a sack potatoes, luckily the omega managed to catch himself.

Shaking his head Eren took a step back.

“Eren…” Farlan muttered a confused look on his face.

“Something weird is happening,” Eren felt too relaxed, it was like his senses were being dulled.

“You ok?” Hange touched Eren’s shoulder and it was like a bucket of water had been thrown at him.

Eren nodded running a hand through his bed hair. “When they touched me,” he muttered, “I saw what happened to them.”

If the whole situation wasn’t already confusing enough, Levi and Hange exchanged looks, “Care to explain?”

“I-I donno, but being around them makes me... sleepy?”  _What the fuck was wrong with him?_  He sounded like a lunatic and he knew it.

“What did you mean you saw what happened?” Levi looked at the Omegas who were all sitting watching the events unfold.

“When I touched him, I saw snippets of what he is,” Marco offered, “I can’t really explain it… it was sort of mesmerising.”

Bertolt nodded.

“I saw what happened to them,” Eren whispered, feeling his anger start to spark once more. “I’ll fucking kill all of them.”

“Alright, I think it’s time we went and got some fresh air,” Levi looked to Hange, “We’ll come and have a chat about this later.”

“Do you mind if I just take a quick blood sample? It might help me understand what is happening here.”

Eren nodded, disappearing with the Beta.

“You’re his mate, aren’t you?”

If Levi didn’t find the Omega’s creepy before, he now did, “What did you do to him?”

“I don’t know, it’s like we were drawn to him. It was like he wanted to know what happened,” Bertolt stood, “We didn’t mean him any harm.”

“Just,” Levi huffed, “Just be careful with him ok?”

“Are you afraid he’d hurt us?” Farlan spoke up for the first time since he’d touched Eren.

“No. I’m afraid  _you’d_  hurt  _him_ ,” with that Levi left the foul-smelling room in search of Eren and Hange.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk back to the mess hall was a quiet one, both Levi and Eren lost in their own thoughts.

Whatever had happened back there was nerve-racking and Eren wasn’t sure how to handle it. It wasn’t anything bad, it was just out of the norm… but then again, what was normal when it came to him? He was learning more and more about himself and his ‘condition’ the longer he stayed at Recon. He couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing.

He needed some air.

Eren felt a tingle run through his neck. Looking over at Levi he could see that the Alpha was lost in thought.

Sighing, Eren pressed the sensitive skin, “How much do you know about me?”

Levi startled, “What do you mean?”

“There was a reason you didn’t take me to question that Omega. How much do you know about me?” Eren wasn’t stupid, he knew there was absolutely no reason for Levi to leave him behind with the Omega’s unless there was something he was trying to keep from him.

Levi cleared his throat, “Not as much as you may think.”

“But enough, right?” Eren stopped and faced the Alpha.

Shrugging Levi put his hands in his pockets.

“What do you know?”

“I don’t know as much as you think, Hange had a difficult time trying to locate any information on you.”

“Levi,” Eren crossed his arms.

“I-I,” Levi cleared his throat.  _Did he really want to get into this here and now? Would it just be easier to lie? Would Eren be mad?_ Levi’s head was swirling with questions as he considered his response.

Looking into expectant green, he sighed, closing his eyes.

“I know that you were sold on the black market,” Levi whispered.

“And?” Eren tapped his foot.

“And? And what?”

“Is that all you know?”

“I know your mother was murdered… but that’s it. That’s all Hange found,” the burning at Levi’s neck sparked in relief. Arching a brow in interest Levi looked at Eren.

“Is that why you kept me from talking to Farlan?” Eren took a step closer to Levi.

Swallowing, Levi averted his eyes, “I just didn’t want you to relive whatever you went through… I know what it’s like Eren. I’ve been there, I’ve seen what they do… It’s never pleasant.”

“So, your heart was in the right spot. But I need to make one thing clear, Levi, I’m not a weakling,” Eren touched Levi’s hand.

“Eren I don’t think you are-,” Levi started but was cut off by Eren’s soft lips meeting his in a chaste kiss.

“One day,” Eren whispered, “One day I’ll tell you when the timing is right. But in return, you need to do the same. Deal?”

Placing his hands on Eren’s warm cheeks, Levi pulled him closer, “Deal.”

Levi slipped his tongue into Eren’s hot mouth, moaning at the taste and smell of the Omega. He’d happily wait until Eren felt like telling him about his past; he’d wait for the end of time itself if that was what it took.


	13. Tethered Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter is up and ready to read. Thank you all for your lovely comments, support and everyone who has given me so many Kudos'. I never thought it'd be this well received, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Love you all!

 

* * *

 

Armin, Reiner and Jean were happily seated on the Beta’s bed waiting for Eren to emerge from the bathroom.

“What do you think?”

“Hot damn,” Jean took a hefty bite of his chocolate bar.

Armin jumped to his feet, walking over to adjust Eren’s shirt, “Eren, Levi is going to lose his shi-.”

“I didn’t realise this was what hookers were wearing these days. My bad,” Jean managed to mumble around the nougat that was gracelessly rolling around his mouth.

“You wouldn’t know what a hooker was if they rubbed their ass in your face,” flipping Jean off Eren turned to the mirror looking at his ensemble. It would have to do. He was supposed to be meeting Levi in the reception area in half an hour and he still had to achieve some sort of balance with his hair. Currently, it was sticking up in every direction.

“God, you’re a shit stirrer. Don’t listen to him, Eren. You look good,” smiling Reiner glared at Jean who shrugged nonchalantly.

“Armin, what the fuck am I going to do with this?” he motioned to his hair.

“Well…” Looking at the mop that Eren liked to call his hair, he bit his lip, “You’ve kinda let it go haven’t you.”

“Well, usually Mikasa cuts it for me, but we’ve all been pretty busy.”

“Ok, what can you do with it?”

“Well, I could just brush it… though it’ll probably still be all over the place. I could slick it back?” Playing with his hair, Eren couldn’t help but notice Reiner and Jean arguing quietly on the bed behind him. The pair had been oddly hard to get rid of over the last couple of days and he’d started to suspect something of the two. When they’d overheard him ask Armin for help choosing date-worthy clothes, they’d practically ambushed the both of them and just invited themselves along.

“I think slicking it back is too formal, you want to seem casual,” Armin tapped his foot in thought, “We could put it up?”

“Is it even long enough to do that?” Eren tried dragging his hair into a ponytail, creating the smallest little nub of hair he’d ever seen. His hair was longer than it usually was, but nowhere near the stage of a ponytail yet.

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Armin giggled, “But probably not. Let’s just try to go for a messy but tamed look.”

Eren couldn’t help but eye the blonde warily.

“It’ll be fine! Trust me! Here sit down,” dragging a chair over, he sat Eren down, spraying some product into his hands.

“So, ah, Eren.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Eren looked at the two alphas situated on the bed. It seemed that they’d finally grown enough balls to ask him what they’d been too afraid to ask up until then.

“Yes?”

Jean cleared his voice, “We just wanted to talk to you about something…”

“Yes, I gathered, you two are like a bad fucking smell. I can’t seem to get rid of you. What do you want?”

“Well,” fidgeting on the bed Reiner averted his eyes.

That was certainly strange behaviour for the usually cocky Alpha.

“Well, lately you’ve smelt like Omega…”

“In case you didn’t know already, I am one,” Eren had no fucking idea what he was on about. Both Reiner and Jean were well informed of his dynamic, having had to deal with the prejudice of other Alphas about having such a lowly dynamic in their group.

Reiner cleared his throat, “… Like  _other_ Omega.”

Finally, Reiner met Eren’s eyes and it all seemed to lock into place, the realization having taken slightly longer than it should have really.

“Ohhh,” Eren slung an arm over the back of his chair.

“Shit, I would not be asking about that,” muttered Armin as he puttered around adding the final touches to Eren’s messy hair.

“How serious were you with that speech of yours?” Jean tapped his foot anxiously. Both Alpha’s looking more than a little uncomfortable with their current situation.

Standing from his chair, Eren took a look in the mirror, giving himself a noncommittal shrug. The hair was as good as it was going to get it would seem.

With his hands casually in his pockets, a smile plastered on his face he looked down at his two friends, a twinkle in his eye.

“Deadly.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren could not believe he’d been dumped with babysitting duties. Hell, wasn’t he the one that was meant to be being babysat by Levi? It was like an endless baby-sitting loop that would go on and on for all eternity… Was this going to be his life now? To be babysat for and to babysit? His head was going to explode, he wasn’t even sure he was making sense anymore.

Apparently, being an Omega meant that he was more equipped in dealing with the Omegas. He supposed there was some merit in that train of thought… Well, there was actually a great deal of merit in that train of thought, but it now meant that more people relied on him and if he fucked up? Which, knowing him, he would, the lives of three people were going to be on the line. Three, pure, innocent and kind-hearted…

Eren paused, confused.

The Omega’s were doing his fucking head in. He didn’t want to be in the same room as them, let alone ‘take care of them’. He had no clue what had happened the other day, but every time he’d met with them in the last few days he’d felt… Oddly relaxed and he fucking hated it. It was like they were drawing on some Omegan part of him and it drove him nuts. He’d spent his whole life avoiding that part of himself and then suddenly, they chuck in a few Omega’s and BAM! He was practically a fuzzy bunny by the time they’d finished talking.

Plus, the touching! Eren really had to put in a boundary there, they were all very touchy-feely and it made his skin crawl when he thought about it, but when he was there and it was happening, well that was another story.

But here he was sitting at the head of a conference table waiting to speak with the Recon masses. The joy of all joy’s, public speaking, was something that he seldom took part in due to his big fucking mouth, but when the boss gives you a job, you just grin and bear it.

The only redeeming aspect of this particular job would be the fact that he could protect the Omega’s from the people who had tormented him his whole life. Well, and they seemed like nice people.

But still, it was the principle of the matter.

“Alright, I’ve also called you here today because we have a new initiative starting up and I’d like to introduce you to one of the key individuals who will be instrumental in its undoubted success,” Erwin gestured for Eren to stand, “Eren Jaeger.”

Hesitant clapping filled the room.

“Good morning. As Mr Smith said, my name is Eren Jaeger, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I’m here to talk to you today about an initiative that has apparently been in the works for some time,” Eren looked to Hange who gave him a thumbs up, “But due to unforeseen circumstance we’ve had to implement it sooner rather than later. As you are mostly all aware, I am an Omega.”

Eren could see several of the Alpha’s snicker throughout the room, making his gut churn and his eye twitch. It was paramount that he kept his cool, despite wanting to tear them a new asshole.

“And it is due to this, that I have been put in charge of Hange’s baby, well that’s what she likes to call it anyway. Recon has decided to facilitate an Omega Rehabilitation Center for Omega’s who have been displaced due to violence, neglect or captivity,” Eren cleared his throat, “This facility will be sectioned off to the rest of the facility and will also have its own entry and exit. It will officially be a separate ward to the workings that go on here. However, it is the idea that the Omega’s, if they so wish it, are able to come and go as they please and that is where I come in. The Omegas are under my protection and will be able to move freely around the facility as we believe this interaction will assist with their rehabilitation. If the Omega’s wish to stay with us in the facility they will be given the option, however, they will be allowed to leave once they feel comfortable with the outside world once-.”

“Look darl, that all seems super sweet and all that, but what about their heats? You can’t expect us to sit back and relax while they drive us insane.”

Gritting his teeth in disdain, Eren forced a smile, “The facility will be equipped with specific areas and rooms where the Omegas can go if this is the case, they will also be locked.”

“And what about you?” The alpha sneered.

“I do believe that is none of your concern and not what we are currently discussing you fuck wit,” Eren bit his tongue.

Majority of people snickered, whilst a select few scowled at the Omega’s sharp tongue. Eren sighed a breath of relief when Erwin snorted.

“So, as I was saying, they can come and go as they please, therefore, it is paramount that we treat these Omegas with the utmost respect. They have had a tough start in life and it is our duty to make sure they feel comfortable and safe, we are not animals. Well not all of us anyway,” Eren picked up a remote and turned the TV on. “These are the Omega’s in question,” several photos popped up on the screen, “They are nice people, who are just looking for a place to belong, so if I find out that anyone has put a toe out of line, you will need to answer to me.”

Raucous laughter filled the room. Looking around Eren noted the people who took him seriously, most of them being his friends and a select few who had heard rumours.

“Honey, you couldn’t hurt a fly!”

“Excuse-,” Erwin was interrupted by Eren’s raised hand. Nodding at the Omega, he sat back in his chair, interested in how the Omega was going to garner their respect.

“An Omega protecting Omegas? What a joke.”

“I can assure you it is no joke,” Eren hissed, “And I can assure you of a very painful death if you so much as step a fucking toe out of line.”

Eren hit play.

The room grew silent as they watched Eren dance around the small room, the sound of organs splattering across the floor was overpowered by the primal roar that erupted from the Omega.

Eren watched with satisfaction as some of the Alpha’s in the room paled.

“These two Alpha’s thought it would be easy to subdue and rape me,” he paused as the video showed him tearing open one of the Alpha’s chest cavity, “You probably knew them, they were probably your friends…Well I can happily inform you that I don’t give a flying fuck if they were, because I can assure you that they got exactly what they fucking deserved and I swear to god, if one of you thinks about hurting, marking or trying to seduce any of the Omega’s, I will do the exact same fucking thing to you.”

Silence filled the room as the last Alpha begged for his life. In the video, Eren smiled revealing a mouth full of too many teeth, his canines extended and glistening in the soft light.

“Do you understand?”

There was no noise as everyone nodded in unison.

“Brilliant,” Eren smiled, “Then we have no problem. If there are any issues or concerns, feel free to contact me first. We will have pamphlets ready for distribution by the end of the week, this should cover some of your questions. Mr Smith?” Eren turned to the Alpha who looked slightly amused, if not a little confused.

“Thank you, Eren. That was… insightful. Any questions?”

Silence.

“No? Alright, you’re dismissed.”

Eren sighed a breath of relief as the room dispersed, shaking his head he went to leave when a hand caught his shoulder.

“Where did you get that footage? Only I have access to that video.”

Eren couldn’t quite put his finger on Erwin’s emotion. Technically he should be in deep shit, but Erwin looked intrigued if anything.

“I have my sources.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had a plan. It was all going to go off without a hitch, he’d cased the joint beforehand, interviewed the maître de, hell, he’d even gotten Hange’s input. Hange had also asked him to stop treating the date like a mission, but Levi couldn’t help it, he’d never really done this before.

Fixing his jacket, he checked the time, there was still five minutes left.

Bending down, he re-tied his shoelaces, making sure they were even on both sides. Turning to see his reflection in the glass he made sure his hair was smooth. He’d told Eren to dress smart casual for their dinner tonight and he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d wear. His predominant clothing of choice was either his gym gear or suit (or some variation). He’d never really seen him in anything casual in the few weeks that he’d known him and if he didn’t count the outfit he’d met him in or his stripper alter-ego, then Eren seemed like a professional through and through. In hindsight, the previous outfits were deemed necessary for work.

Whilst Levi pondered the matter of Eren possibly being able to claim those booty shorts on tax, someone cleared their throat behind him.

Spinning in anticipation, Levi was lost for words when his eyes met Eren’s and he couldn’t stop himself from giving him the once over.

“Like what you see?” Eren snickered at Levi’s slack jaw.

Levi was mute.

That was the only explanation as he stood there speechless. Eren’s pants alone were sinful, Levi would have to make sure they weren’t panted on at some point during the night because they gave a whole new meaning to the word tight. He could only imagine the sight from the back. Eren had matched the black skinny jeans with a green plaid flannel pushed up at the elbows, and a black bowtie and suspenders, completing the ensemble with tousled hair.

His neck tingled with their proximity.

Levi had to stop his mind from wondering down a path that would make them late for their dinner reservation.

“Maybe just a bit,” he winked, offering his hand to the Omega.

“You don’t brush up too bad yourself,” Eren took Levi’s hand, happily being led from the reception area to a stunning sports car, all the while trying to keep his eyes off Levi’s collarbone, which was on display due to his loose grey t-shirt. In fact, the whole leather jacket and jeans combo were doing wonders for Eren’s sex drive.

“So where are you taking me tonight?” opening the door to Levi’s car Eren seated himself on the passenger side, taking a quick moment to survey the interior of the car. He couldn' help but swear silently in approval, somehow managing to keep it from Levi’s watchful eye.

“I’m taking you to dinner at one of my favourite places actually,” kicking the car into gear, they peeled away from the sidewalk.

Eren felt the power in the car as he was pressed into his seat, “Wow, this is a nice car.”

“Thanks, I bought it last year. I needed something to get me around.”

“Around? It’s not exactly subtle.”

“Maybe I wasn’t going for subtle,” Levi smirked, “Plus, I had the money. Thought I might as well spend some of it.” Levi had way too much money for his liking. Killing people for a living tended to pay pretty handsomely, add the fact that Recon houses their employees and feeds them and, well, it meant a lot of savings.

“Oh, come now, you can tell me the truth. Was it a mid-life crisis buy?”

Levi snorted, “Just how old do you think I am?”

“Well, see… that’s the hard part because you have one of those young faces but you act like such a grandpa sometimes… so I’m not sure.”

“When have I acted like a grandpa?” Levi pulled up to a red light, shooting Eren a questioning frown.

“Um, you’re excessive cleaning habit?”

Levi chuckled and continued through the light. He was now curious about how old Eren actually thought he was. “How would you feel if I told you, you slept with a fifty-year-old?”

Eren gave Levi a once over. He really hoped the raven was joking, “Please don’t tell me you’re actually a sugar daddy…”

Levi laughed, he couldn’t help it. It escaped him before he had a chance to stop the emotion from bubbling to the surface.

“I can be your daddy if you want,” he winked. The look on Eren’s face was priceless as he made his way into the city. “So how old do you think I am?”

Eren touched his chin in contemplation, looking out at the sky rise buildings flashing by. This was one of those tricky scenarios where he could easily offend the other… It was always best to go younger he decided. “I definitely think you’re older than me, so maybe 30?”

“29.”

“29? Really? You’re so young,” well Eren hadn’t really seen that one coming. He seemed so mature for his age.

“And you?” Levi pulled into a parking space.

“Like you don’t already know.”

Levi switched off the ignition and touch Eren’s hand lightly, “Not from you though.”

Eren could feel his hand tingle, the sensation intensifying at the nape of his neck.

“24,” Eren managed to breathe. Was it just him or did the car seem to get hotter?

“Well, we’re here, let’s go grab our seat.”

The two made their way into the restaurant. Levi gave the maître d’ his name and waited for their seat, all the while keeping a hand at the base of Eren’s back. He couldn’t help but touch the Omega, who seemed to be looking around in awe. Pride swelled in his chest and for once both his beast and himself were in agreeance, making Eren happy was their point in life.

“Please follow me,” the maître de, lead them to a secluded table for two near a large window, overlooking a small lake. The gardens surrounding the water along with the large buildings made the water seem to glitter with flecks of light.

“Wow, this is beautiful Levi,” Eren sat down in his offered chair.

“Sirs, would you be interested in seeing our drinks list for this evening?”

“Bring me your most expensive red,” Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away from Eren’s soft smile as he looked out onto the lake.

“Certainly. Here are your menus, I will be back shortly to take your order,” bowing the waiter disappeared quickly, not wanting to intrude any longer than necessary.

“How did you find this place?” Eren managed to tear his eyes away from the scenery for a moment to realise Levi was leaning back in his chair staring at him.

“I’ve been here before. The wine is delicious, plus I like how clean it is.”

Eren laughed, shaking his head, “Of course. That’s got to be your number one requirement.”

“Food safety is no laughing matter, Eren,” Eren’s laughter was infectious.

“Then, Mr Food Safety, what would you recommend trying from the menu?”

“I personally recommend the Filet Mignon with Porcini Mushrooms and garlic butter,” snapping the menu shut Levi admired how cute his date was being.

“My, do you impress all your dates like this?”

“Eren, I don’t date,” the serious tone of Levi’s timber made Eren blush.

The couple enjoyed their banter, occasionally sipping from the wine that was hurriedly brought to their table. Levi was certainly enjoying himself as he watched the light reflect off the Omega’s cheek, his eyes glittering in happiness.

This was what Levi was put on this Earth to achieve; to make his True Mate happy. The simple thought had his beast purring in uncontained delight.

“Your meal,” the waiter placed their dishes down in front of them.

“Oh my god, this looks amazing,” Levi could practically see the drool make its way down Eren’s chin.

Taking a bite of the meat, Eren couldn’t help the involuntary moan that escaped his lips, “So good!”

The hairs on Levi’s arms stood on end as he listened to the sinful Omega opposite him, instantly being transported back to their night together when he was buried deep in his…

Clearing his throat, Levi cut off a piece of steak, popping it in his mouth. He’d luckily made the right choice this evening. He’d been here several times by himself and had always liked the food. Hange had also recommended the food given Eren’s personality, whatever that meant.

“I liked your speech today,” Levi took a sip of his wine.

Eren, who was bringing another mouthful of food to his lips, paused. “You saw that? Where were you?”

“I was hiding outside in the hallway,” he hadn’t wanted to distract the Omega at such a crucial meeting. He wasn’t completely sure how Eren would react to him, they both seemed so impulsive around each other at times. It was for the best that he stayed just out of Eren’s way during his speech, not wanting to undermine him in anyway, especially when he was trying to establish himself in an Alpha driven pack.

Biting his lip, he couldn’t help but remember the way Eren’s fiery nature had shown and the strength… Levi had to be careful, he still wanted to return to this restaurant one day.

“What you did to get those Alpha dick holes to shut up was genius.”

“What better way to scare them, than with a monster?”

“Eren,” Levi crooned. Eren was obviously trying to play off the whole situation, but he couldn’t seem to hide the hurt from his eyes. Or maybe Levi was just good and picking up Eren’s small queues.

“Eren, a monster wouldn’t willingly try and give his life up for someone else.”

Eren took a sip of his wine, he hadn’t meant to put a dampener on their evening. He’d been having so much fun before he’d opened his stupid mouth.

“Neither would he be willing to sleep between two Omega’s in a fluffy blanket.”

Eren almost snorted his wine, “Hey! I had no control over that!”

Levi laughed, “Sure and you don’t secretly love cuddly things.”

“I do not! That was some weird Omega thing, even Hange agreed that it was involuntary,” Eren huffed crossing his arms in defiance.

“Sure, that’s what she says to your face,” Levi was glad that he was diverting the conversation. The night was meant to be filled with fun, the fun of getting to know someone he had a deep connection with.

Eren shook his finger at the Alpha, before scoffing what was left of his meal.

“You can order more if you’d like,” offered Levi as Eren eyed his own meal.

“Really?”

“Sure thing.”

As the two waited for Eren’s second meal, of which Levi had no idea how Eren could finish, he took a sip of his wine.

“So how did you get that video by the way? It’s been bugging me all day,” plus Erwin had ordered him to find out in any way possible. Not that his allegiance was with him anymore, not now that he had Eren. But he couldn’t deny that he was also curious as to how Eren had acquired a video that was only meant to be accessed by the Head of Recon.

“Oh that,” Eren scratched his head, smirking, “I can’t give away all my secrets.”

“Oi brat, seriously, I want to know.”

Leaning forward and resting his head in his hands Eren all but whispered, “What are you willing to do to get that information?”

Levi chugged what remained of his wine, adjusting himself in his seat. Were his jeans always this tight?

“I could think of a couple of things…”

“Oh yeah?” Eren ran his foot up the inside of Levi’s leg under the table, “Tell me.”

“I could show you,” whispered Levi.

Both of Eren’s eyebrows met his hairline, “Right now?”

“If you’d like,” _was it too much to beg?_ Levi wondered.

“But… My second meal…” Eren looked forlorn as he tried to decide.

Levi laughed, resting his face on his fist, “Fine. Fine! How about I owe you a sexual favour.”

“Who says we’re going to be having sex again,” Eren turned up his nose, looking out the window. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face for too long though.

“Oh please. You’re hungry for my coc-.”

“Your meal, sir,” The waiter placed the dish in front of Eren.

“Thank you.”

“Do you think he heard?” Levi looked back at the quickly retreating waiter.

“For sure,” Eren cackled. Without further prompting, Eren devoured yet another meal.

“Where do you even put that?” Levi gestured to the food.

Shrugging, Eren swallowed, “I don’t know. I just know that I’m hungry, like all the time.”

“You’re shaping up to be an expensive date. First the meal and now the sexual favours… what will I do with you?”

“Hey, you want some of this,” Eren pointed to himself, “You got to put out my friend.”

“Oh, I will,” winked Levi, pouring himself another glass of wine. “So, tell me. How’d you get that video?”

“It was Armin,” If Eren thought it was publically appropriate to lick a plate he would.

“Blonde mushroom kid?”

“That’s the one!”

Interesting. Levi could already feel the power travelling to his head. What Erwin would give to get his hands on the sexy blonde genius had Levi metaphorically rubbing his hands together in glee. Let the battle begin.

 “What’s your favourite food?” Levi pointed to Eren’s clean plate.

Looking down, Eren thought about his answer a little too hard, “All food?”

“Ha! Seriously? Come on. You’ve got to choose one,” so Levi could buy it for him later.

“That’s a bloody hard question,” Eren rubbed his cheek, “I like a lot of food… But I suppose I really like strawberries.”

“Strawberries?” Levi was surprised, for such a renowned killer he certainly liked the sweeter things in life.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Anything that can sustain me long enough to get me from A to B.”

“Are you just a machine?”

“No,” Levi sipped his wine.

“Then what’s your favourite food?”

“Wine.”

“Wine doesn’t count!” Eren laughed, “That’s a beverage.”

“Fine,” Levi mumbled, “I like sushi.”

“I love sushi! We should totally go together sometime!” Eren’s excitement was so endearing Levi felt his chest constrict.

“So, there will be a next time then?”

“If you don’t mess it up,” Eren winked, touching Levi’s thigh with his foot briefly.

“I’ll try not to. More wine?”

Eren smiled, “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moon danced across the water, a perfect reflection of the reality that dared to touch the mirrored surface. The inky night sky was a canvas for the endless possibilities that the universe offered, and as Levi stood at the bank of the lake, watching Eren breathe in the cold night air, he knew. He’d known since he’d met him on that dark street surrounded by unworthy scum. He’d known when he’d seen him covered in blood cruel with unshed anger and pain. He was his other half, he was the sun to his moon and the rope that tethered his soul to the earth.

There was no denying the connection he felt, he’d never in a million years thought he would ever be granted such peace, such happiness. He’d thought years ago that his happiness was at the bottom of a bottle. He’d thought, up until recently, that happiness was lodging a bullet into some unsuspecting scumbags brain.

But no.

It wasn’t until Eren turned and smiled at him, his eyes creased with happiness, eyes free of fear and pain for the moment, that he truly understood what was the real definition of happiness.

Happiness for him was always going to be sun-kissed skin, a soft smile meant only for him, unbridled laughter, a foul mouth and someone searching for the meaning and purpose in their life; just like he was.

Shaking, Levi took a deep breath, falling to the mossy bank behind him, the revelation so encompassing that it took his breath away.

“You alright?” Eren jogged over, all smiles. Joining Levi on the bank he looked around at the city lights playing across the still water.

“Y-yeah, fine,” Levi struggled with his proximity to Eren.

They’d manage to finish dinner in an orderly fashion, only embarrassing themselves once the whole time. Levi had managed to make Eren laugh hard enough that he’d spat expensive wine across the table top. Levi counted the night as a win so far, despite the mishap, funny as it may have been.

They’d decided to walk through the gardens, Levi not quite wanting to go back to the base just yet. He seldom got time with just Eren, the evening so tempting to the Alpha that he couldn’t bring himself to suggest that they return.

“Levi, I’ve had a great time tonight. Thank you,” Eren shot Levi a genuine smile, “No one’s ever taken the time to do this for me.”

Levi couldn’t quite speak yet as the two of them looked out at the scenery, a lone duck carving a path through the once still surface. The ripples bending and warping the otherwise perfect image.

“They should have,” he whispered, taking Eren’s hand in his. The warmth that radiated through his body ebbed and flowed in time with Eren’s heartbeat, the connection between them growing.

“When I was little,” Eren cleared his throat, unused to talking his past, “My mum would take me out to this river near our house. She’d take me there, just her and me, and we’d swim all day long until my fingers and toes would prune. We’d sit in the dirt of the river and eat these fucking awful soggy tuna sandwiches she’d made for lunch while she’d laugh and tell me stories about when she was growing up and the shit she used to get up to.”

Eren looked to Levi, “I couldn’t remember that until tonight, looking at the water…You’ve given me an incredible gift.”

Levi’s heart shook as Eren opened up to him about the women who had been his world.

“Eren,” Levi breathed.

“Mm?” Eren picked at the grass with his free hand.

_I love you._


	14. Go for Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait my lovelies! I hope I haven't lost too many of you due to the extended waiting time, but I promise you it's getting good. Anyway, I am sorry again, I've had a few personal issues that have popped up recently and it's been difficult to find the motivation to write, but I couldn't leave you hanging since you're all amazing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 

“Levi?” Leaning forward he registered the clear shock on Levi’s usually expressionless face. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Levi cleared his throat.

“What did you want to ask me?” Taking in Levi’s body language, Eren sat in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

“Oh,” Levi turned to Eren, throat bobbing with anxiety, “W-What was your mother like?”

Raising an eyebrow, he couldn’t help but feel like Levi was avoiding something. Shrugging, Eren turned back to the water, trying to remember his mother’s smiling face. It had become so difficult since her death; every happy moment having been replaced by the garish and harsh reality he had faced each day until he’d been able to find his feet.

“She was strict. She would hardly let me out of her sight, looking back on it she was overly protective,” Eren rolled some grass between his fingers, “But she loved me.”

“I’m sure she’s pleased to see you doing well,” Levi’s fingers brushed Eren’s knuckles.

He laughed, “I’m sure she’d beat me if she knew what I did for a living, it’s not exactly the safe lifestyle choice she had in mind.”

“Maybe not… But you’re here. You’re alive, breathing and protecting yourself these days. I’m sure she’s more than proud.”

 _Would she be?_ Eren felt a shiver run down his spine at Levi’s kind words. The night so far had been one of the best he’d ever had. He’d never dreamed of being treated like something that mattered, especially from an Alpha. It took quite a bit for him to wrap his brain around the idea that not all Alpha’s, not his Alpha at least, were out to use him. The idea had been so ingrained in him that such niceties threw him off guard for the most part.

The two men sat in silence, their hands growing hot with prolonged contact. As they both watched the glittering lights dance along the surface, Eren couldn’t help but feel relaxed. Even the burning sensation at his neck had decided to dissipate somewhat, making the evening all that more enjoyable.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Eren couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he turned to Levi.

Levi cocked an eyebrow in apprehension.

“Just hear me out first, ok?” Eren let go of Levi’s hand and spun to face him. “How about we play truth or dare?”

“What are we? Five?” Levi couldn’t even recall having played truth or dare growing up.

“It’ll be fun. Besides, it might help us get to know each other better,” Because if there was something Eren needed, it was to understand Levi; get to know him. The whole idea and concept of being true mates was somewhat ridiculous to him, but he couldn’t help denying the attraction and the natural pull toward the raven. If he was going to have any luck or shot at whatever it was between them, they had to know more about one another.

“Fine. But you go first,” Levi turned to Eren who smiled at him in the moonlight. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Alright,” Levi scratched his chin, trying to think up a question on the spot, “What’s your hit number?”

“I don’t know. I lost track when I hit 200.”

Levi sat stunned, “You have over 200?”

“Of course! I am skilled you know,” Eren winked, nudging his shoulder, “Why? How many do you have?”

“I’ve been in the business too long to count, but a lot,” Levi was still reeling. There weren’t many people who had a number score that could possibly match his own.

His heart stuttered slightly. Reaching up, he scratched his chest in frustration and annoyance. Was this going to be a regular occurrence?

“Come on,” Levi stood, “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of your question,” Eren teased, jumping to his feet.

“I just answered your question.”

“You answered a general question I asked. You didn’t pick truth or dare.”

“Are you serious?” Levi ran a hand down his face in exasperation, “You’re such a child.”

“SO! Truth or dare?” Eren and Levi walked away from the glittering lights of the lake, through the thick foliage of the gardens. The fairy lights in the trees illuminating their path through the flowers and lush shrub.

It was just the two of them alone, walking peacefully through the beauty of nature and all Levi could acknowledge, was the beauty of the man ahead of him. “Let’s go with the truth.”

“Ok… What are you most self-conscious about?” Spinning Eren looked at Levi who was deep in thought.

“Definitely that I’m just too good looking,” He couldn’t help but laugh softly when Eren’s face lit up with humour.

“Well, I can’t deny that,” Eren winked, shoving his hands in his pockets, “But seriously. Come on. Tell me.”

“Then… possibly my big mouth.”

“What do you mean?” Eren laughed.

“If you haven’t noticed, I don’t have that many friends. It’s partly to do with the fact that I generally tell it like it is, so…” Shrugging, Levi shoved his hands in his pockets.

“But that’s just who you are. People like you Levi, you’re just intimidating.”

“Perfect. Just what I want to be,” Levi looked at Eren, “I honestly don’t mind what other people think… It just gets lonely every now and then.”

“It’s not a bad thing Levi, they just look up to you. You’re like an idol to them, some untouchable star. Plus, you don’t need to worry about being lonely. You’ve got me,” Eren smiled.

“What about you then, truth or dare?” Levi whispered, unsure how to process his current emotions.  

“Truth.”

“What are you self-conscious about?”

“I should have seen this coming,” Eren scratched his face, “You already know what I’m self-conscious about, plus there’s more than one if I’m being completely honest.”

“And they are?” Levi took a step closer to Eren, lacing his fingers between his. He almost wanted to sigh at the relief that ran through his body from just touching the Omega.

“I’m self-conscious about being an Omega,” Looking off to the left he could still make out the slight glitter of the lake's surface.

“That’s nothing to be conscious about. That’s just a fact.”

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Everywhere I go, with everything I do, I have to try and prove myself,” Eren shook his head, “I bet you’ve never had to do that.”

Levi thought for a moment, “Maybe not in the sense that you’re thinking, but I’m always having to prove myself in front of others, especially Alpha’s. They instantly think I’m lesser just because I might be shorter than them or they believe that they should be considered one of the best, not me… We’re always trying to prove ourselves in this society. It’s sick and we shouldn’t, but we do. It’s just about our self-preservation.”

Eren was silent, the crunch of gravel under their feet deafening in the soft silence that was woven between them, “I’ve never really thought about it that way.”

“I’ve wished my whole life that dynamics didn’t exist,” Levi whispered, the squeezing of Eren’s hand was the only indication that he’d heard him.

Several minutes passed.

“I’ve wished for that my whole life too.”

“But we can’t get caught on that idea. There are always going to be dynamics and there are always going to be issues because of it.”

“But why does there have to be? Just because I’m an Omega, doesn’t make me lesser than you.”

“I agree. It doesn’t. But what I’m saying is, it’s how _we_ treat people that’s important. If we treat them as equals, won’t that change their way of thinking?”

“Not all the time.”

“No, not all the time and it fucking wouldn’t be quick either. But we can continue to prove ourselves and maybe eventually they’ll just have to accept us for who we are.”

“I’ve been fighting adversity my whole life,” Eren turned to Levi, his eyes reflecting the sorrow he could feel, “It’s tiring Levi.”

Squeezing Eren’s hand, he looked up into emerald eyes, “But you’re not alone now.”

Eren’s breath was taken unwillingly from him as he looked into the serious face of the Alpha before him. He’d never met anyone like Levi in his entire life and it made his blood burn with need.

“Truth or dare,” Eren managed to whisper.

“Dare,” Levi took a step closer.

“…Kiss me.”

Before Eren could even register the words that left his mouth, he felt Levi’s body press against his, hands weaving their way into his hair. Finally, his mouth was sealed with Levi’s and he couldn’t help the involuntary moan as he felt Levi’s tongue dance across his lips.

Opening his mouth willingly, he was consumed by Levi. It was all he could do to hold onto the Alpha, lest his legs give out beneath him. The taste of him was intoxicating as he gripped the Alpha’s clothes, his neck prickling with his proximity to Levi. Eren had no idea why he was reacting the way he was but he’d never felt so much in one moment. He’d kissed his fair share of men and women over the course of his life, but none of them made him feel like he did when he and Levi were together. Levi made him feel like a live wire, everything was raw and passionate… He’d always considered kissing as a means to an end… but not with this Alpha.

“Eren…” Levi moaned, lips separating from the Omega’s, the both of them panting heavily.

“What you do to me,” Shaking his head, Levi released a shaking Eren from his arms.

“Me?” Eren’s eyes bugged. “Are you kidding? I can barely stand right now.”

Levi laughed, slipping an arm around his waist, “Should I help you?”

“Yes, this is all your fault,” he smiled.

The two meandered through the softly lit gardens, enjoying the playful banter, the soft touches and the freedom that the night gave them.

“So, I believe it’s your turn now,” Levi snickered, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Eren grinned.

“Hm, let me think,” Levi looked around smiling when inspiration hit, “I dare you to skinny dip in the lake.”

Eren’s jaw almost hit the ground, “What!?”

“You heard me. Strip off,” taking a step back and crossing his arms, Levi looked at Eren in anticipation.

“Levi, what if someone sees us?”

“I think you mean, what if someone sees you,” Levi looked at his nails in boredom, “You better move quick.”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Eren pulled off his shoes, “What if I don’t go through with it?”

“You’re the one who wanted to play,” winked Levi watching as Eren loosened the tie at his neck.

“You just wait. I’m going to get you back for this,” Eren threw a shoe at Levi’s head which he managed to dodge with natural grace.

Levi watched in rapture as Eren unbuttoned his shirt, slipping his arms from his suspenders, his tanned chest now on show. Swallowing, he shuffled his feet.

Slipping his shoulders from his shirt Eren placed the fabric across a nearby shrub. Unbuttoning his pants, he had difficulty sliding out of his pants, which took several minutes to remove. Standing in the cool night air in only black briefs, he snuck a peek at the Alpha who had remained characteristically quiet during the whole ordeal.

Eren snickered at the faint blush that seemed to dust the Alpha’s cheeks.

Hooking his fingers into his briefs, he slipped them over the curve of his arse and down long legs. Placing his briefs on the shrub with the rest of his clothes he confidently strode toward the water several metres away, looking back only once to see Levi following him.

“I hope you’re enjoying the view!” Eren swayed his hips for emphasis.

“How could I not?” Levi managed to choke. What had he done? Eren was tantalising in every way, the soft glow of the moonlight illuminating his caramel skin, highlighting every ridge of muscle, every curve… His mouth watered, all he wanted to do was taste the delectable treat that so willingly teased him.

Touching a toe to the cool lake water, Eren breathed out deeply. Taking a look around he saw that the lake was quiet, the still water reflecting the buildings surrounding the area. If anyone was taking the time to look out at the park, they would be able to very clearly see his naked form under the bright moonlight.

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” Levi urged.

“Shut your face,” Eren spun, poking his tongue out before he waded into the cold water.

Cupping his junk, Eren bounced from foot to foot, “It’s fucking cold!” He’d be lucky if his dick didn’t decide to disappear into his body at this rate.

He swore as the cold water crept across his skin, inviting him to move deeper into the black lake. When he finally managed to get his nipples past the cool water, Eren dipped his head under the water, apologising in advance to Armin who had spent so much time on his hair.

“There!” Eren shouted as he came up for air. “There! I did your dare!” Eren laughed looking back at Levi who was standing on the edge of the lake.

“And you looked great doing it,” Levi smiled as Eren made his way back to the lake bed, enjoying the view as Eren’s chest was revealed to the night air, the water dripping from his body glistening in the moonlight. If Levi could photograph the moment he was sure he could make millions but the idea of anyone else being able to see such a sight made his gut turn.

Reaching the bank, Eren smiled, pushing the wet hair from his face.

“Want to put some clothes on?” Levi muttered, stunned by Eren’s confident beauty.

“I don’t know, it’s pretty comfortable like this,” Eren put his hands on his hips.

Rolling his eyes, Levi took a step away from the radiant male that seemed to know exactly what he was doing to him. However, what he didn’t expect was what happened next.

Without really registering that Eren had grabbed his wrist, his feet were swept out from under him as Eren scooped him up and flung him toward the lake.

“No, no, no! FUCK!” Eyes wide in shock at the audacity of the Omega, he met the water with a chilling splash, the water instantly soaking through his clothes.

Levi exploded from the water in a mass of fury, “You mother fucking-.”

Levi’s curses were instantly swallowed as Eren threw himself into his arms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“What were you saying?” Eren laughed, pushing Levi’s wet bangs from his forehead.

“Fuck you,” he whispered before wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist, pressing his lips to Eren’s in another chaste kiss.

The two of them floated somewhat awkwardly in the water, Levi struggling to stay afloat due to the weight of his sodden clothes.

“Levi,” Eren rested his face against Levi’s shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.”

“What do you mean?” Levi ran a hand through Eren’s tangled hair.

“I’ve never felt like this with anyone before…” Eren wasn’t sure what to do or what to feel, he felt like he was lost at sea, being beaten with emotions he’d never experienced before.

“Neither…” Levi whispered looking up at the moon. He knew what he was feeling, but the thought of it made his heart race and his stomach churn. It was the most terrifying feeling or experience he’d ever had.

Cupping Eren’s chin, Levi looked down into emerald eyes, bringing his lips to Eren’s forehead. Inhaling Eren’s scent deeply seemed to calm Levi’s nerves, the scent flowing through him like a drug.

“Why aren’t more Alpha’s like you?” Eren whispered.

“They’re out there, Eren,” Levi started moving toward land, “I feel like you’ve just met too many of the wrong kind.”

“Maybe, but I enjoy spending time with you,” Eren smiled, releasing himself from Levi’s embrace.

“OI!”

Startled, both Eren and Levi looked further down the lake to see a man wearing what appeared to be a security uniform, holding a flashlight.

“What the fuck are you two doin’?”

“Shit looks like we’re busted,” Levi wadded through the water as quickly as he could, given that his clothes now clung to his body like a second skin.

Before Levi even realised what was happening, he saw a flash of caramel skin dash past him at an unnatural speed.

“Go for broke!” Eren screamed over his shoulder, grabbing his dry underwear from the shrub and wiggling them on over wet hips. Grabbing the rest of his dry clothes, Eren sprinted away from the security guard that was making their way towards them.

“Fucking shit!” Levi swore, trying as hard as he could to keep up with the Omega in front of him.

His clothes were like a prison and he cursed not being able to move freely.

By the time Eren slowed down, they were a few hundred metres from the parking lot and had somehow managed to shake the allusive guard that had caught them red handed.

 Breathing heavily Eren turned around, laughing heartily as Levi waddled toward him.

“You ok?” Eren breathed.

“Do I fucking look ok?” Levi muttered, “Now I’ve got fucking chafe.”

Eren tried to resist the urge to laugh, but it was no use. Eren’s laughter was raucously loud and somewhat endearing. The tears pricking his eyes only adding to the image of him half naked and crouched over.

“You’re the one that did a fucking runner,” Levi pulled at the material near his crotch.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Eren took a step forward, leaning in close, “Don’t worry, when we get home I’ll kiss it better.”

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek.

“You fucking better,” Levi shoved Eren away from him, “Now give me your pants.”

“I said when we got home Levi, geez,” Eren covered his nipples as if he was about to be devoured.

“No dumbass. Give me your dry pants. I’m not getting in my car sopping wet,” Levi took the pants offered to him and stripped.

“My,” Eren drooled, tapping Levi’s rear, “I bet Omega’s just _love_ you.”

Levi swallowed harshly as he tried to fit into Eren’s snug as fuck pants. There was only one Omega he wanted to love him.

“I suppose I am popular with men and women,” Levi struggled to get Eren’s pants past his wet thighs.

“Hmm,” Eren crouched on the ground watching Levi struggle, “Want to make this exclusive?”

Levi paused, the button of Eren’s pants not wanting to meet, “Exclusive?”

“You know,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck, “Like I’d only see you and you’d only see me.”

“Sooooo, like boyfriends?” Levi laughed.

Eren blushed, “Yeah…”

Levi tried to bend down to Eren’s level, but couldn’t. “I was planning to kiss you passionately and whisper some nonsense about how you already are, but your tight as fuck pants won’t let me.”

Eren laughed, standing, “Bit snug?”

“A bit? How the fuck did you get these on?” There was no chance Levi was going to be able to button up the front.

“Paint,” Eren snickered, his heart swelling with joy at the prospect of having something good in his life. Levi made him feel like nothing else in the world, it was like living on a high when he spent time with the alpha.

Levi balled up his wet clothes and looked at Eren who was still only dressed in his briefs, “Oi, put your shirt on.”

“What?” Eren looked down at himself, “Nothing’s on show.”

“Just put your shirt back on,” Levi watched as Eren willing buttoned up his shirt.

“So, you have an issue with me walking to the car in my underwear but not jumping into a lake stark naked? Issues!”

Rolling his eyes Levi made his way back to the car, Eren in tow.

“Can I get ice-cream on the way home?” Eren ran to his side of the car, pulling at the handle impatiently.

“What are you? Five?” Getting into the front seat of the car, Levi hid the small smile he wore as he started the car.

“I do believe that is that second time you’ve asked that exact question, so I’m going to say that yes, I quite possible l am. I just know that I’m hungry again.”

“Are you ever not hungry?”

“Nope.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shhh,” Eren hissed around the spoon in his mouth. The two of them had stopped for ice-cream like Levi had promised, and now they were faced with the difficulty of sneaking back into the building, looking like dishevelled teenagers. Levi was adamant that he had a reputation to uphold, but Eren didn’t take much truth from that statement given the small smirk Levi had been wearing when he thought Eren hadn’t been looking.

The two slid into the elevator and hit the button that would take them to their quarters, unfortunately for the two of them, Levi’s room was on the training level. Which also happened to be the mess hall level, the common room level… basically, just about everyone went to this level.

“Just act normal,” Levi said, trying to slip his hands into the jeans that still refused to button up. “I honestly don’t know how you lasted as long as you did in these jeans.”

“They made my butt look good,” Eren mumbled as he ate another spoonful of his ice-cream. Levi had allowed him to get double servings and double mix-ins.

“Can’t argue with that.”

The elevator indicated it was their level, opening the doors to an empty hallway. Looking both ways the pair managed to sneak past the common room. Fortunately for the both of them, it was late at night and most sane people were tucked away in bed by this point.

They’d almost made it past the mess hall when the clatter of a cup drew their attention.

Looking back, Levi swore, “Fuck!”

“Eren? Levi?” The shrill cry of Hange’s excitement filled the otherwise quiet room.

“Run,” grabbing Eren’s free hand, Levi dragged the two of them away from the mad scientist who, if Levi was correct, was currently chasing them down the hallway.

Eren willingly ran after Levi, smiling around the spoon still in his mouth, Levi’s warm grip on his hand firm and unrelenting.

The pair all but threw themselves into Levi’s room, slamming the door behind them. Levi went as far as to prop Eren’s makeshift bed in front of the door. Hopefully, Hange would take the hint.

“Oh, thank god!” Levi sat down on the edge of his bed, “That was a close call. She would have talked our ears off for the rest of the night if she’d caught us.”

Eren gathered the last of his ice-cream, shoving the rather large scoop into his mouth. Waltzing over to Levi, he bent down and pressed his chilled lips against Levi’s, who readily reciprocated.

Eren’s kiss was sweet, the ice-cream being shared between the two of them. Levi moaned, his tongue moving slowly, tasting every inch of Eren’s sinful mouth. He had no idea which flavour ice-cream Eren had picked but he had decided that it was his new favourite.

A small trickle of melted ice-cream escaped down the side of Levi’s mouth.

Levi was breathing heavily by the time Eren took a step back, only to bend down and collect the remnants of ice-cream from the corner of Levi’s flushed lips.

“What was that for?” Levi breathed.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” Levi wasn’t sure if he was hearing the conversation right or if all his blood had just rushed to one particular area.

“For such a good night. I had fun Levi,” Eren smiled down at the Alpha who sat shirtless in front of him.

Grabbing the hem of Eren’s shirt, Levi dragged Eren towards him until he could take hold of his hips. Massaging Eren’s hipbones with his thumbs, he looked up into Eren’s smiling face and felt his heart stop. He couldn’t help it as he looked up into the face of his happiness, as dangerous and as sexy as he could be, he was very quickly becoming the reason Levi woke up in the morning.

“Thank you for giving me the chance,” Levi nuzzled Eren’s stomach, an almost animal instinct overwhelming him.

Running his hand through inky strands, Eren couldn’t help but become heated as the Alpha nuzzled his body, evoking something deep within him. What they were sharing seemed like an extremely powerful and private moment and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Moving his hands to the buttons of his shirt, Eren slowly removed the garment, dropping it to the floor in a heap.

Lifting his head up again, Levi was engulfed by Eren, who pushed the Alpha into the mattress with a firm hand. Letting himself be led by the Omega, Levi wholeheartedly accepted Eren’s advances, enjoying the idea of being needed or wanted just as badly as he wanted and needed Eren.

Levi’s desperate hands clutched at bare hips as Eren ground his erection against him. He could feel the hard length brushing against his own, Eren’s tight jeans doing nothing to help conceal this fact.

Levi slipped his knee between Eren’s thighs, flipping their position so he could have better access to the Omega’s chest. Bending down, Levi nipped at Eren’s neck, collarbone and chest, revelling in the soft hitching of the Omega’s breath. But what was truly delightful was the soft cry as he rolled Eren’s nipple into his mouth, flicking the nub harshly, drawing a shudder from the Omega.

“Levi…” Eren almost chanted as the Alpha made his way down his body, to the soft hair that led past the waistband of his briefs.

Lifting his hips, Eren helped Levi rid him of the offending piece of clothing, which seemed to be hindering their pleasure.

Levi’s mouth watered as Eren sprung free from the confines of his underwear, the head of his dick bouncing softly against the skin of his stomach.

It was looking up into watery green eyes, a mouth shielded by a caramel hand, naked and bare for the world that Levi decided. He would wait for as long as Eren needed, but his decision was clear as he bent down and took the salty tip of Eren’s length into his mouth.

This was going to be his Mate.

Eren cried out in pleasure as Levi’s hot mouth engulfed his length. He was surprised, even though he really shouldn’t have been, this was Levi after all, but the thought of an Alpha giving an Omega pleasure like this was something almost foreign to him.

When Levi’s cool hands touched his backside, he couldn’t help but thrust into the Alpha’s mouth, taking Levi somewhat by surprise.

Coughing slightly, Levi removed his mouth from Eren’s length, running his tongue along the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue slowly around the head.

“Levi!” Eren gasped, clutching at the sheets adorning Levi’s bed.

Smiling, Levi spread Eren’s ass, rubbing Eren’s puckered hole, before slowly sliding a finger into the waiting warmth. Levi wanted to moan, as he felt the slick begin to flow over his hand in a heated rush, the sweet smell instantly filling the room.

“God, you smell amazing,” Levi was practically drooling as he took Eren into his mouth once more, his head bobbing up and down until he felt Eren’s length hitting the back of his throat. Holding down what little gag reflex he had was easy as he savoured the salty taste of Eren’s pre-cum mixed with the intoxicatingly sweet smell of slick.

“L-Levi,” Eren shuddered hard, trying to figure out which way was up, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the sensations that were assaulting him. He was being scissored by skilful fingers and engulfed by a greedy mouth, all the while fighting with the burning that seemed to run through his veins, the nerves at his neck on fire.

“L-Levi, my n-neck,” Eren whispered, throwing a hand over his eyes.

“Shh,” Levi pushed Eren’s thighs into the air and over his shoulders, “I know. Me too.”

“Y-you too?”

“You have no idea,” Levi bent down and drew his tongue over Eren’s slicked entrance and felt his own neck burn in response. He’d spoken to Hange about this and supposedly it was their bodies calling out to one another. It was going to become unbearable at some stage, he only hoped they’d be able to sort something out by then.

Levi dipped his tongue into Eren savouring the sweet nectar that was collecting at his entrance, wanting to drown himself in everything that was his Eren.

“Levi, please. Please!”

Levi didn’t need to be asked twice. Moving off the bed, he managed to awkwardly shimmy his way out of Eren’s jeans, much to Eren’s amusement.

Levi went to kneel back on the bed when Eren cried out, “Wait!”

Raising an eyebrow Levi looked down at the wanton creature lying intoxicatingly in front of him.

“Grab my suspenders.”

Without question, Levi found Eren’s suspenders in a pile of clothes. Walking back to Eren he swung them in his hands.

“Tie me up,” Eren breathed.

“Is this another kink of yours?” Levi knelt on the bed, wrapping the elastic around Eren’s wrists.

Eren shrugged, as Levi finished tying him to the bedpost.

“Now can I…?” Levi motioned toward Eren’s body.

Eren didn’t need to answer as his legs fell open and the smell hit Levi with full force, his beast howling in delight at the sight of Eren tied to his bed, ready and waiting for him.

Situating himself between Eren’s thighs, Levi lined up himself up with Eren’s slicked hole, thrusting into him in one smooth motion that had both of them crying out in ecstasy.

“Yes!” Eren met Levi’s violent thrusts with a satisfying jerk of his hips. The pair turned into salacious beasts as Levi pounded into Eren with fervent need and aggression.

“LEVI!” Eren couldn’t keep the Alpha’s name from his lips as Levi’s thighs hit his soaked ass with an audible slap, slap, slap.

Bending over, Levi took Eren’s mouth with his, swallowing the moans of the Omega with greedy pleasure, pounding into Eren’s tight hole. Eren seemed to wrap around him, sucking him deeper until he thought Eren was never going to let him go.

“Fuck your tight,” he hissed looking up into golden eyes. “Eren…”

Levi continued to pound into Eren as he watched Eren lose himself to sensation, handing himself over to his primal needs.

“L-Levi! You,” Levi pushed Eren’s legs over his shoulders, “You need to bite me.”

“Shhh….” Levi withdrew his length to the tip, driving it home with force, the angle enough to have Eren screaming a new as he hit the special bundle of nerves that would have Eren cumming within a matter of minutes.

“Bite…” Eren’s eyes rolled back, his hands pulling harshly at the suspenders that held his hands in place. Looking up at Eren’s hands, he noticed the long black claws start to take shape.

“Please, I need to be bitten!” Eren was pleading and Levi had no idea how to make this more pleasurable for the Omega, he wanted more than anything to satisfy Eren but knew that, what the Omega was asking him currently, was not what he wanted.

So, he did the only thing he knew how. Withdrawing himself from Eren’s greedy hole with a pop he flipped over the whining Omega, thrusting back into Eren with new speed, feeling the swell of his knot start to form.

“Yes! LEVI!” Eren pulled harshly at the suspenders holding him in place, black claws scratching at the wood, leaving long claw marks on the hard surface.

Levi briefly wondered if that was the reason Eren had asked to be tied up.

Before he could think, he untied Eren from the bedhead, thrusting into Eren for good measure, drawing out a long-winded cry from the shivering Omega.

Before Eren could turn around, however, Levi gripped the skin of Eren’s neck with enough force to bruise the red sensitive skin that lay on show for the Alpha. It hurt his primal pride to give up such a delectable offering from the Omega, but he knew that he was more than a beast and he wanted to do the right thing by Eren, who was so obviously struggling with his own.

Scruffing the Omega harshly seemed to do the job, however, as a guttural cry was ripped from Eren as he came harshly across the sheets.

Levi grunted as he felt Eren tighten around him. With one last thrust, Levi buried himself deep inside Eren, eyes rolling back as he felt his knot swell and lock the two of them together, his cum filling Eren, who moaned happily at the feeling.

The two of them falling to the bed in a heap of sweating limbs and heavy breathing.

“Fuck,” Levi managed to whisper as he held Eren close, nuzzling the skin at Eren’s neck. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep to the sound of Eren’s soft breathing and relaxing scent.

What he didn’t notice was the black claws refusing to disappear.

* * *

 


	15. Trip, Stumble and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who commented and sent me lovely feedback. I dedicate this story to all my loyal followers and I hope this story makes you as happy as it does for me when I write. :) I can't do it without all the comments, support and kudos. Love you guys, you keep me going when life gets me down :) xxx

* * *

Eren looked for direction, but failed as all he was faced with was the inky black that stained the horizon with an almost calming nature.

Trying to move forward was almost impossible as he floated, suspended somewhere between reality and dream. Moving his hands forward they had a soft, oddly weightless feeling as if his energy had been sapped from his very being.

Something tickled at his skin.

At first, it was something forgettable, like when a hair is caught on your shirt and gently tickles your arm. But as he floated in endless space he was caught off guard as the sensation turned from forgettable to nauseating.

It clawed at the skin on his legs, at the bones of his spine, burning the base of his neck with enough ferocity to have him screaming out in silence. 

If nothing lived, if nothing belonged in this place, was he even screaming?

Heaving one last ragged breath Eren tried to scream into the darkness that engulfed him, hurt him and blinded him. But he was lost, he was drowning and he didn’t know which way was up.

Life felt like an anchor clawing at his insides dragging him, making him trip, stumble and fall. His life was slowly unfolding before his eyes, accompanied by the years of pain that he had suffered during that time.

He was choking in the darkness, watching his life play out before him and he couldn’t help but be struck by the pure meaninglessness of it all… what had he done with the life he’d fought so hard to attain?

He couldn’t breathe.

He was drowning.

Looking at the images flashing around him, as he lay suspended in an endless despair, he couldn’t help but notice people moving ahead of him, walking toward their goals, with purpose and confidence.

The black was eating at him with vicious greed, swallowing everything.

 Gripping his throat, he tried to scream for help, but all that escaped was an explosion of bubbles… He couldn’t breathe.

 Clutching at his throat Eren looked into the never-ending black hole that ate his soul, leaving him with an empty feeling of loneliness. His direction was unclear, confidence gone, his hope for the future fading.

 He couldn’t seem to see past the suffocating colour that had inked his life so viciously.

 “Hello…”

 The whisper came from somewhere in the darkness, almost lost to the overwhelming noise of silence.

 “Eren.”

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Eren looked blankly in the dark.

“Eren.”

Moving toward him slowly was a soft glow, carving through the ink with almost delicate precision.

“Eren.”

He was struck with the familiarity of the voice that echoed through space.

“Eren, don’t be afraid…”

Squinting, Eren tried to look closer at the person or thing that was making their way towards him. Opening his mouth to answer he was caught by a black hand that wrapped around his throat.

Words were impossible.

“Eren, I said don’t be afraid.”

It was easier said than done with the onslaught that his body was currently enduring.

Reaching out a shaking hand he tried to reach for the light, hoping that if he was going to die it wasn’t going to be as painful as his past.

“That’s it, take my hand.”

Eren stretched as far as he could, his finger just missing the light by pure millimetres. He began to struggle against the hold that kept him firmly in place, thrashing as much as he could as the hand around his neck grew painfully tight.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt a sickening crack run through his body, his arm falling limp at his side.

“Don’t give up Eren.”

With what little strength he could must Eren reached out his hand one last time, his strength quickly draining.

“That’s it Eren.”

And that’s when his fingers touched someone’s hand. In a moment the light spread, tearing at the dark which had wrapped itself so tightly around him. It screamed as it was torn away from his body, disappearing into an ethereal mist.

Eren was looking into a mirror.

The man that stood in front of him was himself…

But as he took in his features he realised that he was slightly different. His eyes shone gold, his teeth were sharpened, hands like the black demons that kept him at bay and on his forehead sat a small symbol etched into his skin.

The mirror snickered, reaching out his hand and running a nail down his face with such care that Eren was overwhelmed by the tenderness that his beast showed him.

“Finally,” Eren sobbed, leaping into open arms.

  
“Shh,” his beast purred, “I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi gasped, fist beating at Eren’s chest.

Suffocating was never the most pleasant of ways to wake up, so as Levi thrashed, doing his best to throw Eren from on top of him, he was struck with the contrast between now and last night. They’d had such an enjoyable evening and here was Eren strangling him in his sleep.

“Eren!” Levi clawed at his wrists.

Smiling down at Levi were not the eyes of Eren but the golden eyes of his Omega.

“Eren please!” Levi coughed, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Shut up!” Eren roared.

The last thing Levi noticed before he lost consciousness was the tears that were dripping onto his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The embrace was warm. The comfort he managed to gain from such a tender touch was immeasurable as he felt hands wrap around him.

“Eren,” whispered the Omega, “I’ve missed you.”

“You left,” Eren sobbed, taking a step back, “On that day you left.”

“Eren, I never left you,” His Omega took his hand in his black claws.

“On that day…” Eren hit his head with force, “… That day… what day? You?”

“Take a deep breath.”

“What’s happening to me!?” Eren fell to his knees. “I can’t remember… why can’t I remember?”

His Omega sighed, joining him on the ground, “You need to calm down Eren.”

“What did you do to me?” a tear slid down Eren’s cheek.

Catching it on his nail, the Omega brought it to his lips, blowing on it softly. The tear scattered and sparkled into the air, glimmering shards refracting off of one another.

“I did what I needed to do,” his Omega drew a hand through the crystal-like sky, watching as Eren’s memories were reflected. “Your sadness was killing you... It was drawing too much attention.”

“My sadness?” Averting his eyes from the scenes above was almost too easy for Eren to do.

“Eren,” Cupping the sides of Eren’s face his Omega looked into green eyes, “I had to protect you.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi came to, he was alone in his room.

Sitting up quickly he looked around, taking note of the clothes left scattered on the floor from last night.

“Fuck!” This wasn’t good. Eren had gone AWOL, if he didn’t find him before someone else did there was going to be hell to pay.

Dashing to the door, Levi managed to snag a pair of jeans, which he quickly threw on in his haste to find Eren.

Running down the hallway, his bare feet slapping loudly on the tiles, he wondered what time it was. He hoped that it wasn’t late enough that there would be enough staff around to see what Eren truly was.

A scream broke the silence, dragging Levi’s attention to the mess hall.

“No, no, no!” Sprinting as fast as he could, he exploded into the large room. Thankfully there weren’t too many people in the mess hall yet, it was obviously still too early in the morning for most individuals. However, for the poor early rises they were in for a sorry surprise.

Eren stood in the centre of the room, bare for the world to see, his eyes a shocking gold. In one hand, he clutched an Alpha’s wrist, twisting it at an awful angle.

Looking down into the eyes of the Alpha, Levi could see that he was panicked. His eyes screaming for help.

“Eren,” Levi took a step forward, but stopped when a snarl broke the silence. Swallowing harshly, Levi looked at Eren who gave him his undivided attention.

Baring his neck in submission, Levi took another step forward, “Eren we need to talk.”

That was all he could manage to say as Eren lunged at him with lightning speed.  

 

* * *

 

“What are you talking about?” Eren sniffed. He felt like he’d come home as he sat in the embrace of his Omega, had he never realised that he’d missed his Omega before? Scratching his head he looked into his own face.

“When you were little… You were different. I think your mother realised first and tried to hide it from your father…”

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand!”

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s important that you stay calm,” His Omega leant back pointing at the refracting sky.

Looking up, Eren gasped as he looked into Levi’s contorted face.

“Stop that!”

“I’m trying. But you’ve lost yourself Eren.”

“Oh my god, stop talking in fucking riddles!”

His Omega laughed, “You haven’t changed,” he smiled. “When you… When _we_ were little we showed all the signs of our true nature. Back then we were one and the same, not some broken shell like we are today. Look.”

The sky changed once again, showing Eren dashing through a forest with inhuman speed, the wind tearing at his clothes, his eyes glittering gold as a smile stretched his features. Another scene showed him snarling at a child, his hand elongated and clawed.

“I…I don’t remember any of this…” Eren whispered.

“And you wouldn’t. These were the days where you and I were the one in the same. You relied on me and I relied on you. But I had to hide these memories.”

“Why? What made us split?”

“Eren, you need to understand that what I did was to protect you. We were, and still are, in danger.”

“What do you mean?”

“I did what I had to do to save us, especially after Mother’s death. It almost killed us Eren… But what came after was just as bad. You could call our split trauma induced, it was tearing you apart and so I did the only thing I could. I hid. I hid myself and key memories of your past.”

“But… I don’t get why? I mean, I’ve always thought I had a good connection with my Omega side. I’d feel you there… You weren’t hidden.”

“Eren, when you first saw me, what did you say?”

Eren paused, confused.

“Why did you say that?”

Shaking his head, Eren looked at his hands, “I don’t know.”

“Because you inherently knew that the beast you’ve known most of your life is nothing in comparison to what I truly am. I was always with you, yes, but only a small portion of me was allowed to shine through, to guide you and make you appear normal. Because that’s what I did. I made you appear normal.”

“Why would you want me to be normal?”

“Eren, we were different from the moment we were born and people are cruel to things they don’t understand, that’s why your mother protected us that day.”

Shaking his head, Eren looked at the symbol etched onto the Omega’s forehead, “It’s not there. I can’t remember.”

“That’s why I’m here,” he whispered, sharp canine gnawing at his lip, “I want to become one again, but with that comes the memories.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren?” Levi slowly opened his eyes that he had shut involuntarily as Eren had charged him.

“Alpha,” Eren reached out his hand gripping Levi’s hair, “We finally get to talk.”

“What have you done with Eren?” Levi allowed the harsh grip on his hair as he was dragged closer.

“Nothing. He’s safe, we’re just having a little chat,” he smirked, leaning down and running a tongue along Levi’s scent gland. “My, you are just delicious. We chose well.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but do you think you could let go of my hair?”

“Oops. My bad,” Eren let go of Levi’s hair, placing his hand on his hip and inspecting his claws.

“Eren, is he-.”

“Shh,” placing a finger on Levi’s lips, Eren smiled salaciously, “We are one in the same. If you want us, you need to accept both of us. What do you say?” Eren ran a hand along Levi’s shoulders, circling him like a shark.

“Of course, I do, I just don’t believe Eren would want to hurt me.”

“Of course he doesn’t darling. Neither of us want to harm _you_ ,” he whispered inhaling at the base of Levi’s neck.

“Then why the fuck did you strangle me this morning,” the bruises were already forming at the base of his pale neck.

“Oh that. Eren was drowning, he was losing control. I managed to save him in the nick of time it would seem. I don’t think he would have been able to come back after your death.”

Someone’s fork clattering to the floor drew the attention of both males who looked over to an Alpha who paled under their watchful gaze.

Levi had completely forgotten they were currently in the middle of the mess hall, “Let’s move this conversation elsewhere… and get you some goddamn clothes.”

“My, jealous, are we?” Eren laughed, waltzing out of the room with a swing of his hips.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren looked out at the crystal sky, his stomach churning with anxiety.

“Why do you want to become one again after so long?” His emotions were haywire as he sat there looking into nothingness. He felt so whole but out of control at the same time. He had no idea what to do, what to feel, or what to say.

“You don’t realise it yet, but we’ve found him.”

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“We’ve found our mate, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

“We’ve found our mate, Levi,” Eren crossed his legs as he sat on the edge of Levi’s bed.

“Yeah, we know. Hange told us,” Levi took a seat next to Eren, dragging a hand through his bedraggled hair.

“No Levi. Eren likes you. We’ve never really liked _anyone_ before.”

Levi couldn’t help as a bubble of excitement and hope formed in his chest. Chastising himself, he tried not to get ahead of himself.

“We’re currently in negotiations,” Eren sighed, “What Eren chooses here will decide your future, our future. For your sake, I hope he chooses correctly.”

Reaching out Eren cupped Levi’s cheek, “You need to promise me Levi… You need to stick with him, you need to protect him. I can’t do that for him anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Levi touched Eren’s blackened hand, “Where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere… I’m just going back to where I belong. That is, if Eren chooses correctly,” smiling he could see the confusion as clear as day on Levi’s face.

“You need to be there to support him, you need to keep fighting when even he wants to give up. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand…” He couldn’t help but feel that this was a momentous occasion.

“Do you accept to be there for him? Protect him? And be his mate?”

“I do.”

Eren's soft smile caught Levi off guard, “That almost sounds like wedding vows.”

 

* * *

 

“Eren, I want to be together again… We need to be, otherwise,” The Omega’s voice caught. “You could be so happy Eren, you need to accept Levi.”

Turning his head to the side Eren looked at his Omega, “If I accept you, how will I deal with the memories?”

“It’s not like you don’t know what happened… You lived those moments Eren. It’ll just be an adjustment period. But you may feel sorrow… I’ll try to the lesson the blow for you, but we need to do this.”

“Why though?” Eren sat up, looking at the worry written on his Omega’s face.

“I want us to be happy Eren, and Levi can do that for us. Trust me.”

“You want me to be with Levi?”

“You’ve felt it, I know you have,” his Omega grasped Eren’s hands tightly, shuffling closer, “You can’t deny that you’ve found our mate. He’s going to protect you now.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Eren tried to pull away.

“No Eren, you don’t, but you need to be protected from yourself and from the people that want to hurt you.”

“People?”

“Eren, when your mother finally connected the dots, she did everything in her power to protect us, she even died for us… You need someone that is always going to be on your side, no matter what. Levi can be this for you now. When I merge with you, we are going to be one… I won’t be there like this anymore. I will _be_ you.”  

“Why can’t I just leave it be then? If I don’t merge with you I won’t need to worry about any of this.”

“Eren, we will eventually become unbalanced. You’ve already hurt Levi.”

“What?” Eren felt sick to his stomach, “What did I do?”

“You lost control,” The Omega pointed to the ceiling that reflected the events of earlier that morning, Levi’s guttural gasps for air and pleas for help making him sick to his stomach.

“This will continue to happen unless we merge?” he whispered.

“It’ll only get worse… Eren, for once, let’s have a shot at happiness.”

 

* * *

 

Eren cackled, slamming his body back on the bed with joyous glee, taking Levi by surprise.

“He’s decided!” Eren screamed, bouncing up and wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, “He decided!”

Hurried lips were pressed against Levi’s, Eren’s sharpened canines nicking his lip.

“Mother-,” a tongue was shoved into Levi’s unsuspecting mouth, lapping at the blood that spilt from the small cut.

“Eren’s taking a chance on happiness,” He smiled, “Remember what I said… Protect us, Levi.” With that Levi watched in awe as Eren began to emit a soft glow, his eyes closing slowly.

“Oi, Eren?” Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulder, hissing as his hand was burnt from the heat of his skin, “Shit.”

Steam began to rise from Eren’s skin, much to Levi’s horror and despair.

“OI!” racing to the bathroom, he tried to quickly wet a towel, bringing it back and wrapping it around Eren’s shoulders. The water from the towel quickly evaporated into the air.

“Shit!” Grabbing his phone, Levi dialled Hange’s number. It was the only thing he could think to do.

_“Helllllllooooooo!”_

“Hange, get the fuck over to my room, something’s wrong with Eren, he is literally burning up.”

 _“I’ll be right there,”_ Hange hung up on Levi before he even got a chance to say anything else. At least she was taking him seriously.

“Eren? Eren can you hear me?”

That’s when Levi felt it.

The ground beneath his feet began to murmur, Eren crying out in pain as the light intensified.

The steam that rose from his bare skin was getting worse and Levi feared for Eren’s wellbeing as he sat there crying on the bed.

He wasn’t sure what to do when Hange came bursting through the door.

“Oh, sweet lord,” She whispered.

Eren was seated on Levi’s bed panting, his skin releasing a soft hissing sound.

“Let’s move him to the bath.”

“We can’t, he’s too hot to touch,” Levi rubbed his forehead.

“Grab as many towels as you can, we need to get him into water.”

Doing as he was told, Levi collected what he could, draping them around Eren’s sensitive skin. He couldn’t help but notice Eren wince at the texture of the towels.

The two of them picked Eren up as best as they could, manoeuvring him toward the bathroom until the room shook violently. Both Hange and Levi’s hands managed to slip, Eren dropping to the floor with an unnatural thud.

“Mother fucker!” Levi cried when all of a sudden Eren opened his mouth and screamed, the soft light his skin was emitting suddenly too bright to look at. It was like Levi’s sun had become the real deal.

“Levi!” Hange cried before everything went white, the silence engulfing them all.

* * *

 


	16. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone! You guys are legitimately amazing and keep me writing. I am so sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, but it needed to happen for this chapter, which I am sure you will like. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, thank you all for being you and taking the time to read my story :)
> 
> Love you guys! xx

* * *

The world was at a peculiar angle when Levi managed to open his eyes, blurry from the haze of being knocked off his feet. He could see the length of his room, noticing that there were still several buttons under his bed from his first night with Eren.

_Eren…_

Siting up, one hand clutching his head, he looked around for the Omega, finding him crumpled on the floor not too far from where he’d lost consciousness. He could see Hange struggling to her feet. Obviously, the two of them had lost consciousness during the surge of light that had erupted from Eren.

He could only pray at this point that Eren was still breathing.

“Levi,” Hange stumbled to Eren, pressing fingers to his throat, “Levi, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, crawling to Eren. “Is he ok?”

Hange looked at her watch, “His heartbeat is a little increased, but it seems to be strong.”

“Eren,” Levi pressed a hand to his warm cheek, “Eren, can you hear me?”

No response.

“Maybe we should move him to my lab. I may be able to run some tests and see what the hell happened,” wiping her brow Hange looked at the pair.  She had absolutely no idea what had transpired to lead Eren to such a state, but whatever had happened had been otherworldly. She’d never experienced anything like it in her life. One moment she’d been looking at Eren and then suddenly there was a crack and she woke up on the floor.

“Ok, but we need to be gentle,” Levi fetched a blanket, wrapping it around Eren’s naked body.

“It’s not like I’m going to throw him over my shoulder and have my way with him.”

Levi glared at Hange, “Not the time for jokes.”

“Oookkaayyy,” hands up in mock surrender, Hange reached for the door.

“Levi?”

The whisper was so small, the pair almost missed it entirely.

“Levi?”

The pair shot their eyes to Eren who was slowly gaining consciousness.

“Eren? Eren are you alright?” Levi tried not to fuss, he really did but he couldn’t help himself as he held Eren close. He tried to ignore the knowing smile that Hange was shooting in his direction.

“I feel weird,” Eren’s eyes fluttered open.

Both Hange and Levi caught their breath.

If Levi had thought Eren’s eyes were stunning before, he had nothing in his eyes now.

“Oh wow,” Hange was beside Levi before he could even manage to respond. “This is fascinating,” she murmured, grabbing his face with her hands.

“Hange, leave him be,” But he couldn’t help denying that this was _actually_ fascinating. Eren’s once beautiful green eyes had transformed into something else. They were still an intense emerald colour but the lower sections of his eye were now a glittering gold.

“He seems to have segmental heterochromia,” she pulled out her notebook, jotting down several things, “It’s actually quite rare.”

“I’m going to pretend I know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Levi looked down at Eren who was looking at them slightly dazed. “Eren, are you ok?”

Eren hesitated, “I-I’m not sure.”

“What do you remember?” His version of events was no doubt going to be different to his own.

Eren shivered, eyes wide. Leaning to the side he retched, his stomach emptying itself onto Levi’s floor.

“Hey, it’s alright sweet pea,” Hange rubbed Eren’s head. “Levi, I think we should take him to the lab so I can monitor his vitals.”

Scooping up a frazzled Eren the pair left for Hange’s infirmary.

 

* * *

 

Levi tapped a non-sequential beat on his thigh, a sign of his impatience at having to wait for Erwin when he wanted more than anything to be with Eren.

Eren had managed to stay conscious for a short while, but quickly fell asleep again and hadn’t woken up since. It’d been three days by this point and it didn’t look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Of course, word had gotten out about Eren’s naked adventure, claws and all. For that very reason, he was seated in front of Erwin’s empty desk waiting for the ball-bag to arrive.

Hange had informed Levi that she had to give Erwin her notes on Eren despite his attempt at bribery and blackmail. Erwin was now currently 'in the loop'.

“Levi, nice to see you!” Erwin walked into his office, popping the buttons on his jacket, “Please, don’t get up. You look too comfortable.”

Levi glared at the blonde motherfucker, “Wasn’t going to.”

“My, my, you’re just like a petulant child,” Erwin sat down at his desk, flicking through his papers. “It seems you’ve taken a bit of a liking to our resident Omega.”

All Levi managed was a roll of his eyes, he knew for a fact that Erwin had already read those files more than twice, knowing exactly what the situation was between him and Eren.

“I found it very interesting that after all the reports I received from Hange about Eren being a Prime Omega and his blood count etc. That there was nothing in here about you two being True Mates. Why do you think that?”

“I asked Hange to keep it a secret.”

“Why would you do something like that Levi?” Leaning back in his chair, Erwin loosened his tie.

“It’s a stupid folk tale. It's probably not even real.”

“But you don’t believe that do you?”

Levi glared at Erwin, he was too intuitive for his own good.

“I hear that you and Eren have entered into a relationship, is this true?”

“Yes,” Levi wondered if Erwin was going to separate the two of them. It was, after all, a conflict of interest.

“Do you believe that this has affected your focus whilst working?”

“No.”

“Not at all?” Erwin quirked an eyebrow, “I know you better than that Levi.”

“Fine. Once.”

“Please tell.”

“I killed his target, who might I add, was going to bite his neck,” Levi was frustrated. He hated trying to explain himself when he knew that Erwin had already connected all the dots.

“Fair enough,” tapping the desk with his finger, Erwin looked at Levi, “What can you tell me about Eren’s changes?”

“Not much…” Levi paused, “I think his Omega and himself were split. The morning he woke up and lost his shit he seemed frantic until his Omega stepped in.”

“His Omega would step in?”

“Yeah. It’s just Eren… But more extreme, more in touch with his beast. He spoke to me that morning about how Eren had to make the right choice to be happy,” Levi could remember the joy on Eren’s face before he’d almost gone supersonic.

“Do you think he made the ‘correct’ choice?”

“I can’t say for sure but it was certainly the choice that his Omega side wanted. He told me they were going to merge again and that things would be different.”

“Different how?”

“I’m not sure… Eren still hasn’t woken up,” he whispered, looking at the bookshelf that lined Erwin’s wall.

“Alright. Well, Levi, you need to keep me in the loop. If what you have with Eren is going to work in this base, you need to keep me informed of his condition and your missions. Understand?”

Levi nodded, standing. He was anxious about returning to Hange’s lab.

“Before you leave, Squad 104 will have another mission in 2 weeks’ time. Let’s hope Eren is up to it by then,” With that Erwin spun his chair to look out his window, dismissing the raven.

Sighing he rubbed his face, he was happy that Levi had managed to find someone, but the fact that he had to fall for one of the most dangerous creatures out there… well, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Oh, by the way,” Levi stepped back into the room making Erwin spin back around.

Erwin was curious as to why Levi would feel the need to return.

“I know who managed to hack your system,” Levi whispered before disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

“Son of a bitch.”

  

* * *

 

 Eren woke to a high-pitched ringing.

Opening his eyes slowly he could make out the blurred lines of an empty chair. Bringing a shaking hand to his face, he tried to rub his eyes into focus but frowned when they remained the same.

Sitting up, Eren doubled over, the ringing in his ears an unrelenting irritation.

“What the fuck?” He managed to ground out, looking around the small room. He was quickly able to realise that he wasn’t in Levi’s room anymore. 

A tremor ran through his body; something wasn’t right.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he managed to catch himself before he crumpled to the floor. Clutching at his stomach, he squinted around the room looking for an exit.

Staggering awkwardly, he managed to lean himself against a wall. On closer inspection, the wall was covered in what Eren could only assume were anatomy posters; giving him a general idea of his current location.

Something must have happened for him to end up in one of Hange’s rooms, he only hoped he hadn’t hurt anyone else in the meantime. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time if he had.

He could clearly remember his conversation with his Omega and cursed himself for giving in, seeing as he was now blind as a fucking bat. He thought he would have felt different, but his mind was foggy as he slid along the wall, placing one shaking foot in front of the other.

Reaching out, Eren gripped the door handle, hearing it buckle slightly under his firm grip. Opening the door, he managed several more steps before suddenly falling to his knees, his stomach cramping horribly.  All he could manage was a low moan as he tried to breathe through the pain. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to his feet, he had to find someone. He needed urgent help.

It wasn’t until he managed to make his way past one of the training halls that he was intercepted by Armin.

“Eren?”

Eren’s knees shook as he tried to focus on the gold bob that was making its way toward him. He wanted to cringe when Armin came closer, a snarl peeling from his lips.

“Jesus Eren, you don’t look too good. Are you alright?”

Tripping away from the Beta, Eren knew that Armin was wrong. He had no idea what was happening or why he felt such vehement toward his friend but he was struggling to be in his presence.

“Eren, we need to get you back to Hange,” Armin sniffed.

“Get away,” Eren hissed, doubling over.

“I’m going to call Hange,” Armin sprinted back to retrieve his mobile from one of his training bags. Opening his contacts, he managed to punch in Hange’s number before realising Eren had slunk away.

 _“What’s up gorgeous?”_ Hange sang.

“We’ve got a problem.”

 

* * *

  

Levi looked up at the sky, hand rubbing at his chest, a lit cigarette between two long fingers.

Breathing out he watch the tendrils of smoke wind up into the sky only to be carried off by the soft wind that caressed his cheek. He’d managed to sneak away from the hectic base for half an hour, enjoying the fresh air… and the sweet acrid smoke that coated his tongue.

He still wasn’t sure about how his relationship with Eren was going to play out but he was willing to stick around and try at least.

He almost wanted to laugh. If he’d told himself a year ago that he would be emotionally invested in someone someday he probably would have put out his cigarette in someone’s eye.

But here he was, against all odds.

Taking another long drag of what had to be his third cigarette, he pulled at his collar feeling rather uncomfortable despite the cool air. He'd been on edge all day.

He almost inhaled his cigarette when the door exploded open, a wild-eyed Hange in the doorway.

Levi was like a stunned deer caught in head lights; eyes slightly wide, he casually loosened his grip on the smoke and let it fall gracelessly to the concrete.

“We can’t find Eren,” She breathed.

A delicate black eyebrow rose in confusion, “You what?”

“Eren, he’s missing.”

 

* * *

 

Eren had managed to disappear as quickly as he could without Armin realising, which was quite a feat seeing as he could barely see and his gut was trying to kill him.

Stumbling down a corridor, he looked around, unsure of what he was actually looking for but knowing that something was wrong.

He could feel a trail of sweat running along his spine, his overly sensitive skin becoming raised with the feeling. Rubbing his eyes Eren sighed, feeling exasperated. It was like someone was trying to rip out his insides one organ at a time, only getting worse as time progressed. He hunched over, taking a deep breath.

That’s when he smelt them…

…And he’d never smelt such a relaxing scent.

Standing at the end of the corridor was Farlan, Marco and Bertolt, who were stunned and trying to catch their breath.

A wave of pain washed over Eren bringing him to his knees.

“Shit. Marco, Bertolt, grab him by the arms. We’ve got to get him out of here,” Farlan dashed forward pressing a cool hand to Eren’s feverish forehead.

“I-I don’t feel right,” Eren managed to whisper, eyes heavy.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” Marco slipped an arm under Eren’s, pulling him to his feet.

“What’s wrong with me?” Breathing heavily, Eren winced as he was straddled between the two Omega’s, Farlan looking around anxiously.

“Wow, I’ve never smelt anything like you before,” Bertolt pressed his nose to Eren’s neck, “You smell good, even to me.”

“Bertolt, pull yourself together. We need to get him somewhere safe before anyone finds us,” Farlan checked around the corner.

“W-what’s happening to me?” Eren hissed through clenched teeth.

Marco’s eyebrows creased in concern, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t feel right! W-what the fuck is happening?” Trying to look around, Eren was met with blurred faces. He felt sick to his stomach as another wave of pain reeked chaos on his body, making him cry out in pain and lose his footing. Luckily, the two Omega’s managed to support his weight, carrying him down unknown corridors.

“Eren,” Marco adjusted his grip on Eren’s waist, “You’re in heat.”

  

* * *

  

 “I leave for 2 fucking hours!” Roared Levi, hands clasped tightly behind his back. He paced back and forth.

“Um, sir?”

Levi’s head snapped to the tentative voice at the end of the line.

“What is it Alert?”

“About Eren, he’s not well,” Armin scratched his neck nervously under the watchful eye of the aggravated Alpha. He wasn’t sure how much he should reveal to Levi.

“That’s more fucking reason to find the fuck!” He glared at squad 104. They all stood at attention, waiting for instructions. He could tell that they all seemed on edge, for what particular reason was anyone’s guess, but when he’d called them, he had not been pleased… and still wasn’t. He had a gut instinct that something wasn’t right; they had to find Eren.

“I want you to search high and low for your team member. Search any areas he likes to go to relax, search your rooms, the training halls, anywhere. We need to find him,” Levi was about to dismiss them when Jean raised a shaking hand. “What is it Kirstein?”

“Um, well – you see, I was walking to the cafeteria and well-.”

“For fuck's sake, spit it out crap bag,” Levi was not in the mood.

Jean blushed, “Well, I could smell him, sir.”

“Smell?” Levi’s eye twitched, he was more than a little on edge.

“His scent is everywhere Sir. Some of the other Alpha’s are already searching for him,” Jean swallowed as Levi stood in front of him.

“They’re searching for him?” Levi’s blood began to boil. “That’s it, find Eren now. Eliminate anyone who gets in your way.”

The team looked at one another, “Sir?”

Levi rubbed his forehead in frustration, “Fucking knock them out or something! Just find Eren.”

 

* * *

  

“Lock the door!” Hissed Marco as they stumbled into one of the airtight rooms. The room was rather sterile with a small cot to one side.

“Shit, that was close,” Farlan breathed, locking the heavy door behind him. The four Omega’s had barely managed to avoid several Alpha’s who seemed to be on the prowl.

“Hopefully this keeps his scent contained,” Bertolt laid Eren on the small rigid cot.

Eren looked around glassy-eyed, still unable to discern any facial features. Clutching at his hospital gown Eren began to fidget. He couldn’t sit still, he was burning from the inside, every fibre like glass against his skin.

Panting he managed to roll himself off the cot onto the cold tiles.

“Oi, Eren, take it easy,” Farlan sat near the door, trying to listen out for the sounds of Alphas in the hallway.

“Hot,” Eren breathed, slipping his hospital gown over his head.

“This isn’t good, Farlan. He’s already this bad and it’s not even been a day,” Bertolt chewed his nails, he’d never seen an Omega’s heat come on so quickly before.

“Hot,” gasped Eren, curling into a tight ball. His mind was a mess, he had no idea what to do. It’d been years since he’d had a heat, none of them ever being this intense.

Gasping in pain, a shudder ran down Eren’s spine. His eyes widened somewhat when his hands began to darken and lengthen.

“Eren, it’s ok,” Marco ran a hand through Eren’s wet hair, watching as his hands morphed into long black claws. “Shhh… It’s all going to be ok.”

Bertolt laid down next Eren, wrapping a hand around his, despite the razor-sharp claws. “Everything’s going to be ok, we promise.”

“I don’t feel right,” Eren mumbled, eyes growing heavy with the relaxing scent the Omega’s managed to exude. “I want…”

“What do you want Eren?” Marco questioned, softly blowing on his heated skin.

His mind was foggy, his stomach burning. Shaking his head, he refused to submit to his body’s desire.

“Eren, don’t try to fight this, you’ll only end up hurting yourself,” Farlan walked over to the cowering Omega.

“I – I,” Eren gasped his stomach twisting horrifically.

“Eren,” Farlan warned, crouching over his prone form.

“LEVI! I need Levi!” he hissed, face contorted in pain.

That’s when he felt it; the pulse of slick running down his thighs. He felt so empty all of a sudden, the pain in his stomach searing his insides.

“L-Levi.”

“Farlan…” Marco looked at Farlan who appeared just as concerned. “What’s happening?”

The three Omega’s looked at Eren worriedly as he began to shake, a high-pitch keening sound escaping his mouth.

“Levi,” Eren rolled over onto his hands and knees, claws slicing through the tiles like butter. His chest began to rumble strangely, his mind almost lost to the visceral feeling of pain and heat tearing through his being.

“Levi.”

“What’s with that sound?” Bertolt, slid away from Eren, watching him wither in pain.

“He’s calling Levi,” Farlan muttered, running to the door and hearing footsteps.

“Calling? Is that even a thing?” Marco placed his hands on either side of Eren’s face, watching tears collect at the edge of his eyes.

“I’ve only been told stories,” Farlan could hear the roar of an Alpha down the corridor, “He’s calling for his True Mate.”

The last thing they heard was a rumble in response before the door burst open.

 

* * *

 

Hange and Levi were racing through her laboratory when it happened. It was like a switch in Levi had been flicked and he changed so instantly that Hange wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it first-hand.

One minute, the two of them were running around frantically, checking every room when all of a sudden he just froze, eyes widening before a snarl was ripped from his throat.

“Levi? What’s wrong?” Hange took a step back noticing the intensity of his glare and the soft metallic glow of his eyes.

This wasn’t Levi.

As quickly as he changed, he’d dashed from the room, making his way down a labyrinth of hallways toward the Omega ward. Hange could barely keep up as she chased after him, becoming increasingly concerned when they passed into the Omega’s territory.

What she hadn’t been expecting were the three Alpha’s roaming one of the halls. She found it extremely strange since they’d been warned just a few days ago. Generally speaking, the Alpha’s in the facility were well behaved and always listened to instructions. But as Levi roared in anger, grabbing one of the Alpha’s and throwing him into a wall, she took note that Eren’s scent was stronger down here.

Looking around she noticed one of the Heat rooms were sealed shut.

“Levi, he must be in there!” Hange pointed to the door.

Not quite paying attention, Levi kicked another Alpha in the stomach before driving his knee into his face, smiling with satisfaction when he heard the sound of bone splintering.

The last Alpha lunged at Levi, who blocked his blow easily, before kicking his legs from underneath him. Bringing his foot back he landed a blow to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

That’s when he felt his muscles spasm and heard the cry of his Omega.

Kicking the door down was a simple task, making sure he didn’t kill everyone in Eren’s vicinity was another matter. He needed to get Eren to safety, somewhere where he could care for him and give him what he needed and this little room was not the place.

His mouth watered as he looked down at the prostrate Omega hunched and ready to be taken. His glassy eyes shone with relief when Levi burst through the room, almost falling over himself to get in arms reach of his Alpha.

“Levi!” Eren cried throwing himself at his waiting Alpha. Eren sighed as the pain in his stomach subsided somewhat.

Looking up into Levi’s cool face Eren was surprised that he could clearly make out the features of Levi's face. Taking in his grey eyes, Eren felt relieved as he clutched to the Alpha’s clothes.

“Eren,” Levi whispered, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Taking a deep breath, he felt his dick grow hard at the Omega’s scent. If he thought Eren’s scent was intoxicating before, it was indescribable now.

He needed to get him away from here.

“Levi, it hurts,” Eren whimpered, bringing his lips to the Alpha’s scent gland, “Mm, you taste so good.”

“Eren, stop,” Levi shuddered knees going weak. How was he going to make it back to their room at this rate?

“Levi,” Eren leant forward, his slick dripping on the floor, “I’m so empty, please fill me up.”

Levi growled in arousal. Eren would be the death of him.

Taking off his shirt he managed to wrap it around his Omega before scooping him into his arms and dashing down the hallway.

“LEVI? Levi! Get back here!” Hange tried to chase after the pair but fell short. Levi was just too fast. “Mother fucker!”

“Hange?” Marco emerged from the room, pale-faced. “Will Eren be ok?”

Hange ran a hand through her hair, “Those idiots!”

She could only hope they knew what they were doing and wouldn’t lose themselves to their carnal urges, but it didn’t look good.

 

* * *

 

“Alpha,” Eren purred, curling in his arms, rubbing a hand across Levi’s taut pectoral. The only thing that felt comfortable to his sensitive skin was the marble skin of his Levi. Even the shirt that was haphazardly thrown across his body felt like sandpaper. The only reason Eren clutched to it fiercely was the scent that was wafting from the fabric clutched between his fingers.

Levi growled, trying to run as quickly as he could, given that he was carrying Eren and his pants were painfully tented. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life.

Eren whimpered, squirming in his arms, “It fucking hurts!”

Swallowing harshly Levi tried to ignore the slick that was running over his forearm. He’d never been with an Omega during their heat before, yet somehow, he knew what he had to do. It was like some engrained code that had been programmed into his brain and all he knew for sure was that he needed to get Eren to their home and give him what he needed.  

When they made it back to their quarters, Levi quickly placed Eren on the bed before barricading the door with a bookshelf. Meanwhile, Eren squirmed, panting heavily as he looked around in panic.

“Levi?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” He whispered, collecting a pile of towels from his bathroom.

“Levi! Please! It burns!” Eren rolled over, pressing his hips upward, biting down a moan as he tried to bury two fingers into his entrance, quickly realising that his hands were still elongated and clawed. The moan quickly turned to displeasure when he realised his fingers were going to shred his ass if he attempted anything else.

Levi was practically winded as he emerged from the bathroom to the sight of Eren presenting himself on his mattress, “Give me strength.”

“Levi, hurry!” Eren was almost delirious with pain and need.

Dropping the towels by the bed in a hurry, Levi quickly removed his clothes, his dick springing free from the restricting fabric with a bounce.

Eren’s eyes widened, his mouth watering at the sight that he needed more than air itself. Pushing his ass higher in the air, Eren gripped the headboard.

“Levi, please!” tears soaked the pillow.

“Shh,” Levi murmured pressing a hand to the small of Eren’s back. Rubbing the flesh there for several minutes he felt Eren relax somewhat beneath his fingers. Looking down at the Omega he’d never seen such a beautiful sight in his life, his opening swollen and pulsating with each tentative caress. Rivulets of slick slid across tight ass cheeks and down tanned thighs. Eren was ready for the taking and he didn’t even need prepping.

“Please…”

Grabbing his length in one hand Levi winced at the sensitivity of his skin. He wondered how long he would last given that he could barely hold himself without shuddering in need.

Lining his dick up with Eren’s hot hole was tantalizing and as he circled the head of his length along the tight ring of muscle that was Eren’s entrance, he couldn’t help but bask in the wanton moan of the Omega.

Levi pushed the head of his dick into Eren slowly, before removing it completely. He did this several times until Eren grabbed Levi’s hip and forced him further inside.

The guttural moans of the two men filled the room as Levi bottomed out. This was unlike the sex they’d had before, it was different in a way. It was hotter… the connection between them more intense than ever before.

Pulling out slowly, Levi thrust back into Eren’s hot cavern, hissing at the sensation.

Eren’s world was on fire as Levi drove home. This was what he needed, but he couldn't help but feel like there was still something missing.

“Yes, Levi! YES!” Eren was anything but quiet.

Bending over Eren, Levi collected him in his arms, burying his nose into his scent gland. Levi would never be able to forget the scent for as long as he lived, no one would ever be able to compare to his Omega.

Levi pounded into Eren, feeling the swell of his knot starting to form all too quickly. “Eren… Fuck, you’re so amazing,” Levi ran a tongue across the back of Eren’s neck making the Omega shudder.

The slight catching of Levi’s knot against Eren’s tight ring of muscle was enough to have Eren’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, all coherent thought leaving his body. This was what he needed; he needed to be filled, to be fucked, to be owned by his Alpha. He needed to ruin his Alpha for everyone else. Levi was his and always would be because he needed him to fill the void that had opened within him.

“Levi, fuck me! Fill me up with your cum!” Eren gasped, clutching at his pillow.

Levi growled, spurred on by the idea of Eren being filled with his essences, owning him in the only way his beast knew how.

Grabbing the top of the bed head, Levi upped the speed of his thrusts, growling in ecstasy as Eren managed to tighten even more around his length.

“That’s it! Knot me, Alpha. Knot me!” Eren had to press his palms into the bed head to avoid his own head knocking against the wood.

It was like they were the magic words for Levi because an unnatural roar ripped from his throat as he pierced Eren one last time. He shoved his knot past the swollen muscle, locking the two of them together as he emptied himself into the omega.

The cry that Eren release was guttural. His vision disappeared in a flash of white light as he came across the sheets; Levi’s cum pulsating into him was like water to a fire. The burning need in his gut slowly ebbed to a dull annoyance as he felt Levi twitch and spurt inside him, his cum coating his insides and filling the void.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Bowl Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do with it... and well, this happened. 
> 
> I hope you like it, there's something so terrifying about putting your work up for people to read and be open to judgement. That said, everyone has been lovely, so I really appreciate your support. Because if I didn't have your kind words this story would be hidden somewhere on my laptop away from prying eyes like some other half completed works I've done. 
> 
> Also, please make sure everyone is kind to each other, I know my story isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea and that's fine, but please be kind. There is too much hate in the world to drag it into a fictional world that is purely created for our happiness. 
> 
> I love all of you!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

* * *

Eren shot up out of bed gasping for air. Hand clutching aimlessly at his bare chest he took in his surroundings. His body felt heavy, sore and sensitive. Heaving a shuddering sigh, he rested his sweat-soaked brow in a clammy palm.

He jumped slightly when an icy arm wrapped its way around his torso, dragging him back to bed.

Submitting to the strong grip Eren fell back into the pillows, his body wanting to do very little apart from rest.

“Shh,” Levi whispered, pulling Eren closer and placing a kiss on his temple.

Eren fidgeted in Levi’s calming grip. He couldn’t make sense of his thoughts, they were scattered like clouds in the sky, quickly fading and moving if scrutinized for too long. His mind was a fog of thoughts and dreams, an unwelcome past slowly brushing the edge of his mind.

“I’m hot…” Eren pressed a hand to his forehead, he could already feel the need for Levi’s knot building. His body was starting to shiver and ache for what it desired; an Alpha.

_The last time…_  He shook his head sitting up.

“Hey, are you ok?” Levi ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, taking in the Omega’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“Why? Why now?”

Levi pressed a palm to the back of Eren’s neck feeling the tension tightly wound in his muscles.

“He said your memories would come back slowly,” Levi began to rub the skin.

“Not my memories,” Eren swallowed, he knew they were dancing around the edges of his mind, brief flickers of a truth he didn’t necessarily want to know. “My heat. I haven’t had a heat in years.”

Levi leant back, “I’m not completely sure, but it’s bound to be due to you merging with your Omega again.”

“I didn’t want this!” Eren bent over, a cramping sensation running through his abdomen, “I hate feeling like this!”

“Hey,” Levi pulled Eren into his arms, “It’s ok. It’ll only last a couple of days and then we’ll work it out from there.”

“Why do I have to be at the mercy of my body?” Eren’s gut began to spasm. He hated losing control of his body. He’d honed himself for over a decade making sure he was stronger, better, faster… all so that he could say to himself that he wasn’t weak.

But here he was.

Levi could feel the frustration and pain rolling off of the Omega in waves. The two of them had only been asleep for a couple of hours since their last coupling, the time between each round shorter than the last. Eren needed him now more than ever, he needed to be the emotional support, the caregiver and the foundation. He was concerned for Eren, both of them were unsure about how his heat would play out or what would happen when Eren finally did remember his past. They’d hardly had any chance to discuss anything between fucking and sleeping. The two of them seemed to know that they needed to sleep whenever was possible given that Eren’s needs were growing stronger.

Levi’s brow furrowed in concern, pulling Eren into his lap. He could hardly keep his hands off the Omega and enjoyed the feeling any chance he could get, but holding Eren now was painful. He could feel the Omega’s emotions buzzing just under his skin and burning along his neck.

“Eren, this doesn’t define you.”

“I don’t want to feel like this,” Eren gasped as he began to slick.

Levi gritted his teeth as he felt his lap become wet with his Omega’s juices, “I can fix that.”

Looking at Levi with pained eyes Eren felt lost. The Alpha that held him closely, a soft croon filling the room, looked at him with eyes full of a nameless emotion. It was like being lost at sea unsure of which way to go, but certain that whatever direction he took, Levi would be there to blow wind in his sails and lead him to safety.

The connection they shared was consuming him… and he couldn’t help but realised that he was starting to care a little less about this small fact. In fact, he realized, he needed it.

Leaning forward, cupping Levi’s face gently in his hands, Eren pressed his heated lips to Levi’s, savouring the musky taste of his Alpha. The kiss was brief, yet soft. When Eren pulled away his breath was stolen from his lungs as Levi’s croon grew stronger, his face a mask of emotions as he rubbed his face into Eren’s outstretched hand.

“What you do to me…” Levi managed to rasp, feeling the emotion behind Eren’s small gesture. It was different to the other kisses he’d shared with the Omega. Yes, they’d all been filled with emotion, but this… this was kind and gentle. It wasn’t like anything they’d shared before.

Eren winced as his stomach cramped uncomfortably and another wave of slick pulsed from his entrance.

“If it had to be anyone,” Eren managed to smile past the pain, “I’m glad it was you. You at least treat me like I am something.”

“Eren,” Levi’s mouth ghosted over Eren’s, his breath dancing along two blushing lips, “You are everything.”

Closing the distance between them was simple and completely satisfying, Levi moaning as Eren willingly opened his mouth to allow the Alpha access.

The touch of tongues sliding together, tentatively at first, grew in their need to explore. Levi dragging a hand through Eren’s dishevelled mop of hair, grabbing it at the base.

Breathing heavily the two parted, Eren resting his forehead on Levi’s as a fire ran through his veins; it was starting again.

Looking down at his hands he was happy to see that they were still his, he had no idea how to control his body and he feared he’d hurt Levi.

“Levi, your eyes,” the soft glow from Levi’s silver eyes made his insides clench.

“Eren,” Levi pressed his face into Eren’s scent gland, taking a deep breath, “I’d do anything for you.”

“Levi…”

“You say an Omega is powerless, but you have me. I’m yours to do what you will, I can’t…”

“Levi stop,” Eren squirmed in the Alpha’s grip. What Levi was saying… Eren shook his head.

“Please, Eren. Look at me!” grabbing the sides of Eren’s face he looked into the eyes of the man that had made his life explode with colour. “You… I can’t think of anyone but you. I know you’re worried that it might be this whole True Mates shit, but Eren… Even if you weren’t my True Mate, I would want you. I want you so fucking bad it hurts me.”

Eren watched, his heart racing as Levi took a deep breath.

“You’re strong, not just physically, but in your beliefs. You’re not afraid to make waves and I admire you for that. I can’t fucking imagine what you’ve been through in your life but I want to be there so no one can touch you again. The thought of…” Levi stopped swallowing down bile. “I never thought I’d find someone like you, I’d resigned myself to living alone and carelessly. But when I saw you across that street, when I saw the way you snapped that man’s neck, I fucking knew in my gut that you were meant to be mine and I was meant to be yours.”

Eren’s heart stuttered in his chest, he could feel his beast smiling triumphantly;  _Good Alpha. Our Alpha._

“Levi, I…” Eren thought back to the moment he’d met Levi, all muscles, skill and death. His mouth had watered at the sight of him, in his black suit, gun raised, the determination in his eyes. He’d never met an Alpha that had made him hungry and when Eren had looked into Levi’s cool eyes, he was ravenous. It had been such a strange emotion for Eren, given that he avoided Alpha’s at all costs, that he’d tried to suppress those feeling as quickly as possible.

But then they had ended up working together and things had seemed to spiral out of control from there. He’d seen Levi kill for him, he’d seen Levi stand up for him when no one else would and he’d seen this gentle and caring side that no one knew existed. And he didn’t want anyone to know about his caring Levi, the one that held him close when people weren’t looking, the one who would whisper words of comfort, the one who always thought of him first…

“Levi… I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” Levi’s brow creased in concern. Running a thumb over his lip he looked into Eren’s concerned eyes.

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve never felt like this,” Eren’s body spasmed as if his beast was frustrated with him.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to do anything, but Eren I need you to know that you’re everything to me and it’s not just because you’re an Omega and that we are supposed ‘True Mates’. You are everything I’ve ever wanted or needed.”

Levi knew that the Omega he held in his arms was his _world_ ; his future.

Eren vibrated with unrestrained need, his beast roaring for him to submit to his feelings for once. His beast was stronger than ever and his emotions were swept into a flurry of confusion as he looked down into the metallic eyes of his Alpha and realised that there was no world _without_ Levi.

Eren was the first to move, running his tongue gently across Levi’s scent gland, tasting the Alpha on his tongue. Levi’s oil was thick along his tongue, making him salivate at the delectable taste. Eren could tell Levi was sensitive, feeling him swell and stand to attention within a matter of seconds.

Burying his nose in Eren’s exposed neck, Levi nibbled on the soft skin below Eren’s jaw, leaving perfect crescent moon teeth marks on the sensitive skin. Mouthing at Eren’s jaw he made his way up away from the caramel skin of his neck to the flushed and heated lips that were puckered with desire.

“God, you make me so unbelievably hard,” Rolling their tongues together in a lethargic dance of arousal, the two tasted each other, entwining their bodies. Levi’s grip on Eren was firm, manoeuvring the Omega so that he straddled his hips, their lengths brushing along each other.

Eren gasped as his length rubbed along Levi’s swollen dick, his mind going blank with the small caress of flesh. His skin was burning, his body shaking with need. His heat was back with a vengeance and he could hardly keep the cry from escaping as he began to burn from the inside out. He could feel his slick running down the backs of his thighs and knew that it was pooling in Levi’s lap.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Levi murmured, running his hands along Eren’s sides, feeling the ridge of muscle and scar.

Eren put a fist to his mouth to stop the moan that escaped his lips as Levi ran a thumb over one of his pert nipples. The sensation was like a direct line to his erection, which twitched in need. He wanted nothing more than for Levi to fill him up and make him forget who he was.

“God you’re beautiful,” Levi whispered as he took in the sight of Eren aroused and frustrated. Tears collected at the edges of Eren’s long lashes and it was all he could do to drag him down to his level and kiss them away.

His lips tasted of salt and Eren.

“Levi, please,” Eren bit Levi’s vulnerable lip between sharpened teeth. He was slowly losing himself to his beast, his teeth sharpening.

The metallic taste of blood made Levi moan and he wanted nothing more than for Eren to bite him harder. If he had to feel pain in this life, he wanted Eren to be the one to inflict it, it made him stiffen as he gripped Eren’s hips.

“Bite me,” Levi moaned, “Do it again.”

Eren obeyed with little prompting, bringing his teeth down to meet the soft flesh of Levi’s throat, breaking the skin. The blood which seeped from the wound was unbearably hot and tasted like home. It was such a shocking thought that Eren paused briefly in his ministrations.

Grabbing his erection roughly Levi, pumped himself several times, enjoying the burn caused by his Omega; his Eren.

Levi watched in arousal as Eren leant back, blood staining his mouth, as his caramel hand wrapped itself around the angry flesh of his erection.

“Levi… I feel so empty,” Eren felt like someone had ripped out his organs like his body would cease to work if he didn’t find a way to fill the void that had opened up within him.

“Eren,” brushing a strand of hair from Eren’s beautiful eyes, Levi watched as Eren sat up and lined his length up with his sopping entrance.

Pushing Levi’s head past his tight ring of muscle had the two growling in need. Levi couldn’t help but hungrily watch as Eren’s ass devoured his length, inch by inch. Everything Eren did was beautiful, and he knew he could watch the sight of him disappearing into the Omega for the rest of his life and die happy.

Levi growled as Eren bottomed out, Eren’s claws gripping onto his shoulders as they both gasped.

Eren was the first to move, dragging himself up and away from Levi’s length with an audible squelch. The tip of Levi dick was almost free when Eren sat back down harshly, engulfing his Alpha who groaned loudly, fingers biting into caramel hips.

“FUCK!” Levi watched in pleasure as Eren fucked himself on his length. He had no idea what he’d done in his life to deserve such a beautiful creature.

“It’s so hot,” Eren hissed, watching as his hands turned black and bit into the pale skin of Levi’s shoulders.

“It’s ok,” Levi whispered, entranced by the sight of Eren engulfing him.

“It hurts,” Eren pressed his forehead to Levi’s.

Grabbing Eren’s hips, Levi stopped the pace altogether, “Don’t force yourself, we can take it slow.”

“No,” Eren leant back dragging Levi’s hand to his chiselled stomach, “It hurts here.”

Levi’s beast roared in delight at his Omega’s gesture. Levi couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of possession wash over him. Pulling back his hips, he slammed his length back into Eren who threw his head back and screamed.

Eren bounced on Levi’s lap, watching as his Alpha’s brow creased in concentration. The slap of skin against skin was deafening as their breathing grew erratic. Eren could feel his desire peak as he looked down at the mark on Levi’s neck. He wanted more, his beast wanted more and it was all he could do to sate his desire as he bent forward and bit Levi’s shoulder harshly.

“EREN!” Levi’s vision went white as pain lanced through his shoulder, mixing with the heady rush of pleasure. It was such an intense feeling that he began to feel his dick tighten and his knot swelling, ready for release.

“Alpha,” Eren lapped at the blood, enjoying the idea of marking his Alpha. Rubbing his cheek into the wound he couldn’t help but growl possessively.

“Bite me again,” groaned Levi, gripping Eren’s ass cheeks roughly.

Eren didn’t need to be asked twice as he bit into the side of Levi’s neck, feeling warmth spill into his mouth and down his chin.

Levi’s hips stuttered, his knot catching at Eren’s rim, the pain only adding to his pleasure.

“Fuck, yes Eren!”

“Levi, please,” Eren groaned into Levi’s ear, “Please knot me.”

Slamming into Eren one last time, the pair cried out in ecstasy as they came. Levi’s knot swelled inside Eren locking the two of them together as he emptied himself within the Omega, soothing the fire that was raging through Eren’s core.

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around Eren’s middle as he poured himself into him, enjoying the comfort of Eren’s arms around his neck as he let himself be taken away by satisfaction.

Sighing in relief Eren rubbed his face into Levi’s shoulder one last time before closing his eyes to the contentment that rolled through his body. This was what he needed, he needed to be held by his Alpha and satisfied in every carnal way possible.

As his eyes closed to the feeling of being full and soft fingers running through his hair, he couldn’t help but think that he could get used to such tender care from hid alpha.

 

* * *

 

Levi opened his heavy eyes to the darkened room, waiting for them to come into focus. Stretching slightly, he felt his knot deflate and eased himself from Eren’s entrance with delicacy. Eren was still fast asleep and given how many times they’d had sex so far, it wasn’t a surprise. It was slightly concerning that Eren’s heat cycle was becoming shorter and shorter each time they coupled, but he brushed it off. It was most likely due to him reaching his peak faster than an average Omega.

Looking down into the relaxed face of the Omega, Levi realised how ruined they both must look.

His chest swelled with pride as he looked down at Eren’s matted hair, blood from his own shoulders having dried on his face during the night. The two of them had been at it for hours and both were sporting some deep bite marks, Levi having discovered that Eren was fond of painting himself in his blood. Normal Levi should have felt disgusted, but he couldn’t help but feel pride and satisfaction as he looked down at Eren’s dishevelled form.

Despite being pleased with the way Eren currently looked, he knew he couldn’t leave him as he was. He had to make sure he got food and cleaned up before the next wave of his heat hit, which was bound to be soon.

Rolling out of bed with cautious grace, Levi stretched, sighing with relief as he felt the pop of his shoulders. Shaking out the tension, he collected the dirtied towels that were now scattered across the floor like discarded tissues. He’d been trying to use them sparingly throughout the night, but looking at how things were progressing, he was going to need new towels and sheets quickly.

Ever since Eren had been assigned to his quarters the place had been in almost constant disarray and he should have felt worse about the current situation but he didn’t. He just looked at the barricaded door with narrowed eyes, running his tongue over his teeth. He was sure that if anyone tried to come in during Eren’s heat he was bound to disembowel them and their entire family. It would be simple.

Sauntering over to his clothes basket he dumped the soiled towels into the hamper and looked into his bathroom. He needed to get Eren clean before his next wave hit. Turning on the shower he watched the water cascade down, splashing against the tiled floor. He’d never cursed his lack of bathtub as much as he did in that one moment.

A loud thumping noise drew his attention, ripping a primal growl from his chest before he could even register where the noise had come from. He was on the fucking edge as it was, he didn’t need anyone to add to his already high-stress levels. At this rate, he’d drop dead of a fucking heart attack by the time he was thirty-fucking-five.

Inspecting the room, he could see Eren still unconscious and wrapped in his sheets.

There was another thump.

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he inspected the barricaded door. Surely no one would dare to come near their quarters when Eren was at his weakest.

“Levi!” A shrill voice was muffled by the door that separated the two.

He couldn’t help but allow his growl to increase in volume. Hange knew better than to interrupt them both.

“Levi! Hange here, I’m guessing you two need some supplies so I’ve left them near your door.”

Silence.

“I’ll bring some more food tomorrow. Make sure you take care of Eren, otherwise Mikasa might have your balls in a vice before you can sneeze. Alrighty, ciao!”

Levi snarled at the last comment, the idea of another Alpha making his blood boil.

“The fuck?” Eren mumbled groggily from his nest on the bed.

“It’s fine,” moving the bookcase out of the way, Levi made his way to the door, opening it slightly to see a large box at his door. As quickly as he could he dragged the box into his quarters, closing the door in a hurry. He certainly didn’t want to draw more attention than necessary to Eren’s condition.

“What’s that?” Eren peaked over the blankets at Levi who opened the box with caution.

Riffling through the contents Levi pulled out several new sheets, towels and non-perishable items that would last them the day, “It’s a supply box. Good thing too, I don’t have any food.”

Closing up the box, he sauntered over to Eren who had wrapped himself in Levi’s filthy sheet. He noted that Eren’s face was already starting to flush again. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before your next wave hits.”

“No,” Eren squirmed, disappearing into the pile of sheets, “Fuck off.”

“That’s not a very nice way to talk to someone you’ve been fucking all night,” Levi chuckled, grabbing the blanket and ripping it away from the Omega curled up on his bed.

“I don’t want to shower,” Eren felt completely at ease covered in Levi’s scent.

“You and I both know that’s fucking disgusting. Now, let’s go shower so I can get some food into you before you lose it again.”

Rolling his eyes, he sat up, wincing as his muscles seized. He felt stiff and heated, his body exhausted from the extreme conditions his heat was putting him through.

“Here, let me help you,” Bending down Levi slipped his arm under Eren’s legs and back, picking him up with ease.

“If you ever tell anyone you had to carry me to the shower I will end you.”

“I can let you walk if you’d like?”

“I don’t think I can,” Eren mumbled, eyeing his nest forlornly.

“So, I take it that standing is out of the question?” The pair looked at the steaming shower.

“Guess I’ll have to sit on the ground,” Eren huffed, the bed was much more appealing than the chilly tiles.

“I’ll get you cleaned up and then we’ll have something to eat,” Levi stepped under the hot spray of the shower and wanted to moan in ecstasy, “I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking ravenous.”

Levi seated himself on the floor of the shower, leaning up against the wall, positioning Eren between his legs. Running a hand over Eren’s already healing shoulder he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the heat that was being excreted from the Omega; another wave was on its way already.

“About what you said,” Eren tapped on the tiles, “Did you mean it?”

“Sure, we can eat as much as you’d like,” Levi snickered, squirting shampoo into the palm of his hand.

Eren shot him a look of annoyance over his shoulder, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. You’re just so easy to torment,” Levi began to lather Eren’s hair, “But yes, I meant every word.”

The pair sat in silence, the hot spray dancing across their worn skin, Levi running his hands through Eren’s matted hair.

“You need a haircut,” Levi muttered pulling at the long strands.

“Hey, lay off, not everyone can have an undercut and look good.”

“Have you ever tried it?” Levi tried to imagine what Eren would look like and decided he preferred the longer strands, it gave him something to grab onto.

“No, though my mother tried to give me a bowl cut once,” Eren chuckled, running a finger along Levi’s pale calf muscle, “I ran away pretty fast.”

Levi laughed, “My mother tried to do something similar, except she succeeded.”

Eren spun around grinning from ear to ear, soap dripping down the side of his face, “You with a bowl cut?”

Levi nodded.

Eren laughed heartily until Levi shoved his head under the spray of the shower.

“AH! I’ve got fucking soap in my eyes!” Eren cried.

“Serves you right.”

“Aren’t you meant to be all gentle and caring during my heat?”

“Wrong type of Alpha,” Levi ran his hands through Eren’s wet hair.

Eren closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Levi running conditioner through the ends of his hair. His skin was still sensitive and he could feel another wave of his heat building, but the gentle touch of Levi’s hand in his hair made him relax against the Alpha’s body; he was drained.

He couldn’t imagine Levi with a bowl cut, especially a woman having to chase him down, hold him in place and administer said trauma.

Whispering softly, Eren tempted a question he was afraid to ask, “What was your mother like?”

“She was kind to me,” Levi shrugged, dipping down to kiss Eren’s neck, “And I loved her.”

“What happened to her?” Eren felt his muscles cramp uncomfortably, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind,” Levi rubbed at some of the blood left on Eren’s facing, feeling the Omega spasm beneath him. “What many people don’t know,” he muttered, “Was that my mother was a whore.”

Eren opened his heavy eyes, gazing at the stream of water, his breath catching in his throat.

“I’m the product of some one night stand with a stranger.”

“So, you don’t know who your father is?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been curious?” Eren leant back, looking up at Levi’s face.

“There was a time when I was younger when I wanted to know, but it matters less to me now,” running a hand down Eren’s arm he wanted nothing more than Eren in his life. “My mother died when I was six. One of her regulars got a bit rough and strangled her. No one found her for a week,” Levi could still remember the blue colour of her lips. It had gotten easier with time, but he knew he was suppressing his emotions. It was better to feel nothing than relive a past pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Eren turned in Levi’s arms.

“It doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done.”

“What happened to you?” Eren whispered.

“My uncle was the one that found us. He took me in,” Levi grit his teeth, remembering the bastards smug face when he’d seen him a few weeks ago.

“Found _us_? Levi…” Eren could gauge by Levi’s surprised expression that he hadn’t meant to reveal that piece of information so freely, “You were there.”

Running a hand down his face, Levi sighed, “She’d hidden me in her cupboard because she had nowhere else to put me. I was with her body for a week before my uncle found us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do it,” Levi pressed a hand to Eren’s forehead; he was starting to burn up.

“No one deser-,” Eren gasped, doubling over in pain.

“Hey, you ok?” Levi sat up worriedly, running a hand down Eren’s back.

Eren shook his head, it was like someone was trying to disembowel him. He couldn’t remember any of his heats being this intense. “It fucking hurts,” he spat through clenched teeth.

“Can I get you anything?”

Eren shook his head, feeling his body begin to heat and his slick begin to form, “This is too quick.” Eren looked around aimlessly, his last wave had been only half an hour ago.

Eren’s scent was overpowering in the enclosed area, instantly making Levi rock hard. His body had a mind of its own when it came to the Omega and he couldn’t stop himself as he brought their lips together.

Gasping, Eren shivered, his body subject to his needs.

“Do,” Levi swallowed, “Do I need to get Hange?” He was just as worried, if not more, about the time between each of Eren’s waves. He didn’t know much about Omega’s at all, but he knew they should at least have time to eat and shower between each round.

Something wasn’t right.

The thought of someone coming into their space at the moment, had Eren releasing a high pitched keening sound. He had no control over himself and the thought of a stranger being let into his nest made him distraught with anxiety.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Levi pushed Eren’s wet hair from his face. “I won’t ask her it if you don’t want her here.”

Eren went limp in Levi’s arms as his body cried out for his Alpha, “Levi, please.”

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks bringing their faces together, a burning sensation running through them like electricity.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, opening his mouth to the eager Alpha. The water pelted their heated skin, making them slide along each other. Eren thrust his hips up against Levi’s hard stomach, looking for some realise, only growling in frustration when none could be found.

“Knot me,” begged Eren, whose eyes were rolling back in his head as Levi bit his shoulder. Levi watched the blood swell, only to be washed away by the drain.

Without hesitation Levi picked Eren up, pushing him up hard against the tiled wall, their two bodies tangled together as Levi shoved himself into Eren’s waiting hole without so much as a second thought.

Eren screamed in pleasure at the brutal filling of his hole, his hands morphing into claws, his teeth lengthening, “LEVI!”

Levi hissed in pleasure as he sheathed himself in Eren again. He watched as Eren began to change, his long claws scratching lines up his back. Eren had lost himself to his heat once again.

Pounding into him, Levi held Eren close, supporting his body against the wall as the water pummelled them. The squelching sound of their bodies joining made Levi’s balls tingle in desire. He wanted to unload in the Omega and lock them together.

“Mine,” He hissed as he bit into Eren’s scent gland.

“Faster!” Eren begged, his body burning with the need for Levi’s thick knot to stretch him wide.

“Mine,” Levi growled slamming into the Omega with enough force to crack a tile.

“Alpha,” Eren gripped Levi’s hair with brutal force, pulling his head back long enough to devour his mouth.

Almost slipping from the sudden movement, Levi fell into the tiled wall at his back, snarling as he gripped Eren’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart only to pump himself up into his Omega’s sopping entrance.

Eren could feel the pull of Levi’s knot start to swell within him and he moaned at the prospect of being torn apart by his mate’s length.

 “Fuck me like you mean it,” Eren bit into Levi’s already damaged shoulder, drawing a cry from the alpha who pulled his length out long enough to shove it roughly back into the Omega, his knot catching on Eren’s rim of muscle.

Eren leant back trying to bounce his way to release, only succeeding in making Levi’s bottles of shampoo and conditioner scatter to the floor. Whining in annoyance Eren removed himself from Levi before turning around and presenting himself to the Alpha, his hands flat against the wall, his ass puckered and waiting.

Levi had to suppress a growl as Eren climbed down from his member, only to be quickly rewarded with the Omega bending over asking for his dick.

“Alpha,” Eren cried as Levi lined himself up and thrust into him, his balls slapping against Eren’s thighs.

Eren couldn’t help himself as his claws slid through the tiles, ruining the shower walls. He couldn’t really seem to care as he felt Levi swell inside him, his insides crying out for his Alpha to extinguish the fire burning in his gut.

“Bite me!”

Levi zeroed in on Eren’s beautifully clean neck, his shoulders riddled with healing bite marks, but his neck… Levi roared, pulling Eren up into a standing position and pushing him into the tiled wall.

All Eren could do was be fucked against the wall, his own erection caught uncomfortably between him and the tiles. Levi was slamming into him with zealous, growling in his ear, his scent calling to the Omega.

“Please Levi, bite me!”

All Levi had to do was lean into the Omega’s neck…

“It hurts. I can’t stand it anymore! Just fucking bite me!”

The world slowed to a standstill, the water, now bitter cold seemed to stop. Levi could feel Eren quiver around him; he felt his knot building, he would not last much longer.

Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, their eyes catching. Levi was taken aback by the intensity of gold that seemed to have overridden emerald. The shimmer illuminated the alcove, his eyes heated, with the hint of assurance.

Levi couldn't stop the growl that tore from his throat at the primal look in Eren’s golden eyes. Leaning in he ran his tongue along the angry red skin at the base of Eren’s neck. It tasted strongly of Eren and the promise of a future. He could feel his beast surging to the foreground, wrapping fierce arms around Eren’s middle as he slammed into Eren one last time, his knot swelling and locking them together.

Closing the space between them Levi bit into the soft skin at the base of Eren’s neck, his vision exploding.

* * *

 


	18. I Truly Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's my birthday on Saturday and I thought I might release this a little bit earlier as a birthday gift from me! 
> 
> I was so pumped after the last chapter that words just kept flowing! I feel like this was meant to be and I can't wait to take you on their journey from here. I'm so excited :D 
> 
> I dedicate this to all the lovely people who have given my work a kudos and continually supported me and my story.
> 
> Thank you x

* * *

There were two things Levi was absolutely certain of in his life currently. One was that his bathroom was ruined and two, Eren was pissed.

Both of which were currently hidden behind a door.

“Eren! Please, open the door!”

Silence.

“I’m sorry ok? I-,” Levi swallowed, hands scratching at the door that separated them, “I didn’t mean to lose control. Please…”

“Fuck off!” Eren’s curse was muffled. He’d disappeared into the bathroom an hour ago with Levi’s quilt and hadn’t come out since.

Levi paced outside the bathroom door, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He’d fucked up, he knew that. He thought he’d been apologetic enough as it was, but Eren just progressively got more aggravated as time went on.

Levi’s heart was racing, it hurt him to feel like he’d made his Eren suffer and it was driving him mad that he couldn’t even comfort him.

“Eren! Please, you can’t fight your heat. It’s not healthy,” Levi crouched in front of the door, he was beyond agitated. Half of him wanted to kick the door down and coddle Eren, whilst the other half knew there would be hell to pay if he tried such a stunt. He liked his balls and wanted to keep them attached to his body at this point in his life.

“Like you care,” Eren spat. He’d been trying to suppress his heat for 30 minutes at this stage and it was starting to take its toll. His vision was blurred and he was certain he was dehydrated, the cramping in his gut had him doubled over in pain. It took all his strength not to cry out for his Alpha.

“Eren, I’m so sorry!”

 

* * *

 

_Levi felt his canines piece the skin at Eren’s neck, the soft cartilage cracking in an earth-shattering sound that had him lose all sense of himself. Heart beating faster, blood filling his mouth, he lost himself to Eren’s guttural cry of triumph._

_It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, the sensation so intense that he lost where Eren began and he ended. The world seemed to shift like he’d been a cog that had been grinding gears for most of his life until he bit Eren in that one moment of primal desire. Everything snapped into focus, his mind spinning as he was overwhelmed by the Omega’s emotions that welled up inside him. He could tell that Eren was relieved and happy with their connection, his body becoming an extension of his own._

_Eren had walked into Levi’s heart like he’d always belonged there, tearing down his walls and setting his soul on fire._

 

* * *

 

“Eren. You need to come out. I’m worried about you,” Levi rubbed a hand across his abdomen, his own stomach had been uncomfortable for some time now and he wondered if it was the connection they now shared.

All Eren could do was bite his knuckles as his body heated to the breaking point. He tried to hold in his whimper but to no avail. His body was at war with itself and it was destroying him in the process.

“Eren!”

 

* * *

  

_Levi grunted as Eren pitched forward, pulling roughly at his knot. He managed to catch him before his face planted into the shards of broken tiles._

_“Eren?” Levi shook Eren softly, but he was completely unconscious to the world, “Shit.”_

_Looking around as best he could, he tried to survey the damage. He had to hand it to Eren, when he wanted to fuck he fucking meant it. The tiles under the shower head were beyond repair. Large claw marks ran down the walls, Eren’s hands having cracked a water pipe that was now spraying Eren in the crotch. He would have laughed if he wasn't currently trying to solve his dilemma._ _He needed to get them back to bed and away from the broken tile, but with Eren currently unconscious and his knot lodge in the Omega, it was going to be difficult, if not painful._

_He manoeuvred Eren as best he could, his knot pulling uncomfortably at Eren’s hole. He shivered as he felt himself cum in the Omega one last time._

_Finding his footing was the hardest thing of all, but once he managed that he found that carrying Eren’s hefty weight was considerably easier. It was still extremely uncomfortable and anyone watching would have laughed but he managed to get himself and Eren to the bed without tearing them apart, so he counted that as a win._

_Lying them both down on the bed he wrapped a blanket around them, kissing the back of Eren’s neck with care. He could clearly see the angry red lines that made the shape of his teeth. Running his tongue along the marks, he collected some blood that was still seeping from the wound. He hoped this marked wasn’t gone by morning… But he couldn’t help but feel anxiety building in his gut._

_What had he done?_

 

* * *

 

Eren’s cry had Levi bashing on the door, “Let me in!”

“No!” Eren bent over the toilet to retch.

“Eren! I’m so sorry, but you need to let me in!”

“STOP SAYING IT!” roared the Omega, spit flying as he glared at the door.

Levi took a step back, his beast cowering somewhat under the authority of the Omega’s voice, “Saying what?”

“Sorry! Stop saying sorry!” 

 

* * *

 

_Levi was leaning against the wall when Eren finally came to. He cautiously surveyed the bedraggled creature that sat demurely in the centre of his sheets._

_Eren stretched, yawning, “Fuck, I’m starving.”_

_Levi quirked a brow. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. He was expecting to be torn a new asshole, yes, but a relaxed hungry Eren? No._

_Moving over to the box he pulled out an apple and tossed it to the Omega who caught it with ease._

_“Do you remember what happened?”_

_Eren bit into his apple and looked at Levi, chewing slowly, “What do you mean?”_

_“Your neck… Eren I…” Levi couldn’t seem to form the words. He felt like he’d betrayed Eren on an instinctual level. He’d fought so hard and for so long to keep his beast in control and he’d gone and taken advantage of Eren when he was at his most vulnerable. He was the worst kind of Alpha._

_With a tentative hand, Eren grazed the scabbed mark on his neck, “Levi-.”_

_“Eren,” Levi fell to his knees next to the bed, “Eren I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have bitten you. I let myself be controlled and I didn’t take into account how you would feel. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it.”_

_“Shouldn’t have?” Eren stopped chewing his apple. “What do you mean?”_

_“You were vulnerable and I took advantage. I don’t know what I can do to fix this, but if there was a way I would.”_

_“Stop,” Eren tossed the apple at Levi’s head. He watched the Alpha wince as it bounced off his head and hit the ground._

_“Eren, please don’t hate me,” he could think of nothing worse._

_“You’re going about it the right fucking way,” Eren hissed._

_Levi looked down at the sheets, averting his eyes. He’d done the unthinkable, it was only natural if Eren didn’t want to talk to him again. He was just like all those other Alpha’s who used and abused Omegas; his uncle's blood flowed through his veins after all._

_He could feel bile in his throat. Turning away from Eren he quickly grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and a shirt._

_“Where the fuck are you going?” Eren whispered, watching the frustrated Alpha._

_“I need,” Levi stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob, “I need some time. I’m so sorry for what I did.”_

_With that, he opened the door and left._

 

* * *

 

Eren tried to stand, slipping on the sink and falling to the floor with a loud thud. As he fell he bit his cheek on the way down, hissing as blood filled his mouth. Spitting it on the floor, he looked around at the mess he’d created.

No wonder no one wanted him.

“Eren? Eren! Answer me goddamn it or I’m knocking down this fucking door.”

Levi was met with silence.

“I hope to fucking god you’re away from the door!” That was the only warning Levi gave before he kicked in the bathroom door, the wood splintering and showering down on Eren’s huddled form.

Levi noticed the blood, Eren’s pale complexion and his scattered goods, “Fucking hell.”

Falling to his knees he collected the squirming Omega in his arms.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Eren hissed, slapping Levi across the face.

“Please, Eren. You’re not well,” Even in such a weak state Eren seemed to be able to deliver a stinging resolve.

“You left!” Eren spat, his gut twisting uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, I just needed some head space,” Levi had sat outside their door for half an hour. He hadn’t been long, nor had he been far, but he knew he’d done the wrong thing by freaking out and leaving Eren alone. If growing up with his Uncle had taught him one thing, it was that leaving an Omega during their heat could really fuck an Omega up.

At this point Levi almost wanted to keep a tally, he was quickly turning into his uncle more and more by the day.

“There’s that fucking word again. I said STOP!”

“Fine, I won’t say it, but you need to understand that I didn’t mean to do it!” But he had wanted to bite Eren from the first moment he’d seen him, his soul had known what they were and what they could be; He’d just stupidly given in to his innate desire.

“And what if I wanted it?” Eren whispered, his vision narrowed, anger plain to see.

“Wanted it?” Levi looked at Eren perplexed.

“All you’ve been fucking sprouting for the last fucking hour is ‘I’m sorry!’ and ‘I didn’t mean it!’” Eren mocked, shoving Levi away. “Makes a guy feel really special.”

“You’re… Ok with it?” Levi sat back in shock. For some reason, it had never occurred to him that Eren may have been considering Levi for a mate.

“Well, I fucking was, until you bailed on me,” Eren felt incredibly dizzy, “I need water.”

He’d never seen Levi move quite as quickly as he did at that moment. Eren had a glass of water held to his lips before he’d even finished the sentence.

Taking a small sip, Eren sighed, feeling his gut settle somewhat with Levi’s proximity.

“I-I don’t have words,” Levi let Eren drink from the glass he was holding, making sure he stayed hydrated. “Why?”

Eren looked at Levi like he’d grown another head, “Didn’t we already go over this? If it had to be anyone, I was glad it was you.”

“But that doesn’t exactly correlate to what we did… I marked you. I marked you for life.”

“I know Levi, and… I think I’m ok with that. I mean, it’s going to be hard but I knew what I was doing when I looked at you. I wasn’t _completely_ gone.”

“But your eyes were golden.”

“Really?” Eren shivered, trying to recall the moment his eyes had connected with Levi’s, “Yours were glowing silver.”

The silence stretched out between the two of them.

“So, you’re ok with me marking you?”

Eren shrugged, taking the glass from Levi and having a sip. “It was going to happen. I knew it, you knew it and I feel slightly better for it.”

“At the risk of being punched in the junk,” Eren shot Levi a deadly glare, “I’m sorry I bailed.”

Eren sniffed, laying down on the ground, “That, you can be sorry for.”

“Are you alright?” Levi’s hands fluttered over Eren anxiously. He shouldn’t have left.

“No, I’m not fucking ok. You left me during my heat and freshly marked. When I’m better I’m going to beat your ass black and blue.”

Levi chuckled, “Don’t make it sound so appealing.”

“No. I’m annoyed at you. You’re not allowed to be all cute.”

“I’m cute?”

“You have your fucking moments,” Eren muttered, avoiding eye contact. He was trying not to show how relieved he was that Levi had returned. His heart which had been highly erratic for the last hour seemed to be returning to a normal pace.

“Here, let’s get you back to bed,” Levi scooped the Omega off the ground and placed him back into his nest.

“Get me some food,” Eren commanded, watching as Levi dashed around the room and collected him a variety of food to choose from. Having an Alpha at his beck and call wasn’t such a bad thing.

Grabbing a knife, Levi peeled and sliced some apple, offering it to Eren whose face had started to flush anew.

“Why did you leave me?” The question was so quiet Levi could have chosen to ignore it, but laid down next to Eren, running a finger across his eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean to. I just had this terrible feeling that I’d betrayed your trust.”

“So, you ran away?”

“Eren, that’s what I’m good at. If anything is too hard emotionally I just turn around and hightail it out of there.”

“You plan on doing this often?” Eren’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh god no. No… I actually want this to work, surprisingly,” he tapped Eren on the nose, watching him nibble on the apple slices. “I just… it’s been my goal in life to be the opposite of my Uncle, yet I feel like I’m following in his footstep more and more.”

“What’s wrong with your Uncle?”

“You’re not going to like what I tell you,” Levi rolled away, resting his arms under his head.

Nodding, Eren swallowed his piece of apple.

“My Uncle works on the black-market trading Omegas.”

Eren had to stop himself from throwing up the small amount of food he had in his stomach, “He’s a trafficker?”

“One of the best. He’s fucking scum. I was thankful enough to get away from him when I was fifteen, but he made me work for it,” Levi could still remember every beating.

“Shit Levi. What happened?” Eren wobbled his way into a sitting position.

Shrugging Levi looked up at Eren, “He made me fight in the underground pits. I made him a fucking fortune, but only enough to free myself.”

“Were there others like you?”

“Yeah, there were plenty like me, but only two people that mattered,” Levi sat up facing Eren, “Farlan was one of them and the other was a girl named Isabel.”

Eren was starting to connect the dots and the picture was gruesome. He’d been there himself and knew the horrors that went on beneath the surface.

“Where’s Isabel?” Eren touched Levi’s knee in comfort.

“I don’t know,” sighing Levi ran a hand down his face, “I’ve been looking for her for years. I’m starting to lose hope, you know how it is.”

Eren nodded. It seemed they both knew too much about a world that was too dark for comprehension.

“You found Farlan at least.”

“I suppose. I just promised I’d get her out and it’s been years since then…” Levi didn’t want to imagine what she could have been subjected to over the course of several years. It made Levi sick to his stomach thinking that Kenny may still have possession of someone he cared for.

Eren appreciated Levi’s honesty. He didn’t think there were too many people out there that Levi would have shared such private information with, but one thing kept nagging at the corner of his mind. “Levi… How in the hell are you following in your Uncle’s footsteps? You’re not some secret psychopath, are you?”

Levi cracked a smile, “I very well might be.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren flopped back onto the bed, wincing slightly. He’d been trying to suppress his heat for far too long.

“I’m a killer for hire, I took advantage of your vulnerability and then I left, knowing what it can do to Omegas in heat,” a pang of guilt shot through his chest.

“Yeah, I’m certainly not letting you off easily, that’s for sure. Basically, had a fucking anxiety attack because of you.”

Levi nodded, he deserved Eren’s wrath, but what he received in return was understanding.

“But that doesn’t make you like your uncle,” Leaning forward, Eren pressed his cheek to Levi’s leg, sighing when their skin made contact. “You didn’t take advantage of me, Levi. I knew what I was doing. Yeah, things were heated and I probably should have thought about it longer, but it seemed right. It always seems right when you're around… emphasis on the ‘around’.”

Levi chuckled, “So I’m not in trouble for marking you… I’m in trouble for leaving you?”

Eren closed his eyes, nodding.

“What can I possibly do to make up for that?” Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair.

Eren purred with delight at the soft caress of his Alpha, “There’s one thing you can do.”

“And what is that?”

“Let _me_ mark _you_.”

Levi couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that escaped his mouth and brought a tear to his eye. Throwing himself at Eren he pressed their lips together.

Taken by surprise, Eren willingly opened himself to the devouring sensation of his Alpha’s excitement.

The kiss left the two panting, Levi smiling down at Eren, “Without question.”

“Thank god!” Eren flipped back the quilt releasing his scent into the room, “I’ve been slicking for fucking half an hour. Hurry up.”

Eren couldn’t help but smirk as Levi was hit with his heady scent, his erection coming back to life.

Running a hand down Eren’s stomach, Levi reached up, kissing Eren’s scent gland, “I can’t believe your mine.”

“And you're mine,” Eren whispered.

Smiling was becoming an increasingly worrying occurrence around the Omega, but Levi finally felt like life had meaning now that Eren was a part of his world.

Slipping two fingers between Eren’s ass cheeks, Levi found his entrance with ease, scissoring and stretching his hole. Leaning down, Levi rolled one of Eren’s nipples with his tongue, biting it softly enough to elicit a groan of pleasure.

“I’m going to need more than your fingers,” Eren breathed, grabbing a fistful of Levi’s sheets as Levi pulled his fingers from his entrance.

“I know, but I want to taste you,” picking up Eren’s legs, Levi pushed them up and over, until Eren’s knees were on either side of his head. Looking down at Eren’s hole he growled hungrily, licking his lips.

Eren shivered with anticipation, the look in Levi’s eyes was carnivorous and all-consuming.

“Does this mean that I have all rights reserved to this?” Levi looked down at Eren’s slick sodden ass.

“You bet my ass you do,” Eren would give Levi the world if he looked at him like that every day of his life.

“I’m going to have fun with this,” he murmured, running his tongue along the underside of Eren’s balls, watching them tighten and Eren squirm.

Bending down he lightly ran his tongue over Eren’s puckered hole, watching it clench invitingly. He’d missed the taste of Eren and now that he’d sampled the goods once more, he couldn’t help himself as he pushed his tongue past Eren’s rim.

Eren’s slick was hot and heavy, coating his lips as he tongue fucked Eren’s ass.

Eren couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly. Levi’s tongue was an instrument of torture and he was the willing victim.

Stopping his ministrations briefly, Levi worshipped Eren, biting the inside of his thigh harshly, “I’ve never tasted anything like you.”

“Levi, please,” Eren’s heat was quickly building again, the urge for Levi’s knot reaching the desperate point and he still wanted to mark him.

Letting go of Eren’s legs, he guided them to the bed, bringing his mouth to meet Eren’s, nipping at the soft flesh.

Eren could taste himself on Levi’s tongue, mixed with Levi’s natural musk. His tongue rolled across Levi’s savouring the unique flavour. He wanted more of him…

Pushing a hand against Levi’s chest, he shoved Levi back, enjoying the quizzical expression of his Alpha. Looking down at Levi’s erection, Eren licked his lips; he wanted all of him.

Levi sat up, his engorged length sitting heavily between his legs, Eren’s lustful eyes watching it with greed and desire. He hissed as Eren bent forward, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at the juices that were collecting there.

“You don’t taste too bad yourself,” Eren murmured taking Levi’s length past hot lips and down his throat. His nose brushed Levi’s pubic hair, his eyes watering at the choking sensation he always felt when he deep throated the Alpha.

“Fuck!” Levi gripped Eren’s hair roughly, bending over him somewhat. He’d almost forgotten how torturously good Eren was with his mouth.

Pulling his mouth off of Levi’s length slowly, he felt pre-cum drizzle delectably across his tongue. With a pop, Eren let go of Levi, letting his dick bounce with swollen pride.

By this stage, Levi’s hand was so tightly fisted into the back of Eren's hair, that he winced in pain; which, if possible, made him harder.

“Do it again,” He growled watching Eren smirk.

“Yes, _Alpha_ ,” Eren swallowed him whole, the head of Levi’s cock rubbing against the back of his throat.

Levi wanted to cry in bliss.

Eren’s hand snaked up to his own rear, scissoring himself with two fingers as Levi watched. He could feel Levi’s dick swell and grow even further as he watched with avid attention as he fucked himself with his fingers.

Pulling back, his scalp sore from Levi’s grip, Eren mewled in desire, “Fuck my mouth, Alpha.”

Levi tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Eren pleasuring himself to look into the sultry eyes that begged to be owned.

Running both hands into Eren’s hair he growled as Eren opened his throat for him, shoving his length into Eren’s hot mouth with guttural need. Levi was thrusting into Eren’s mouth, Eren’s groan of pleasure reverberating around his sensitive dick. Looking down he watched as Eren gripped his hips, mouth wide, tears collecting at the sides of his eyes. His breath caught when Eren looked up at Levi swallowing him whole. Watching himself disappear into the Omega inch by inch he growled, “ _Mine_.”

Eren didn’t break eye contact with Levi, savouring the possession of his Alpha. Running a hand along Levi’s thigh, he cupped Levi’s balls, massaging them gently.

Levi’s hips stuttered as pleasure washed through him, “God Eren… I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard.”

Eren groaned around Levi’s dick, feeling his Alpha’s pre-cum collect at the base of his throat. Swallowing his Alpha’s juices, he pulled back from Levi's cock, crawling up to sit in his lap. Leaning forward he devoured Levi’s mouth, sharing his essence willingly.

Levi licked at Eren’s mouth, tasting his own salt along swollen lips, his beast roaring in primal delight. He was rolling in pleasure, crying out to the Omega who was sent from the Gods to torture him.

He growled into Eren’s mouth remembering his mark at the base of his neck. Levi’s beast howled, he’d done well to garner the attention of such a strong Omega and he wanted nothing more than to be owned in return.

“Bite me,” Levi breathed, his emotion for the Omega clear as he pressed his lips to Eren’s forehead.

Running his nose along Levi’s cheek, he bit at Levi’s earlobe, “Your mine.”

“Yes,” whispered Levi, watching as Eren crawled from his lap.

Wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders, Eren looked down at the angry flesh of Levi’s pale neck. Dragging his tongue alone the area Eren groaned in appreciation. Not many Alpha’s would let an Omega mark them. He’d seen it happen too many times to count.

Grabbing Eren’s hands in his, Levi closed his eyes, “Please. Make me yours.”

Without further hesitation, Eren bit into the skin at the base of Levi’s neck feeling the world fall away beneath him.

They both cried out in pleasure as the connection they shared came into focus. Eren could feel Levi’s heart beat like it was his own, his beast screaming in triumph. He could feel Levi’s beast reach through their bond, stroking his soul with tender care. Nothing else mattered in the world at that moment, the pair lost to the sensation of becoming one.

He’d made the right choice. He knew that clearly as their bodies locked together, their souls intertwined and he caught the soft words that left Levi’s lips.

“…Love you.”

Eren bit into the skin harder, drawing a cry from his Alpha. Snaking his hand around to grab Levi’s length, Eren flicked his wrist, gaining a guttural cry from Levi.

Lapping at the sensitive, broken skin, Eren let go of Levi’s cock, feeling like he was seeing for the first time. His eyes were in hyper focus as he looked down at the perfect ring of teeth lining Levi’s neck.

Levi snarled as he spun around, catching Eren’s mouth with his own, forcing him to the bed, opening his legs wide.

“Thank you,” Levi whispered, before sheathing himself in the Omega.

Eren’s eyes widen with the shock of being filled so quickly, “Levi!”

Levi leant over Eren, his forearms on either side of Eren’s face as he rocked into his hot entrance.

“Eren,” he breathed, pressing their foreheads together, grunting as he felt the swell of his knot already, “Eren.”

Reaching up, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, meeting each thrust with his own. This was different… this was intimate, Levi repeating his name like a mantra. He could already feel Levi growing inside of him, his release not so far either.

“Eren,” Levi kissed Eren’s cheeks, eyes, his nose, running his fingers through chocolate strands. He couldn’t believe how fortunate he was, never in his lifetime did he think he’d find someone as stunning as Eren; as perfect as the man he was currently buried deep in. His heart pinched uncomfortably, the idea of Eren being his and his alone, was almost too much for the Alpha to contain. This was the moment his sun shone only for him.

“Levi!” Eren’s cries were growing in desperation. He could feel Levi’s happiness roll through their connection like a breeze in a spring meadow. He was being cherished by the Alpha and Eren sighed in relief as he once again heard the words he didn’t know he wanted to hear.

“I love you,” Levi panted, his hips rocking into the Omega, “Eren, I love you.”

Grabbing his face between two shaking hands Eren brought Levi’s lips to his in a simple kiss.

Levi felt his knot catching at Eren’s entrance, his release so close he could almost taste it. “I love you,” he breathed, repeating it over and over again with each thrust into Eren. Gripping Eren’s hips Levi forced himself past Eren’s tight ring of muscle one last time before growled in primal lust as he emptied himself into his waiting Omega.

Eren screamed out in pleasure as his world exploded, his own cum spreading between the two of them. He felt Levi’s seed fill him up and soothe the burning that had been threatening to destroy him not so long ago.

As the two of them lay, bound together, Levi twitching as he continued to pour his essence into the Omega, they could both feel each other’s happiness bouncing off one another. Their beasts reaching through their connection to interlock and be bound for life.

Levi groggily lifted his head, brushing the sweat-soaked hair from Eren’s sun-kissed face. Placing a tired kiss on Eren’s brow, Levi lost himself in the wide eyes of his Omega _._

_His. Omega._

Smiling, Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s.

“I know it’s terrifying,” Levi breathed, enjoying the sensation of Eren’s long fingers pushing his bangs from his eyes, “And I know you might not be ready to say it yet, but Eren…”

Eren was met by an overwhelming emotion through their bond, one that made him almost gasp with the intensity.

“I truly do love you.”


	19. Chasing death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely birthday wishes, you guys are too kind. They certainly made my day, much like your comments. I live for them! I hope you're enjoying the story and stick around for the next lot of excitement ;) 
> 
> This is all about the aftermath.
> 
> Love you all xxx

* * *

“Where are they?” Erwin demanded, his voice rough with sleep.

One of the cleaners pointed her finger at the mess hall before whimpering quietly and scurrying away.

Rolling his shoulders and slicking back his hair, Erwin pushed open the door to the mess hall to find Eren and Levi sitting down eating breakfast. The pair were the only two in the hall currently, seeing as it was three o’clock in the morning. He’d received an odd phone call from one of the chefs who had been horrified to find Levi in his kitchen cooking. When the cook had asked Levi to leave he’d been given the shock of his life when threatened at knifepoint. Erwin couldn’t make out what the chef was trying to say, his voice panicked.

Erwin had moved as quickly and efficiently as someone could at three in the morning, making his way to the mess hall.

Eren and Levi had been holed up in Levi’s quarters for almost nine days now and everyone was growing concerned. Hange and several other people had tried to check on them during the last couple of days but had almost lost limbs in the process. Levi was not someone you wanted to be around when he was mad, and him having Eren during his heat made him… extremely temperamental.

He’d had to fend of Hange numerous times over the last couple of days, she’d almost been beside herself, claiming that Eren’s heat should have ended by now. He’d actually been called to drag her away from their door just yesterday. She’d been asking if they were ok and was determined to check on them when Levi had snarled menacingly and shoved a note under the door.  From what they could decipher, between all the unnecessary cursing, the two of them were apparently fine. Despite this Hange had persisted, making Erwin resort to carrying the Beta away from their ‘nest’ as she had named it.

The last thing he needed was Levi killing someone.

“Levi!” Erwin strode towards the pair, taking note that Levi was currently reading the paper, coffee in hand. Eren, on the other hand, had a smorgasbord of food laid out in front of him.

Levi quirked an eyebrow at Erwin’s arrival, Eren stopping briefly to chew on some bacon.

“Is there an issue?” Levi took a sip of his coffee.

“Yes, there is an issue Levi. You’ve been holed up in your quarters for nine days and the first news I hear about your reappearance is you threatening the chef with a knife,” Erwin pulled out a chair and sat between the two men.

“Well the fucker deserved it,” folding the newspaper, Levi stole some bacon from Eren’s plate.

“I highly doubt that,” Erwin looked at Eren who seemed worn out, the faintest scent of his heat still lingering in the air.

“Eren wanted some food, so I cooked him some food. Then that shit stick waltzes in screaming that I shouldn’t be in the kitchen.”

“It was actually quite funny,” Eren snickered.

Erwin glared at him, “Not the time for laughing Jaeger.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Take the stick out of your ass. What do you want?”

Tapping the table, he looked at Levi, noticing his eyes.  _Was he seeing things?_  “You were not given permission to be with an Omega during their heat. You disobeyed rules, Levi.”

“You know I couldn’t help it. Hange can even back me up on that. You’re lucky I was even around, Eren would have shredded the place if he wasn’t with me.”

“It’s true,” Eren took a sip of his coffee, “You should see his bathroom.”

Erwin shook his head at the two men who seemed to find this quite amusing.

“We have these rules in place for a reason. What if the other’s think it’s fine to take one of the Omega’s during their next heat? Ever think of that?”

Eren placed his fork on the tabletop, “I’d kill them before they had the chance.”

The air between the three of them was so chilling you could have heard a pin drop.

It was only broken by Erwin’s grunt of pain as Levi kicked him in the leg.

“See? Eren’s got it covered. Calm down,” Levi reached over the table to grab the coffee pot, “Care for a drink?”

Erwin was about to accept when his breath caught, his eyes catching the edges of Levi’s neck. Standing up, his chair clattering to the floor, Erwin’s hand shot out and gripped Levi’s wrist.

Eren was the first to move, grabbing Erwin’s thumb and twisting it at an odd angle. Levi was quickly released, but that did not stop Erwin who grabbed Eren by the hair and slammed his face into the tabletop.

Levi snarled, ready to lunge at the Alpha for touching Eren, but he was caught dead in his tracks when Erwin pulled down the back of Eren’s shirt.

“Levi, you didn’t…” Erwin let go of Eren, who rubbed his forehead.

“Don’t touch him,” All Levi had wanted was have a carefree breakfast.

Glaring at Levi, he sat down next to Eren, “Eren, did Levi force you?”

Slightly dazed from having his head knocked against the table Eren considered what the Alpha was implying and the care behind his question. Despite understanding this, it still made him frustrated, “No. There was consent.”

“Thank god,” Erwin turned to Levi, “You just dodge a bullet.”

“What can I say?” Levi held out his arms.

“I guess that explains your eyes,” Erwin knew there was something off about his eyes from the moment he saw him and now it was all starting to make sense.

“What about my fucking eyes?”

“They're just brighter than normal… Christ, Hange is going to have a field day,” Erwin stood up from the table, “This is going to be a shit storm, Levi. We’ve never had a mated pair on the payroll before, people usually retire for this kind of shit. Do you want to retire?”

The two answered without hesitation, “No.”

“Fine, but just be aware that there will be backlash for this,” Erwin turned, pulling out his phone. He was going to have to make some phone calls and arrange a meeting with all of Recon.

Just before leaving the mess hall he looked back at the pair who were quarrelling about something. Eren was throwing his arms in the air dramatically, whilst Levi stood pensive, arms crossed. This was certainly going to be  _interesting_.

“Oh, and by the way,” He called across the empty space, “Congratulations.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck is going to happen?” Eren floundered, having lost his appetite after Erwin's untimely encounter.

“Eren, chill. They can’t do shit and he knows it. That’s why he came down here in a panic.”

The two sat in silence. Eren inspecting the food in front of him that Levi and so thoughtfully prepared. He could tell that Levi was pissed by his cooler than usual scowl and crossed arms.

“What a shit. Make sure you eat, you haven’t had proper food in a week,” motioning towards Eren’s eggs he grabbed a fork and gave it to the Omega, “Eat.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren took the fork at scooped up a large portion of eggs, shoving them into his mouth unceremoniously. He groaned in appreciation, realizing that he was still starving, “You’re actually a pretty good cook.”

“Don’t talk with a full mouth. It’s unbecoming,” taking a sip of his coffee he checked his phone, there were so many missed messages and phone calls. He’d have to go through them at some point.

Eren swallowed, “No seriously, your cooking is great. I can’t cook very well at all.”

“Well, I had to feed myself for the most part so I learnt how to cook pretty quickly,” slapping his phone down on the table, Levi stole another piece of bacon from Eren’s plate.

“Makes sense,” Eren bit into a sausage, “What are we going to tell the others?”

“What do you mean?” Levi had enjoyed making breakfast for Eren, exchanging small conversations about nothing in particular, however, Erwin had quickly brought them back to reality with a sharp slap.

“Do you think we should tell them about…” Eren gestured to his neck.

Shrugging, he watched as his phone lit up, “It’s completely up to you. I’d like everyone to know, but I know that’s not completely plausible.”

Levi skimmed his eyes over the recipient’s name. What could Erwin want already? Ignoring the text, Levi turned back to Eren.

“Well, I don’t think I want everyone to know… But I do think I need to tell Armin and Mikasa at the very least.”

“You three are pretty close,” it was a statement more than anything but Eren still felt obliged to explain.

“They took care of me when…” Eren shook his head and smiled, “I had no one else.”

Levi’s phone flashed again.

“Remember your memories will be coming back slowly, so just take it easy.”

“Should you get that?”

Levi sighed, “I suppose.”

Picking up the phone, he flicked through the messages from Erwin and swore.

“What?” Eren mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

“Erwin has scheduled a meeting with the both of us and a check-up at 9. Looks like Hange’s going to find out a lot sooner than I had hoped.”

Eren smirked, “We always knew she’d be one of the first to find out.”

“Yeah, but can the crazy bat keep a secret?” Levi muttered, filling his coffee mug.

 

* * *

 

 

This was becoming a habit.

Each time he had sat in Erwin’s office over the last couple of months their conversations had always perturbed Levi, almost to the point where he was apprehensive to sit down in the leather chair he usually dominated.

But here he was.

Again.

Taping his fingers on the arm of his chair, Eren sitting to his right, Erwin sitting opposite, he blew the bangs from his face. It was nearing nine o’clock now and the base was buzzing with activity, so much so, that both Eren and Levi had had to sneak their way to the Alpha’s office, trying to avoid any unwanted conversations with people they knew.

“Let’s get this over and done with,” sighing, Levi crossed his legs. He appeared blasé despite the fact that he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that kept tugging at his gut.

“Hange’s not here yet, but I suppose we don’t need her for the first half,” Erwin adjusted the files on his desk.

Eren shot Levi a look of concern.

Levi could feel the cool zap of worry through their fresh bond and wanted nothing more than to whisk the Omega away and hide him from his troubles. But they had a job to do… and it required hearing out their supreme leader; Mr Eyebrows.

Levi snickered at the thought.

“The two of you entered into a mutual relationship before Eren Jaeger, Omega, went into heat, is this information correct?”

The pair nodded.

“Good. Now, this is where the rules become difficult on my part. We’ve never employed an Omega into our ranks, so I’ve never personally had to deal with such an issue before. I’ve rung around to several agencies and they are in the same boat. All our rules and protocol are purely created with Alphas and Beta’s in mind and that’s where this gets tricky. When Alphas find a mate, they will take time off work during their mates’ heat and generally spend it with them,” Erwin looked at the pair, gauging Eren’s reaction, “This is fine, as it doesn’t really interfere with the workings of our operations, however, now that we have you, Eren, things need to be different obviously. The issue with what occurred between you two was the fact that it was sudden. You both had missions to which you were assigned and failed to execute, all because Eren was in heat. You must also lodge a personnel relationship form so that we understand that your sexual relationship is consensual. None of which you completed.”

Levi shifted in his seat, he could feel Eren’s annoyance tingle at his nape.

“Which brings us to our next issue,” Erwin steepled his fingers. “When two officers form a relationship, they are-.” Erwin was cut off by the door opening with tremendous force, shaking several books from their shelves.

The ear-shattering shriek that followed should have come as a surprise to Levi but he just sat there in his chair and waited for the spectacle wearing maniac to calm the fuck down…

Except she didn’t. She got worse if anything.

“Oh my God!” Hange cried, arms outstretched to some unknown being. Using her leg, she kicked the door closed with as much gusto as when she had entered. She could smell them from the hallway and the scent made her eyes water with happiness. “My babies!” Wrapping her arms around both Eren and Levi she gave them a wet kiss on the cheek, to which Levi shoved a hand in her face, pushing her away.

“Get the fuck off,” he growled, trying to avoid her saliva laden lips.

“Levi, I’m so happy for you!” she sobbed, forgetting Eren who sat wide-eyed, “This is the best decision you’ve made!”

“What the fuck? Did you tell her already?” Levi pointed an accusatory finger in Erwin direction.

“Hardly,” he muttered watching the scene unfold with slight amusement.

“No silly! He didn’t tell me anything,” she patted Levi’s hair, “You two reek of Mates.”

Smiling she looked at Eren who seemed to appear slightly thinner than usual, dark circles lining his eyes.

“Yeah! Remember how I said your scents would change the more you two… you know,” Hange formed a circle with two fingers, slipping another finger in and out as slowly as possible.

“So everyone is going to know,” Levi shook his head. There was no avoiding this.

Hange went over to Eren and hugged him around the neck, “And how are you sweet pea? You look a little tired.” Running her nose through his hair she could still smell the faint traces of his heat.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired,” Eren smiled.

“Did he take care of you? Because I can castrate him if you want,” she glared at Levi.

Eren laughed, “That would be interesting to see.”

“Anyway!” Erwin rubbed his forehead, this conversation could have lasted forever. Looking at the two, Hange still wrapped around Eren’s neck he cleared his throat, “As I was saying. There is a protocol we must follow to allow for optimum efficiency in our workplace. That being said, it is the protocol that anyone in a relationship with another staff member is forbidden from working on the same team.”

Eren looked at Levi.

“Explain,” Levi’s cool demeanour showed little of his real annoyance.

“It’s a conflict of interest and can put missions, and lives, in danger.”

“We work well together,” Levi hissed.

“You may have, yes. But it’s different now, Levi. If Eren was in trouble, there is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t leave your team stranded to get to him. That is the issue.”

“No, he wouldn’t!” Eren spat, what Erwin was implying…

Levi was silent. He knew that if push came to shove he would certainly do what Erwin had speculated.

His silence was enough of an answer for Erwin.

“Therefore, I have reached the decision to have… Eren Jaeger removed from squad 104.”

There was a chill in the air, you could hear Hange’s intake of breath and the grinding of Levi’s teeth.

Levi could feel heated anger travel through their connection and run along his shoulders. Eren was furious.

“Remove me,” Levi rolled his shoulders, he could feel Eren’s anger building, “Remove me. Eren has worked with that squad for years.”

“I can’t Levi,” Erwin cleared his throat, “I am very sorry to have to do this Eren, but you are suspended from any future missions until we can tailor a suppressant for your heat.”

 _Fuck_ , was all Levi managed to think before the room exploded into chaos, his skin prickling with Eren’s frustration.

“What the fuck!” Eren ripped himself from his chair, teeth elongating at incredible speed, fingers transforming into blackened claws.

Erwin’s eyes widened somewhat.

Hange, having fallen to the floor at Eren’s sudden movement, whipped out her phone and started filming.

“Suspend me?!” Eren grabbed the edge of Erwin’s desk, tossing it across the room with ease. It was all Erwin could do to watch his papers scatter and desk crack.

“Eren, please. It’s for your own safety,” Erwin held up his hands, trying to calm the Omega.

“Safety?! It sounds like you’re suspending me because of my dynamic!”

“Levi,” Erwin looked to Levi for help.

Levi shrugged, crossing his legs.

“Don’t look to him! He doesn’t control me,” Eren spat, “I am more than capable to complete my duties!”

“Eren, please see reason. I am doing this for you. We need to make sure that Hange tailors a suppressant for you so that people won’t take advantage of you whilst you’re on missions. Your safety comes first.”

“Fuck my safety,” Eren was livid, he’d spent his whole life building his identity and it was so easily ripped away, all because of his heat. He’d never used his dynamic as an excuse for anything and here he was being told that it was unsafe for him to perform his duties due to being an Omega.

“Eren,” Erwin stood, “Please, we are only here to help.”

Eren growled, scowling at Erwin, before turning on his heel and leaving the room, but not before he ruined Erwin’s door in the process.

“My poor door,” Erwin muttered, looking at the dishevelled nature of his room.

Levi was the only one left seated. He sat comfortably and looked around at the mess Eren had made. Levi was impressed, Eren had held back.

“Wow, Eren has a bit of a temper, doesn’t he?” Hange picked herself off the floor and pocketed her phone.

“You’re telling me,” Levi stood, dusting some lint from the sleeve of his shirt.

“Levi, I need both you and Eren to go see that one so she can check your mating mark,” Erwin threw a thumb in Hange’s direction, “She is going to be working with Eren to make a suppressant, but it might take a month or two.”

Levi nodded picking up a piece of paper from the floor with Eren’s name on it. It was his profile of jobs and list of skills. He could see that Erwin had had it updated since he had last revised the document.

“I wish you hadn’t done that,” whispered Levi, letting go of the paper and watching it flutter to the ground slowly, “He takes pride in his work.”

Erwin rubbed his forehead, watching Levi leave.

“I never actually thought Levi would mate,” Hange popped her head around the doorway to watch Levi disappear down the corridor.

“Neither did I. Neither did I.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren stormed down the hallways, people quite clearly avoiding him at all cost and with good reason too. His blackened claws were still on show; his scent screaming danger.

His emotions were raw and bubbling just beneath his skin, rolling in like a storm ready to obliterate anyone who got in his way. He couldn’t believe that he had been suspended for such a reason, he couldn’t quite fathom his emotions as they battered him like a lost ship at sea.

He had no idea where he was even going, he just knew he needed to get away from everyone. The thought of disappearing above ground for some time was appealing, however, the one thing that kept him from disappearing completely was the warm concern he could feel from Levi. Despite everything, Levi was still there.

Sighing in frustration, Eren spun, driving a fist through a wall.

“Eren? Is everything ok?”

Eren turned to look at the soft voice calling his name. His eyes softened when they fell on Marco, who was wearing a large soft sweater and sweatpants.

“No,” he growled averting his eyes.

Marco walked up to Eren, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you come with me? I’ll get you a cup of tea and we can chat.”

Eren looked into the calm freckled face of the Omega, the hand on his shoulder calming the tumultuous sea that threatened to swallow him whole. Rolling his eyes, Eren sighed, “Fine.”

Marco beamed at Eren, reaching out and grabbing his hand, “Come on then, the others will be happy to see you.”

 

* * *

 

Levi was sitting on the end of his now broken bed, pocketing his phone when Hange found him.

There was an intrusive knock at the door which pulled him from his thoughts abruptly.

“What?”

Hange opened the door slowly, surveying the room. Her eyes widened somewhat at the damage to his room. On inspection of the bathroom, she let out a low whistle, “Wow.”

Levi felt some form of animalist pride swell in his chest, but he quickly stamped that out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You two went at it like animals,” Hange kicked a soiled towel out of the way, “Excuse me if I don’t sit down.” Grinning hysterically, she pointed to the ruined bed, which hung to one side dangerously, clearly broken beyond repair.

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi sighed.

“So…” Hange kicked Levi in the knee which he swatted away, “Give me the details!”

Rolling his eyes Levi bent down and picked one of Eren’s shirts off the floor, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Sighing Hange reached into her pocket removing a pair of gloves, “Come on. Show me your neck.”

Levi eyed her sceptically, leaning forward to present his neck to the Beta.

Adjusting her glasses, she inspected the wound, touching the flesh of Levi’s neck softly. “Everything looks fine, but you’ll have to stop by and get some antiseptic cream just to be safe. Mating marks can sometimes be tricky, so it's important that both you and Eren make sure they heal nicely.”

Levi grunted.

“Where is he by the way?”

Levi shrugged straightening, “I don’t know. He’s pretty pissed.”

“Anyone would be,” removing her gloves, Hange sat on the edge of the bed next to Levi. “I’m surprised you marked each other.”

Levi looked at his dishevelled life strewn out in front of him, rubbing his forehead in frustration he inspected the laces on his shoes. He hadn’t told anyone about his feelings for Eren, though he suspected that the people close to him, like Hange, clearly knew his intentions. Possibly before he had even realised himself.

“I told him,” he whispered.

Quirking an eyebrow Hange leaned forward, “What?”

“I told him,” taking a deep breath Levi tried not to think about how much he would regret his next string of words, “I told him that I love him.”

Silence.

That was certainly not the reaction he had suspected, but when he looked up to see if Hange was still breathing, he was surprised as arms wrapped around him.

“Levi,” Hange rested her forehead on his shoulder, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Right,” he said patting her awkwardly on the shoulder, “This wasn’t the reaction I had anticipated…”

“Christ, I thought you were going to die alone!” She cried, flopping back on the bed in happiness. “You know you’re basically the pariah in the agency, right? Everyone’s actually terrified of you. They call you the cold-hearted midget and wonder if you kill puppies for a livi-.”

“Hey,” Levi shot her a glare, “Watch it.”

“Well, that’s what they say! Levi, I’m so happy you’ve found someone,” she smiled.

“You might want to get up, I haven’t changed the sheets yet.”

Looking around her in horror Hange shot up off the bed, her scream of disgust ringing throughout the base.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need some rest,” Marco sat Eren down on his bed, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

“No, I don’t. What I need is to rip someone limb from limb,” Eren felt his body relax under the attention of the Omega.

“I’m sure that won’t get you very far,” murmured Bertolt as he came in carrying a tray, three cups of tea balanced on its surface.

“How dare they?” Eren hissed running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

“Eren, you know for a fact that this is strange,” Farlan leant against the wall.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” He huffed in frustration, “There has never been an Omega like you. Someone who is quite literally on par with any of the Alpha’s here. You’re an anomaly and they need to deal with it in any way possible. Honestly, I think it’s for the best, you need to get your heat under control before you’re back out there.”

“Shut up,” Eren growled, glaring at the Omega.

“He’s right Eren,” Marco picked up two cups of tea and sat down next to Eren handing him one, “You and I both know it’s for the best. You’ve seen what an Omega’s heat can do and yours is on another level.”

Eren looked down at his tea, the steam rising softly from the mug. He could feel the warmth run through his arms and across his back, his muscles releasing some of their tension.

“All I have is my work... What am I going to do?” taking a sip of the hot liquid he sighed in defeat.

“It’s ok, it won’t be forever,” Farlan crossed his arms, “It’ll only be temporary until that crazy scientist can find a suppressant that will match your heat signature.”

“It’ll take too long.”

“Eren,” Bertolt took a sip of tea, placing it back down on the small table he was seated at, “You need to take care of yourself. You’re still not even completely over your heat. We can all still smell it on you.”

“It’s not as strong,” Marco interjected, watching Eren’s face harden, “But it is something to keep in mind.”

Eren had to admit, he still felt incredible drained despite finally having been able to sleep through the night and eat a proper meal. Touching the bas of his neck, he could feel Levi’s concern wash through him. Closing his eyes, he let the feeling run through him, draining him of his anxiety. He was so tired.

“So, I’m guessing Levi did that,” Farlan pointed to Eren’s neck. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Levi would ever take a mate, let alone someone so oppositional… But, on some level, he knew that it made complete sense as well.

Eren cocked an eyebrow.

“You smell just like him,” Marco blurted out, tapping his fingers on his cup, “…Did it hurt?”

Eren could feel the tension run through the room. He should have known they would have been curious, they were, after all, unmated Omegas just like him… Although, not quite just like him anymore. They’d spent their whole lives living with the terror that someone may mate them against their will. While Eren, on the other hand, had defied the odds in their eyes.

Placing his cup on the ground and drawing his blanket around his shoulders he coughed, “No.”

“What was it like?” Bertolt sat forward in his chair.

Eren tried to hide the blush that was threatening to engulf his face, “It… It felt right.”

“Was he gentle?” Marco touched Eren’s leg.

He snickered, remembering their animalistic eroticism, “Gentle enough.”

“You have to be careful,” Farlan walked over and stood in front of Eren, “It’s not just your life at stake now.”

“What do you mean?” Eren looked to the Omega’s in the room and saw a darkness cross their faces.

“Eren, Mates are inseparable,” Marco cleared his throat, “When I was first brought here and saw that you were an Omega who had successfully integrated into this Alpha driven occupation, I was surprised. But then we saw what you did…”

“You take risks that normal Omega’s wouldn’t dream of,” Bertolt interjected.

“It makes you an effective weapon… But, when it comes to being an effective mate?” Farlan lifted his hands, shrugging.

“Are you saying that I’m an ineffective mate for Levi?” Eren’s eye twitched.

“I’m saying you could very well be the death of him.”

Eren stood, his beast roaring in disgust at being ridiculed.

Farlan’s eyes widened slightly at the energy being exude from the temperamental Omega, “What I’m saying is that you need to stop just thinking about yourself… Now that you two are connected if one of you passes away, it would kill the other.”

“This might also be why Erwin separated you two,” Marco whispered.

“Alpha’s would do anything to protect their mates,” Bertolt rested his head in his hands.

“I can protect myself,” Eren spat.

“That’s not the case here, Eren. We’re not just talking about any old Alpha protecting their mate. We’re talking about Levi,” Farlan pressed a finger to Eren’s chest, “And Levi would chase death itself if it meant keeping the people he loves safe.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type to love easily either,” Marco tugged on Eren’s hand.

“Which makes the select few people he does, more important than life itself,” Farlan shot Eren a stern glare before leaving the room.

“What’s up his ass?” Eren spat when the Omega was out of ear shot.

Marco sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Ignore him, he’s just jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“He’s loved Levi for a very long time.”

 

* * *

 

Levi stood in front of squad 104, their backs rigid as he paced up and down the line. He was under strict instructions from Erwin to inforce his command as soon as possible and the first hurdle he had to face was Eren’s team.

And that’s who they were.

They weren’t his team, not yet anyway. They were Eren’s team, Eren was the one who had gained their trust, their friendship, their respect. Now here he was informing them that Eren would be removed because of him.

This was not going to be easy.

“Squad 104, I’ve called you here today to discuss an extremely important issue which must be enforced,” clearing his throat, Levi stood with his hands behind his back. “As you all know, I have been unreachable for several days now-.”

“Where’s Eren?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow in Mikasa’s direction, “Excuse me, Ackerman?”

“You heard me. What did you do with Eren?”

“As I was saying,” Levi continued, watching the Alpha’s face twist in fury, “Both myself and Eren Jaeger have been incapacitated for some time and it has come to my attention that there are several parties in the company who find this distasteful.”

“You fucking midget. What did you do to him?” Mikasa took a step forward, Annie’s cool grip on her own the only thing stopping her from launching herself at the Alpha.

Trying to ignore the comment, Levi continued, “Eren Jaeger and myself have entered into a relationship that may become detrimental to the team.”

“Oh dear,” Armin pressed a hand to his mouth.

“It is for this reason that Eren will be removed from squad 104, effective immediately.”

Levi was moving before he even realised what he was doing, dodging a fist that had been directed squarely at his face.

“Mikasa!” Jean lunged forward, grabbing her around the waist.

“What did you do to him?” She cried, “Where is he?”

“Ackerman,” Levi stood out of range of the furious Alpha, “Eren is fine.”

“Mikasa,” Armin placed a hand on her arm, “Mikasa, stop.”

“Oh,” Annie walked towards Levi, “Now I know what Armin meant.”

“What?” Sasha and Reiner looked around.

“Can’t you smell it?” Annie looked back at Mikasa and shook her head.

Silence fell over Squad 104 as they scented the air.

One by one, the team’s eyes shot to Levi.

“Oh no,” whispered Mikasa. “You didn’t...”

“You shouldn’t be concerned, it was completely consensual,” Levi took a shuffle back. He could feel the rage rolling off of Mikasa in waves. If he didn’t die here today he would scold Eren for disappearing so suddenly.

“You fucking prick!” Mikasa lurched out of Jean’s grip, racing toward the Alpha.

Ducking under the punch aimed at his throat, Levi swivelled, flipping backwards away from the flurry of fists that Mikasa was launching in his direction.

“I swear to you,” Levi blocked a round house kick, “That Eren is safe and happy.”

“Fuck you,” Mikasa barrelled into Levi, lifting him into the air.

Grabbing the back of Mikasa’s belt, Levi pulled himself out of her death grip.

Reiner, Jean, Sasha, Annie and Armin watched on in slight amusement as the two-raven haired Alpha’s exchanged blows. They were so engrossed in what was unfolding that they didn’t even realise they had visitors.

“Why are they fighting?” Marco whispered.

Five heads swivelled to see Marco, Bertolt and Eren standing behind them.

“What the fuck is going on?” Eren growled.

* * *

 


	20. Mime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing, honestly. Thank you for all of your support and I am over the moon that you enjoy reading my work. 
> 
> So, very soon my Fic will be 1-year old :O I am honestly surprised, I thought for sure it wouldn't be this well received or even be this big, but I can happily say it was because of all of you that it has lasted this long. I have some great plans in motion and things will be starting to heat up in a chapter or two. 
> 
> Despite that, however, I have been thinking about what I want to do for the anniversary of this Fic and have come up with a few ideas and would love your input, since this is for you. My primary idea is that we could have a competition where you tell me in 25 words or less why you love my story OR you could draw some fan art of a favorite scene and I will write the winner a one-shot based on this universe about anything they want. I will write smut, fluff, Levi/Eren, Annie/Mikasa, Jean/Marco, Armin/Erwin etc. ANYTHING! I will not write their deaths though... that's just too sad.
> 
> I was thinking about setting up a specific tumblr page for this particular occasion. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and if it's a terrible idea, just ignore me :)

* * *

 

Eren jolted awake, the memory of fingers gripping his throat all too clear and sudden. Taking a deep breath, he burrowed further into the pile of bedding he was currently hiding in. He laid there for a long while, taking in deep breaths, pressing his nose into Levi’s pillow in an attempt to calm his racing heart. All he wanted to do was sleep. There was nothing for him to do anymore and he was finding it difficult to even consider getting out of bed. Levi had been trying for several days to get him to move but he’d just grunted and rolled over.

Eren just couldn’t seem to help it. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. All he had was his work and now even that had been forcefully taken from him.

“Fuck the world,” he muttered to himself before closing his eyes and praying that sleep took him and not the nightmares that were surfacing.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to talk,” Mikasa slammed her tray down next to Levi who was scrolling through his phone, drinking a coffee.

“About your excessive mollycoddling or your apparent aggressive nature toward superiors?” He was not going to let her forget their fight any time soon.

Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to him, ignoring the jab.

“I would just like to point out that you are just as bad.”

“Hardly,” taking a sip of his coffee he continued looking through his phone.

“Anyway,” Mikasa prompted, “You need to get Eren out of that room of yours.”

“You don’t think I haven’t tried?” Levi looked at her.

She sighed, obviously frustrated. “Look I know that you’ve probably tried, but we want to see him. All of us do,” she pointed at squad 104 who were sitting at one of the tables being uncharacteristically quiet.  

Jean waved at the pair.

“To be honest, so do I, but the fucker won’t move,” Levi turned in his chair so he could see Eren’s friends. Jean was still waving at them awkwardly, Armin slapping his shoulder playfully. “He hasn’t even let me change the sheets. It’s fucking disgusting.”

Mikasa pulled up her nose in disgust, “I don’t want to know the details, but we want to see him. I say,” she cleared her throat, “… Let’s call a truce for the time being. Agreed?”

“A truce? Like you were ever a threat,” Levi stood from his chair, stretching.

“Don’t start with me…”

“We wouldn’t want to break our truce now, would we?” Levi winked sarcastically at Mikasa before exiting the hall and making his way back to his quarters.

He had to agree with Mikasa though, not that he’d let her know, but Eren did need to get out. He’d been holed up in his room for several days now and he was concerned for his well-being, and to be honest, general hygiene.

After the whole debacle several days ago, Eren had just stayed in his room away from the prying eyes of his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

_“What the fuck is going on?” Eren watched as Levi ducked, slamming an elbow into Mikasa's gut._

_“Ah… well,” Jean scratched his face looking at Eren, “Mikasa’s currently fighting for your lost innocence.”_

_Eren’s eye twitched. He didn’t need anyone fighting for him, he could take care of his own shit as it was._

_“Oi, don’t look at me,” Jean raised his hands, sensing the annoyance radiating off the Omega. Jean’s eye slid to the freckled face of the Omega standing next to Eren, his heart missing a beat._

_“Eren!” Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle. “You’re ok! We were so worried.”_

_“Worried?” Eren wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he patted Armin’s hair in comfort._

_“You were gone for nine days, Eren. That’s not normal,” Armin let go of Eren looking up into his face, “Are you alright?”_

_“Of course, I am,” He sighed, his attention being momentarily diverted as Mikasa hit Levi in the nose. “But would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”_

_Sasha popped up, leaning an arm on Eren’s shoulder, “Mikasa knows that Levi and you mated. She thinks you were taken against your will.”_

_Eren rolled his eyes, of course, she did. She’d been trying to care for him since they’d met, despite his incessant reassurance that it was not needed. He understood that it was all coming from a feeling of care and love but it still annoyed the shit out of him, especially when he was watching both his mate and his sister beat the living crap out of each other._

_“Watch these two,” Eren hissed, pointing to Marco and Bertolt._

_“With pleasure,” Jean smiled, extending a hand to Marco, “The names Jean Kirstein. Nice to meet you. What’s -.”_

_Jean didn’t get to finish his sentence when a hand slapped him across the face._

_“No touching,” Eren watched as Mikasa was thrown to the ground._

_“Hey,” Jean whined, rubbing his face. Smirking at Marco, he winked before turning back to watch the drama unfold before his eyes. “If I’d known there’d be drama today, I would have packed some popcorn.”_

_“Popcorn?” Sasha squeaked._

_“Calm down,” Reiner muttered slowly moving closer to the tall Omega._

_“Should we stop them?” worried Marco._

_“Na. Best keep a safe distance, right Annie?” Jean looked at the blonde who stood motionlessly. “Yeah, see? She agrees.”_

_“I’m placing my money on Levi,” Reiner handed Jean a crisp fifty._

_Sasha also slapped a fifty into Jean’s outstretched palm, “Mine’s on Eren.”_

_Armin snatched the money from the trio, “No one is going to win and Reiner, if Eren sees how close you’re getting to Bertolt, it’ll be your blood we’ll be cleaning from the walls, not theirs.”_

_The group watched in silence as Eren approached the fighting Alphas._

_Levi blocked a kick with his right arm, jabbing Mikasa in the chest. Snarling, Mikasa lurched forward, jabbing Levi in the ribs._

_Eren sauntered towards them, the pair completely unaware of his presence. Eren watched as Levi was on the defense, blocking blow after blow thrown in his direction. He thought it strange that Levi wasn’t doing more to quell the barrage of fists flying at him, but he figured Levi had a reason._

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_Levi looked to Eren, instantly freezing in place, which was unfortunate as Mikasa’s fist collided with Levi’s nose._

_Grunting in pain, Levi stumbled back a few paces._

_“Mikasa!” Eren stood in front of Levi, arms crossed. Mikasa was breathing heavily, her hair disheveled, eyes bubbling with anger. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_

_“He marked you!” she spat, pointing at Levi, whose nose had started to bleed._

_“Yeah, I know. I was there,” Eren looked back at Levi who gave him a thumbs up. “You ok?”_

_“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle,” Levi managed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_“Mikasa, you need to stop.”_

_“But he-.”_

_Eren cut her off, “But he, nothing. You weren’t there Mikasa, you don’t know what happened. It wasn’t his fault, I agreed to it because despite everything I trust the fucker.”_

_“Eren, this isn’t something that you should have idly agreed to because he’s your current interest.”_

_Levi’s eye twitched._

_There was an intake of breath from the small crowd watching._

_“Excuse me?” Eren whispered ominously._

_“You were hopped up on hormones for fuck's sake! He took advantage of you when you were at your weakest and you let him!”_

_Eren’s fist connected with Mikasa’s chest before she even knew what was happening. Collapsing to the ground she gasped for breath, looking up at Eren who was seething._

_“You need to stop before I get serious,” Eren took a deep breath, “I know what you are doing is coming from a place of love, but you need to calm the fuck down and stop insulting me. I love you Mika but you honestly give me the shits with your self-righteous agendas.” Eren watched as Mikasa struggled to her feet._

_“But Eren-.”_

_“No,” Eren turned his back on her, “I’m not listening to your crap. You can talk to me when you get your head out of your ass.”_

_Levi sauntered over to the crowd, taking a towel that was offered by Sasha. Holding it to his nose he watched as Mikasa sat heavily on the ground, Eren walking towards them._

_“Well, I suppose we should clear things up,” Levi muttered, his nose still bleeding._

_“Damnit, I wanted more action,” Jean wrapped an arm around Annie’s shoulders, “You stressin’ out?”_

_Annie quirked an eyebrow but said nothing._

_“It’s fine,” Eren muttered, “You can go help her.”_

_Annie nodded at Eren before darting across the room and kneeling in front of Mikasa. Annie ran her hands over Mikasa’s hair, wiping away her tears of frustration._

_“She’s never that gentle with us,” Reiner commented, crossing his arms. He’d managed to make it next to the tall Omega during the fight and he could almost taste his skin on his tongue. The Omega’s scent was intoxicating, but he knew that Eren would castrate him if he so much as touched the other._

_“I have some changes that need to be discussed,” Levi removed the towel from his nose, luckily the flow of blood seemed to have been slowing down somewhat. Looking down he noticed that his shirt, now covered with his blood, was beyond saving._

_Eren joined Levi. He was not happy with what was about to be said, this was his team, these were his friends and something as trivial as his dynamic was going to stop him from participating in their work._

_“As you have all guessed, Eren and I are mates now,” The pair were met with awkward silence._

_“Some of you may wish to believe I was forced into it,” Eren said loudly for everyone to hear, even Mikasa who was struggling to her feet, “But I can take care of myself and I can assure you that it was consensual.”_

_“However, because of the nature of our relationship, questions have been raised about the possible breach of safety for our team now that we are mated,” Levi sighed. “That, along with the fact that Eren can now have heats…” Levi looked at Eren who was gazing steadily at the back wall. He hated to discuss these private matters but he’d need the team to understand the reasons for Eren’s dismissal._

_“Well… It’s been decided for the time being that Eren will be removed from squad 104.”_

_“What?” Armin took a step forward, noticing how still Eren was._

_“This is a joke, right?” Jean was dumbfounded._

_“Erwin has made the decision and it is effective immediately,” Eren spat._

_“It is apparently a matter of safety,” Levi coughed, growing increasingly uncomfortable._

_“Then you should leave,” Reiner took a step toward Levi, “If this is a matter of mates being on the same team, you’re the one that should leave. Eren is one of us.”_

_“Guys stop,” Eren sighed, “It’s not Levi’s choice, ok? It’s more than us being mates now, it’s also the fact that I managed to have a heat for the first time in ten years. Apparently, it is not safe for me to go on missions until Hange can find a way to suppress my scent.”_

_The team was silent._

_“You need to make sure that you follow Levi. He volunteered to leave, but Erwin stopped him. I know he’s new but he’s still your superior…” Eren looked at Levi’s blood-stained shirt and matted hair, “…And he’s now my mate. So, I expect you to listen to him and treat him with respect.”_

_“I feel like this is all really sudden,” Armin touched Eren’s arm._

_“Things went faster than I’d planned, but,” Levi looked to Eren, “it was worth it.”_

_Mikasa scoffed from behind them._

_“You, zip it. I’m not talking to you,” Eren yelled before storming out of the training room._

_The squad watched him leave._

_“Shit,” Reiner scratched his head, “Never thought I’d see the day.”_

_“Neither,” Armin whispered._

_They were silent._

_“So, was he as wild in bed as he is in the field?” Jean rested an elbow on Levi’s shoulder._

_Jean really should have expected the elbow to his ribs, but it still winded him nonetheless._

_“Sh-Should we follow him?” Marco looked to Bertolt who shrugged._

_“It’s alright, we can escort you back to your rooms,” Reiner winked at Bertolt who blushed._

_“We?” Marco blushed, ogling Jean who was currently doubled over, an arm raised in the air._

_“I’ll take you,” wheezed Jean trying to straighten._

_“Dear God help you,” Armin shook his head turning back to Levi, “Please take care of Eren. He needs someone who is going to keep him in check and make him happy… I really do hope that it’s you.”_

_Sliding his stained shirt over his head and fixing his hair, Levi nodded, “He means more to me than you realise.”_

_“Holy shit!” Sasha cried pointing at Levi._

_Jean burst out laughing, “I guess that answers my question then!”_

_Levi looked down at the bruises, bites and claw marks that ran down his torso, “At least I got laid.”_

_With that Levi left in pursuit of Eren._

 

* * *

 

_Thud._

Eren’s eyes cracked open.

_Thud._

Curling up into a tighter ball Eren hugged Levi’s pillow.

He quirked an eyebrow when he felt the bed dip slightly, the covers being dragged away from him. Gripping on for dear life, Eren tried to keep the blankets wrapped around him but lost when they were violently jerked from his grip.

“Get up,” Levi stood over him, the blanket was thrown on the ground.

“What the?” Eren squinted into the bright room.

“I said, get up,” Levi had to hold his breath as the scent of Eren washed over him, making his dick twitch in his pants. Eren was curled up in his bed, clutching his pillow, in nothing but a pair of boxers. It was Levi’s wet dream. “You’ve been in the bed for days now and you haven’t even changed the sheets. I need to admit that I am actually horrified.”

“Please don’t make me,” Eren hugged Levi’s pillow.

“Eren, look,” Levi sat down on the bed, running a hand down Eren’s spine, “You need to get up and move around. Your friends are missing you.”

Eren sighed. “What am I meant to do? I’m useless now, confined to my dynamic.”

Levi could feel Eren’s emotions roll through their bond. Laying down on the bed behind Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around his waist dragging him close. They fit together like cog pieces, Levi’s warm chest against Eren’s bare cool skin. “You’re not,” Levi nuzzled Eren’s neck, “Besides it will only be until Hange has a suppressant sorted for you. I’m sure if you bother her enough she could have it done sooner.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one being told to stay put,” Eren knew he was frustrated and couldn’t quite help the words slip from his lips.

Levi sighed, “I know it mustn’t be easy and if I could swap positions with you I would in a heartbeat, but we need to keep moving forward and work with what life has dealt us and in the grand scheme of your life you’ve overcome a lot worse.”

Eren knew Levi was right, but it still annoyed him to no end that he had to stay behind and wait for a suppressant to be manufactured.

Rolling over so that the two were face-to-face, Eren looked into silver eyes and sighed. He couldn’t resist Levi, not now that they were connected on such an intimate level, he could feel Levi’s concern like it was his own and knew he wanted nothing more for Eren than pure happiness. Which was exactly what they should have been basking in, not turmoil and pathetic disputes.

Running his fingers through strands of midnight silk, Eren brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, feeling Levi’s warmth tingle across his lips like a promise.

Levi sucked in a breath of arousal as Eren’s scent swept through his mouth, making him lunge forward, capturing his mouth in a desperately hungry kiss. Running his tongue across Eren’s all he could seem to think about was how much the Omega meant to him and what he would happily give up if it meant keeping him forever. Such a terrifying thought made him separate from the shaking Omega, who looked somewhat drugged.

“Levi…” Eren whispered.

“Eren,” Levi nibbled on his ear, “I’d fuck you right here and now if your friends weren’t waiting at the door.”

Eren paused, momentarily perplexed. “What?”

As the question left Eren’s confused lips the door burst open, revealing an enthusiastic Jean. “We told you ten minutes and we were coming in!”

The pair looked at the Alpha, still locked in their embrace.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jean snickered, as he was elbowed out of the way by an eager Armin.

“Eren!” Armin ran at the bed, stopping short as he looked at the state of Levi’s sheets. “Ew...”

Levi got up from the bed, fixing his clothes, as Eren sat up stunned, his squad filing into the room.

“Fucking hell!” Cried Reiner waving a hand in front of his face, “It smells like a fucking sex den in here.”

Levi shrugged, he didn’t mind the smell. He eyed Eren, looking at his bare chest. Grabbing the quilt from the floor Levi threw it at Eren to cover up. The Omega pulled it around him.

“Don’t worry about covering up, sweet pea!” Sasha was looking through one of Levi’s drawers, “We’ve seen you naked before.”

Levi growled.

“What? It is true,” she chucked a pair of cargo pants at Eren.

“What are you doing here?” Eren looked around at the familiar faces, Mikasa’s being the last one he noticed.

“We were worried about you,” Mikasa whispered, taking a step forward. “Eren, I’m really sorry for my behaviour the other day. It was uncalled for and unnecessary. I know you can take care of yourself, I just panicked, thinking that someone had taken advantage of you. I know that is not my place either, I just acted before I thought things through. I promise I will endeavour to correct this behaviour.” Mikasa looked down at her shoes, Annie touching her hand ever so lightly.

Eren looked around the room at the mass of faces, all there with concern and worry for him in their hearts. They were his friends and the thought brought a tear to his eye.

“You broke him!” Sasha punched Mikasa in the arm, receiving a glare from Annie. Sasha shrugged, looking back at Eren who wiped a tear from his face.

“Sorry,” Eren muttered, confused, “I don’t know what came over me…”

“You sure you’re ok?” Armin patted Eren on the head, wanting to avoid the bed altogether. “You never cry.”

“Yeah…”

“Alright then,” Reiner clapped his hands together, “Even though you’re off duty technically, you can still train. So, get up!”

Eren quirked an eyebrow at looked at Levi who shrugged.

“You don’t want to get all fat and flabby doing nothing,” Jean threw a shirt at Eren, “Levi might find someone more attractive.”

Eren growled, giving Jean the finger, while Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Levi held out a hand to Eren, “Didn’t you say you were going to beat me black and blue anyway?”

Eren could see the twinkle in Levi’s eye.

“You do deserve it.”

“Deserve what?” Armin considered the pair.

“Nothing,” Eren slipped into his pants, buttoning them up.

  

* * *

 

 

The training room that the squad generally used was almost empty, apart from two or three Alpha’s training on the provided equipment.

“Alright, Captain,” Mikasa saluted Levi who was hovering around Eren, “What are your orders?”

Levi paused. Perhaps this was Mikasa’s attempt at their truce?

“Well, Eren and I are going to do some sparing.  That means that you can-.”

“You two are sparing?” Annie looked from Eren to Levi.

“Yeah?” Eren stretched, feeling his spine pop.

Her concern was plain to see, but she thought better of it and turned away.

“Well I ain’t doing shit if you two are sparing,” Jean rubbed his hands together in glee, “Sasha, get the popcorn we stashed the other day! This is going to be good.”

Sasha was gone the moment the words left Jean’s lips, they’d come prepared.

“Well, we better warm up,” Eren got on the ground and started to do some push-ups.

Levi watched him build up a sweat, his heart swelling with pride that Eren had chosen him and no one else. His eyes ran over his muscular arms, so unlike a usual Omega, and his taut back. Shaking his head, he had to distract himself from the fact that he was giving himself a boner.

He heard Eren chuckle from his spot on the floor.

“Like what you see?” Eren looked up at Levi, smirking. He could feel the arousal through their bond.

Levi cleared his throat, “By the way, you really need to go get your neck checked out by Hange.” Levi got down on the ground and joined Eren in his quest to warm up before Eren beat him to a pulp, which he had no doubt Eren would do.

“It’s fine,” grunted Eren as he finished his push-ups, rolling onto his back to complete a round of sit-ups.

“Hange made me go and get antiseptic cream for mine… So, you need to get yours checked.”

“Fine. Fine. I suppose I don’t have anything better to do,” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Well, you can also take the time to start working on that suppressant. That way you can get back into the field faster.”

“I suppose,” Eren winced, feeling a twinge in his lower back. Apparently, he was still quite sore from their week of extracurricular activities.

“GET A MOVE ON!” Cried Jean who had managed to find a chair and was now happily seated eating popcorn.

“Impatient wanker,” Eren got up from the ground, cracking his neck and shaking out his arms, “Alright, time for you to pay.” He couldn’t help but smile as Levi got up from the ground and started to stretch, the muscles in his arms rippling attractively.

Eren’s scent had returned to a somewhat normal state over his several days holed up in Levi’s room, but he couldn’t deny the attraction he still felt for the Alpha. His Alpha. Warmth pooled in his belly at the notion of Levi being someone precious to him. He had never dreamed that he’d have a chance at such a notion.

“You checking me out Jaeger?” Levi flexed his muscles for show.

“Maybe…”

“Fight!” Sasha squealed the excitement almost too much as she shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Well we better give the people what they want,” Levi fell into a comfortable stance, his weight balanced, fists poised for an attack.

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” Eren fell into a similar position, the two circling one another, “You deserve what you get.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Levi lunged forward, throwing a jab at Eren’s rib which was easily deflected by the Omega. Levi followed the jab with a leg kick and double punch combo, none of which managed to land a blow as Eren blocked them easily.

Eren pushed off from the ground, flying towards Levi, his fist coming out to punch Levi in the face. However, it was also quickly deflected as Levi blocked the fist, only to deliver a blow to Eren’s chest.

Grunting, Eren stumbled back slightly, not taking his eyes off of Levi’s lethal grace. He sometimes forgot how deadly Levi was, only seeing his softer side most of the time. He was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

Eren threw a three-punch combination, which Levi only just managed to block before Eren shot into the air, delivering a lethal kick to Levi’s chest, winding him. The force of the kick had Levi rolling backward across the floor. Catching himself, he managed to continue with the momentum, bringing himself back into a fighting stance effortlessly.

Eren growled, throwing himself at Levi. The two collided, Eren taking them to the ground where they struggled briefly for control until Levi managed to get a leg between them, kicking him off.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh, his heart hammering in his chest. Both he and his beast were in agreement for a change; this was fun.

Eren kicked Levi, which was deflected, only to swing his leg around in a high arch, catching Levi in the face, sending him sideways.

Levi could taste the tell-tale sign of blood in his mouth. That had been one impressive kick, “Huh, nicely done. Not many people can do that when I’m fighting.”

Eren went to kick Levi a third time but was stopped when Levi caught his leg, “Rookie error.” Smiling Levi kicked Eren’s supporting leg from under him.

Eren hit the floor with a thud, completely at mercy to Levi’s hold.

“The problem with humans,” Levi twisted Eren’s leg at an odd angle, “Is that they love patterns. It makes them easy to read.”

Eren growled, reaching up with some unknown strength to wrap his arm around Levi’s head, effectively locking him in a headlock. Grasping his two hands together and squeezing tightly, Levi had to let go of Eren’s leg unless he wanted to pass out. The small break in Levi’s grip allowed Eren the chance to flip Levi over, rolling on top of him.

“Hmm,” Eren smirked, his teeth elongated, “I like this position.”

Levi laughed, Eren’s appearance changing slightly. It seemed that Eren was also enjoying himself and letting go somewhat. The realisation didn’t bother Levi, he knew Eren would never take it too far.

“Shame it won’t last,” Levi head-butted Eren who hissed in pain.

“That was dirty,” Eren spat as he was pushed to the side.

“Whoever said I had to fight fair?” Levi bounced on the balls of his feet, “Bring it.”

“Fine, if that’s the way you want to play,” Eren crouched low to the ground, his fingers lengthening, the caramel skin making way to midnight black.

Eren heard the gasps from their audience, the stillness in the air…

Levi’s laugh.

“That’s it,” Levi’s eyes glittered with interest, “Now we’re talking.”

Eren erupted from the floor. That was the only word for it, as he moved with unnatural speed towards the Alpha.

Levi managed to barely block the first punch before another met his stomach winding him.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Eren’s arm sliding to the side and twisting it at an awkward angle. Levi’s heart was racing as he felt the overwhelming strength pulse from his Omega, he’d managed to mate an equal. He could feel it through their bond, it’s burning connection growing hot at the back of his neck. He could feel the surge of power in his own limbs.

Eren kicked Levi in the knee, followed quickly by a roundhouse kick that Levi managed to block but still had him stumbling several paces.

Levi couldn’t help but smile as he dodged several fists, their connection harmonizing. Levi even managed to land several blows before Eren stepped to the side and kicked his legs out from under him.

Once again, the pair landed in a heap, Eren pinning his Alpha down by the wrists. What changed, however, was the look in Eren’s eyes and his breathing.

Levi was instantly transfixed, the man above him more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, “Eren?”

Before he knew what was happening, Eren ground himself down on Levi’s half-erect shaft, making him gasp.

“Mmm, Alpha,” leaning down Eren licked his scent gland, “My mate.”

Levi was a quivering ball of energy beneath Eren, wanting nothing more than to take him roughly right there on the training ground mats.

“OI!”

The pair were ripped from their own world and brought back to reality.

“No hanky-panky, thank you!” Jean was up in arms, clearly dissatisfied by how the fight had ended.

“Nope,” Mikasa turned around.

“My eyes… My eyes!” cried Sasha who was rolling around on the floor, hands cupping her face.

Eren looked from the group, back down into Levi’s silver depths.

“Leave,” the growl could be heard throughout the training room. The several other Alpha’s who had been in the room before them were now frozen at the command in the Omega’s tone. “Leave. Now.”

“Would you look at the time!” Armin looked at his wrist, “We best be getting out of here if we want to make dinner!” Armin tried to usher the group out of the room.

“No fair! I want to see them rip each other apart!” Jean whined.

“Oh, they will, it just might not be in the way you’re expecting them too,” Reiner chuckled shoving Sasha out the door with a meaty hand.

Jean threw Reiner the stink eye, “Oh that’s just nasty.”

The crowd left the pair alone in the training room, shutting the door behind them.

“Was there a specific reason you wanted everyone to leave?” smirking, Levi ground his erection into the cleft of Eren’s ass.

Groaning, Eren ran his tongue over his teeth, “F-fighting you… turns me on.”

“And what would you like me to do about that?”

Eren let go of Levi’s wrists which he had pinned to the ground. Running a hand up his torso he tweaked his nipple through his shirt, hissing at the pleasurable pain that radiated through his chest and straight down to his cock. “I want to fuck you.”

Levi growled in pleasure as he pulled Eren down into an all-consuming kiss, sucking on his tongue in a desperate need to taste his mate. Eren moaned into the kiss, grinding his ass on Levi.

“I c-can’t wait,” Eren fumbled with his pants. With his hands still in claws, he couldn’t quite get his pants off without ripping them.  Sighing in frustration Eren stood, tearing the fabric from his body.

“Wait-.”

“Please, just… I need you,” Eren repositioned himself on top of Levi.

Grunting Levi felt his dick swell with need, Eren’s anxiety and desperation for his knot clouding his mind. He was working on primal instinct.

The scent of slick was already in the air, the smell making Levi growl in appreciation, “Eren.” Rubbing Eren’s ass cheeks between his hands he sighed.

“Levi,” Eren panted. There was a growing knot in Eren’s stomach and he needed it to be soothed. Their fight having triggered something primal and instinctive within him.

Undoing his own trousers as quickly as possible, Levi slipped his heated length from the confines of his briefs. Levi hissed as Eren pressed the head of his cock to the Omega’s sopping entrance.

“That’s it!” Eren could feel the soft prodding at his hole. Wiggling his ass somewhat and guiding Levi into his depths, he moaned out loud as he was stretched and filled.

Levi watched in rapture as his length disappeared inch by inch into Eren, basking in their connection, which he could feel throughout every muscle in his body.

The squelch of Levi bottoming out was almost like music to Eren’s ears as he felt every inch penetrate his depths. He would never tire of the way Levi seemed to stretch him to the breaking point, filling him and satisfying him in ways he’d never imagined.

“Fuck, you’re tighter than usual,” Levi hissed rubbing Eren’s thick thighs.

Reaching back, Eren steadied himself on Levi’s knees, using them as leverage as he pulled himself up and off of Levi’s cock, only to drive it back into himself with enough force to have Levi grunting.

“Yes!” Eren cried as he watched Levi underneath him, his cheeks flushed and his bottom lip caught between pearly whites.

“Eren!” Levi watched in avid arousal as Eren proceed to fuck himself on his length. His dick disappearing and reappearing with the lewd slapping sound of their bodies connecting.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!” Eren was losing himself to the sensation of being owned.

Growling, Levi sat up, wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist as he pulled Eren down onto himself with enough force to have Eren wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

“Ride me,” Levi snarled, biting into the flesh of Eren’s shoulder.

Eren didn’t need to be told twice as he bounced on Levi’s lap, his own release building, “Levi, please.” It was almost like Eren needed one more thing, but he was unsure what it was.

Reaching up and pushing back Eren’s fringe Levi’s breath shuddered, “… B-beautiful.”

Eren surged forward capturing Levi’s mouth with his own. Levi tasted incredible, his tongue battling with Eren’s. Eren sucked Levi’s lip into his mouth biting it with enough force to draw blood.

Levi groaned, feeling his knot start to swell. Grabbing Eren by the hips he guided him up and down with enough force to leave bruises, making sure that Eren could feel the swell of his impending anchor.

“That’s it,” Eren moaned burying his nose into Levi’s scent gland.

Growling Levi leaned in, biting Eren’s neck. The metallic taste and pain sending both of them over the edge.

Eren cried out in pleasure as he covered Levi’s stomach with his own seed, feeling the swell of Levi’s knot catch at his entrance.

Slamming them together one last time, Levi grunted as he felt himself erupt within his Omega. Eren’s insides milking him for everything he was worth. The mere idea of Eren being coated with his essence, enough to have him twitching against his Omega as he felt himself spill into Eren for the second time.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, dragging a hand over his undercut.

“Mmm,” Levi kissed the damaged skin on Eren’s neck, “Mm… Love you.”

Eren couldn’t help but blush as he buried his face in Levi’s scent gland, enjoying the feeling of being full and safe. Levi’s arms wrapped tightly around him made him want to give into the demons that threatened to drag him under when his eyes were shut. If he had Levi… Perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to his Alpha’s temple.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi grunted, he had to piss.

Flicking back the blankets, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked over his shoulder at Eren who was curled up into a tight ball. He wanted to laugh, Eren sure knew how to sleep, he had not been disturbed at all by Levi’s current need to urinate.

The two of them had eventually found their way back to his room and decided that the room did require some cleaning. They’d spent the rest of the afternoon changing the sheets and trying to fix the broken bed, unfortunately, the bed was somewhat beyond repair. They’d ended up discarding the frame and placing the mattress on the ground.

Levi had been amused with how excited Eren had been when he’d pushed the bed into the corner of the room. Somehow, they had managed, very quickly thanks to ALL the Omegas, to acquire so many pillows that Levi had doubted he would even fit on the bed anymore.

Eren now lay snuggled up in a cocoon of comfort, a shock of chocolate hair sticking out in every direction. Leaning down Levi placed a kiss on his head, before getting up and going to the bathroom.

It’d seemed so natural for them to fall into this lifestyle… He’d been concerned that Eren would want his own room back, but thankfully the topic hadn’t come up in conversation yet. He knew he wouldn’t stop him if he did want his own space, but he also knew that he probably wouldn’t sleep soundly without Eren next to him.

Once Levi was done with taking a leak, he washed his hands and looked in the mirror at his pale reflection. He and Eren were polar opposites in a way… Eren was so energetic, his emotions always on the surface, whereas he was more… callous.

Grabbing the tube of antiseptic cream, Levi rubbed a small dollop of the ointment onto the back of his neck, smiling as he did so. For once in his life, he was happy. They’d managed to have dinner with Eren’s friends, catching up on the events that they had missed over their time locked away. Jean and Reiner taking joy in making jokes about them and their ‘session’ that afternoon. Apparently, their fight had been impressive.

Opening the door Levi took several steps towards his bed when he was stopped.

Eyebrows creased in confusion Levi looked around, seeing nothing that would stop him from walking any closer. Trying to take another step forward he was stopped again, this time hissing as he kicked something invisible.

“What the fuck?” Levi spat, reaching out with open hands to see what was stopping him from getting any closer to the bed. His hands were stopped as well. To anyone who was watching the scene, it would have appeared that Levi was trying to mime, however, his hands were actually pressed up against some type of invisible wall.

He knocked on the surface. It was as hard as a rock.

Levi tried to find another way in, but the shield completely surrounded the bed.

Levi looked down at Eren, snoring softly. He couldn’t help but feel slightly panicked at the thought of not being able to reach his Omega, but he was also stumped as to what could possibly be going on.

He slammed a fist against the invisible wall separating him and Eren.

“Eren.”

No response.

“Oi, Eren!”

* * *

 

 

 


	21. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing people who commented on my work, you're ongoing support keeps my passion alive :) We're coming up to some action soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Some people seemed interested in my idea so I think I'll go along with it! :D 
> 
> From today I'm going to allow for a 2 week period to submit your comments or artwork on my Tumblr (search Volchetta or #volchetta). All you have to do is:   
> 1\. Draw your favourite moment or character and tag me OR!   
> 2\. Leave a comment on my Tumblr about why you like my story :) 
> 
> I will make my decision on the 17.06.18.
> 
> Hopefully, this will give me enough time to choose someone, have a chat and write a one-shot of your liking :D
> 
> Again, thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy my gift to you. XXX

 

* * *

“Eren.”

No response.

“Oi Eren!”

A shock of chocolate brown hair shot up from beneath the blankets, bleary eyes looking around unseeingly, “Wha?”

Levi fell forward, whatever had been holding him back quickly disappearing. Looking from the bedraggled Eren to thespace just behind him he quirked an eyebrow.

“Wha?” Eren sat up, rubbing his eye.

“Nothing,” Levi muttered, sliding back into bed next to Eren and wrapping an arm around his waist, “Don’t worry go back to sleep.”

“’K,” Eren rolled into Levi’s embrace completely oblivious to what had occurred.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi sat next to Erwin at the head of the table, arms crossed, checking his watch regularly. Erwin had called an impromptu meeting with Squad 104 and several others regarding the large-scale mission that Erwin had discussed with Levi before Eren’s heat. Apparently, during this time there had been several developments and changes to their original plan. One being the fact that Eren was nowhere to be seen, not being invited to the confidential meeting as he was no longer apart of any groups currently in the room. What was truly frustrating for the Alpha, was the fact that there were three external Alphas now present in the room. He assumed this was what the meeting was really about. Somehow another organisation had gotten the same intel and was now going to ride their fucking coattails.

The Alphas sat close to Levi, so close that he almost wanted to gag at their scent, all of them exuding an air of pompous arrogance. Something, Levi hated more than their wretched scent.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to quell his anger toward the Alpha’s, it wouldn’t do him any good to lose his shit in the conference room.

Crossing his legs, he looked to his papers stacked neatly in front of him. It felt strange without Eren by his side. It had been several months since he had met the Omega, but already he was an integral part of who and what he was.

Sighing he flipped through sheets of paper, ignoring the glare of the Alpha sitting closest to him.

“Thank you all for joining us today,” Erwin smiled at the room, “As you can see there are several new faces with us today. They are going to assist us with our next mission on behalf of the Trost district since this is where our next mission is located.” Erwin directed everyone’s attention to the five Alpha’s sitting to his left, “I do hope you will make them feel welcome. Now, if you’ve read through your debrief package you will notice that the next mission is integral to the success of shutting down the black market. We have been lead to believe, after a great deal of analysis and assistance from several Omegas, that we have been able to pinpoint one of several Omega farms in the area.”

The room erupted into chatter.

“Quiet please,” Erwin stood, turning toward a projected image of what appeared to be a deserted warehouse, “If you look up here, we managed to gather aerial intel, using a drone. The area in question seems to be extremely quiet, however, we are under the assumption that most of their operations are underground. That is what makes this a difficult mission and why we need the assistance of our Trost counterparts.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“We are unsure about what we will find if we manage to penetrate their defense, therefore it is essential that we go in with the utmost secrecy. We have been informed by several Omegas in our care that-.”

“Wait, you have Omega’s here?” one the Alpha’s from the Trost district looked somewhat horrified, her glasses sliding down her nose, “This is no environment for Omegas.”

“Rest assured, they are being well cared for. I can even introduce them to you later if you so wish,” Erwin smiled, “Anyway, as I was saying, the Omegas we recently rescued have informed us that the trafficker's agenda may have changed.”

“Changed? What’s the point in that?” Reiner leaned forward, forehead creased in concern.

“We are currently unsure as to why they have changed their agenda, however, we have been informed that the Omegas who are taken are no longer being sold, in fact, they are stored, fed and given some type of medication. We have no intel about what this medication may be or what their goals are, but we do know that more Omega’s than ever have been going missing.”

Levi scratched his face, he would only be looking for one Omega on this trip. Fiddling with the cuff of his dress shirt he tried to suppress the memory of the red-haired girl that haunted his dreams.

“We have hand-picked all of you for this mission, as your skills are exemplary and will aid in the success of this operation. We are going in blind; therefore, it is essential that you use whatever skills you have at your disposal to make sure that this goes off without a hitch,” Erwin turned to look at the room.

“We will be departing in a week’s time, I will let you know specific dates and times closer to our departure. Please stay on guard and do not let any of this information leave this room,” Erwin’s eyes slid to Levi, “Understand?”

Levi grunted.

“Everyone except Squad 104 and the Trost Alpha’s are dismissed,” The room emptied quickly, the only people left in the room was a chipper Erwin, three awkward Alphas, 6 apprehensive squad members and one jaded captain.

“Thank you for staying back,” Erwin sat back down, “Squad 104, I would like you to meet Rico Brzenska, Thomas Wagner, and Ymir. I want you to make sure they feel welcome and show them our amenities. Levi,” Erwin turned to the surly storm cloud of a man, “I also want Eren to give them information regarding our current Omegas. Do you think he can handle that?”

Levi rolled his eyes for the second time, “You know perfectly well that he can handle more than that.”

“Excellent,” He turned to the Trost Alphas, “If you should need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask any of these competent individuals. They will be taking care of you during your stay here. Do you have any further questions?”

The large female Alpha who had been glaring around the room shook her head.

“Fantastic. Well, I hope to see you in a week. You are all dismissed… Except for Arlert.”

“S-sir?” Armin paled.

“Stay. The rest of you show our new teammates around,” With that, they left Armin and Erwin alone in the conference hall.

Levi snickered.

Once they were out in the hall, Jean turned to the group, “The name’s Jean, nice to meet you!”

The three Alpha’s had vastly different reactions, the blonde, Thomas, smiled and shook Jean’s hand. Whilst the females were more reserved in their responses.

“So, I suppose we’ll show you ‘round!” smiled Sasha, linking arms with Rico, who looked at her awkwardly. “Let’s stop by the mess hall first!”

Reiner laughed, “We’ll show you where the mess hall is and then to your barracks. Is there anything else you wanted to do?”

Rico shook Sasha from her arm, “Erwin said that you had an Omega facility, is that true?”

“Sure do!” Jean smiled.

Levi took several steps away from the group, perhaps he could quietly disappear…

“Eren takes care of them, doesn’t he Levi?”

Levi paused,  _fuck._

“If you want to discuss the Omega’s, Eren’s the one to talk to,” Mikasa looked at Levi with a sly smile, “Though if you want to talk to him, you need to go through Levi first.”

The three Alpha’s turned, looking at the disgruntled raven.

“Fuck off.”

Ymir cracked a smile, “I like that one.”

“The name’s Rico,” She held out her hand, which Levi eyed scrupulously, “I’d be very interested in discussing your Omega program with this Eren. Do you think you could arrange such a meeting?”

“I’ll see,” With that Levi turned and left. He was more than sure that Eren’s squad could take care of the Alpha’s without him there. He refused to be placed on babysitting duty again, the last time that happened he ended up… He paused. Well, he was certain that he wouldn’t be falling for any of the misfits that had recently arrived, especially since Eren was everything he had ever wanted.

Eren’s boredom was almost palpable through their bond, so much so that Levi chuckled. He wondered what the Omega was up to being left to his own devices. Surely nothing good, knowing how mischievous he could be.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Opening the device, he opened the message from Hange. Apparently, she had finally gotten a hold of Eren and checked his mating mark, which had healed beautifully. She’d even managed to send him a photo of Eren’s mark, a small thumbs up emoji sat at the bottom, followed by the words ‘nicely done’.  Saving the photo, he couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride as he made his way back to his quarters. His only concern now, was the strange occurrence last night. He was unsure whether or not to mention it to Eren or Hange, it being so strange he thought he may have dreamt it instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was meandering through the corridors, a small wet bag slung over his shoulder, his hair still dripping from his swim in the pool. If he wasn’t allowed to go to the super top-secret meeting that he had figured he’d go for a swim… But, he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of boredom that was slowly consuming him. He didn’t like to stay still, he liked to be so busy that he never really thought too long about anything… which was starting to cause him a great deal of frustration, since he now had too much time to think about said  _things._

His memories had been slowly coming back, nothing major as of yet, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Enough to make him realise that time was the last thing he wanted on his hands at the moment, which made the whole situation even worse. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of the meeting that was currently taking place, but no, he’d been stuck with Hange the whole morning. She’d checked his mark, which she’d been too excited about, and taken more samples from his scent gland in the hope of making a suppressant as quickly as possible.

He sighed, there was only so much training and exercise he could do before he went stir fucking crazy.

Eren rounded a corner…And smashed his face into something hard.  

“Mother fucker!” Eren stumbled back clutching his nose. Looking up he glared at the stupid Alpha who had head-butted him.

“Oh my god!” The large blonde Alpha took a step towards him, “I am so sorry!”

Eren hissed, he couldn’t be mad at someone who seemed genuinely distraught, “Fuck… Don’t worry about it, just give me a second.”

The blonde Alpha’s eyes widened as he looked Eren up at down, “You-You’re…”

Eren quirked an eyebrow.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

That was not what Eren had been expecting, but now that blondey had mentioned it, he could feel the wetness on his top lip.

“Ah, fuck…” Eren wiped his nose on his t-shirt, “Oh well, don’t worry about it.”  He figured it would heal in the next few minutes anyway.

“Oh dear, I am so so so sorry. Here, let’s get you to the infirmary right away,” The Alpha gripped Eren’s arm.

“No really, it’s fine.”

“Please, we need to make sure it isn’t broken,” The Alpha pulled Eren down the hallway.

Shrugging, Eren let the Alpha lead him down the corridor, curious as to where he was taking him since the infirmary was in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?”

The blonde’s eyes widened… “I’m sorry. I don’t actually know where I’m going.”

Eren sniggered, “Well the infirmary’s that way, but really, don’t worry about it.”

“No, it’s not up for debate. I feel awful, this is the least I could do.”

Sighing, Eren led the two of them to Hange’s laboratory.

“Hey, Hange,” Eren waved as he took a seat on a swivel chair and rolled across the room.

“What did you do now!?” Hange put her hands on her hips.

“Hey, don’t give me that look, it was all his fault,” Eren pointed at the blonde standing awkwardly in the doorway with a blush adorning his face.

“I do apologize. I was lost and we accidentally ran into each other.”

“Huh,” Hange turned to Eren, “Well good thing you came back, I was going to ask if I could get another scent sample.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Whined Eren rolling from one side of the room to the other.

“My, my, someone sure is bored,” she chortled, collecting some swabs.

“Um, excuse me,” The pair looked at the Alpha still standing in the doorway. “Shouldn’t you stop his bleeding nose?”

The pair looked at him.

Hange burst out laughing, her cackle almost too much for the clinical room. “Him?” She wiped a tear from her eye, “Nah. He’s good.” With that, she gripped Eren’s chair and dragged him to one of her test tables.

“But…”

“Look, it’s very nice that you walked me here, but really, I am fine,” Eren bent his head for Hange to take a sample.

“Well… If you say so,” The Alpha apprehensively looked around, taking another step into the room. He was so confused by the man he’d just met. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking,” the Alpha blushed, “What’s your name?”

Hange looked at the man over her glasses, a knowing smile stretching across her lips.

“Oh,” Eren held out his hand, “The name’s Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

The Alpha’s eyes widened, “You-You’re Eren Jaeger?”

Eren quirked an eyebrow, “Yeah. And you are?”

The blonde turned beet red, “Thomas Wagner. Nice to meet you.”

“DONE!” cried Hange as she pocketed Eren’s samples. “Well sweet pea, I would go change that shirt before someone jumps to the wrong conclusion,” She winked at Eren.

“I suppose you’re right. I wouldn’t want him to have a bitch fit, that’s for sure.”

Hange laughed, throwing an arm around Eren’s shoulders, “God I love you!” She placed a sloppy kiss on the side of his head and pushed him across the room.

Eren rolled leisurely across the linoleum floor, getting up when he was near Thomas, “Right. So, where are you actually meant to be?”

“Well, Squad 104 was showing us around and I got distracted. The next thing I knew, I was alone,” Thomas scratched his head, eyeing Eren.

“104?” Eren wondered if this was what the emergency meeting had been about. “Where are you from?”

“Um, Trost,” The Alpha followed Eren out of the lab and down the corridor. “So, are you one of the rescue Omegas?”

Eren raised an eyebrow, leading the pair back to the mess hall, “No...”

“Oh,” Thomas chased after the fast-paced Omega who was still carrying around a bag of wet clothes and sporting a stained t-shirt. “Don’t you want to fix your shirt?”

Eren pulled the offending material away from his body, looking down at the smear of darkening red. Shrugging he pulled the t-shirt over his head, stuffing it in the already wet bag, not giving a fuck for his current half-naked state.

Thomas on the other hand, was red from the base of his neck, to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help but watch as Eren swaggered down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“Where the fuck did he go?” Ymir stomped her foot on the ground, “We turn our backs for a fucking second and he disappears. Useless, incompetent-.”

“Ymir,” Warned Rico who was sitting sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Does this happen often?” Mikasa queried. They’d managed to show the Trostians their training grounds and the mess hall before they had lost one of them.

Ymir rolled her eyes, “Too often to count.”

“Rico! Ymir!” Thomas waved to them as he moved toward the waiting group.

“Where the fuck you been?!” Cried Ymir, crossing her arms. Looking past him she noticed a strange, half-naked man. “Who’s your friend?”

Rico’s mouth dropped open as she smelt Omega pheromones waft through the air, their sweet aroma dancing delicately across her senses. This was why she’d come.

Jumping to her feet, she shoved Thomas out of the way to inspect the man. “You’re an Omega!”

Eren placed his bag on the ground, regarding the woman at a distance, “Is that how you usually greet someone?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just don’t get the opportunity to interact with your kind too often,” smiling she walked around him.

Mikasa got up from where she’d been seated and joined the small group, the others watching from not too far away. “Why’s your hair wet?” she lifted a few strands, letting them fall back into place.

“Well, since I’m not allowed to go to the ‘special meeting’, I thought I’d go for a swim.”

“How’d you find this one?” She threw a thumb in Thomas’ direction.

“We ran into each other,” Thomas interjected.

“Literally,” sniggering Eren, batting at the tentative hands of the woman currently circling him like a vulture.

“Did Levi find you?” Mikasa looked around, there was no sign of the midget anywhere.

Eren looked around the group in curiosity. His friends were seated comfortably at a table, watching the three foreign Alpha’s interact with him. Scratching his head, he considered the possibilities for these three alphas to be working with squad 104…

Before he could utter a single word, he felt a familiar pull run down his shoulders, coiling into a ball in the base of his gut, his beast purring in delight. Turning he looked around for the individual responsible for evoking such a feeling.

“Why the fuck are you not wearing a shirt?”

The cool voice ran like liquid fire down Eren’s spine. Smirking, Eren crossed his arms, “Thought I’d show off the goods.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Bloody exhibitionist.”

“I thought you went to find Eren so he could introduce us to the Omega’s?” Rico paused in her circling of Eren to cock her hip and square off to Levi.

Both Eren and Levi raised an eyebrow, their eyes meeting.

Thomas stepped forward, “Oh, um-.”

“You’re looking for Eren?” turning Eren paid closer attention to the small woman, who pushed her glasses back up her nose. “Why would you want to talk to him?”

He could see Jean and Sasha trying not to laugh, Mikasa shaking her head.

“Erwin informed us, that if we wanted to talk to the Omegas here,” she gestured to Eren, “You. That we would need to discuss the matter with the person overseeing the project.”

“Fair point,” Eren shot a look at Thomas who looked like he wanted to interrupt. “Why do you want to talk to us ‘Omegas’ then?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t really discuss too many of the details as it is mostly confidential,” Rico shrugged, turning back to Levi who was finding amusement in watching Eren fuck with the Alpha.  “So? When can we meet Eren? I’d really like to meet the rest of the Omega’s before I have to leave.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile, his chocolate hair a disheveled halo of innocence.

Levi could see that Eren was enjoying himself, his childish grin almost too endearing for his heart to comprehend. His eyes were crinkled with mirth, shining like stars at the hilarity of their situation.

“I did find him,” Levi put his hands in his pockets.

“And? Where is he?” Rico looked behind Levi at the entry of the mess hall.

Levi nodded in Eren’s direction.

Eyebrows knitted together, Rico looked around at the faces surrounding her, “Sorry?”

Eren extended a hand, “The name’s Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you.”

Rico looked from Eren’s outstretched hand to his face in confusion.

The minutes ticked by.

Ymir quirked an eyebrow somewhat surprised. Thomas rubbed his forehead in embarrassment. Jean on the other hand…

…Well, Jean was openly cackling.

“Wait. You’re Eren Jaeger?”

Eren nodded, hand still outstretched.

Taking his hand, Rico gave it a quick pump before adjusting her glasses, “I was unaware, I sincerely apologize for my rudeness.”

“It’s fine,” Eren smiled.

“Well, would you mind talking us through the program that has been implemented? We were thinking of employing something similar in our branch and I am very curious to see how it is working out here at Recon and whether there has been any backlash from the staff members. We would greatly appreciate if you could show us around.”

“No problem. I’ll have to flag it with the Omega’s first since we’re going into their space. I’ll call down and let them know that they have some visitors.”

“You may also want to take the time to put on a shirt,” Levi muttered.  

Eren waved a hand at the alpha, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Wait a second, their space? You don’t stay with the Omegas?” Thomas was confused.

“No, I live in one of the quarters here,” There was no need to tell them exactly which one though.

“So…you’re not a rescue Omega?” Rico looked up at Eren.

“No, I work here.”

There was an awkward silence.

“You work here?” Even Ymir was somewhat blindsided.

“He’s actually a part of Squad 104,” Levi interrupted. He could see that they were having trouble trying to comprehend the idea of an Omega being a part of such a dangerous enterprise.

“He’s on a squad?!” Rico’s mouth hung open.

“She’s absolutely going to blow a fuse,” Jean snickered to Reiner who chuckled. This was one of their favourite pass times. It was always an enjoyable sight when people discovered Eren’s ability.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Rico looked to Eren not having realised he had actually been an employee here, “But don’t you find that difficult?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh dear,” Levi mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Mikasa sighed and sat back down with the rest of the squad who were waiting on baited breath.

“Well, your dynamic leads me to believe that you would have skills suited to other areas…” her words faded on her tongue as she saw Eren’s expression.

“I’m going to stop you right there. My dynamic means shit all. I am more than capable. Now, if you would like to discuss the Omega program I am more than happy to do so, however, never assume that I am not _skilled_ in other areas.”

Thomas shuddered, the Omega’s presence somewhat confronting.

Nodding, Rico kept her mouth shut.

Eren turned to leave.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to change and organise a time to meet the Omegas. I’ll meet you back here at dinner,” Eren waved as he disappeared from the room.

“Wow,” Thomas breathed.

Levi did not fail to notice that the blonde’s eyes did not wander from Eren’s backside the entire time.

“He’s a bit different, isn’t he?” Ymir muttered.

“You have no idea,” Levi kept a cold focus on the blonde Alpha.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren flopped down onto the bed, straight into the pile of pillows he had assembled. Levi was currently having a shower in one of the common bathrooms since he had unceremoniously destroyed Levi’s several weeks ago.

Sighing, he shucked off his clothes and wrapped himself in the quilt, pressing his nose into Levi’s calming scent.

He’d spent the majority of the evening guiding the Trost Alpha’s through the somewhat small Omega area and monitoring their conversations. He had been able to surmise that the Alphas, though arrogant, weren’t necessarily terrible people. Most of them wanted to help in any way they could and had seemed thrilled with the progress they had made so far. Ymir was a bit harder for Eren to read through. She seemed to be the guard of the three, her detached and supercilious demeanor rather opposing at times. He’d have to talk to her more in order to build an understanding of her personality.

He’d successfully avoided too many questions about himself, directing most of their curiosities toward Marco and Bertolt, both of which seemed more than pleased to have someone different to talk to. The only comments they seemed to make were the fact that they would like to interact with more people…

Eren sighed. He wanted to protect them so that what had happened to him didn’t occur to them, but he had to admit they did have a point. He’d have to make an effort in bringing them around the base more and showing them the amenities, maybe even making some more friends.

Farlan, however, had been rather cold towards Eren and had refused to participate in the interview. He also couldn’t help but notice that Levi had disappeared in search of the Omega.

His gut twisted, it was such a strange feeling.

A low growl broke from his lips before he knew what he was doing.

Shaking his head, he tried to think about something other than Farlan and Levi.

He just had to focus on the bubbling anger and frustration at being left out of the loop, especially when he was so close to everyone and the situation. They all knew why the Alpha’s were there, they knew what the next mission was about… but Eren?

No. Nothing. He was left in the dark all because of his own shortcomings.

This time he let the growl come freely.

“You alright in there?”

Eren head popped out from the mountain of blankets, looking up at Levi who was towel drying his hair.

“I’m pissed.”

“Hn,” Levi lowered himself to the mattress, “I know.”

“Can’t I just go anyway?” Eren sat up, “I mean, I shouldn’t have another heat for a couple of weeks. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Dragging himself over to sit flush against Eren’s side, he placed a kiss on his temple, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “It’s not me you have to convince. I’d have you there in a heartbeat.”

“Argh!” Eren pressed himself up against Levi, “This is shit.”

“Hopefully you’ll be back in the field soon, but for now you should just keep bothering the fuck out of Hange so she can get your suppressant sorted.”

“Urgh. I know, I know. It’s not like I need them though, I can handle myself.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Not while you’re in heat. I thought you were going to suck me dry at one stage there.” Levi was pretty certain that toward the end of Eren’s heat he’d been shooting blanks.

“You’re exaggerating,” Eren commented indignantly.

“I’m pretty sure I sprained my dick by the end.”

Eren laughed, “Now who’s exaggerating?”

“You were insatiable,” Levi ran a hand down Eren’s torso to cup at his cock.

“Again. I think you’ve got that around the wrong way,” Eren squirmed, his dick twitching with interest as Levi massaged the area.

“Mmm, you smell good,” Levi pressed his mouth to Eren’s scent gland, nibbling at the skin.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, his legs spreading.

Levi’s hand snaked under the sheets, to rub Eren’s hardened erection, “You’re more desirable than you realise.”

Eren’s head rolled to the side as Levi took his earlobe into his mouth, “I know exactly how desirable I am.”

“Confident, are we?” Levi slid his hand lower, cupping Eren’s balls.

“Yes.”

“Eren.”

“Yes?”

“Are you a good Omega?” Levi ran his nose along Eren’s cheekbone.

“No,” A shiver ran down his spine at Levi’s soft caress.

Levi chuckled stopping his caress under the sheets, “Why is that?”

Eren whined at the loss of sensation, “I’m not like the others.”

“Exactly,” Levi captured Eren’s mouth, his tongue rolling in languid circles, enjoying the vibration of Eren moaning into the kiss.

Levi bit Eren’s lip, “You’re perfect for me.”

Eren couldn’t help it as he began to slick for his Alpha.

“Hmm,” Levi breathed deeply, “You like it when I compliment you.”

Eren couldn’t even respond as Levi flicked back the covers to reveal his engorged erection and wet sheets.

“You’re so cute when you’re flushed,” Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s cheek. “What do you want me to do?”

“S-suck me dry,” Eren threw his head back.

Chuckling, Levi moved, positioning himself between Eren’s spread legs. Bending down he pushed Eren’s thighs further apart, bringing his own scent gland to the rub against Eren’s flesh, marking him.

“If I suck you dry,” Levi licked his lips, “I want you to be as loud as possible. Can you do that?”

Eren nodded without hesitation.

“Good boy,” Levi’s salacious grin had Eren’s gut tightening, another wave of slick trickling from his hole.

Bending down, Levi was face to face with Eren’s cock, the head weeping pearls of Eren’s essence. They ran in thick rivulets along his shaft, their provocative scent making Levi’s mouth water. Flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh Levi collected the pre-cum, groaning as he tasted the bitter salt of his Omega. His own dick already tenting his boxers, a small wet patch forming at the front.

He would pound Eren once he got to taste more of what he had to offer.

Dipping his head Levi wrapped his lips around Eren, enjoying the fact that Eren was keeping his promise as he threw back his head and moaned.

“Fuck!” Eren gripped the sheets.

Levi swirled his tongue against Eren’s cock, feeling it twitch. Taking it further he took great joy in the fact that when Eren’s cock found the back of his throat, Eren’s hands found their way into his hair.

Bringing his mouth up again, Levi looked up to make eye contact with the flushed Omega.

“Levi…”

Pressing Eren’s thighs apart, Levi growled as he began to swallow Eren, fucking him with his mouth.

“YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Eren’s grip in Levi’s hair tightened. He couldn’t help himself as his hips met Levi’s lips. “Levi, Levi, Levi!”

Levi snarled around Eren’s cock, his beast roaring. He needed to possess… to own…

Levi increased his speed, Eren’s dick hitting his throat each time he swallowed him.

“Don’t stop, fuck Levi. Fuck, I –,” Eren screwed his eyes shut as his balls began to tighten with the idea of release. Slick pulsed from his ass in a steady stream. “FUCK! I want you so bad Levi!” Biting his lip Eren felt Levi’s teeth graze his aching member and that was all he needed.

Eren came down Levi’s throat with a hoarse cry.

Levi swallowed Eren’s essence, savoring the flavour as he devoured it like a starving man. He growled low in this throat as he felt Eren shake, the hand gripping his hair with generating a pleasurable harshness.

Once Levi was certain he had collected and swallowed every drop Eren had gifted him, he let go of Eren’s softening cock with a pop. Crawling up Eren’s exhausted and heaving body, Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s.

Eren keened as he tasted himself on Levi’s tongue.

“Like I said,” Levi smirked, “Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 


	22. Death Incarnate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR!!! 
> 
> In the words of Asuka1915: "I'm so happy I could scream through the milky way".
> 
> I never thought I'd get here, but I'm so excited that I persevered because all your lovely comments and support give me the courage and enthusiasm to keep writing. 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> I did struggle somewhat with this chapter, so I hope you like it. Next chapter, some major shit is going to go DOOOOWWWWNNNN! :D
> 
> You're all amazing! I couldn't have done it without you!! XXXXXX

* * *

_“Get the fuck down!”_

_Thomas was thrown violently to the side, his face hitting the tiles with a harsh thud. Hissing he looked up at the figure that stood over him covered from head to toe in blood._

_Breathing heavily, he sat up, horrified by the sight of a large knife sticking out of the man's chest._

_“Oh my god…”_

_The man above Thomas roared, hands elongated and coloured as if touched by midnight’s grace._

_“Fuck,” Thomas reached out a shaking hand, unsure of how to help him._

_Before he could reach any closer, a clawed hand gripped the culprits arm and using an unnatural strength slid the weapon from his flesh with a sickening squelch that had him recoil in disgust. The man who had been wielding the weapon cried in horror as the beast bent his arm at an unnatural angle, the crack of bone singing in tandem with the surrounding terrors. The wound bled heavily as the knife was removed, thick droplets staining the ground with the horrors of their evening. Spinning gracefully around the man, removing the blade from his limp grip, the man collapsed to the floor. The beast grabbed his hair, pulling back his head at an awkward angle._

_“Please,” the soldier gasped, as the beast sliced through the man’s throat like butter, smiling as blood cascaded from the open wound._

_Thomas’ breath caught in his throat as he looked at the smiling assassin, realizing that he was in the presence of death incarnate._

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing?” Eren held up his arms and looked down at the man wrapped around his waist.

“Just go as is,” Levi pressed his scent gland to Eren’s hip.

“That’s disgusting,” Eren shook off his clingy Alpha, “I have your dried cum everywhere. I think it’s even in my hair.” Eren couldn’t even remember how many times they had fucked last night, but it was certainly a blur. He was left feeling sore and exhausted, wondering where the fuck Levi got all his energy.

“So?” Levi leaned back in bed, crossing his arms. Eren finally smelt like he was completely his and he wanted it to stay that way.

“What’s up with you?” Eren grabbed some clothes, “You’d usually be all ‘you smell like a cum factory, go fucking clean your dirty ass’.”

“Hey, I resent the girly tone,” Levi’s mouth pulled up into a small smile.

“You know its fucking true,” Eren pointed, grabbing a towel. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to Armin’s to borrow his shower.”

“Don’t wash your hair.”

Eren looked at Levi like he was crazy, “That’s fucking rank. I’m not going to training today with crusty jizz hair, now calm down. It’s already going to be hard enough explaining why I smell like a prostitute to Armin.”

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle as Eren left for his shower. Levi’s only hope was that he ran into a certain someone along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ummm…” Armin’s nose pulled up in disgusted as he opened the door for his best friend.

“I know,” Eren muttered, pushing past Armin, “I smell like a whore.”

“Not just that,” Armin put a hand to his nose, “You’re like a walking ball of Levi’s cum. Fuck.”

“Yes, well. I don’t know what got into him, but it was intense. Can I borrow your shower?”

“Oh, well,” Just as Armin went to open his mouth the bathroom door opened.

Eren’s mouth almost hit the floor as Erwin stepped out of Armin’s shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Eren looked from Erwin, back to Armin, “Wha- wha?”

Armin turned scarlet.

“Morning Eren,” Erwin dipped his head, casually sauntering over to Armin’s bed and taking a seat.

“Armin?” Eren’s wide eyes may have been comically at any other point.

“Well, one thing lead to another yesterday and Erwin ending up staying the night…”

“You can use the shower now,” Erwin interjected laying back on Armin’s pillows. “And you better soon because your smell is a little off-putting for the morning.”

“Look, I think I might go to Mikasa’s instead,” Eren turned towards the door.

“Eren, it’s fine. You’re more than welcome,” Armin touched Eren’s arm.

“Na it’s fine, you’re obviously pre-occupied,” Eren smiled at Armin and disappeared as quickly as possible. He couldn’t wait to tell Levi, but first… he needed a fucking shower.

  

* * *

 

 

Levi looked down at his phone, they were to ship out tomorrow.

Taking a sip of coffee, Levi couldn’t help but worry about Eren. He knew that Eren was more than capable of caring for himself and he wasn’t even going on this mission, but… He looked at the time. He had to be in the training room in five minutes. There was just something in his gut that worried for his Omega.

Finishing the beverage in one swig, Levi left for the training hall, hoping he would find Eren there.

Once he arrived, he didn’t find Eren but he did find the rest of squad 104 and their Trost counterparts.

“You all received the information, yes?”

The team nodded, Ymir just crossed her arms indignantly.

“Good. Today we’re just going to be working together and seeing how we function as a team,” Stretching his arms Levi looked at the group, “Each time I beat someone they are to pair up with the previous loser and complete a round of sparing, then swap with another pair. Hopefully, by the end, you will have sparred everyone.”

Rico snickered, “Excuse me, but what if _you_ lose?”

A laugh echoed through the room, “He doesn’t lose.”

Levi turned to see Eren waltzing through the doorway, the Omega’s in tow. Even Farlan was there, hanging at the back of the group, his arms crossed irately across his chest.

“Well he doesn’t lose to anyone but me,” Eren winked, directing the Omegas to a small set of mats to the edge of the room.

Levi looked back to Rico, “I don’t lose.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“I’ll enjoy proving you wrong,” Levi took off his sweater, “Reiner!”

“Fuck,” Hissed Reiner stepping forward onto the mat, hands at the ready.

Levi smirked, watching the rolling tension in the Alpha’s shoulders, this would be too easy. What always seemed to work effectively for the large man, was using his strength and his size as an intimidation and suppression technique, however, with Levi… He was at a clear disadvantage due to their size difference. Levi’s agility and extensive hand to hand combat skills were too much for the Alpha and the fight was over within a matter of minutes.

“Annie!” Levi stretched his wrists, this would be more difficult.

The blonde waltzed over to stand in front of him, taking on a narrower stance than his previous counterpart. He had to be careful with Annie since she was exceptionally skilled and quite agile herself. He’d sparred her several times over the course of the last few months and their sessions always made him work up a sweat. She worked him hard and didn’t hold back punches.

Her legs and movements were fast and lethal, her training as clear as day as soon as the fight started. She lurched forward, her leg connected with his thigh with a bone-shuddering snap. Breathing through the numbing pain, Levi’s fist connected with her stomach, making her fall back a step or two. The fight continued on in the same manner for ten minutes before Levi kicked her in the chest, sending her rolling backward.

Wiping his sweat on the collar of his t-shirt Levi ignored Annie’s glare and called forward his next victim, “Thomas!”

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to this moment. Especially since he’d been eyeing off Eren who was currently trying to teach the Omega’s some basic self-defense moves.

Thomas stepped onto the mat, bouncing from foot to foot.

Levi smirked, already a fatal error, his stance indicated a lack of grounding which was going to make this simple and, quite frankly, more enjoyable. Perhaps he’d have some fun first.

The two circled one another like two animals, waiting for the other to make their move first.

Levi easily blocked a blow that was directed at his face, returning it with more speed and power than was probably necessary. 

Thomas doubled over, his breath catching in his throat at the power behind such a simple attack.

The barrage of fists was coming thick and fast, and it was all Thomas could do to stop from being punched in the face at this point.

Eren’s laugh filled the room.

Dragging his eyes from Levi, Thomas looked to the Omega who was laughing at one of the Omega’s who had managed to land with his legs over his head.

Thomas’ heart skipped a beat at the sound.

“Oi,” Levi growled, darting forward and jabbing Thomas in the base of his throat, “Never take your eyes off your opponent.”

Thomas staggered, choking on air. Trying to stand and draw a breath he was taken off guard as Levi’s foot connected with his face and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

An audible cringe ran through the people watching.

Marco ran over to the Alpha on the ground, helping him up. Thomas was dazed and confused. Rubbing his jaw, he looked up at the raven-haired Alpha and couldn’t help but notice the smile on his face.

“Marco!” Eren came to stand next to Levi, “Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine.”

“But, he was just kicked in the face,” Marco looked worriedly between Thomas and Eren.

“You’ve had worse, haven’t you Thomas?” Eren cocked an eyebrow.

Nodding his head, Thomas shook Marco off and got back up.

“If I get kicked in the face,” called Jean from the group, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Marco turned bright red, running back to the Omegas at the side of the room.

“Real smooth, pony boy!” Eren gave him a crude hand sign and went back to the Omegas.

“Jean!” Levi yelled, enjoying the curse he received as Jean stepped onto the mat, “Let’s see if you get that date.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had figured that he needed to show the Omega’s around and get them involved in something, rather than just hiding away in their designated area. That’s why he’d decided to teach them some basic self-defense, that way they could be exposed to some different people and learn how to protect themselves in the long run. He saw no cons with his plan, except for the fact that there were now several Alphas huddled around their mat talking to the Omegas.

Jean was busily chatting to Marco, who was blushing so brightly Eren would put money on the fact that you could cook an egg on his face, and Reiner was busily trying to talk to Bertolt.

“Busy morning?” Thomas looked to Eren.

Eren bent over and touched his toes, stretching, “Not really. You?”

“Oh, you know,” Thomas motioned to his face, “Just getting kicked in the face by a midget.”

Eren chuckled, “You better be careful Levi doesn’t hear you say that.”

“He’s sensitive about that kind of thing?”

Eren stood back up, running a hand through his hair, “You could say that.”

Thomas swallowed, “U-um l-look, I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Eren cocked his hip.

“W-well, what I’m trying to say is that when I return from the mission tomorrow… I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner…”

Eren paused, several things clicking into place. That certainly explained Levi’s strange behaviour, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Thomas nodded, words evading him.

“As lovely as that would be-.”

“He’s already spoken for,” Levi cut Eren off, wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

Thomas looked from Levi to Eren, “You two are…?”

“He’s my mate,” Levi growled.

“What he said. Sorry,” Eren smiled.

“I didn’t realise you two…”

“Oh yeah, they fuck like rabbits,” Jean laughed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Eren spat, a small blush inking his features.

“W-well,” Thomas felt his stomach knot uncomfortably, he couldn’t just ignore his attraction, “The offer still stands.”

Levi openly snarled at the blonde who looked at him in defiance.

“Ooo, ballsy,” Eren smiled. He felt Levi’s hand at his waist grow tighter.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Thomas bowed and walked back to the Alpha’s sparring.

Levi was still growling as he watched the Alpha retreat, it made his blood boil that another Alpha could be so cocky to his face, especially when Eren was already marked.

“Hey,” Eren touched Levi’s cheek, “It’s ok.”

Levi spun, capturing Eren in a knee-weakening kiss for everyone to see. His tongue delved into Eren’s open mouth, tasting him, owning him.

“You’re mine,” He growled, making Eren hard with just his voice, “And I’m going to prove it to you when we’re alone.”

“Mmm,” Eren smirked, leaning in to bite Levi’s earlobe, “Teach me who my real Alpha is.”

Levi almost took Eren on the mats, but biting his lip he pressed his forehead to Eren’s one last time before he went to join the Alphas who were doing everything in their power not to look him in the eye.

 

* * *

 

 

The loud hum of the engine engulfed any means for conversation, the team sitting in silence as they adjusted their weapons. The green hue that illuminated the small cargo area of the transport gave way to an ominous feeling that seemed to have settled uncomfortably in Levi’s gut.

Adjusting his night vision goggles he couldn’t help but feel anxious, which was unlike him. But he couldn’t get the image of Eren’s peacefully sleeping face from his mind and as he looked at the people surrounding him, he couldn’t help but wish he had him by his side.

Touching the communication system at his ear, he stood up, “Alright fucktards, we’ll be dropping in 2 minutes. You know the drill.”

Standing simultaneously the group did one last check of their parachutes, adjusting them where necessary. The groan of the hatch opening up had the team lining up. Levi looked out the back, gazing at the night sky illuminated by the ever-present opal in the sky.

Breathing deeply, he thought back to Eren’s smile and couldn’t help but smirk as the bitter wind ripped at his skin with vicious claws. The night was his forte, something that no one could comprehend and as he looked out at the forest that lay before him. He could only hope that tonight he would find Isabel among the Omegas.

Levi held his arm up in the air, signaling for the team to commence their operation. One by one the team gracefully dived into the midnight void, only to be ripped away into the dark abyss. They were to meet up at a designated location within the forest.

As the last person was about to jump Levi extended an arm, stopping the alpha in his place.

Thomas looked at Levi, his confusion plain to see despite the lack of lighting in the cramped area.

“Don’t get in my way,” Levi hissed, pulling his goggles down to cover his eyes, “I can make it look like an accident.” With that Levi, himself slipped from the back of the cargo hold, night’s embrace wrapping around him like an old lover. He couldn’t help but grin as he plummeted toward the trees, the look of shock on Thomas’ face was too entertaining.

The descent was easy, and as he looked out across the night sky he could see his team members disappearing into the heavy foliage laid out below them.

As the treetops brushed Levi’s feet, he pressed a button on his right should that retracted the parachute, allowing him to drop suddenly from the air. Pressing another button on his thigh, a long metal cable shot from a small contraption at his hip, swinging him gracefully through the air. It was a piece of equipment that he rarely had the chance to use, but when he did… He sighed, feeling the leaves brush his face as he hurtled through the air, ducking and diving under branches.

Spinning suddenly, he could make out a figure trying to keep pace with him. He could hardly contain his annoyance when he realized that Thomas was hot on his heels.

Picking up his speed, Levi shot towards their meeting area, flowing through the air like water over rocks.

“In position,” The crackle of Mikasa’s voice filled his ear.

Dropping to the ground suddenly he came face to face with two of his teammates.

“Where are the others?” He asked, lifting his goggles from his face.

“They’re on their way,” Armin tapped something into a device strapped to his arm, “Did you see anything strange on your way in?”

Levi shook his head, checking his gear, making sure nothing had become dislodged in his descent.

Thomas burst through the dense foliage, eyeing Levi as he stood calm and casual to the side.

They were shortly met with the rest of their team, Levi taking the front as he led them to the position gained from their intel. The trek through the forest was simple enough, the only real concern being the mosquitos and mud. Nothing they couldn’t handle, but it wasn’t until the forest suddenly stopped did they realise a larger issue. The terrain surrounding the few hidden warehouses were completely bare. Getting to and from the building undetected was going to be difficult.

“Reiner, you scout the perimeter. See what you can find,” Levi nodded to Reiner who disappeared into the bushes.

“Do you think we’ll find many Omegas?” Queried Rico, adjusting her glasses.

Levi shrugged.

“I hope so,” Mikasa pulled out her blueprints of the warehouse. “We should be trying to make our way down here,” she indicated to a larger room which appeared to be underground. “If they’re going to store them anywhere, it’ll be here.”

The group waited in silence for Reiner to return.

Levi’s thoughts were elsewhere as he waited for the blonde gorilla to make a reappearance. He couldn’t help but remember that Eren was back at the base waiting for him to return. It made his gut twist uncomfortably that Eren wasn’t able to come with him on this mission. The look in his eyes when he had been told that he was on probation would play on his mind until he could hold him again.

“Clear,” Reiner hissed as he returned, his breath coming in small pants.

Armin cocked an eyebrow, “No sentries?”

Reiner shook his head.

“Keep an eye out,” Levi signaled for them to move forward, keeping to the shadows of the building as best they could.

“It’s strange that they don’t have someone watching the building,” Armin whispered, as he pressed himself up against the building, Levi coming to stand next to him.

“We need to be on high alert, it could be a trap,” Levi warned his team with a gesture of his hand.

Moving to one of the side doors, they slipped inside.

The building was pitch black and completely silent.

Slipping on his goggles Levi moved further into the dark, leading his team through a maze that he had memorised over the past week.

Gun raised, Levi walked down a long corridor and was met by a staircase that split in both directions.

“Thomas, Rico, Reiner and Annie, you take the top floors then meet us at the vantage point,” Levi waved his hand, signaling for the four to make their way up the stairs.

“The rest of you, make sure you’re ready,” He said pointing to his gun.

Making his way down the stair was simple enough, despite the endless midnight they were currently walking through. When they hit the bottom floor Levi was instantly hit with an unpleasant smell. Screwing his face up he held down the urge to gag, however, that could not be said for Jean who gaged openly.

“Zip it, Kristein.”

The area that stretched out before them was strange. The hallway seemed overly large and had several surveillance cameras set up along its length. Coming off the hallway were several doors and in the centre of the room was another staircase that led further down.

“Armin,” Levi pointed to the cameras.

“On it,” pulling out a small laptop that had been strapped to his chest he went to work, fingers moving like lightning across the board.

As they waited Levi looked closely at their surroundings. Something was certainly out of place. This dwelling, which should have been teeming with people given their intel, was completely empty, almost like they had already vacated the premises.

Levi tried to keep his frustration at bay as he looked at the state of the hallway. It was clean, medical level clean and it made his gut turn. He didn’t want to see what was behind those doors. He knew it was going to be anything but pleasant.

“Done,” Armin closed his laptop, returning it to his holster.

Levi indicated for the team to move forward and explore the hallway. Levi took the door closest to him, opening it with the utmost care.

The room was empty, but what had Levi’s heart running cold was what was left in the room. It was a simple white room and in the middle stood a metal table with long leather straps at the top and the bottom. The overly sterile stench stung his nose, the smell at complete odds with the odor that assaulted his nose out in the hallway.

“Clear,” came the shaky call of Mikasa’s voice through the comms. He could only wonder what she had seen.

Moving down several doors he checked the next room, covering his mouth as he entered.

This room was nothing like the last… This particular room was used for something else entirely. Moving inside he looked at the walls that were lined with shelves. Each shelf containing a jar filled with green liquid… the contents… Levi turned away. On the far wall sat a bed in disarray, the sheets pulled to one side, hanging on the ground. Blood was smeared across the fitted sheet, staining it a dark brown. At the end of the bed were two stirrups.

Levi swallowed.

This was a delivery room… One that had been used recently.

And the jars?

Levi shut the door, his voice shaking as he pressed his comms, “Clear.”

“Captain,” Mikasa’s voice rang through his earpiece, “You need to see this.”

Levi walked passed the closed doors, somewhat thankful he wouldn’t have to see the horrors that lay beyond.

Cocking an eyebrow, he stepped into the last room. Mikasa stood to the side with her flashlight shining on the contents of the room… what was left of the room anyway. It appeared to be an office, a large desk to one side, shelves along the wall, a small coffee table in the centre. It would have been a lovely office had it not been set alight recently. Everything was singed, the heavy smell of burnt plastic lingering in the air.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, “They knew.”

“Knew what?” Jean popped his head through the door.

“They knew we were coming. This is at least 2 days old,” pushing past Jean, Levi shone his torch down the last staircase, the dark too strong to be penetrated by his artificial light.

“Armin, Sasha, and Jean stay here and collect what evidence you can. I doubt there’s much left. We’ll meet you at the extraction point. The rest of you are with me.”

The group disappeared into the belly of darkness, which engulfed them almost instantly. As they traveled deeper down into the unknown he couldn’t help but notice the stench that seemed to become stronger the further down they traveled.

It was Ymir who broke first, her gag not going unnoticed in the silence.

“What the fuck is this place?” Ymir pressed her nose into the sleeve of her shirt.

“This,” Levi said, hitting the ground floor and shinning his light on the large room, “This is an Omega farm.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas looked around the small room.

Nothing.

Taking a step out he shut the door, continuing down the hallway. They’d managed to search most of the top floor and had found nothing of great value except for some strange chemicals and empty cardboard boxes. He wondered if downstairs would have been more interesting if there truly was anything here at all.

_Snap._

Pausing, Thomas cocked his gun, listening for any movement.

Silence.

“Oi,” Rico hissed, waving her arm, “Don’t fall behind.”

“Right,” following after Rico he looked around, noticing that his gut was starting to feel uneasy.

Everything about this mission so far had made him feel uneasy. He couldn’t believe his luck… Levi Ackerman was a real dick. His words were still grating on his nerves, the threat in Ackerman’s voice all too real. He had no doubt in his mind that he would follow through on his threat... which made his feelings for Eren that much stronger.

_Snap._

Spinning quickly Thomas surveyed the poorly lit corridor.

“Guys, we may have a-.”

Before the words could leave Thomas’ mouth a figured appeared in the corridor.

A shot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder.

Propelled by the force, he fell backward and that’s when chaos exploded.

“Get down!” Reiner cried, smashing open a door for them to hide behind as bullets rained down.

“FUCK!” Thomas pressed a hand to his shoulder.

Three men were making their way down the corridor towards him, their guns raised. They were dressed in army fatigues, one of them speaking into a radio system.

“Shit, Thomas!” He could hear Rico through his earpiece.

Groaning he raised his gun, taking aim, but stopped when he realised that they were dragging something behind them.

“They’ve got an Omega,” Thomas spat getting up on shaking legs.

“What?!” Rico’s screech made the communication system in his eye crackle.

Another shot rang out.

Thomas crouched, moving towards an open door for cover.

“What are we going to do?” Thomas reloaded his gun.

“We can’t risk the life of the Omega,” Reiner whispered. “We’ll have to take them out by hand.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Rico hissed.

“Get down,” Annie hissed, cocking her gun against her shoulder and looking down the scope at one of the men.

One of the men fell to the floor before the sound could be registered.

“FUCK!” Cried one of the men, throwing the Omega to the ground in front of them. “Come out now, or we’ll shoot this piece of shit.”

The Omega on the ground whimpered, curling in on herself.

“Annie!” Reiner slapped his forehead.

“What? At least that’s one less we have to deal with.”

Looking to one another they stepped out into the open corridor.

“Who are you with?” Screamed one of the Alpha’s with a gun pressed to the Omega’s head.

The group was silent.

“Did you fucking hear me?” He spat, “Who are you with?!”

Everything went still.

The silence that proceeded the two clear gunshots was almost more deafening than the shots themselves.

Everyone in the hallway was eerily still for what seemed like a lifetime before the two soldiers holding the Omega slumped forward onto the ground.

The Omega screamed, kicking the bodies away from her.

“What the fuck?” Reiner peered down the hallway. “Where the fuck did those shots come from?”

“I have no idea,” Annie muttered looking around herself. They were completely alone in the corridor. Or so she thought.

Rico ran to the Omega, “Shh, we’re here to save you.”

The Omega shook, inching away from the woman.

“We don’t have time for this shit,” Reiner pushed Rico out of the way, “Change of plans, we are getting out of here. We need to get this one to a safe place. Annie, you and Thomas go find Levi and see if they need back up. Rico and I will get this one to safety.” With that Reiner picked up the crying Omega.

“It’s alright, no one’s going to hurt you now,” He huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Levi almost felt like doing the same thing as he looked out onto the horror that lay before them like a scene from a nightmare.

The first thing he noticed was the cages, there were lines of small cages throughout the room, most of them open and empty. The second thing he noticed was that some of the cages were not open and were not empty. The overwhelming stench that seemed to permeate the very foundation of this building was caused by the poor miserable souls that had been left to die.

“This is fucking horrific,” Ymir spat, trying not to vomit herself.

“This is what they do,” Levi tried to ignore the small twisted figure that lay prone and unmoving in one of the cages near him.

There were three rows of cages that stretched the length of the room, each one more horrific than the next. Walking up and down the length of one row Levi had to stop from being overwhelmed at the poor living conditions that these humans were subjected to. These humans who were considered to be the most fragile, the most precious… They were being treated like animals. Worse than animals… treated in the most abhorrent manner.

His gut twisted as he imagined his own Eren living in a cage such as this. What he must have gone through to survive such a horrific trauma was almost too much for him to comprehend. All he wanted to do at that moment was to be with his own Omega, wrap his arms around his warm hard body and never let go.

“Ymir, Mikasa, scout the area. See if you can find anything.”

As the two Alpha’s scanned the area Levi followed the row to the back of the room where he was met with a soft breeze.

Raising an eyebrow, he ran a finger along one of the walls.

 _Tap_.

Pressing his ear to the wall he listened closely.

“Captain,” A breathless voice ripped through his earpiece, “They’re still here.”

_Tap, tap, tap._

Pressing a hand to the wall he tried to place the sound.

 _“_ Fuck!” Levi spun around pressing a finger to his comm system, “Everyone to the surface! They’re still here. They’re trying to escape,” Kicking what appeared to be a wall he was delighted when the wall bounced open revealing a small set of stairs leading upward. The sound of feet slapping on concrete more easily heard now that the door was open.

“Ymir! Mikasa! Follow them!” Levi ordered, watching as the two ran up the stairs, but just as he was about to follow them a loud alarm rang through the complex. The flashing of red sirens lighting the otherwise dark room.

And that was when things went from bad to worse for Levi.

The door locked shut just as Levi went to follow his team members.

“FUCK!” He screamed, turning around to see if there was an alternative route. Racing back across the room he dashed up the stairs but was stopped by a security gate that had obviously come down when the alarm system was triggered.

“Mother fucking fuck!” Levi kicked at the bars, which he knew was futile, but quelled his frustration somewhat.

Making his way back down, he surveyed the room in more detail. He hadn’t had time to explore the chamber fully before the alarms had been triggered so there was possibly an exit that he still wasn’t aware of.

The room was even more disturbing with the flashing lights and muted metallic scream of the alarm. It was filthy and he tried to avert his eyes at the lack of hygiene present. All he wanted was to get out of this fucked up situation so he could make it back to Eren.

They were obviously too late as it was, he was always two steps behind.

Noticing a metal door on the far right of the room, Levi opened it slowly peering inside. It was a concrete shell of a room… there was nothing present except for the splatter of old blood and a body hanging from the wall.

Levi’s breath caught in his lungs.

“No…”

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas breathed heavily as he dodged a knife to the temple.

Both Annie and himself had managed to meet up with Sasha, Jean, and Armin underground, however, everything had basically gone to shit when they’d heard Levi’s command and the alarms.

“Can you cut the alarm?” Screamed Sasha to Armin as she shot one of the enemy in the eye.

“Possibly, but I’m going to need time,” Armin hissed ducking under the arm of a man wielding a knife.

Thomas cursed, as an elbow connected with his neck. He saw stars as he looked around, the world spinning before his eyes.

This wasn’t good.

Shooting wildly, another blow to Thomas’ head had his ears ringing, he was completely discombobulated. They were completely outnumbered. They had no idea where these men had come from but there now had to be at least ten in the corridor with them.

“Thomas! GET UP!” Jean roared as he grabbed one of the soldiers in a headlock and twisted viciously.

 “Get the fuck down!”

Thomas was thrown violently to the side, his face hitting the tiles with a harsh thud. Hissing he looked up at the figure that stood over him covered from head to toe in blood.

Breathing heavily, he sat up, horrified by the sight of a large knife sticking out of Eren’s chest.

“Oh my god…”

The man above Thomas roared, hands elongated and coloured as if touched by midnight’s grace.

“Fuck,” Thomas reached out a shaking hand, unsure of how to help him.

Before he could reach any closer, a clawed hand gripped the culprits arm and using an unnatural strength slid the weapon from his flesh with a sickening squelch that had him recoil in disgust. The man who had been wielding the weapon cried in horror as Eren bent his arm at an unnatural angle, the crack of bone singing in tandem with the surrounding terrors. Eren’s wound bled heavily as the knife was removed, thick droplets staining the ground with the horrors of their evening. Eren spun gracefully around the man, removing the blade from his limp grip. The man collapsed to the ground as Eren grabbed his hair, pulling back his head at an awkward angle.

“Please,” he gasped, as Eren sliced through the man’s throat like butter, smiling as blood cascaded from the open wound.  

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat as he looked at the smiling assassin, realising that he was in the presence of death incarnate.

“Levi is going to be soooo pissed,” Jean sighed.

 

* * *

 

 


	23. Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I love you all and I really appreciate your lovely comments. When I feel down they keep me going, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)
> 
> XXX
> 
> I’d also just like to warn you that this chapter is necessary for all the fluff and love that comes later. I promise.

* * *

“Eren?”

Eren spun, locking eyes with Armin and smiled.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jean pocketed his knife, he helped Thomas off of the floor.

“Saving you, apparently,” Winking, Eren surveyed the damage. “So, where’s the rest of the team?”

“No, Eren,” Armin looked at him sternly, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“What are you?” whispered Thomas who was still in some state of shock to his right.

Eren was about to answer when he was interrupted by Thomas’ continued chattering, “You… You… You killed them so easily.”

Eren cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah. That’s my job.”

“I haven’t even seen Alpha’s kill like that… and you’re…”

Armin rubbed his forehead in exasperation, “Can we not do this right now? We are currently in the middle of enemy territory with gunmen breathing down our necks and Levi has just ordered us to apprehend the men who are apparently getting away as we speak, not to mention  _you_  showing up.”

Eren paused, he felt something strange settle in his gut, the back of his neck prickling with unease. Swallowing he looked to Armin, “Where’s Levi?”

Armin quirked an eyebrow, “He should be following his teammates to the surface…”

“No,” Shaking his head, Eren took a tentative sniff of the air and had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. Despite the smell of death, he could still pick up the faint musk of Levi’s scent. “He’s still here.”

Jean leaned in closer to Eren, sniffing his neck, “You smell strange.”

Recoiling Eren raised a hand to his neck, “Shit.”

“Oh my God, Eren please don’t tell me you’re going into heat too,” Armin looked too stressed to function at this point.

Eren squirmed, trying to see if he felt different, “I wasn’t too worried about it since it hadn’t been an issue yet… We should still have time.”

“You bloody fucking hope you have time, otherwise I’m not saving your sorry ass,” Jean took a gun from one of the fallen men.

“Something’s not right…” Eren scratched at the base of his neck, his claws grazing at his skin, “I need to find Levi.”

“The last time I saw him, he was headed down to the lower basement,” Jean grabbed Eren’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, “We’ll meet you outside.”

“Eren, you need to be careful,” Armin stood between him and the stairwell, “You’re not meant to be here and we have no idea of Levi’s situation… I don’t think you should go.”

Eren sighed, “Look, I know you’re worried for me Armin, but I need to go. It’s not a choice, I can’t ignore this.” Eren gestured to his neck, stepping around his friend.

Looking back at his teammates he smiled, they looked on with forlorn expressions. He had no idea what he’d find down those stairs, he just knew in his gut that he had to go. He had to go and find Levi. His beast coiled in anticipation, dread spreading down his arms. Something wasn’t right.

“There’s no need to worry about me, I’m me,” Eren winked one last time before descending the stairs at a quick pace. He needed to know if Levi was ok.

Everything up until this point had been easy and it was only now that anxiety was setting like a stone in his stomach. It made him sick with apprehension.

He’d managed to locate where the team was boarding, thanks to Thomas’ handy slip of information the previous day and it had almost been funny how easy it had been to sneak onto the plane once Levi had left his quarters, thinking he was sound asleep. They took for granted how easy these things were for Eren and as he sat behind a panel in the cargo area he had listened to their intel with ease. Even at that point, he had been confident.

Jumping out of the plane, trying not to be detected by his team members had been easy.

Sneaking into the compound, shooting those Alpha’s who had threatened the Omega... Easy.

All of it. All of it had been easy and exactly like the thousands of missions he had run in the past… The only difference?

Levi.

There was something wrong with Levi and it ran through their connection like chilled water. It had been at this point that he had felt his first inkling of unease and he couldn’t help but fear the worst. His only saving grace at this point was the fact that if he had been injured he had a feeling that the sensation would be different… but then again, he had never mated an Alpha before, so how were things meant to feel?

Eren came to a grinding halt as he was met with a large iron gate.

Sniffing the air, he could still smell the faint traces of Levi further down, however, the stench of death only grew stronger. His heart picked up its pace as he shook the bars, hoping that the smell of death didn’t indicate that he was already too late.

Gripping the bars between his blackened grip he growled as he used every ounce of strength he could muster to open the gate. The bars groaned with discomfort as they were forced out of their natural position. Growling, he pulled harder, his breath coming in quick pants as the bars moved slightly.

“FUCK!” Eren hissed, letting go of the bars. There was no way he would be able to widen the bars with just his mere strength.

It was moments like these that he wished he had Armin’s intelligence and not just his brute force. It came in handy at times, but it became a real pain in the ass when he was met with situations similar to this.

Taking a step back, Eren kicked the gate with all his might. He could feel the reverberation in his bones, rattling him senseless. Despite this, Eren gave it another go hearing the faint crack of the lock weakening. It took him three more attempts before the gate swung open, Eren stumbling as he felt the shock of each hit run through his body.

Hesitantly he followed the stairs further down into the basement, where Eren was becoming overwhelmed with the stench that seemed to reside in the darkness. He could see perfectly well despite the lack of light. Perhaps another benefit to his status as an Omega? However, that was not a positive attribute as he took a step out onto the landing and was met with death.

The cages that ran along the length of the room had him shake involuntarily.

_That one._

Eren’s eyes widened as he remembered a voice he had long ago forgotten.

_I’ll take that one._

Eren lurched forward collapsing to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach across the concrete.

Fire lanced through the connection between Levi and himself. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to forget, Eren stood on shaking legs and tried to ignore the mangled corpses left to rot in cages.

Wincing, Eren faltered, catching one of the cages for support.

_You’re such a good boy._

The cold metal bit into Eren’s skin as he was assaulted with unwanted memories.

“Not now,” Eren all but cried into the darkness.

The only thing that kept him standing upright, kept him moving forward was the thought of Levi. Levi was the only thing at this point that was keeping him from being washed away by the sea of horror that was chasing him down and threatening to swallow him whole.

He could feel Levi’s anger through their bond and he wondered what had changed, he could only hope that he was safe. His emotions were so raw and unlike anything he had ever felt from his Alpha that he held his breath in trepidation.

Sniffing the dead air, Eren followed Levi’s scent until he came across a closed door, a soft glow spilled from under the lip. Eren tentatively reached out, pressing a hand against the surface.

Opening the door was the easy part, seeing Levi was the considerably more difficult.

Levi was sitting on the concrete, almost like his legs had given out beneath him. He sat like his bones were weighing him down, sagging against the floor, his feet tucked beneath him.

Eren’s stomach rolled in unease as he looked up at the girl pinned to the wall in front of him. Her arms were stretched wide, pinned in place by 4 large nails, one in each hand and wrist. Her feet were also crossed and secured in place by two large nails. Her head hung forward, face obscured from view, her obviously pale skin was grey with death. Eren wondered how long she had been hanging on this wall, forgotten by the world around her.

However, what was most shocking was the note stapled to her chest.

“Levi…?” Eren whispered, unsure how to proceed or how to keep from losing his stomach again.

Levi didn’t move.

“Levi?” walking up to the collapsed Alpha he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Levi?”

Turning his head, Levi looked up into large green-gold eyes and couldn’t help but feel empty.

Crouching down on the ground next to his Alpha, Eren cupped his cheeks, “Levi, say something.”

“Eren…” It was the murmur of an exhale, “They killed her.”

Looking back up at the woman who was softly lit by the only light in the room, he noticed for the first time, her shock of red hair.

“Levi… Who did they kill?”

Levi shook his head, pulling away from the warm hands that cupped his stone-cold cheeks.

A loud explosion came from above making the room shake violently. Eren watched as dust fell from the ceiling like snow. Things were obviously getting quite serious on the surface. They needed to get out of here fast, the team could have already been at the pick-up zone waiting for them.

“We need to go,” Eren pulled Levi to his feet.

“Fuck off,” Levi growled, ripping his arm out of Eren’s grip, “I’m not leaving without her.”

“Levi…” Eren looked between the girl nailed to the wall and his Alpha. He knew which was more important to him, but he couldn’t deny the anguish that he felt through their bond. This girl was important to him.

“I’m not leaving without Isabel!” Levi was seething.

Eren felt Levi’s heart shatter through their bond at the mention of her name. This was his Isabel, the one that he had promised to protect.

Eren couldn’t help but notice the tear that escaped and ran down Levi’s pale cheek.

“Ok,” Eren looked around, this wasn’t going to be easy, or pretty. “I’ll get her, but I need you to stand guard outside for me,” There was no chance in hell that Eren would let Levi be a part of what he was about to do.

“No,” Levi murmured taking a step in the direction of the corpse, “I’ll help.”

“No,” Eren growled, stepping in front of his Alpha, “I need you to keep watch.”

The two glared at each other. Both of them waiting for the other to give in, but it was Eren’s thundering growl that had Levi spitting on the ground and disappearing outside.

Eren watched as Levi disappeared, sighing heavily at the job that laid in front of him.

Another violent explosion had the room shaking and he had to pray to whatever higher being that was listening that the warehouse stayed intact for the next ten minutes at least.

Eren wondered how to approach the task, taking in her mutilated hands and feet. Reaching out he pulled the note from her chest, folding it up and pocketing it deep in one of his trouser pockets.

Touching her skin was like touching an ice brick. He wondered if he would be able to carry her if rigor mortis had already set it… or if she had already been dead longer than that.

Gripping the nail in her wrist, Eren used his strength to pull it from her flesh, the suction of the nail in her skin making an audible slurping sound that had his stomach flipping.

Shaking his head, he removed the nail from her hand, trying to be as tender as possible, given who this woman was and how important she seemed to be to Levi.

Her arm flopped to the side of her body, limp and lifeless.

She had obviously been dead for a long time.

Eren then moved onto her feet, which were more difficult due to the bone structure. The crunch of her crushed bones was audible as he removed the nail. His only hope now was that Levi couldn’t hear what was going on.

Eren had to catch her body as it fell from the wall, her left hand the only remaining thing left pinned to the wall. It was becoming increasingly difficult to juggle her lifeless body and remove the nails. He feared that if he dropped her, she would tear her hand open and he couldn’t do that to someone Levi obviously loved. So, with great care and ease, he laid her body against his, her cheek resting on his shoulder as he pulled the last two nails from the wall.

The dead weight was uncomfortable and not at all easy to manoeuvre… but he would manage. He would manage for Levi.

“We need to go,” Eren cradled Isabel’s body against his own, looking at Levi over her red hair.

Levi stared at Eren, his face emotionless as he ran a hand through her hair, “Take care of her.”

Nodding, Eren hoisted her body up, wrapping his arms around her back and thighs. Eren had to breathe through his mouth as he carried her up the stairs, trying his best to quell his unsettled stomach. The smell of death overwhelming as it pressed against his nose.

Every so often Eren would cast a look over his shoulder, making sure that Levi was following him. He was, but he was so unlike his usual self. He had withdrawn somewhat and kept his eyes on the ground, but beneath everything Eren could feel the anger in his Alpha building, he only wondered when it would be released.

When the two of them made it to the surface they were almost blinded by the carnage that lay around them. The two large explosions had clearly been bomb blasts, but from whose side, he was unsure.

Several bodies were littering the ground, their army fatigues marking them as the enemy. If he looked to his left he could see that half the warehouse had been obliterated, twisted metal and wood scattered across the clearing. The forest around the warehouse was ablaze and he could still hear gunshots being fired.

“EREN!” Mikasa’s voice was clear as she called across the field.

“The pickup’s here… They’re waiting for us,” Levi pressed a finger to his communication system. “They’re going to try and hold off as long as they can, but we need to get to them.”

Eren nodded in confirmation and took a step out into the open. Hopefully, his team would be covering their backs as they made their way across.

They took it one step at a time, unsure of what exactly lay beyond the wreckage.

It wasn’t until they were halfway across that a shot was fired and Eren stumbled, dropping Isabel and collapsing to the ground.

Levi roared, all hell breaking loose as he watched Eren sprawl in the dust. Jumping over a sheet of metal Levi lodged a bullet in a soldier’s skull.

“FUCK!” Eren punched the ground, looking down at his thigh which was covered in blood. The fucker had shot him in the leg. Dipping his fingers into the wound he found the bullet, removing it from his thigh. Flicking the bullet to the ground he stood, looking for Levi who had disappeared into the haze of smoke and gunfire.

Steam began to rise from his wound and he thanked his lucky stars that he was able to heal as quickly as he did.

The shifting of gravel was his first indication that someone was behind him, the second was the knife that was brought down where his head had been two seconds prior. Jumping out of the way Eren gripped the culprit's wrist, twisting it at an odd angle and dislocating the man’s shoulder. He cried out in pain as Eren took his knife and lodged it in his gut, twisting it sharply.

Eren looked around and could just see Levi’s dark hair through the canopy of smoke that had enveloped them. Bending down, he slid his hand under Isabel’s neck, getting ready to pick her up off the ground. Her milky eyes were gazing up at the sky unseeing. Eren swallowed, he could only imagine the pain and suffering she had experienced before her death. Looking down at what would have been a youthful and sweet face he wondered what had happened to her, how she had died.

 The crackle of a radio dragged his attention away from her face. Looking around he could see shadowy figures emerging from the perimeter, “Fuck.”

Eren managed to dodge several shots before the first man stepped out from the shroud of smoke. The man didn’t have a chance to recognize the danger that this action posed for his wellbeing as Eren placed Isabel back on the ground and lurched forward, driving his sharpened claw through his chest cavity, removing his heart.

“Here, catch,” He smiled, throwing the heart at another one of the men who looked on in horror as the clawed demon descended, scattering his intestines across the gravel. He watched on in horror, his life slowly fading as blackened claws gripped the neck of his comrade and squeezed. The sickening sound of his oesophagus being ripped from his body was the last thing he heard before he took his last breath.

As Eren eliminated the soldiers, he saw Levi fending off his own horde and feared that he may be in need of assistance. However, he was soon reassured when a shot rang out and the man next to Levi fell to the ground.

His team had their back.

Both he and Levi worked in tandem, their speed increasing with every movement. Levi’s hatred spilling over into Eren, making him snarl in anger. As Eren sliced through man after man, he could feel Levi doing the same, their dance of death was a monument to the anger that Levi carried in his heart, the anger that was slowly consuming the both of them. Their speed, agility, and strength combining in a lethal mix of humanity’s fear. They were grim reaper’s in the night, leaving each sorry soul with the kiss of death and the fear of the unknown. They were unstoppable…

Or so Eren thought.

Levi’s cry was the first thing he heard.

It was unlike anything he’d heard from his Alpha and it instantly drew his attention away from his current struggle.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“No…” Eren whispered, twisting the neck of one of the soldiers who leaped at him.

He watched in horror as Levi stumbled, falling to his knees, a soldier above him, gun raised.

Eren wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, but all he could see was red as he launched himself at the man. His muscles quaking under the force of being pushed to the utmost limit.

He could feel Levi’s pain like it was his own and he could feel the fear start to trickle through their bond. He’d never felt anything like this from Levi before and it terrified him, making him move even faster still.

The gunman didn’t have a chance. He didn’t even see Eren coming as he felt claws run across his throat, decapitating him completely.

The thud of his head hitting the ground would have been satisfying for Eren, had it not been for the fact that Levi groaned in pain.

Spinning, Eren was horrified by the amount of blood pouring from a wound under Levi’s arm.

“No…” Taking a step toward his Alpha, Eren watched as Levi coughed, blood spraying from his mouth.

“No, please no…”

Eren could feel his heart beginning to shatter. He’d spent so long alone, and now, when he had finally found someone, he was going to be ripped away. Eren could feel the tears already streaming down his cheeks. Collapsing to the ground he was completely at the mercy of his Alpha’s pain.

All he could do was wail as he pressed his hand to the wound, feeling the warm blood flow over his fingers, “Levi, Levi, Levi…”

Levi swallowed, trying to form words, “E-Eren.”

“Please… Please, don’t leave me,” sobbing Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s, “Please.”

The crunch of gravel had Eren spinning, claws slicing through a soldier’s legs. He cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, looking into the wild eyes of death itself.

He didn’t have a chance to run as Eren drove a claw through his eye.

“E-Eren…” Levi gripped Eren’s hand, squeezing it, his eyes drooping.

“Levi, come on. We’ve got to go,” Eren made to pull him up but was stopped when Levi shook his head.

“Isabel.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he growled.

“E-Eren,” Levi looked up at Eren.

Eren’s soul was torn asunder at the look of desperation in Levi’s eyes. He needed to save her in some small way.

“I’m not leaving you,” Bending down Eren pressed his forehead to Levi’s. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“Please…”

“No…”

“Please…”

“No.”

“Eren.”

“Please don’t ask me again. I can’t leave you,” Eren sobbed, “…I … I…”

Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s, “...I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he smirked despite the circumstances, “S-shame I couldn’t hear that b-before I was about to bite the d-dust.”

If anything could harden Eren’s resolve it was Levi. “Fuck this, I’m not leaving you.”

“E-Eren, please take Isa....”

“Fuck it,” Eren stood, hoisting Levi over his shoulder. “I’ll take both of you.”

Levi hissed in pain, “E-Eren you can’t carry both of us.”

“Fucking watch me.”

Eren found Isabel slumped in the dirt where he had left her and quietly apologized for leaving her in such a state. Despite this, he was sure that she would have wanted him to save Levi regardless. Grabbing her around the middle with one arm he used all the strength in his legs and arms to pick up her dead weight, whilst carrying Levi over his shoulder.

He grunted as he jostled the pair of them, making sure he had a firm hold of both.

“E-Eren,” Levi’s voice was a whisper, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Like I said,” Eren made his way towards the forest and their pick-up zone, “Fuck it.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly they made it to the tree line where Mikasa was waiting. He quickly gave her Isabel and ran Levi to the meeting point.

Mikasa didn’t ask any questions about the girl’s body, just carried her like Eren had instructed, seeing as Levi was in a bad way.

Once they were on board, the aircraft began its quick ascent.

Eren didn’t have time to survey the craft in much detail before he was placing Levi on the ground and removing his gear.

“He’s injured!” Eren screamed.

“Christ. Annie, grab me the med bag!” Armin ran over and helped Eren remove his gear. Once Armin had the med bag, he found a large pair of scissors which he used to cut open Levi’s shirt.

Eren shook, feeling lightheaded.

“Annie, can you hand me some swabs?” Armin took the swabs from Annie, pressing them to the wound.

“Oi, Eren. You ok?” Reiner called from across the bay. He could see the colour quickly draining from his face.

Eren was completely still, he could feel his vision starting to fade at the edges, it was almost like watching his life play out on TV. He felt detached from reality.

“What the…?” Armin took a step back as Levi’s side began to bubble, the bullet being spat from his skin before it began stitching itself back together, steam rising from the wound.

“Guys?” Reiner’s concerned voice was fading, “Eren doesn’t look so great.”

Eren watched in weird amusement as everyone slowed down. Armin looked shocked and even Jean looked concerned. Everyone seemed to be talking in slow motion, but Eren couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the steam rise from Levi’s chest.

_Good Alpha._

 

* * *

 

  

“You think this will be enough?” He placed the bullet in a plastic sleeve, the blood smearing the sides of the packet.

“More than enough,” answered the man to his right.

Smiling, he pocketed his winnings and smiled out at the carnage.

Everything was going according to plan.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	24. We're all Shades of Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, what a long ass chapter. Seriously. 
> 
> Hopefully, it is ok and you like it. :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks again to all the amazing people who commented, this chapter is for you!
> 
> XXX

 

* * *

 

“ _You’ll come and save me, won’t you?”_

_Levi ran a hand through chaotic red hair, the soft nature of her hair imprinted on his fingertips._

_“Of course, I’d never leave you or Farlan behind. You’re family.”_

_Isabel smiled at him, her eyes filled to the brim with trust, no doubt anywhere to be found._

* * *

 

Levi woke with a shock, clutching at the bed sheets. His sweat dripping from his brow as he looked around the sterile room, several machines and beds lining the otherwise empty room.  Looking around he tried to remember what had happened and where the fuck he actually was. It certainly wasn’t his room.

Touch a hand to his nose he felt a tube running from his nose, disappearing over the edge of the bed.

“You’re final awake sleep head!” An ecstatic Hange waltzed through the door, her hands raised in excitement as she made her way over to him.

“What happened?” sitting up, he pulled the tube from his nose, searching the room. A vacant chair sat next to his bed.

_Where was Eren?_

“It was a close one that’s for sure,” Hange checked his chart, “If it hadn’t been for Eren you’d be a hole in the ground, that’s for sure.”

“…Where?” Levi rubbed his forehead, the puzzle pieces of his memories trying to knit themselves back together, “Where’s Eren?”

“He’s currently re-homing some of the Omegas. They have families that they wish to be reunited with,” she ticked something on his chart before coming over to him, “You’ve got a clean bill of health though. You certainly have one hell of a mate.”

“H-How long have I been out?” Levi rubbed his forehead trying to remember. He recalled Eren, being shot…

“About a week.”

“A week?!” Levi was flabbergasted. How had he managed to miss a whole fucking week?

“You’d lost a lot of blood Levi. Like I said, if it hadn’t been for your connection with Eren, you’d be dead.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“You managed to heal, despite your desire to die apparently. Eren told me everything. He was quite distraught when he woke up. Almost had to sedate the fucker,” she pointed to a whole in the wall, “I’m still trying to fix the hole in my fucking wall where Eren tossed Mike.” She shook her head.

“Is he ok?” Levi could feel tumultuous dread forming in his gut like lead.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He passed out after he healed you, but he’s fine. He’s absolutely wrecked though. He’s been sleeping here each night waiting for you to wake up.”

Levi sighed, thankful that Eren had managed to survive despite the onslaught that they had faced, despite the horrors of the situation. He’d begged Eren to leave him behind, desperate to save…

He paused, swallowing the bile that rose to the back of his throat.

_Isabel._

“Where is she?” he whispered, her cold skin still a soft reality on his fingertips, a horrifying contrast to his promised dreams.

Hange signed, gazing at her feet. She’d been dreading this conversation and in all honesty, had hoped that Eren would be here to support Levi, but he’d been so busy the last couple of days that she’d hardly been able to see him.

“She’s in the morgue.”

“So, she really is…”

“I’m afraid so,” reaching out she quietly gripped his hand, knowing the extent of his desperation at this moment. She’d seen him search for years, each mission, each death a stepping stone in reaching his final goal.

_Isabel._

Levi pulled his hand away from her comforting touch. He didn’t deserve the comfort of another, especially when he’d managed to fuck up so extraordinarily.

“What happened to her?” Levi had seen her strung up on that wall like a lifeless doll. He’d seen the bruises around her neck… hated to even contemplate what laid beneath that filthy rag they’d dressed her in.

“I don’t think now is the -.”

“Just fucking tell me,” he spat, the anger that he’d felt bubbling beneath the surface lapping at the edges of his sanity.

Hange looked to the ceiling, “There were traces of chemicals in her bloodstream. They’re the same chemical’s we found in the warehouse. We’re currently running tests, but whatever they gave her was too much her body to handle. It appears that her heart just couldn’t take the strain.”

He wanted to be sick.

He wanted to destroy.

He wanted to drown.

He was swimming in a sea without meaning his island ripped away from him before he could reach its safety.

Levi nodded, steeling his heart like he had done his whole life, “Let me see her.”

Nodding, Hange stood, chucking him a change of clothes. “She’s waiting for you.”

Levi felt his head disappear beneath the waves of hatred, all she’d ever done was wait for him… and now he was too late.

 

* * *

 

Eren closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. His world was spinning.

He’d been on the phone trying to reconnect the Omega’s with their loved ones for fucking hours… Not to mention speaking with them for fucking hours too. He’d managed to find most of their relatives, organising for their travel and care. All except for one Omega, named Historia, who seemed pretty keen on mothering everyone around her. The other Omegas had been eternally grateful and Eren couldn’t be more pleased with the fact that they’d manage to save seven more Omegas from the hands of death.

…But it wasn’t nearly the number that had been kept down in the belly of that hellhole and the thought still plague him, much like the memories that were eating away at his sanity.

Mix that with the persistence of the Omegas…. Eren wanted to scream. They had not left him alone for a fucking minute, asking if he wanted tea, a nap, a massage for fucks sake… the works.

Not to mention the incessant sniffing!

Eren smelled his clothes. He didn’t think he smelt bad, but it had been a couple of days since he’d showered, having been by Levi’s side each night. He was sure that he was going to have permanent spinal injuries if he was forced to sleep in that fucking chair for another night.

Eren lifted his arm, sniffing his underarm. Despite the fact that he’d been living like a bum, he thought he didn’t smell as horrific as he should.

Then again, his heat was late. He’d been stressed the first few days after they’d returned and Levi wouldn’t wake. Jean had indicated that he’d smelt different when they’d been on the mission and yet, still nothing had come of the scent. He’d been so busy and stressed over the last week though, he hadn’t really had time to contemplate it much more than that. Simply explaining it away due to his current stress levels.

After he’d managed to wake up he’d been distraught, thinking that Levi hadn’t made it, had died back there in the hanger of the plane. Luckily for him, Hange had made sure he’d been in the same room as his Alpha, so damage had been kept to a minimum. It didn’t stop him from tossing Mike through a wall though. He had managed an apology to the man, who only sniffed him and limped away.

On top of all of that, when Eren had finally managed to leave Levi’s side for the first ten minutes in three days, he’d been ordered to go and see Erwin immediately.

His gut twisted.

He’d been in so much shit for disobeying direct orders. He’d almost lost his fucking job and, quote: “If it hadn’t been for the fact that he’d saved everyone, this would be a completely different conversation.”

And now he was suspended indefinitely with a pay cut, just what he fucking needed.

Then there was the funeral.

He knew Levi would want a funeral for Isabel and had taken it on himself to organise what he could. He knew her hardships, possibly better than anyone in Recon, it was all he could do to show his respect and regret for her situation.

Not to mention he now had a stalker. He’d caught Rico on several occasions following him around the base, taking notes and pictures. When he’d asked several people about why she might be following him, they had laughed outright and said that she found him ‘fascinating’. Apparently, Rico and Hange were cut from the same cloth.

Eren groaned, mix this all together with the fact that Levi still hadn’t woken up and that he had managed to contract some chronic gut bug… It was no wonder he was stressed.

“You alright?”

Eren jumped, opening his eyes and coming face to face with Mikasa.

“Fucking hell,” He managed to breathe, “You fucking scared me!”

She snickered, “You big pansy. So, what are you doing?”

“Debating whether or not it’s too late for a career change.”

She laughed, “Come on. Let’s go get you some dinner, you looked shattered.”

“I should be getting back to Levi…” Eren chewed his lip anxiously.

“He’ll be fine. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’d kill us all if he didn’t think we were feeding you.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

 

* * *

 

Levi looked down, his throat closing around an unknown emotion that welled up and threatened to consume him. Her pale skin was gaunt, her bones too obvious in the harsh fluorescent lighting. Someone had thankfully closed her eyes and now she appeared to be in a death-like slumber. Running a hand down her stone-cold cheek he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of failure that threatened to devour his soul. Despite everything he had done over the course of his life, nothing had helped him keep his promise to his loved ones.

Despair gnawed at his heart.

“Does Farlan know yet?” The gravity of the situation hit home as he realised he’d have to let Farlan know about her death.

She shook her head, “This has been kept under wraps for the time being. We wanted to see what you would like to do before we made any further arrangements.”

Levi nodded, glad that Farlan had not yet been told the news. He would prefer it to come from him, so he could see the hatred that was sure to destroy their friendship.

“Eren’s currently organising a funeral for her. He said that it was the least he could do,” Hange wore a soft smile, despite everything she was glad that Levi had Eren to support him through such a difficult time. If he’d been alone, had his sole reason for living ripped from his fingertips… she shook her head. She was certain Levi would have disappeared.

“Remind me to thank him…” He whispered, transfixed by the horror that lay before him. She was nothing like the Isabel from his dream.

Tearing his eyes away from her face, he felt his anger burning in his gut. He was furious that he hadn’t found her sooner… and that _they_ had done this to her. _He_ had done this to her. _He_ knew.

“Where are you going?” Hange panicked as Levi strode from the room with purpose.

“To get a fucking drink,” He spat. He needed to get out. The air felt stagnant and suffocating.

“What about Eren? He’ll want to know you’re awake,” She could barely keep pace with him as he marched toward the elevator.

“You tell him,” He smashed his finger against the buttons, feeling his heart flutter, panic rising in his chest.

He needed to get out.

Hange watched in silent protest as the doors slid shut.

 

* * *

 

 

_That one._

_I’ll take that one._

_The words of fate locked themselves tightly around Eren as he cowered in fear. Pressing himself to the very edge of the cage, he tried evading the man who reached out to grab him, kicking and screaming._

_Savage._

_That’s what they’d called him._

_No one wanted the savage._

_Except for him, because he liked a challenge._

_Gripping the bars Eren cried as he told the man to go and fuck himself. For his words of hatred, he had been met with a beating. A beating that left him bloody and bruised, unable to see from his cracked eye socket._

_Unluckily for him, he healed substantially quicker than the others and his new master took great joy in this fact, beating him on a daily basis. If it wasn’t a black eye, it was a broken finger, a dislocated shoulder… Over the course of several years, this was routine. Shaken like a doll, bounced off walls, teeth smashing into concrete… Everything. Each day he’d retreated further and further into his mind, trying to shut out the horrors his body was being subjected to._

_That was, until_ that _day._

* * *

 

Eren heaved, emptying the contents of his stomach and most of his dinner into the toilet bowl.

Sitting down heavily against the cubicle wall he tried to swallow around the foul taste in his mouth, hoping that he’d be able to keep some of his food down. Eren shakily wiped his forehead of perspiration, trying to remember the last time he’d managed to keep his food down, his gut rolling with discomfort.

He felt weak and sick, the toll on his body starting to show. He had large bags under glassy eyes and it didn’t look like he was getting any better.

Ever since they had returned home from the mission a week ago things had been tough. Between trying to support Levi, organise a funeral, listen to Erwin’s bitch fit, hide from his stalker, all whilst trying to keep at least one meal down… it was driving him nuts, to say the least.

He felt a tingle run through his neck.

Cocking an eyebrow, he pulled out his phone, surely Hange would inform him if Levi had woken up.

Shakily, he stood up from his seat near the toilet bowl, slightly disgusted at what he had been reduced to, but finding he cared little by this point.

“EREN!”

Surely, he couldn’t predict the future now too?

“EREN!” Hange’s screeching bounced off the walls of the bathroom.

Popping his head out from his cubicle he was met with Hange’s manic face.

“THERE YOU ARE!” She pulled him into a hug, screwing her nose up, “Good lord! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Eren waved her away, going to the sink and washing out his mouth, “I just have a stomach bug.”

She raised an eyebrow, coming in to sniff at his neck.

Eren jumped, pressing a hand to his gland, “Why does everyone keep doing that?”

“Eren, when is your next heat?”

He rubbed his forehead, “It was meant to be over a week ago. I’ve been a little pre-occupied though if you haven’t noticed.”

She pressed a hand to his back in comfort, “I need you to come to the lab.”

“Do I have to? I’d rather just get back to Levi, it’s been a rough day.”

“Well, I have some good news on that front…”

Eren turned to watch her smile at him, scratching at the back of her head.

“Why does this not actually feel like good news?”

“Levi woke up!” she cried.

Eren’s heart jumped a beat in excitement. He hadn’t really let it on, but he had become increasingly concerned when Levi had not woken up straight away.

“But?”

“But… He kind of disappeared.”

“What.”

“He went to see Isabel and then just left. Said he needed a drink.”

Eren just wanted to go climb into his bed and disappear beneath a pile of pillows and blankets, “He really just wants to fuck with me, doesn’t he?”

“I’m sorry love muffin, I know how hard you’ve been working. Just… You know how he gets when he’s made up his mind,” Hange hugged the Omega, pressing her nose to his hair. There was certainly something off about his scent… It was sweeter. If it was what she thought it was, Eren’s life was about to become a whole new level of stress. “How about you come with me, I’ll make you some tea and just check you out. Make sure this stomach bug doesn’t hold you down.”

Eren sighed, “I should go and find Levi.”

“He’ll be fine,” she waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. She was more concerned for Eren at this stage.

“Half an hour,” he sighed, checking his phone, “Half an hour and then I’m going to search for him.”

 

* * *

 

_He felt hot._

_The sun had formed in his belly and he cried in pain, his entrance sopping wet._

_What was happening to him?  
“My, my. My sweet little Eren… is it finally your time?”_

_Eren’s head was smashed into the cushion of a pillow, his screams muffled as he felt the man rip his pants from his body._

_“We’re going to have so much fun.”_

_The first time was horrific, the second time made him bleed, the third time had him strapped to the bed with safety pins through his lips… After that, he stopped feeling altogether and listened to the voice that held him in its warm embrace._

“I’ll protect you”, _it had whispered, gold eyes glowing in the dark_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren?” Hange pressed a wet cloth to his forehead. “Are you ok, sweetpea?”

She looked at him with concern clear in her eyes. She’d sat him down in her most comfortable chair and made him a cup of tea, secretly placing one of Levi’s scent pads under the chair. Within moments Eren had been asleep, taken away to the land of Nod.

Her concerns for his health were well founded as he kicked and mumbled in his sleep, his whimpering making her brow creased in concern.

“Eren?”

Gasping Eren opened his eyes to see Hange towering over him.

Bile rose in his throat.

“I think I’m going to be -,” he didn’t have time to finish the sentence before he emptied the last remnants of his meal across the floor. “Fucking hell!” Eren mumbled, doubled over, “Sorry about your floor.”

“Eh, it’s seen worse,” she smiled, “Here have some of this.” She handed him a bottle.

“What’s this?” he looked at the clear liquid.

“Flat lemonade. It can sometimes help with an upset stomach,” She smiled.

Eren took a sip and sighed, still feeling queasy. This was so unlike him. “What’s the time?”

She looked at her watch, “Ten.”

“Fuck. How long have I been asleep?” Eren squinted around the room.

“About four hours.”

“Shit, I need to go find Levi. He could be anywhere by now,” Getting up from his chair Eren stretched, feeling his shoulders pop.

“Here sit down. Let me take a blood sample before you run away.”

“But…”

Hange pointed to the chair.

Sighing he sat down, avoiding his own sick on the floor. Sticking out his arm, he waited like a petulant child.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” she laughed, tightening a tourniquet around his arm and tapping a vein.

Just as Hange pressed the needle to his vein and started to draw blood his phone rang. Fumbling with one hand Eren pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ERRRRRRRrrrreeeennnnnnnn.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Hange who could hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

“Levi?”

“Aren’t you a clever one. Figuring out it was me.”

“Where are you?” Eren watched as Hange filled three vials of blood.

“Sustaining myself through nourishment.”

“Where are you eating? I’ll come to get you.”

“You don’t need to look far!” Eren could hear someone shouting in the background. “Fuck off you old shriveled testicle… No, you know what? You’re an undescended hairy fucking testicle… Yeah, fuck you too, you anal fissure… Anyway, where were we?”

Eren looked at the phone in confusion, Levi clearly trying to have two separate conversations at once.

“Where the fuck are you, Levi?”

“Oh, I’m in the kitchen,” With that, the call ended.

Eren watched his phone screen go black and then looked up to Hange for what he was hoping were answers.

“Don’t look at me,” She raised her hands, having removed the needle from his arm during Levi’s rage, “He’s your mate.”

His phone vibrated.

A message from Armin popped up on his screen: ‘Levi’s terrorizing the cook again.’

Eren sighed, pocketing the phone and rubbing his eyes, “Alright, let’s get this shit sorted so I can go to bed.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” She smiled, placing Eren’s bloodwork into a tray.

 

* * *

  

It was so much worse than Eren had anticipated. Levi had set himself up at the head of one of the tables nearest the kitchen, the whole table covered in food and drink. Levi apparently did not care as the cook threatened him the whole time, screaming at him in some foreign language every now and then.

Eren was curious when Levi responded in the same language. He’d been even more curious about what he had said to the cook because when the cook returned several seconds later he was caring a large knife and holding it in such a manner that slicing Levi’s chicken for him was not on his agenda.

“Oh dear, I do enjoy drunk Levi,” Hange muttered, pressing her hand to her mouth like a proud mother, “He always seems to insult someone.”

“Levi!” Eren sauntered over to Levi who was flushed pink around the ears, the only indication that he had possibly had too much to drink.

“Eren!” Levi hopped up from the table and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck.

“Thank god you turned up,” Jean laughed, watching as his captain hung off of Eren.

Eren could just make out several people sitting a few tables away, enjoying the show that Levi was putting on for them. Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, and Marco were openly smiling and enjoying Levi’s abrasive nature.  

Levi kissed Eren on the cheek, “Fuck you’re sexy. H-Here I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks,” Eren hesitantly sat down, Hange happily joining the group of onlookers.

Levi took a bite of a sandwich that was haphazardly put together.

“You ok?”

“Eh?” Levi swayed slightly.

“Where’d you go?”

“I went to get several drinks. I consumed several drinks and then I came home because I needed to see your face,” putting down his sandwich Levi got up, stumbled and sat down next to Eren, “I may ‘ave gotten distracted on the way through.”

“Right, well we should probably get you to bed, I think,” Eren made to stand but was stopped when Levi wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Don’t leave me...”

“I’m not leaving you, I’m just taking you to bed,” Eren ran a hand through raven locks.

“I’ll take _you_ to bed,” he slurred, rubbing his face into Eren’s shirt, “Why do you smell like crack?” Levi took a deep breath, his forehead creasing in the middle. “You smell amazing…”

“Come on,” Eren tried to pry himself away, “You’ve had too much to drink.”

“Nooo. You need to stop. You need to listen,” Levi pressed a shaky finger to what he thought was Eren’s lips but was actually his nose, “I think you great and best Omega out there. You’re strong and you have cool hair and your eyes sparkle… mmm, nice eyes.”

Levi laughed rubbing his cheek against Eren’s, “I love you.”

Eren blushed, as Levi rubbed himself against his body, he was clearly aware of their audience who were enjoying every moment. “I know you do,” Eren murmured pressing his nose to Levi’s neck briefly, enjoying his comforting scent, “But I think we should get you into a shower.”

“Can’t,” Levi slurred, “When we fucked, we broke it. ‘Member? You were beggin’ me to bite you and then…” Levi closed his eyes and groaned at the memory.

“Shhh, we’ve got an audience,” Eren blushed, averting his eyes from Jean giving them the thumbs up.

“Fuck ‘em. Let ‘em know!” He turned to the group, “Fuck off, he’s mine!”

“Oh, we know sweetie!” Hange waved.

“Good,” turning back to Eren he looked into his crystal eyes, “I am happy you’re my mate, I didn’t know how to be happy till I m-met you.” Levi scent marked Eren, rubbing his scent glands along his neck, shoulders, and wrist. “That dick, ThomASS can go fuck a dry cunt, you’re mine.”

“Wow,” Eren’s couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m feeling a bit of pent up anger there.”

“Fucker needs to back off. You’re mine,” he growled, pulling Eren down into a toe-curling kiss.

“I know, I know and I’m not going anywhere, but we really need to get you to bed.”

“With you?”

“Of course, with me.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you love me?”

Eren couldn’t ignore the sparkle in his Alpha’s eye. Eren cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

“Do you love me?” Levi gave Eren a small shove.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“What?” Levi put a hand to his ear. “I couldn’t h-hear you.”

Eren looked at the ceiling and sighed, “I love you too.”

Levi smiled, running his hands through Eren’s hair, before stumbling backward.

“Woah,” Eren tried to catch Levi as he fell backward, “Are you ok?”

“Am fine!” He slurred, using the table as a brace as he slipped to the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing now?” Eren went to lift him up.

“Fuck off. Just s-stand there and look pretty for a s-second,” Levi wobbled, “Eren my life is nothin’ without you.”

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the breath in my lungs, the s-sun in my shky,” Levi cursed as he almost fell sideways. Straightening himself with as much finesse as a drunk man could muster, he slicked his hair back, clearing his throat, “Will you marry me?”

The gasps from his friends were audible.

“You go, son!” Jean hollered from the table.

“You’re meant to be on one knee, not two!” Hange threw a bread roll at Levi.

“Shhhh,” He gave them the finger, “Ya piss holes are ruinin’ the moment!”

“Levi,” Eren crouched down in front of him, “Levi, you’re very drunk.”

“But it doesn’t change how I f-feel.”

“I know,” Eren smiled, “But is this really how you want to propose to me?”

Levi looked around, his eyes slightly glazed, “But you’re mine.”

“I am yours, but is this really what you want?” Eren couldn’t help but stare in wonder as Levi began to form a pout, his heart skipping a beat. “How about you and I go and snuggle in bed?”

Levi contemplated for several minutes before pulling himself up on wobbly legs, “Only if I’m the big spoon.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Eren snickered, running an arm around Levi’s waist to support him. He was anything but steady on his feet as they walked toward the exit.

“Take care of him!” Hange shouted as they left.

Eren waved a hand dismissively, “Of course I will.”

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

Levi turned, sticking his tongue out at the scientist. It would have been effective, had he not tripped on the leg of a table at the same time and tumbled to the floor in a drunken heap.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren sighed, wetting a cloth in the basin sink. Catching his eye in the bathroom mirror, he couldn’t help but noticed how exhausted he looked. Despite Levi’s enthusiasm over his apparently ‘ideal good looks’, he was far from that at the moment and all he wanted was to sleep.

“Eren,” Levi hiccupped behind him, “Be careful.”

Eren turned to Levi who was sitting shirtless on the closed toilet swaying slightly. Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion as Levi pointed to the floor, “What?”

“I don’t want you to s-slip since you ruined my last mat.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “You’ll never let me forget that, will you.”

Levi smirked, “Never as long as I live. Though I must admit, I quite enjoyed the s-show, even jerked off to it later.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that if Levi was in his right mind, he would never have divulged such information.

Kneeling down on the tiles, Eren ran the wet rag along Levi’s skin.

“I wish our s-shower worked,” Levi looked longingly over to his destroyed bathroom wall, the tiles still strewn about the floor.

“I know,” Eren pressed the cloth to Levi’s alabaster skin. Despite Levi’s apparently hard exterior, he felt so fragile in Eren’s hands. Running a delicate hand up Levi’s side, he rubbed the small mound of knitted flesh where Levi had been shot, his stomach falling.

“I almost lost you,” He whispered to no one in particular. He hadn’t been that terrified in years, the thought of losing someone precious almost destroying him in a mere instant...

“But you didn’t,” Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s chocolate locks.

The silence was all that followed as Eren pressed a hand to Levi’s chest.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Eren’s eyes swirled with questions as he looked into the flushed Alpha’s face.

Sliding off the toilet lid, Levi joined Eren on the ground, “Neither.”

“I don’t,” Eren paused, organising his thoughts, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Levi’s look of confusion would have been comical at any other moment, “Well you don’t have a choice. You’re the fucker that I fell in love with. You’re not g-getting away that easy.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be any good for you,” Eren’s memories were still playing around the edges of his consciousness. Every minute that passed the haze that had once fogged his mind was starting to clear and he wasn’t sure he liked what he was…

“Eren,” Levi rested his forehead against Eren’s, “We’re all shades of fucked up. Me? I can’t even keep a fuckin’ promise. You? You’re just… to me you’re perfect.”

Eren could feel the hurt in Levi’s voice, “Levi…”

“I don’t want your pity. I can’t change what’s happened. I can’t bring her back.”

They sat in silence as Levi rubbed his forehead against Eren’s swaying.

Eren had almost lost Levi, something he was still trying to comprehend and process, his emotions too new and raw to really understand. He’d never had to face these feelings before, always blocking them out, making himself untouchable so that he could survive… But Levi had lost someone, unlike him.

He tried to imagine what would have happened to him if Levi had actually… He swallowed, the thought too painful. He knew what he’d do and it wouldn’t have been pretty, his path would have been bathed in blood and death, his own death the only escape from the shadows that would slowly consume him.

But Levi had survived. By some strength and will deep inside himself, he had managed to save Levi despite the odds and in turn, saved himself.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s eyelids.

Levi had lost someone. Someone he had promised to save and yet… he’d been too late.

“Levi, what that note said,” Eren was cut off by Levi’s finger on his lips.

Shaking his head, Levi swallowed, “It’s true.”

“Levi, you’re not. You’d been searching for her for years… You can’t deny that you didn’t try.”

“But I could have tried harder,” he spat, looking to the tiles, “And now she’s just another fucking corpse.”

“Levi, I know you’re-.”

“No,” he hissed, “No, you don’t know! I failed her Eren. I s-said I would save her, that I would come back for her… She would have died thinking I’d forgotten her.”

Eren watched as a solitary tear escaped Levi’s eye. It ran down the length of his cheek to be collected by Eren’s outstretched finger. He knew Levi was hurting, his emotions raw, his fall-back emotion being anger. He knew because he’d been there so many times himself.

“This wasn’t your fault,” Eren tried to get Levi to look at him.

“Yes, it was. Mine and that fucking excuse for a human’s fault. All his fault. All he ever does is torment me. Torment me and fucking torment. He takes everything and squashes it before your fucking eyes. Every s-shred of hope, every ounce of decency in this world is fucking destroyed by that festering s-shit hole,” Levi all but screamed, smashing his fist against the wall, “He’s the fucking scum of the Earth and I might as well be lumped in it with him.”

“Levi,” Eren’s soft words tried to calm Levi’s heavy breathing, “Was he the one who left that note?”

“He knew!” He spat, “Kenny knew I was looking for her! He did this, he did this to torment _me_.” Levi pulled at his hair, almost crumpling in on himself. “He always does. He likes to see me hate myself and you know what? I’m done.”

Eren bundled Levi up into his arms, feeling the self-loathing rolling off of him in waves. “Levi, you’re more than what he wants you to be.”

“You saw the note, Eren…”

Eren tried to remember the word that had been hastily scrawled onto the paper, “…échec?”

“Failure. It means failure,” Levi pushed himself out of Eren’s embrace.

“Levi,” Eren grabbed his wrist, “You’re anything but a failure. Look at you, look at everything you’ve managed to accomplish despite your upbringing. You’re a good person Levi. Everything you have done in your life has been for the wellbeing and protection of others. Can’t you see that?”

“And what do I have to show for it? A dead friend and a list of men and women I’ve murdered?”

Eren growled, frustrated with his Alpha, “Think of Farlan…What about the Omega’s we’ve saved? The ones you’ve saved from a fate like Isabel’s? What about me?” Eren gripped Levi’s wrist steadfast, “Before you, I thought I’d die alone. Happy to slide through life taking, just like everything that had been taken from me. I couldn’t even remember ‘love’, the soft touch of someone who _actually_ cared. Despite everything, despite me being the literal thing that nightmares are shaped from, you stayed. You protected me…” Eren sighed, not used to the onslaught of emotions, “You may not have saved Isabel, but you certainly saved me.”

Despite Levi’s inebriated state, he moved faster than Eren had given him credit for, catching his lips in a desperate kiss.

As Eren opened himself up to his Alpha, he could feel their pain, hatred and anxiety rub against one another in a flurry of tongues and groping hands. This was less about love and coy smiles, less about the pleasure of someone soft and caring.

This kiss was about life, about _survival_.

It was primordial in its existence, the gnashing of teeth, the breathless hum of need taught in the air. The tension building in both Omega and Alpha until both were growling, their shadows intertwined as they bit into each other, drank from each other and tore at each other.

Their clothes falling about them in ruins.

It was messy, Levi falling over himself in his need to feel anything other than the overwhelming hatred that ate away at his conscience. He needed to feel and forget.

Levi removed his swollen length from the confines of his britches, growling as he bit into Eren’s exposed neck.

Eren’s breathing was unsteady, his head swimming with arousal as he shucked off his own pants, almost tripping. There was something ungraceful about the pair at that moment, falling over themselves to heal each other in the most primal way known to man.

Their beasts roared in delight, taking the reigns as Levi pressed his length against Eren’s greedy, sopping entrance.

With a quick thrust, Levi entered Eren. Eren’s scream of delight overshadowed by Levi’s growl of need and the slap of his hips as he entered Eren again and again. Blood pooled on the floor around the bite in Eren’s neck.

Eren pressed a fist to his mouth as he felt himself being stretch and filled, his world ripping apart. All the anxiety of the past week accumulating in an ancient cry that had the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck standing on end.

Levi could feel the pull of Eren sucking him in. He could feel that his Omega needed this connection just as much as he did, the desperation in each thrust, bite and kiss almost consuming the both of them.

He stumbled on several thrusts, his vision blurring slightly. He knew his work was sloppy but he needed to feel Eren. Have him suck him in and drown him in his sweetened scent.

He could feel Eren wrapping tightly around him, milking him, begging him to give him his essence.

Grabbing Eren’s ankles, with shaking hands, Levi pulled them up and apart, allowing for better access as he pounded into Eren’s ass.

Eren could feel Levi’s thrusts become almost frantic as he fucked him.

The room filled with the chaotic sounds of breathing, growling and the slapping of Levi’s balls against Eren’s sodden ass.

“Levi,” Eren gasped, feeling Levi press against his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyes. Eren wanted him, he’d never wanted anything so badly in his life, the Alpha slowly being his reason to breathe. “Levi!”

“Eren,” Levi slurred, slipping and losing the grip on one of Eren’s legs. He fell forward, pushing himself further into his Omega, “Fuck, sorry.”

“K-Keep going,” Eren gasped. He was so close.

Levi didn’t need to be told twice, as he fucked Eren with new vigor, his dick being swallowed repeatedly by Eren’s needy hole.

“Almost,” Hissed Levi as he bit into Eren’s neck.

“Please,” Eren gasped, clawing at Levi’s exposed back, one hand gripping at raven locks, “Fill me.”

A growl was the only response as Levi felt his balls tighten at the words.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Eren’s as he groaned, releasing himself in hot milky strands within the Omega.

Eren felt Levi’s warmth fill him, tipping him over the edge, Levi’s name on his tongue.

The two lay there for what seemed like hours but was really only several minutes, before Levi pulled himself free with a wet pop.

“I think,” Eren breathed, “That’s the first time you haven’t knotted me.”

Levi groaned, pressing a hand to his head, “Probs too drunk.”

Eren snickered. Sitting up he hissed somewhat at his poor abused rear and looked down at his Alpha, “Come on. Let’s at least try to make it to bed this time.”

“The world’s s-spinning,” Levi groaned, sitting up. He was starting to regret the tequila shots.

“You’ll feel better after you sleep it off,” Eren helped Levi to the bed.

Sighing he fell into the nest of warmth, the smell and comfort of Levi pulling him into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was not pretty.

Levi had rushed to the bathroom rather quickly and emptied his stomach of last night’s sins. Cursing the world and himself he pressed his forehead to the porcelain bowl, not caring for the fact that at any other time he would be repulsed by his own actions.

Growling, he retched again, his head throbbing with a thousand needles. His self-inflicted pain was his undoing and his regret ran deep.

Resting his face against the bowl again, Levi cursed his existence.

Levi tentatively sat up, wondering if he’d be able to move away from the toilet, when all of a sudden, he was aware of heavy footfalls coming in his direction.

He only managed to look sideways before Eren bolted into the room, shoving him aside and emptying his own stomach into the cursed bowl of death.

Squinting into the bright bathroom lights, Levi watched Eren’s shaking shoulders, “Aren’t I meant to be the one with a hangover?”

Eren responded with another violent protest from his stomach.

The noise of Eren being sick was almost too much for Levi to handle and he considered sharing the bowl with his Omega, but instead managed concern, “You ok?”

Eren nodded silently, waiting for his stomach to settle down.

Leaning back, Levi watched the tension in Eren’s shoulders ease somewhat.

Eren collapsed on the tiles next to him, eyes closed.

“You sure you’re ok?” Levi looked down at the pale Omega.

“Yeah… I got some bug thing,” he murmured, his brow shiny with perspiration.

Levi sighed, lying down on the cold tiles next to Eren, “Fuck, we’re a sorry pair.”

Eren managed to slap Levi in the arm, “I think I’ll feel better in a minute or two.”

“Well that’s one of us at least,” Levi could feel his headache rearing its ugly head. “I want to die.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Eren murmured, “Besides it’s your fault anyway.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me.”

“Take this as being reminded,” yelled Eren as he managed to sit up.

Levi hissed, rubbing his forehead, “You tormenting bitch stick.”

“Serves you right,” looking to the ceiling, Eren felt his insides starting to calm down. Whatever the fuck was wrong with him needed to fuck right off. He’d had enough of his body tormenting him and just wanted to be able to eat bacon again.

“Let’s go get some coffee,” Levi grumbled, managing to get to his feet on wobbly legs, “Maybe I’m still drunk?” he queried to himself as he managed to flush the toilet before offering Eren a hand off the ground.

“I should warn you,” Eren wheezed, overcome with vertigo, “You made quite a scene yesterday.”

“Like I said, don’t remind me, now put some clothes on,” Levi chucked Eren some clothes.

Slipping a leg into a pair of pants Eren smiled, “No problem hubby.”

Levi spun around, wincing, “What?”

“Oh, you don’t remember that?” Eren leaned against a wall, his world spinning.

“Remember what?”

“Can’t say. Someone just told me not to remind them,” Eren couldn’t help but laugh as he left the room, Levi’s cursing not far behind.

“Jaeger!” Levi stormed after his cheeky lover, “What did I do?”

“Hmm,” Eren placed a finger to his lips trying to remember, “I’m not sure, but maybe you should ask Jean… No, wait, Armin. No… Mikasa… Hange? I doesn't matter really. They all saw.”

“You cheeky son of a b-.”

The sound of Eren’s phone drowned out Levi’s insult.

“Would you look at that!” Eren laughed walking away down the hall, “Saved by the bell!”

Levi rubbed his forehead, his hangover in full swing, “Where the fuck are you even going?”

Eren laughed, backward away from his Alpha, “I need to go see Hange.”

Holding up his phone he pointed to the screen.

“Come find me when you’re done,” Levi waved, heading off in search of the black liquid that would be his salvation, if only he could remember what he’d done the night before.

Eren disappeared down the hall in search of Hange, his head still spinning despite his light banter with Levi. He hoped Hange had some good news for him, some cure or magic pill that would allow him to eat once again. Eating had been such a large part of his personality up until this point, to not even be able to manage some bacon… it was gut wrenching. Literally.

When he finally managed to stumble through Hange’s laboratory doors he was met with a terrifying bifocal woman with large eyes.

“Hange?” Eren shied away as he noticed that her hair was in disarray and she had papers strewn across the room. “Is everything ok?”

“EREN!” Spinning a chair from under one of her desks, she pushed it at the Omega. “My beautiful Omega, take a seat.”

Eren didn’t need to be asked twice, Hange slightly terrifying him as she took a seat in front of him.

“Now, I ran some tests,” she indicated to the chaos behind her, “and I know what’s wrong with you.”

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Thankfully there isn’t anything necessarily wrong with you, which is fantastic since we all love you here, despite you being the number one mischief maker on the base. Everyone has really grown fond of you during your time here and you’ve made so many friends…”

“Hange, you’re rambling. It also sounds like I’m going to die,” Eren laughed nervously.

“Right,” Hange scratched her cheek, “The thing is, nothing is wrong with you per say.”

Silence.

“Soooo?” Eren looked around the room, the papers strewn across the floor the slight apprehension in Hange’s eyes. He was apparently fine, so what would cause her so much anxiety? What would make the sight of food repulse him?

_Oh._

“Oh no…” Eren swallowed, his face becoming ghostly white, his stomach disappearing somewhere into the depths below the base.

“Eren,” Hange took hold of Eren’s shaking hand, “Eren. Your pregnant.”

 

* * *

 


	25. The History of Wool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my lovelies! But do not fear, things are coming together :) I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and continue to into the future. Thank you all again for your lovely words of encouragement. There wouldn't be a story without you XXX

* * *

 

“Eren, you’re pregnant.”

It was like the floor had been ripped out from underneath him as those three words left Hange’s lips. The world seemed to tip on its axis as if nothing had ever been right to start with.

Heart beating quickly, palms clammy he tried to breathe, each breath coming in small gasps.

“W-what?”

“I can’t say how far along you actually are,” Hange pushed her glasses up her nose, flicking through several scattered pages on her desk, “But my best bet would be during your heat 4 weeks ago.”

_His heat._

“Oh my god,” Eren gripped his hair, bringing his head between his knees, his stomach roiled in disgust. Eren’s mind was a blur as he tried to pinpoint when this could have happened… “Hange, I can’t have kids.”

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in,” she pressed a hand to his shoulder, “But just take it easy. Talk to Levi, see how things go.”

Levi.

Eren shook his head. He hadn’t even considered having to tell Levi. He was fucked.

“No.”

Hange raised an eyebrow, “Eren?”

“NO,” he shook, looking up with wide eyes, “You can’t tell him.”

“It’s ok,” she whispered, observing his horrified expression, “I wasn’t going to, but  _you_  certainly need to.”

“No.”

“Eren, he deserves to know.”

“No.”

“It’s his baby too,” Hange moved toward the Omega, who quickly stood up and stood out of arms reach, his state of agitation bordering the line of concern.

“I-I can’t be…” Eren ran a hand down his face, “It’s not possible…”

Hange sighed, “I do have a theory about that.”

Eren raised his eyebrow, urging her to continue as his words lodged themselves uncomfortably in his throat.

“Well, when you merged with your Omega again, you managed to have your first heat in ten years… My best guess is that when you two merged again, it fixed whatever was stopping your reproductive system from working.”

Eren began to pace, the world spinning around him. Pulling at the collar of his shirt he looked around, feeling claustrophobic and hot.

“Eren, take a deep breath,” Standing, Hange took a tentative step toward the stressed omega, “Everything is going to be fine. It’s important that your calm down.”

Eren shook his head, anxiety clawing at his insides like a caged beast. Live in the fear of being shot daily? Easy. The possibility that something was depending on him? Nope.

“I need to get out of here.”

“Eren, just think about-,” Hange was cut off when her phone started ringing, looking down she could see Levi’s name flashing across the screen. “It’s Levi.”

Eren was gone before she could finish her sentence.

 

* * *

 

 

Flicking through the pages that Levi had managed to snag from his office on the way to the mess hall, he succeeded in updating himself on the current situation. After his week-long stint of being out fucking cold, he needed, more than anything, to have his finger on the pulse. He needed to be distracted from the incessant thoughts that plagued him and the guilt that slowly ate at his gut.

Swallowing, Levi tried to focus on the information Eren had managed to gather for Isabel’s funeral. His hands shook as he flicked through the pages. He had managed to organize her funeral for a week’s time and he could feel the bile rise in his throat.

He was so fucking angry… Not only at himself but at the fucking bastard who had tormented her, had left her hanging on that wall like a piece of meat. It was a clear message to him, saying that Levi wasn’t good enough and never would be.

Sighing as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

He still had to tell Farlan… The thought made an instant headache explode across his vision. He was regretting the excessive drinking, but he would give his left nut at this stage for another hard beverage to get through the hell-scape that was going to be his morning.

“You were adorable last night,” Mikasa sat down opposite Levi, her face void of emotion despite her jab.

Groaning, he sorted his papers, “Fuck off, Ackerman.”

“I almost prefer you drunk,” She sighed, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, “Here, despite how much I’m enjoying our conversation, I’ve been told to give you this.”

Snatching the envelope from the scarf-wearing bitch, Levi turned it over in his hands. “What’s this?”

She shrugged.

Opening up the envelope, Levi looked inside, his eyes squinting at the object inside, “What’s the meaning of this?”

The sour expression on Mikasa’s usually stoic face could have curdled milk, “What’s it fucking look like?”

“Are you trying to propose to me or some shit?” Levi pulled out a silver ring from the envelope. Its intricate weavings of metal gave the object a vine-like appearance, small emeralds lined the leaves.

“No dipshit,” She snatched the ring from Levi’s fingers, inspecting it closely. “This is the only thing that Eren had with him when he came to the orphanage,” she whispered, gazing down at the ring, lost in thought.

Levi considered the ring, “Then why do you have it?”

She sighed, “It wasn’t long after he arrived that he had his first… Tantrum? I don’t know what to call it, but he woke up one night, his eyes lighting the room and he just shredded everything…” She could still remember the sound of his finger’s breaking as he tore at the brick wall, “I’d never seen anyone lose control like that… He never hurt us, but he destroyed his hands…when he’d finally managed to gain some semblance of calm, he’d looked down at his mangled hand, ripped off this ring and threw it in the bin.”

Levi swallowed. This was the time in Eren’s life that he would never see, the time when he had been the rawest when he’d been at his lowest.

“Who did it belong to?” He murmured, already knowing the answer.

“His mother,” She looked up into silver eyes, “He’d screamed that he’d hated her, that he didn’t deserve her memory, that he should have died instead. The next morning, I fished it out of the bin and put it away for safe keeping.”

“Didn’t deserve?”

Mikasa shrugged, “There are things that he’s not even willing to share with us.”

“So,” Levi took the ring from the palm of her hand, feeling the warmth radiate from the metal, “Why are you giving this to me?”

“You’re his mate,” she grunted, adjusting her scarf, “You’re the one he’s picked. I realized after last night when you embarrassingly tried to propose to him that you may actually like him. Not that I agree with your union.”

“So, you’re giving me this because you finally realized I’m serious about him,” Levi felt a slight tingling at the base of his neck.

“I’m giving this to you, because when you do propose to him, and please put in more effort than last night, I want this to be the ring you give him,” Mikasa looked around, trying to hide the slight reddening of her cheeks.

“Won’t he hate this ring?” Levi was slightly apprehensive.

“I think it would mean more to him than you realize.”

Levi nodded, placing the ring back into the envelope. Rolling his shoulders, he felt the tension building in his spine.

“Please, take care of him…” Mikasa stood, “Otherwise, I’ll sell your testicles on the black market and use your skin as a bag.”

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, raising his mug to the Alpha who turned with a flick of her scarf and disappeared into the throng of people.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he could feel the weight of the ring in the palm of his hand. He hadn’t really even considered proposing to Eren until last night. Drunk Levi was an ambitious and spontaneous mother fucker that he preferred to keep under lock and key. If it hadn’t been such a shit show over last few weeks–

He hissed, hand going to the back of his neck. The tension that rolled through his shoulders was uncomfortable and he almost spilled his coffee in his hurry to get his phone.

Something wasn’t right with Eren. He’d gone to Hange that morning and hadn’t come back, in fact, he’d been there _too_ long.

He dialed Eren’s number … no response.

Swearing he flicked to his next contact and pressed dial.

Hange picked up on the fifth ring.

“What’s wrong with Eren?” he couldn’t help keeping the growl from his voice.

_“Everything’s fine… We just ahhh had a bit of a disagreement!”_

Levi was silent, Hange sounded stressed.

“Everything is not fine. What happened? Where is he?”

_“Sweet cheeks, calm down. Everything is topsy-turvy!”_

“Where. Is. He?”

_“He just left.”_

“Where’d he go?”

Silence on the other end of the phone.

 _“I’m not sure,”_  Hange sighed,  _“We got into an argument and he stormed out.”_

“What the hell did you say!?” Levi was already collecting his papers, ready to head down to her lab.

 _“I’m not telling!”_  She declared,  _“You’ll only side with him!”_

“Damn fucking straight I will. If you’ve fucking upset him, by God.”

_“Oh, calm down, almighty Alpha. Your Omega is fine.”_

“I’ll be there in three minutes.”

 _“WHAT?”_  the squawk of Hange’s anxiety was the last thing he heard before he hung up the phone, dashing toward her laboratory.

By the time Levi had managed to make his way down to her lab, the whole area was already blocked off and locked.

Growling he slammed a fist against the door.

He could hear her scuttling around inside like a cockroach.

“Hange! Opening the fucking door. We need to talk.”

Hange’s manic face appeared in one of the windows to the left. She was holding a piece of paper to the glass.

It read:  _I can’t hear you_.

Levi swore black and blue, “If you fucking opened the doors you’d be able to fucking hear me you psycho bat!” He slammed the door, then pointed at it with eyebrows raised.

Hange disappeared for several seconds, only to reappear with a new note pressed to the window.

The note read:  _there’s been a bacteria outbreak. We’re currently in quarantine._

Levi growled, walking up to the window and texting her quickly.

_Let me in._

Hange quickly read the text message, looked up at Levi and shook her head. Then made a show of fake dying.

Levi wanted to drive his fist through the glass.

Just when he contemplated the thought long enough to deem it suitable, his mobile rang.

“What?” He snapped, looking at Hange’s ‘dead’ body lying on the ground behind the window.

“Good morning to you too!” Erwin’s chipper greeting only added to the tension in his shoulders.

“What do you want, Eyebrows?”

“Well, if you must know, you need to come to my office. Now.”

Hanging up the phone he glared at Hange, who was currently trying to slide her body from view.

Giving her the finger, he growled in annoyance as he made his way to Erwin’s office and not after Eren who was still sending stressed signals through their bond.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you told Farlan yet?” Erwin pressed his fingers to his lips.

Levi shook his head, sighing. He’d been speaking to Erwin for a solid hour by this point, reiterating his version of events from the mission. Luckily for Eren apparently, Levi’s story seemed to corroborate what Eren had told Erwin.

Erwin nodded, looking at his friend across the table. Standing up he moved around the desk and positioned himself in the chair next to Levi’s, the man in question squinted at him.

“How are you holding up?” Leaning back in his chair Erwin fixed Levi with a level stare, knowing that despite his stoic façade, the man was hurting beneath the surface.

Levi shrugged, picking at the fabric of his chair, “Fine.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Well, what am I meant to be?” Levi snapped, “Depressed and weeping in a fucking corner? You and I both know that’s not how shit gets done.”

“I know that Levi, but what happened,” Erwin tried to catch Levi’s eye, “What happened to her was tragic.”

“Yeah well, life’s fucking tragic.”

Sighing Erwin tried to calm himself. Levi was the only person to trigger his anger so quickly, and it was purely due to his innate ability to shut himself off from the world around him. “You need to stop shutting everyone out.”

Glaring at Erwin, Levi all but spat, “I’m not ‘shutting everyone out’.”

“Don’t lie, Levi. It’s beneath you,” Leaning back Erwin could see that he was getting under his skin and anger was better than Levi feeling nothing at all.

“Don’t you fucking start,” Levi stood, agitated, “I know what you’re doing you cock wad. So, go fuck your little blonde and be done with it.”

Raising an eyebrow Erwin watched Levi tower over him, “Oh, so you know about that then?”

“Fuck. Of course, I fucking know. You’re a walking fucking stiffy when it comes to intelligence and that weird mushroom is smart. _Your_ kind of smart.”

“Eren told you, didn’t he?”

Levi shrugged, leaning against Erwin’s desk because that was beside the point. He was still pissed off.

“What you have with Eren is good for you Levi,” Erwin stood, placing a hand on the raven’s shoulder, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you care about something other than finding… My point being: Don’t let this destroy what you have now.”

“Eren and I are fine.”

“I know you are Levi, but sooner or later you’re going to crack. No one can keep their emotions locked away forever and what happened with Isabel was tragic.”

Levi shook his head, “What the fuck do you want me to do?”

“I want you to be honest with yourself.”

“Honest?” Levi brushed off Erwin’s hand, “I am fucking honest with myself. I know I fucked up. I know that I couldn’t protect her. I know I let her down and I know that she died thinking I didn’t care, that I had forgotten her.”

“Her death isn’t on you, Levi. You were doing your best, we all know that.”

“But she doesn’t,” Levi swallowed, “Didn’t. She just died alone thinking that I’d broken my promise.”

“You need to find a way to come to terms with this,” Erwin sat back down, “Otherwise, like I said, it will destroy you.”

“Fuck you Eyebrows.”

“If you can’t talk to me about this, then talk to Eren. I’m sure that crazy Omega would do anything for you.”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched. The bond between Eren and him had calmed once again, but he was sure that Eren could feel his anger like his own. He only hoped that Eren was ok, wherever he was.

“Shut up.”

“My, that’s a tame response from you. So, you know then?”

“Know what?” he spat.

“That Eren would literally die for you if it came down to it?” Erwin could see the moment of confusion on Levi’s face. “He may not know it even, but I’ve seen the way he is with you, the way he looks at you and if I know anything about people, he would sacrifice himself for you in a heartbeat.”

“I’d fucking kill him before he did that,” Levi felt anxiety bubbling in his gut at the thought.

“When he was out there on the field he almost died, Levi.”

Levi went still, his heart stuttering in his chest, “What?”

“When you were shot and bleeding out,” Erwin had read Hange’s report, Eren had managed to drag both Levi and Isabel to the pick-up area despite the odds, only to collapse himself. “With whatever power he holds, he managed to heal you. He saved your life, but it came at a cost to himself too… He almost bled out.”

“What do you mean?” Levi growled, a hand subconsciously pressing against his knitted skin.

“He took the wound on himself,” Erwin stood, moving to a file on his desk. Flicking it open he handed Levi Hange’s report.

Levi’s eyes skimmed the document. After his own wound had healed, Eren had collapsed suddenly, a wound similar to Levi’s opening up on his body.

“What the fuck,” Levi hissed, “He never told me.”

“He probably didn’t want you to worry. He probably knew that the loss of Isabel was enough for you to cope with at that stage.”

“But…” Levi rubbed his eyes. Eren had been fine when he’d seen him.

“He healed himself after a time. It was just slower than his usual rate of healing,” Erwin took the file from Levi.

Levi let the file slip from his fingertips, feeling somewhat hollow at the realization. Eren had harmed himself so that he could live another day… Not that he deserved it. Dread gnawed at his insides, his beast curling in anxiety at the thought of losing Eren. He’d already failed Isabel and now… He swallowed. How many other people did he have to fail before he learned his lesson?

“So, I couldn’t even protect him… after all of that…” the whisper was almost inaudible, yet Erwin turned his head to look at his dejected comrade.

“Do you understand?” Erwin fixed him with a stern gaze, “You have something else to protect now. You need to work at trying to accommodate this new life you’re trying to lead.”

“But I can’t even do that,” Levi felt ill. He wanted to claw at his chest and rip out his heart. His emotions were running rampant.

“You can, and you will, but you need to stop shutting yourself off from people that care about you Levi. I’m not saying that you have to suddenly become mister chipper, but you need to talk to the people that care about you.”

A life without Isabel was devastating. He should have been there to protect her and give her freedom, she was his little sister… But if he’d lost Eren as well?

He swallowed.

He honestly had no idea what he’d do and the thought terrified him. It was like a slap in the face, the idea of Eren being untimely ripped from the world filled him to the crown with a tumultuous mix of wrath and anguish.

“Isabel’s funeral is in four days,” Erwin whispered, “Go find Farlan. Tell him and then go and spend some time with Eren.”

“Right,” Levi pulled at his sleeve, his eyes staring at the door, “Farlan.”

Getting up to leave Levi tried to ignore Erwin’s final question, but found it impossible not to falter.

“After Isabel’s funeral, what are you going to do next?”

The taste of coals rose from the pits of his anger, bitter in their nature, “I’m going to hunt _him_ down.”

 _Vengeance_  was what Levi was seeking.  _Vengeance_ was the cords of his soul that were so entangled in his hatred for the one man that he couldn’t let it go, even if he tried. He could feel it –  _really_  feel it – it was like a still-beating heart clenched in his fist, the blood running down his arm, dripping off his elbow… and he couldn’t let go.

 

* * *

  

He waited outside the door, the scent of the Omega curling up from underneath and tickling his senses. Screwing his nose up at the smell, he took a deep breath.

This was it. The moment he opened this door, he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t hide. Levi would always be the first to admit that he would never shy away from a challenge… But this… This was difficult. He wanted to disappear. He didn’t want to inform his friend that their little sister was gone, taken too soon from this earth and had been strapped up like some prize crucifixion.

Swallowing was the last thing he allowed himself to do as he raised a tentative hand, knocking on the door twice.

There was a grumble from inside before the door was wrenched open, a slightly annoyed Omega on the other side.

“Levi!” The Omega’s face quickly morphed from one of annoyance to delight as he opened the door wider, inviting the Alpha into his room. “What are you doing here?”

Crossing the threshold was all it took for Levi to commit himself to the task at hand. The ease of his access was a lot simpler than what he was about to impart on his friend.

Looking around, he could see that Farlan had tried to make the area his own, he had a bed set up on the far wall, a small coffee table, television, sofa and even a space for several books on some shelves next to the door. Coming from where he had, Farlan had little to no worldly possessions, so it pleased Levi to see that he had gathered some small semblance of normalcy after his ordeal.

“I need to discuss something with you,” Levi cleared his throat.

Farlan’s eyebrows creased in concern, “Is everything ok?”

Farlan quickly shut the door, rushing around to offer Levi a seat on the small sofa set in front of the television, “Here, take a seat.”

Levi watched from the doorway as the Omega took a seat, his future heartache currently unknown.

Taking one last look at the room around him and Farlan’s expectant expression, Levi joined him on the couch.

“Levi?” Farlan reached out and touched Levi’s thigh.

Levi could feel the history between them, almost like electricity under the skin.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself as he whispered the words that were constricting his throat making it difficult to breathe. The truth was slowly suffocating him.

“Isabel…” What word should he use? Dead? Was that too insensitive? Passed away seemed too kind based on what she suffered at the end of her life… No one ever prepared Levi for the moment when he would need to tell someone that they would no longer see their smiling face, the light in their eyes, the twinkle of their laughter. It all just ends. “Isabel’s body was found on our last mission.”

There was nothing. Just the silence as Farlan tried to comprehend the words that had left Levi’s lips.

It was one of those moments that people describe as the calm before the storm. Levi could feel the emotions build until they were no longer able to stay encapsulated in the Omega.

“W-what?” he spluttered, eyes wide with horror.

Running a hand down his face and looking directly at the coffee table Levi tried to compose himself. “On our last mission, we infiltrated a known Omega farm. That’s where I found her. Unfortunately, I was too late to save her.”

Farlan shook his head aggressively, “You’re lying.”

“I wish I was…” Levi felt his heart shatter at the strangled whine that managed to escape Farlan. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding the distressed Omega to his chest, “I’m so sorry.”

Farlan’s body was cold with grief, tears forming at the edges of his lashes, his face ghostly white. He had hope that they’d find her, especially when Levi had found him, but they’d still been too late.

“H-how?” Farlan gripped Levi’s shirt as if it were his lifeline to reality.

“I’d rather not,” he murmured.

“P-please.”

In the reflection of the television, Levi could see the two of them together on the chair and his heart ached. He’d promised them that he’d be there to care for them, to come back for them and he’d only managed to save the one.

“Her heart gave out. Something they did to her… It was too much for her body to handle.”

“I should have been there for her,” Farlan looked blankly at the table.

“I should have been there for both of you.”

Farlan shook his head, “You did what you could… I suppose we did what any of us could.”

“It still doesn’t change the fact that I wasn’t there for you two.”

“Levi,” Farlan looked up into Levi’s expressionless face, his heart twisting at the Alpha’s beauty, “You can’t take this all on yourself. I know you want to, but you can’t.”

Pulling his arm away from Farlan, Levi leaned back in the chair with a boneless sigh. His energy leaving him in one fell swoop. No one seemed to blame him and it ate at him more than anything.

Twisting around to look at Levi’s face, Farlan cleared his throat, “Do you remember that first Christmas we spent together? Before they found us?”

Thinking back, Levi could clearly recollect that night. It had been bitterly cold, the three of them having found shelter in an abandoned attic, had huddled together for warmth and given each other small gifts. They were small and too most people, insignificant, but to them, it was more than enough. More than enough for three orphans who had managed to break out of Kenny’s compound. Unfortunately, they were found three days later.

“What about it?”

“Do you remember what Isabel gave you that night?” Farlan couldn’t help but swallow at the memory… It had been the first night he’d realized he’d had feelings for Levi.

Nodding, Levi ran a hand across his under-cut in comfort. He remembered.

“Then you remember what she said…” inching forward, Farlan placed a hand on Levi’s leg. He had to hold himself back as his emotions tore at him like a rag doll. Levi had been so kind that night, making sure they were safe, making sure they had food… and when he’d given them their gift his heart had instantly been stolen.

Pressing a hand to his cheek he could still remember the lingering heat from Levi’s lips as he had pressed them against his skin.  He’d never known anyone to be so kind and sweet.

“What are you getting at?”

“She said thank you. She thanked us for being the only good thing in her life and that no matter what happened, wherever we would go in life if we were ever split up… We’d always be together, in here,” Farlan pressed a hand to his chest, a tear traveling down his cheek at the memory.

Levi remembered… How could he not? It had been the last time they’d all been together and happy, but he remembered her words, her insignificantly significant gift and he felt his heart constrict with grief.

Farlan wrapped his arms around Levi, tears flowing freely, “We’ve waited so long to be free together, that we’ve forgotten how to be free individually.” Pressing his nose to Levi’s neck, he took a comforting inhale of his scent.

Levi ran a hand over his back, soothing the Omega. He could still remember their happy smiles that night and Farlan’s overt blush…

“Levi…”

Pulled from his thoughts Levi brought his attention back Farlan in his arms, who leaned forward and captured his lips with his own.

Levi’s eyes widened, taken aback as Farlan’s tongue ran across the seam of his lips.

Pressing a hand against Farlan’s face, he could feel the tears flowing freely. Pushing them apart softly, Levi looked into eyes that were filled with an amalgam of remorse and sorrow.

“Levi,” Farlan wept, his eyes red-rimmed, “I want you to be happy. I want you to be free of your commitment to us… You’ve more than kept your promise. I want you to live your life and be happy. Be happy for Isabel, she would have wanted it.” With one last pressed to Levi’s lips, Farlan sat back, trying to compose himself. Willing himself not to crumble completely in front of the man he had loved since he was a boy.

“I’m sorry,” Levi swallowed, feeling somewhat sick to his stomach, “Maybe in another life, we could have…” At one point in his life, he may have considered such a relationship with Farlan, but that ship had long since sailed.

Farlan nodded, biting his lip, “You have Eren now, I get it.”

“… I – I love him, Farlan. I never thought I would ever have the opportunity or privilege of feeling the way I do, but despite his bitching and moaning, I care for him.”

It hurt. Farlan couldn’t deny that the words were like knives, but he’d known. He’d known from the very moment he’d seen them together… He never had a chance.

“Then don’t waste it,” He managed to smile, “Isabel would have wanted you to be happy.”

 

* * *

 

Back in his quarters, waiting for Eren to return home, Levi opened a small box in his dresser and pulled out a small knot of red wool. Running it through his fingers, he could feel the coarse fibers, amused as he remembered the night Isabel had explained the gift to the pair of them...

 _“No! It’s not just a_ knot _, LEVI! It’s to make sure that no matter where we are, we’re all together!”_

_Levi rolled the red knot between his fingers._

_“It’s like the red string of fate that ties our little family together,” she smiled, jumping up and slipping the knot on over her ring finger, “No one will be able to ruin this moment.”_

… Slipping it over his finger, his lips pulled up at the side as he remembered her bubbly, energetic nature. He would avenge her, he’d have his moment, but now was not that moment and when he looked at the knot over his own ring finger he couldn’t help but smile as he reached into his pocket and withdrew another ring; a ring of silver vines and emeralds.

Placing both rings into the small box, he shut the lid on his heart, treasuring the history of wool and the future of emeralds.

 

* * *

 

Eren paid the cashier, looking back at the station. It was busy, most commuter's having just completed work for the day were on their way home to their loved ones. His heart constricted at the ease in which these average people lived their lives, having not suffered an ounce how he had suffered in his life. They had it so easy... and now fate had served him another backhand.

The wind tore at his hair, grappling to keep him there, but it couldn't hold him as he took a step onto the train.

He was the only one not going home. 

 

* * *

 


	26. Crystallizing Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this a lot, but this was hard to write! I had to do a bit of planning and hopefully, I have achieved what I set out to do. I really hope you like it but there are some trigger things in here. It's a lot of flashbacks... We're learning about someone's past!
> 
> Thank you so much for your ongoing support my lovelies xxx

* * *

_The slap reverberated through the room. Eren sat at the table, his mouth mere inches from his food, but he’d suddenly lost the desire to eat._

_His mother stood in the doorway, her face turned to the floor, her hair a curtain veiling the mark left by the man who loomed before her._

_Fixing his glasses, Eren’s father glared down at her in disdain._

_It was a constant battle for Eren watching his father berate his mother. The constant beating was a bruise on his life, his precious mother a punching bag for the man he called ‘father’._

_“You fucking failure, can’t you do anything right?” The growl in his father’s voice was a common reminder that his mother and himself were at the disposal of his father’s anger and disappointment. Placing his fork down on the plate, his appetite having completely disappeared he saw the vacant look in his mother’s eyes._

_Carla nodded in silence, waiting for him to leave the room. He hated seeing his mother like this, her sweet smile lost behind fear and resentment. Especially when it was all his fault to start with…_

_He remembered the day like it was yesterday. He had been only six-years-old when he’d picked up the fluffy pink toy. His heart had soared with excitement as he clutched the soft toy in small hands and begged his mother for one thing. His mother couldn’t say no to such an innocent smile and had bought him the toy without a second thought. That was when Grisha had hit her for the first time._

_“How dare you buy my son, SON, a toy fit for an Omega-bitch?”_

_Eren hadn’t the foggiest as to what his father was saying to his mother. He still hadn’t understood dynamics at that age, but the beatings continued… The older he got the more beatings she received and he soon learned the significance of being an ‘omega-bitch’…_

 

* * *

 

Eren woke with a start, his head had slipped from where it had been precariously resting on the window. Blinking blearily, he ran a hand down his face, feeling his stomach lurch in discomfort.

Glaring down at his stomach, he tried to quickly avert his gaze out the window, trying to distract himself from the fear and anxiety that would gnaw at his insides every time he felt ill.

Watching the scenery flash by, he could only hope that he had managed to disappear…

 

* * *

 

_The day started like any other; he got up and ate breakfast - a breakfast his mother had lovingly prepared for him before he went to school. Everything was normal or had been normal until his Primary school teacher had panicked and called his mother._

_He had no idea what was going on, but he distinctly remembered sitting in the sick bay waiting for his mother as he received concerned looks from the women at the reception desk._

_When his mother had picked him up he could tell by her pinched features that something was amiss._ _She’d bundled him up into the car and driven home at a speed he’d never seen before, not from his mother anyway._ _He could tell that she was panicked, frightened even, but he still had no idea as to why._

_“Eren,” she smiled down at him as she placed a hand on his small shoulder, “I want you to go pack your things.”_

_“Why?” Eren had never seen his mother so stressed, not even when his father had beaten her for buying his ‘Omega-bitch toys’._

_“Come on, don’t make me ask twice,” she tapped him on the rear, urging him in the direction of his room. Confused he went to his room and began to pack a small bag._ _That’s when he heard the front door shut with enough force to make him jump._

_The house had become eerily quiet, his mother not making a sound from her place in the kitchen. Sticking his head out from the doorway he strained to listen, trying to hear who had come into their home and at such a strange hour._

_Silence._

_He heard the slap before he could register who had come home._

_“An Omega!?”_

_The words sounded like the slur of an insult. The syllables rolling together to create a ballad of sorrow and disgust. Eren ran down the hallway, poking his head around the corner of the dining room, trying to see if his mother was ok._

_“You gave me an Omega?”_

_Eren could hear his mother’s voice tremble, “We knew this could be a possibility Grisha.”_

_“You fucking did this to him, buying him blankets and toys, when he should have been out playing sports with the other Alphas!”_

_“Being an Omega doesn’t make him any less a person,” she spat, “Any less YOUR son.”_

_“_ Your _son’s an omega,” Grisha spat. Eren could hear the venom in his voice._

_“Being an Omega doesn’t limit his possibilities!”_

_“What? Like you can talk. I tried to make you more than what you are, but you were always a disappointment,” there was a loud sound, the wall near Eren shook._

_The silence stretched into long minutes, Eren pressed his hands against his ears, hoping that he wouldn’t have to hear his mother cry… again._

_“Where is he?” came the menacing whisper, sending a violent shiver down Eren’s spine._

_His mother didn’t respond._

_“Answer me! Where is he?”_

_Eren could tell his father was angry, far angrier than he had ever been and all because of him. Eren did the only thing he could manage to do when his father went searching for him._

_He hid. Scrambling under the dining room table he wrapped his arms around his knees wishing he was invisible._ __What had he done to make his father so angry? His mother so worried?_ _

_His mother’s voice shook, “No.”_

_He hid and wished upon a star that he would disappear and his father would somehow not be there when he opened his eyes… but he always was._

_His mother had protected him for years. They’d managed to live a somewhat carefree life when Grisha wasn’t at home to torment the pair. They’d go on picnics and try their hand at swimming… anything for a few moments where their thoughts weren’t preoccupied with what was waiting for them when they were to return home._

_Eren shook._

_He could hear his father’s footsteps making their way into the dining room, the loud sound of his footfalls sealing his fate as his tiny little heart began to race in his chest._

_A hand gripped his ankle, yanking his body from the confines of safety, he could hear his mother sobbing in the background._

_“You fucking good for nothin’,” Grisha pulled at his son’s hair, yanking it at an odd angle, “A fucking Omega. Useless piece of shit, what good will you ever be to me?”_

_Eren swallowed passed his fear, his eyes growing wide… was he what they called ‘omega’? Was that why he was in trouble?_

_“I-I can be good,” he cried, tears running along plump cheeks, “I swear I-I can be good!”_

_The blow that followed left his ears ringing, his mind discombobulated. Slumping to the floor he tried to gauge his surroundings, only vaguely aware that his mother had launched herself at Grisha and was screaming at him to run._

_“Run?” Eren gripped the table top, watching as Grisha slammed Carla’s back against the kitchen bench._

_“Fucking bitch!” Grisha grabbed a fist full of her hair almost tearing it from her scalp as he peeled her off of his back._

_“Don’t touch him!” She cried, grabbing a saucepan and swinging it wildly at her husband._

_“I’ll fucking touch him if I want to, like you said, he’s my fucking son!” Picking up a large kitchen knife, Grisha shoved Carla out of the way, approaching Eren with sickening purpose._

_Her eyes filled with terror, “Eren run! You need to go_ now _.”_

_Shaking his head, he looked on in horror as his father stepped closer, “I can be good dad. I don’t have to be Omega…” His bottom lip trembled as his mother got to her feet._

_“You can’t be anything but a filthy fucking-,” He cried out in pain as Carla smashed the saucepan across the back of his head. Her face was fierce, her eye swollen shut, a grimace set her mouth into a firm line._

_“Mum!” Eren cried reaching out for her hand._

_Carla reached out to grab his small hand, hoping to drag him away, when Grisha swung the knife upward, cutting through her outstretched fingers._

_Her scream was gut-wrenching her hand spraying an arch of blood. Clutching her hand to her chest, tears in her eyes she gasped as Grisha’s blade sheathed itself in her stomach._

_Looking down she could barely register the pain, but as he slipped the knife passed her skin for the fourth time, she had become cold, her limbs too heavy._

_Eren watched as Grisha slashed at his mother, the blood in the kitchen pooling around his feet. He could feel himself crying, he could feel that he was screaming… but he couldn’t hear anything. His world was narrowed into such a minute focus that he couldn’t take his eyes off of his mother as she bled out in front of him, her lips moving… telling him to run._

_But he wasn’t fast enough._

* * *

 

 “The next stop is Shiganshina. Shiganshina.”

Eren picked up his bag, pulling it on over his shoulder, shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the memories.

Stepping off the train Eren looked around, smelling the air. The trees surrounding the small station blew in the breeze, the yellow leaves dancing across the branches. It seemed like nothing had changed in the years since he’d stepped foot in the town.

“Do you need a hand with your bag?”

Turning, Eren looked up into the face of a dark-haired Alpha, “I’m good. Thanks.”

“You sure?” The Alpha smiled down at him.

“I’m sure,” readjusting the bag he moved toward the exit.

The Alpha ran after him, “What about a lift then?”

Eren paused looking at the man, he did need a lift… “What do you want?”

The Alpha looked taken aback, blushing slightly, “You just smell like you might need help.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, was it already that noticeable? Surely not. Levi hadn’t even realized yet.

“You see, my partner’s just fallen pregnant so I suppose I’ve got a keen sense of smell?” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I’m not pregnant,” Eren’s face was flat.

“You’re not?” the Alpha gave a tentative sniff, clearly not believing what Eren was trying to sell. “Well, I’d definitely go get that looked at.”

“Swell. Thanks,” Eren left that man and made his way down the street. He knew where he was going, he’d gone there several times with… He swallowed…

 

* * *

 

_Grisha had locked him up in the basement for months, with only rations to keep him going. When he’d finally come into the room, Eren had been poised ready to tear the man’s eyes out with his fingers, even if it meant he’d be beaten, or worse, killed. He’d had a lot of time to ponder his measly existence while he had been locked away and he was certain that his father would pay for what he had done to his mother. But all Grisha had done was knock him unconscious and drag him to some strange man in a warehouse._

_“Do what you want with it,” Grisha muttered, gesturing to Eren who was curled up in the corner._

_“Are you sure? He is your only son,” The man lit a cigarette._

_“He’s no son of mine. At least this way he’ll make me some money.”_

_The stranger tipped his cigarette onto the floor, “In all the years we’ve known each other I’ve never seen you so frustrated with an Omega.”_

_“Your point being?”_

_Shrugging he looked over at Eren, “What made you decide to disown him?”_

_“No son of mine is a fucking Omega. He’s a disgrace to the Jaeger bloodline,” Grisha snarled, “The whole point I married that bitch was so that we’d have a fucking Alpha son; the strongest Alpha, but instead I was lumped with that excuse for a human. Carla wasn’t even that could of a lay.”_

_Eren kicked out ferociously as he was hauled away by a couple of beta men, leaving his father and the stranger to discuss his future. They threw him into a cage roughly, before turning the key and walking away._ _The cage was barely large enough to sit up straight and had a small bowl of what looked like murky water to one side._

_He screamed and swore, smashing his fists against the cage. His fists heated with the pain, blood beginning to collect along his knuckles._

_“Hey!”_

_Eren paused briefly to gaze at the girl across from him._

_“Hey! What’s your name?”_

_He glared at the girl, hatred churning in his gut. “Eren,” he spat._

_“Nice to meet you, Eren,” she smiled, “I’m Izzy.”_

* * *

 

The red banner was the only indication of what lay beyond the alleyway. Looking up at the vibrant red fabric, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat surprised at his revelation. Had his memories been that lost? Even when he’d seen her face, he hadn’t registered who she had been.

But then again…

Eren took a step into the alleyway.

 

* * *

 

_Her hair had been cut close to her scalp, a red fuzz was the only giveaway that she had had any hair to start with._

_“Where am I?” Eren hissed, slamming a hand against the metal bar._

_She shrugged, “I’m not even sure anymore.”_

_“I need to get out of here.”_

_“We all need to get out of here,” She leaned against the bar, “But the only way out is with someone who’s willing to pay a pretty price and trust me, you don’t want that.”_

_“What?” Eren looked at the other cages, filled with boys, girls, women, and men._

_“You don’t know anything, do you?” she scratched her chin, “Do you have any family?”_

_Eren shook his head, his mother was dead and his father was dead to him, so no. No, he had no family._

_“Probably for the best. I used to have family in here. I don’t even know if my they’re are ok. We were split up a while back…” The girl named Izzy looked at the ceiling as if the vast network of pipes that crossed the ceiling held the answers to her questions._

_“What is this place?” all Eren could see were rows after rows of cages._

_“It’s a whore house for Omega’s.”_

_“Omega’s?”_

_Her eyes widened, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

_He cocked his head to one side._

_“The dynamics… Do you know anything about dynamics?” She pressed her face to the bars._

_Eren shrugged, “We were going to learn about it in school…”_

_“Do you want the quick version?”_

_Eren nodded._

_“You drew the short straw.”_

 

* * *

“No Omega’s past this point,” growled a large man, tattoos running across the length of his face.

Eren watched as Betas and Alpha’s went freely.

“Why?” he growled.

“’Cause I said,” spitting on the ground the large man looked Eren up and down, “No entry without ya Alpha.”

Eren slapped down a few hundred dollars onto the bench in front of the man, “Sign me up.”

The man looked at him incredulously, “This place aint fer ya types. Now get out of ‘ere.”

Eren could feel his blood start to boil…

 

* * *

 

  _He smashed his heel against the cage, refusing to be taken by the man who watched him hungrily. He knew what would happen, Izzy had taught him what he needed to know, but it still didn’t help him with his current predicament._

_His eyes whirled around, searching for the bright green that might offer him some kind of help. But when he finally found Izzy’s face, it was contorted into one of sadness._

_He knew she could do nothing, and at that moment, he realized his fate._

_It was the last time he saw her._

* * *

 

“Let’s cut a deal,” Eren whispered, crossing his arms.

“A deal? What the hell do you ‘ave to offer?” 

Eren took a step forward and leaned into the man, “Let me join, and I don’t make you five grand within the first thirty minutes, I’ll sleep with you.”

The man looked at him like he was mad, “Are you fucking with me?”

Eren pushed his money toward the man, “I’ve been told I’m a great fuck.”

“Your funeral and my fucking lucky day,” taking Eren’s money he wrote down his name on the roster, “Change rooms are ‘round the back. I look forward to seeing you later tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren entered the compound.

 

* * *

 

_Eren lashed out, his fingers scratching at the cloth of the man’s lapel._

_“My, you are feisty,” a large grin stretched out across the man’s features, “But don’t worry, I’ll beat that right out of you.” The lechery behind his grin only added to the pain as he grabbed Eren’s hand, bending back his index finger until Eren thought his finger would break._

_Eren hissed at the sensation. He could barely move from where he’d been chained to the wall. He could feel the collar tearing at his neck, making the skin raw._

_“I heard that you’re the Jaeger boy,” Leaning in the man ran his nose along Eren’s cheek, “I heard that only Alpha’s came from the Jaeger bloodline… But you’re not an alpha, are you?”_

_The man flinched as Eren’s spit landed on his cheek._

_“You’re going to bring me so much enjoyment,” he smiled before cracking Eren’s finger, pressing it so far back that it sat perpendicular to his hand._

_Eren’s eyes bulged, pain lancing through his arm, his scream eaten by the dark room in which he was trapped._

 

* * *

 

Eren rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles in his back ripple just beneath the surface. He could feel the energy coursing through his body, an eclectic current keeping him alert.

This was it.

Wrapping his fists, he looked around the small locker room. Alphas… Alphas everywhere. He couldn’t help but find it ironic that his father had been so afraid of having an Omega for a son and yet here he was. He would have no qualms in beating any of them with his eyes closed, but that wasn’t his goal today.

He couldn’t help but notice the cocky smiles and the mocking stares as he stretched. All they saw was an Omega, someone who was in way over their head, but little did they know.

“Next up we have Diego versus Jaeger!” Eren could hear the well of the crowd from where he stood in the locker room. With one last look down at his phone, he walked out to the blinding lights, ignoring Levi’s messages.

 

* * *

  

_Eren tripped, stumbling up several stairs as his owner pulled roughly at the collar around his neck. He could barely see out of his left eye, it was almost completely swollen shut from his earlier beating._

_“Hurry the fuck up,” the man spat, dragging the battered and bruised boy up the stairs._

_Eren could barely keep a coherent thought in his head, as he stumbled along. He was freezing, only wearing a pair of shorts in the midst of winter, in the middle of a room full of beta’s and Alphas._

_The lights sparkled in the distance, a large arena lay at the bottom, the ground covered in dirt was encircled by a large concrete wall. In the centre, he could just make out two figures._

_“Sir,” A beta stood to the side, “Your seat is through here.”_

_The pair of them entered a marked off area where his owner was greeted by several other Alphas._

_“Boss!” Eren coughed as his owner threw his arms around a man wearing a hat, a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips._

_“Reiss! It’s so good to see you!” Whoever this ‘boss’ was, looked down at Eren, “Hopefully this little shit isn’t giving you too much trouble?”_

_Reiss chuckled, “Nothing I can’t handle.”_

_Pulling on the chain Eren fell backward his shoulder hitting the cold concrete._

_“Good to hear!” Slapping Reiss on the shoulder he bent down and ran a hand through Eren’s hair, “You were lucky to get this one. I had several people lined up for this beauty.”_

_Eren could feel his skin crawl under his watchful eye and he swallowed against the restraint at his throat._

_“And I can’t thank you enough, he has been,” The light caught Reiss’ eye, “An absolute pleasure.”_

_The men sat down with several others and exchanged pleasantries. Eren couldn’t help but notice two other Omegas sitting across the room, their faces expressionless. They didn’t even try to make eye contact with him, they were completely gone._

_Eren was forced to sit on the ground next to Reiss as he exchanged words with his boss. Looking out at the arena he could just make out two individuals fighting in the centre of the ring, their movements fast and vicious._

_“So, who do you have fighting tonight?” Reiss ran a hand through Eren’s hair affectionately._

_“My nephew, one of the best we’ve got,” The boss smiled at Reiss._

_Reiss winced, “That’s unfortunate for anyone going up against you.”_

_“You better fucking right it is!” The two men laughed, guzzling their beers and talking about the variety of fighters to be showcased throughout the night._

_Eren lost track of their conversation over the thrum of people, having so many locked in such an enclosed space, was deafening. He could smell the sweat and blood in the air, feel the tension and power pulsing throughout the room. This place was dangerous, a cease pool for Sina’s finest. Eren could feel the bile rise in his throat as he watched one of the fighters, a black hair Alpha, beat another’s head in with his bare fists._

_The crowd erupted, their cries of victory almost overwhelming the tingling Eren could feel in the pit of his stomach. His breath caught in his throat momentarily and he struggled to breathe, fist clenched in the fabric of his shorts he felt his body heat._

_“What are you looking at?”_

_A chill ran down Eren’s spine as he looked up into the glassy eyes of his captor._

_“Do you like what you see?” Reiss bent down and sniffed at Eren’s neck, “Fucking horny for some blood I see… Don’t worry I can fix that when we get home.”_

_The promise in his voice had Eren looking at the concrete for the remainder of the night._

* * *

  

The crowd was a heartbeat of excitement as the competitors walked out into the arena. The man nicknamed Diego smiled hungrily at him, ready for blood.

Slipping out of his shirt, Eren adjusted his wraps one last time before taking up his fighting stance.

Diego’s eyebrow creased, “Is this some kind of a joke?”

Several people around him looked around questionably.

“You’ve got me fighting an Omega?” The sound of the crowd flatlined as they realized the nature of the opponent standing across from one of the crowd favourites.

“Boss says to go for it chicken shit!” cried one of the referees from the side.

Rolling his eyes, Diego looked to Eren, “You’re in way over your head.”

Eren fixed him with a dark glare, “I could say the same about you.”

The wave of silence swelled to the breaking point, crashing down on them as the bell rang out for the fight to begin…

 

* * *

 

_The ringing in his ears was what he tried to focus on as his gut twisted and his body burned._

_“No…” He whispered as he realized what was happening, “No, no, no!”_

_Eren had spent four years in Reiss’ care before that fateful night. He’d lost track of the number of broken bones he’d had over the years and he just wanted it to stop._

_When he had a moment to himself, while Reiss was at work, he would watch the ant-like pedestrian’s meander by, completely preoccupied with their own lives. He could always make out the school children running to school, their large backpacks shaking from side-to-side. He would watch them feeling empty. If he thought about it for too long he would start to feel the black fog claw at his mind, again and again, the thought of Reiss coming home enough to have him retching in fear._

_No one would ever believe that a fourteen-year-old boy would want a normal, mundane life; to go to school, have chores, have parents who would yell and scream at him about cleaning his room… Eren wanted all of that and more. He’d dreamt about it for years. When his nose had been broken, he dreamt about his mother coming home and chastising him for being too clumsy. When he’d had cigarettes put out on his skin, he dreamt that his mother had yelled at him for smoking and then bandaged his wounds. And when he’d been raped… Eren tried to imagine his mother holding him close, but her memory was fading, leaving him cold and alone._

_His mother was no longer living and she was never coming back…_

_Eren gasped, falling to his knees. He had to get away before Reiss realized what was happening; that his heat had finally decided now was the optimum time to present itself._

 

* * *

 

 Gravel shifted underfoot as Eren slid to the right, narrowly missing the right hook aimed at his face. With increased awareness and speed, he watched as Diego pulled back his fist in surprise.

“You’re fast,” Diego hissed.

It was obvious that his speed had been something Diego had not anticipated.

Eren dodged another fist, brushing it away with ease. The crowd erupted into screams of delight. People shot from their seats, shrieking indistinguishable words.

Eren only needed to entertain the leeches long enough to earn five grand and then his true intentions would become clear.

Without warning, Diego launched a furious attack with no quarter granted. Eren let the world slow around him, the split seconds crystallizing into clarity. He stepped back, swaying out of the path of one punch, knocking the next aside so it passed within a hairsbreadth of his cheek. Diego was quick, but not quick enough.

Eren pushed aside another punch, another, sidestepped a third. Eren saw, even in the fractions their fight occupied, awareness started to enter Diego’s eyes, a widening, a dilation of pupils. Eren knew that look, Diego suddenly knew he was in trouble; that Eren was something else entirely…

…And that’s when Eren struck. Eren’s foot gripped the earth before he felt his muscles coil, launching himself under Diego’s arm.

Eren’s fist met Diego’s stomach in the blink of an eye, the crowd falling silent as Diego doubled over and Eren drove his elbow into the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Stunned silence was all that filled the stadium…

 

* * *

 

  _Eren looked down in stunned silence._

_Sliding down the door of the bathroom, he choked back a sob that threatened to destroy him. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked blankly across the room._

_He had no idea was he was going to do… He hated Reiss, but at that moment, he couldn’t hate himself any more than he already did as he realized he finally had a reason to keep living.  He was terrified. Terrified for himself and…_

_Clutching the plastic stick in one hand, he cautioned another look, gasping as he realized he wanted everything that the positive sign represented._ Family.

_And he loathed himself for such a desire._

 

* * *

 

Within the next four rounds, Eren made double what he had promised the man at the gate. The crowd loved him.

Rolling his shoulders, he waited for the next Alpha to step into the ring.

He could feel the contestants becoming aggravated with the Omega who was beating their asses… he could taste it in the air; they wanted revenge.

The next Alpha didn’t even wait for the bell to sound as he launched himself at Eren.

Eren couldn’t help but smile… this was for the best.

There was no way he could be a mother, not when he’d already fucked it up once before…

 

* * *

 

  _Eren coughed, spitting blood on the floor._

_He was sore all over. He could barely see out of his swollen eyes; his nose having been smashed by the heel of Reiss’ boot._

_Eren couldn’t hide it forever, Reiss had been bound to find out eventually._

_Eren let out a silent cry, tears managing to escape past the swollen skin, as he pressed a shattered hand against his stomach._ _The cramping was horrible, he could feel himself bleeding out on the floor and all he could do was lay there, broken and defeated._

_Eren couldn’t help but begin to scream in pain… He’d tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that he didn’t even want the child, the child of his rapist, his tormentor, his captor… but what ate at Eren even more, was the fact that despite all of that, he’d still wanted that baby._

 

* * *

 

Eren just stood there.

He didn’t want something that he didn’t deserve, that he was going to fuck up anyway. He couldn’t keep the last one alive, so what difference was it going to make? He could feel the bile rise in his throat as he watched the Alpha come at him with the full rage of Reiss.

 _Reiss_ …

He hadn’t thought about the man in years and yet, at that moment, just before he would once again allow himself to be beaten, he thought of him. The years of torment that he had forgotten, the gut-wrenching sorrow of having his child taken from him, a child he would have loved despite the father.

Despite the father…

Levi, the word was like a beating sun in his gut. This was  _Levi’s_  child. His and Levi’s… His true mate. The first person to love him unconditionally, to care for him, kiss him, love him… Eren blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, his neck burning, his Omega crying at him to move out of the way.

The alpha moved as if stuck in the mud, Eren could see the kick coming…

 

* * *

 

_“You hurt Eren,” a seductive voice purred along Reiss’ skin in the darkness, “You hurt our baby.”_

_Reiss’s eyes shot open to see Eren lying beside him, the bruises still clear on his face._

_“What the fuck?”_

_Eren chuckled, “What? Don’t like what you see Daddy?” Eren’s eyes sparkled like gold gems in the dark._

_“How the fuck did you get out?” Reiss could feel the electricity in the air, the threat of what lay beside him was all-encompassing._

_Eren pressed a long black finger to Reiss’ lips, “Does it even matter when you’re going to die soon anyway?”_

_Reiss' eyes bulged as Eren gripped his wrist, snapping it was almost sickening ease. Reiss screamed, swearing black and blue as Eren pinned him down._

_“You’re going to regret what you did,” Eren whispered, “I’m going to have so much fun with you.” Eren’s Cheshire grin, had Reiss squirming in his grip. “Remember that time when you peeled off our eyelid to see if it would grow back?”_

_Reiss spat at the creature holding him down._

_“What’s the bet,” Eren laughed, “That yours don’t grow back?” Pressing a hand against Reiss’ mouth, Eren ran a sharpened claw gently across his eye._

_“First,” Eren sighed, “I’m going to take your eyelids, then I’m going to cut off your dick and once I’ve skinned and pulled the nails from your fingers and toes, I’m going to hang you up by your fucking ankles and drain you for what you did to us…” The rage in Eren’s eyes was manic as he licked his lips, “But first I’m going to take your eyelids so you won’t be able to look away.”_

 

* * *

 

Eren couldn’t look away as his fate came flying at him. He could feel his beast crying at him to stop, to protect… To do what he couldn’t manage to do all those years ago when he was fifteen.

At the last second, he blocked the blow, his arm morphing into a blackened claw, reaching out he gripped the man’s leg throwing him across the ring.

The crowd cried in surprise and triumph.

Shaking himself, the Alpha glared at Eren from across the ring, “I’m going to fucking end you, bitch!”

“I don’t fucking think so,” Levi spat, gripping the Alpha’s head between two hands and jerking it violently to the right. The Alpha crumpled in a heap, his neck bent at an odd angle.

The crowd roared the spontaneously violent contender a welcome bonus.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Eren spat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi walked over to Eren who was glistening with sweat under the harsh lights.

“Tell you what?” Eren’s hands reverted back to normal, the crowd waiting on baited breath for the pair to fight.

“That we’re going to be parents.”

 

* * *

 


	27. Arterial Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thank you to all your amazing comments and kudos! Never in a million years did I think I'd ever reach the number of kudos' that I have, let alone write 27 chapters. It's mind-blowing and so much fun. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story so far. 
> 
> ENJOY another chapter and many more to come! :D
> 
> Ps. sorry for the late update :P

* * *

 

Levi looked at the clock on the wall.

Eren still wasn’t home.

Tapping his foot impatiently he looked around his room. It was a mess. He’d never had his room look so chaotic in his entire life, but for some reason, it didn’t seem to bother him as much as he thought it would. He knew having Eren in his life would change things, but he never thought he’d have such an impact.

Getting up Levi walked over and picked up Eren’s gracelessly discarded t-shirt from the ground and pressed it to his nose. Eren’s scent was still pungent, the sweetness to the scent making his mouth water. Looking around the room he couldn’t help but feel agitated at the empty bed, where Eren should have been curled up hours ago.

He growled. He’d been waiting for hours, he’d tried calling, but Eren wasn’t replying and he had this sinking feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

Throwing the shirt onto the mattress, Levi collected his keys. He wasn’t going to wait around for Eren to come to him, he’d find him if it was the last thing he ever did.

The frustration seemed to roll off of him in waves, and he was thankful that it was so late at night that no one was around to see him in such a state of anxiety.

Levi’s fist connected heavily with Hange’s laboratory door.

“HANGE! Open the fucking door!” Levi’s fist beat against the door with vigorous ferocity as he felt his heart clench. After all the fucked-up shit that had been going on and Eren just disappearing, he knew that something was amiss. The only problem was, he didn’t know what exactly was fucked up, but he was going to find out, “HANGE!”

The laboratory door opened to reveal a disheveled Hange, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her glasses askew, “Levi? It’s three in the morning… What’s wrong?”

“Eren! Eren hasn’t come home yet,” Levi ran a hand through his hair.

“Woah, calm down sweet cheeks,” She opened her door, “Come in and let’s talk about it.”

“You did this!” Levi spat, pointing a finger at her chest, “What did you tell him huh?”

“Tell him? Levi, I didn’t tell him anything…” Hange walked into her lab and dragged over one of her swivel chairs, taking a seat.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Levi could feel his beast becoming more and more agitated. He hadn’t felt this wound up since he had been a teen. “Eren came down here yesterday and then miraculously fucked off! What the fuck did you say?”

“Look, if Eren hasn’t come home I think it’s best we go look for him.”

“What the fuck did you say to him?!” Levi could feel his blood rising, “Has he left me? Is that it? Tell me! God fucking dammit!” Levi slammed his fist onto the table top, making several beakers fall to the floor in a shower of glass.

“Levi, you need to take a deep breath,” Hange placed both her hands on Levi’s tense shoulders, “You know Eren wouldn’t leave you.”

“Then why the fuck hasn’t he come home?”

Hange bit her lip as she looked into Levi’s exasperated face. Sighing she gestured toward another chair, “Take a seat. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Levi obeyed, sitting down on the very edge in case he needed to beat her quickly, “What the fuck is wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hange pressed a hand to her mouth, diverting her eyes, “But you have to understand that Eren asked me not to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Levi tapped his foot, impatiently. “Is he ok?” Levi could feel his breathing becoming shortened as his mind decided to run away from him. If Eren had suddenly left and there was something medically wrong with him… He swallowed. He wouldn’t cope if Eren left, let alone… He grimaced, died. Whatever was going on, he wanted Eren, even if that meant for a limited time.

“He’s fine… But we do need to go and find him.”

“Hange…” warned Levi, “Just spit it the fuck out.”

“Now I don’t want you to freak out, but I had Eren come in the other day to run some tests because he hasn’t been feeling a hundred percent and well… Levi…” Hange squared her shoulders, looking Levi in the eye, “…Eren’s pregnant.”

Levi sat completely still.

The silence in the room was deafening as he tried to process the words that had slipped past Hange’s lips. Eren… pregnant. Pregnant with, what was presumably, his child. He felt sick. Never in his life did he ever believe that  _he_  would find someone to spend his life with, let alone be a…  _Father_.

He felt as if the floor was opening up beneath his feet, ready to devour him, his life would never be the same again… but…

Pressing his face into his hands, he could vaguely hear Hange saying something in the background, but it was as if everything was being heard through water, muffled and unclear. He felt secluded in his own mind as he tried to process the implications of such a word. Pregnant. Eren was pregnant. Eren was pregnant with his baby.  _Baby_. Eren and he were going to have  _a child_. Eren was giving him a  _family_.

He could feel his beast purring with delight.

“Levi?” Hange placed a hand onto his shoulder, “Levi, are you ok?”

Biting his lip, he shook his head, looking up into Hange’s large eyes, “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” She whispered.

Levi could feel a weird pressure forming at the back of his eyes, “Eren… Is Eren ok?”

“He didn’t take it too well,” She bit her lip, watching as a tear ran down Levi’s cheek. “Hey, everything will be ok.”

Levi nodded, “I know. I-I just never thought…”

“I know it’s a shock to the system, it’s ok to be confused-.”

“Confused?” Levi furrowed he eyebrows, looking at her quizzically, “Confused? Hange, I think I’m fucking  _happy_.” He couldn’t help but crack a small grin. “I never thought this would happen to me. To someone  _like_  me… But,” He looked down at his hands, imagining Eren’s smooth skin running beneath his coarse fingers, his cheeky attitude and sunlit smile. “Is it ok that this might actually be something I might have always wanted?”

Hange sat back, regarding her friend in a new light. Never had she thought Levi would have such a simple and sweet desire, but seeing how he was with Eren had given her hope that he could find happiness and maybe this was an element in saving what was left of him.

“Well if that’s the case,” Hange stood, giving Levi a small smile, “We better go and fucking find your mate. As I said, he didn’t take it too well and he’s been missing for hours.”

“You don’t think he’d…?” Levi trailed off. He couldn’t make himself even say the word. Surely not…

“You didn’t see him, Levi. This type of thing can be terrifying for Omegas, and as we know you don’t exactly have yourself a run of the mill Omega on your hands. He does everything for himself, has had to do everything for himself since his mother died possibly. He probably feels like this is no different, especially since you’ve been trying to deal with Isabel’s death. The poor thing practically had a breakdown.”

“Then why didn’t you fucking tell me!” Levi shot to his feet, anger coursing through his veins. He recalled sitting in Erwin’s office the day before and feeling the tension roll through their bond… had that been Eren trying to call to him? Tell him that everything was not ok? Levi cursed. He’d been so wrapped up in his own shit that he hadn’t even tried to understand what Eren had been going through.

“I have to find him,” Levi promised himself that if he found him, he’d pay more attention. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He didn’t want to fuck up the one good thing in his life that stopped him from wanting to blow his brains out at the end of the day. Ever since Eren had stormed into his life, he’d been through hell and he would do it all again if it meant staying with Eren for the rest of his life. He knew Eren had to be frightened, but surely, he would listen to him… Levi would take care of Eren, would take care of their baby. He’d run away from a lot of things in his life, but this was not one of them, especially since they depended on each other.

“Do you have any idea where he might be?” Hange collected her jacket.

Levi shook his head, “FUCK!”

“It’s ok, can’t you find him through your mating bond?”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “What the fuck do you mean?”

“Well, with most mated pairs can generally find each other pretty easily. You just need to meditate,” Hange shrugged, she’d read about it during her Omega research.

“How do you expect me to meditate at the moment?” Levi ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“It’s either that or we look for him the old-fashioned way and it could be too late by then.”

Levi glared at the four-eyed devil that stood opposite him, “Fuck you.”

Levi seated himself on the floor, avoiding the shattered glass, and shut his eyes, “Now what?”

“You need to take deep breaths and let yourself expand. Try to forget about the world around you and focus on your connection with Eren.”

Levi sighed, trying to rid his mind of unnecessary thought, which was more difficult than he thought. His mind was buzzing with the news and all he could think about was Eren. Trying to relax was like trying to calm a raging bear.

“Shit, Hange!” Levi slammed a fist against the leg of the table, “Why didn’t you fucking tell me?”

She sighed, “It’s Eren’s choice, Levi. It’s his body and he asked me not to tell you…”

“I know all that shit, but what if he’s put himself in danger? Did you ever think about that?” Levi was seething. He wouldn’t know what he would do if he found Eren injured, or… He swallowed. Nothing in his path would survive. That’s all he was really certain of at this point in time.

“I am truly sorry, Levi. I am, but right now I need you to concentrate,” She pushed Levi onto one of the chairs. “I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find Eren, not with your connection to each other, but I need you to calm down.”

Levi growled, “Don’t think this is over, shit stain.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she snickered, running her hands along his shoulders, “Ok. Take a deep breath and focus on the rise and fall of your chest. Try to rid your mind of unnecessary thought… Good,” She felt Levi’s shoulders release some of their pent of tension. “Now, try to feel. Focus on that bond you have with Eren. You can feel him and his emotions, can’t you?”

Levi sat, back rigidly straight, trying to feel his bond with Eren. What was usually so strong had faded, but faded because of what? His heartbeat raced in his chest. Surely Eren was ok.

Focusing all his attention on the small thread he could feel lingering at the back of his senses his beast reached out coyly playing at the fraying edges of the connection. It was a wisp of smoke that was toying with him, it was there but faint and horrifyingly fragile.

A growl escaped his throat as he pressed forward, his complete consciousness focussed inward on the one thing that made life worth living… that small wisp of fate; a future.

His consciousness wrapped itself around the wisp dragging it further into himself until he could faintly feel Eren on the other end. It was like breathing fresh air for the first time and with a sigh, he pulled on the connection within himself, dragging himself along their bond, over cities, regions, water…

Levi wanted to cry in relief at the cause for their weak connection. Eren was uninjured, but he had somehow found himself in Sina. Sina, a city known for its privilege and prestige.

Levi furrowed his forehead in contemplation, but what was Eren doing in Sina?

Pulling on the bond that connected them, he felt himself drawn to a familiar part of town, one that he had tried to forget. One that still haunted him and his dreams to this day.

“What are you doing there?” He whispered to himself as he was drawn further and further through the small streets, down the back alleys and pulled quickly underground.

It was just as he had remembered it. The press of hot bodies, the crying of a hoard hungry for blood. The metallic scent of blood hung heavy in the air at the beatings that occurred in the center of The Pit, its large concrete walls separating the fighters from the audience. He’d been here so many times as a child… as a teenager. He never thought he’d have to look at such a sight again, but here he was floating over The Pit, gazing down on bloodshed. It was Alpha against Alpha and he felt bile rise in his throat. Why was Eren in the underground pit? How did he even know of such a place? It was an unlikely occurrence to see an Omega in the pits unless they had been accompanied by an Alpha. And even then, ‘accompanied’ was a loose term.

He looked around, feeling their connection growing stronger as he grew closer to Eren. Following the connection, he made his way down into the belly of the ring, where the fighters sat and waited for their call. It was here that Levi felt his heart stop.

Eren stood alone in one of the corners, there was a locker open in front of him. His stare was blank.

He could feel the emptiness threatening to fill his mate. It was chilling to the touch and even made Levi recoil at the sensation.

Eren began to wrap his fists with expert care. He didn’t look around at the jeering Alphas or the catcalls, he was solely focused on the job at hand.

Levi swallowed. He needed to get to Eren.

“Hange, grab my shit. I know where he is.”

 

* * *

 

 

_There was a banging at the door, one that should have frightened him, but nothing frightened him anymore. Nothing could be worse than seeing your own mother rot away before your very eyes._

_The door exploded in a shower of chipped wood._

_Levi looked up as the strange man waltzed into the room and swore._

_“Fucking hell, Kuchel,” The stranger pressed a hand to her throat, all the while Levi sat quietly watching._

_“She’s dead,” Levi whispered, voice rough with dehydration._

_“Fuck!” The man spun, spying the small emaciated child huddled in the corner, “Who the fuck are you?”_

_Levi just stared at him with large glassy eyes, “No one.”_

_Because he was no one. That’s what he’d been told as one of his mother’s clients told him to watch as he injected his mother and fucked her in front of him._

_“No one, aye?” The man tilted back his hat and squatted in front of Levi, “Nice to meet you no one, I’m Kenny.”_

* * *

“What did you see?” Hange was shoving an overly large bag into the overhead compartment.

“He’s going to fight in The Pit,” Levi could feel the anxiety and fear eating away at his stomach. What he would give to smoke a fucking box of cigarettes right now.

Hange processed the information, “I’m so sorry Levi. Hopefully, we’re not too late.”

Levi shrugged, looking out the window. He was frustrated with Hange, but he couldn’t be mad at her. She was trying to follow Eren’s lead and as Eren’s Alpha he respected Eren’s choices, but he just hated the fact that Eren felt like he couldn’t talk to him.

“I’m fucking useless,” he spat, watching the trees fly by.

“Levi…”

“No. I am. I’ve been too absorbed in my own shit recently to even bother noticing.”

“You’ve had a lot going on Levi. What with Isabel…”

“But that doesn’t excuse my actions, does it?” He sat forward, running a hand through his hair, “Eren was going through shit too and still managed to care for me… I just used him.”

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself. Yes, you should have noticed this sooner… I mean he does smell completely different.”

Levi shot her a dark look.

“But I think you both need to chill the fuck out. You’re both so independent it hurts me to watch,” She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, “I love you both but seriously! I’ve seen animals communicate better than you two.”

They were silent for several minutes.

“There comes a point where you’ve got to stop fucking and actually talk to each other,” Hange pulled out her phone.

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi snarled.

“What? You can’t deny that you two fuck like rabbits. No wonder you got him preggers.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Levi threw his head back in exasperation, “Is the whole trip going to be like this?”

“Pretty much.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“He’s pretty much going to end up being an Omega,” Kenny slapped Levi on the back, shoving him into a box, “Did you see the fucking size of him?”_

_“Are you sure? Isn’t he your -.”_

_“Positive. Feel free to fatten him up a bit and get a few people interested.”_

_Levi could just make out their muffled voices from inside the box, his sense of sight completely eliminate under the veil of darkness. He didn’t even have the strength to struggle let alone call out to his captures. He didn’t care, he had nowhere else to go._

* * *

 

Levi was panting by the time he reached the red flag that signaled The Pit.

“This way!” he called to Hange who was trying to keep up, her large bag slowing her down.

“Far out,” she heaved, “Thank god you know your way around. This place is hidden deeper than crack in a drug mule’s asshole.”

Levi rolled his eyes and made his way to the entrance. Outside stood a large Alpha, his arms crossed in what Levi could only assume was an act of intimidation. Trying to move past the large hunk of muscle was difficult and he received an elbow in the ribs for his efforts.

“Fights started. No entry.”

Levi ran a hand down the front of his shirt, trying to compose himself. His anxiety was quickly transforming into anger and he could imagine several fun ways to relieve the tension that was forming in his gut.

“Fuck off and let me in,” he spat.

The guard looked down at Levi and cocked an eyebrow at the audacity of such a small Alpha.

“I said,” The guard pressed his face towards Levi, “Fuck off. No Entr-.”

The guard's sentence was cut short as Levi’s hand shot out and wrapped around his throat squeezing at his jugular. Levi shoved the guard up against the wall, his head bouncing roughly against the concrete. The large alpha coughed scratching at the vice-like grip on his throat, he was astonished that such a small man could carry so much power. Reaching to his waistband he tried to retrieve his weapon.

The cool press of something metallic against his temple stopped his hand from going any further.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Levi pressed the gun to the Alpha’s temple, “Now I’m going inside, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

The Alpha nodded, collapsing to the ground when Levi released his throat.

“Is he in here?” Hange puffed, looking through the doorway.

“Oi, shit stain,” Levi kicked the guard in the leg hard enough for the man to cry out in pain, “Who’s fighting tonight?”

“How the fuck should I know?” He touched his tender throat.

Levi sighed, lifting his gun and pointing it at the man, “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Shit man! There’s too many to say! There are about 20 contestants tonight, winner takes all.”

“Jaeger,” squatting down in front of the guard Levi pressed his gun to the man’s nuts, “Is there a contestant by the name of Jaeger?”

“FUCK MAN!” the man all but cried, his voice rising an octave or two, “I-I-I’m not sure. I think there is, some Omega yeah?”

“See?” Levi stood, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“We good to go?” Hange looked up from her phone.

“Yeah. Be careful though, this place is crawling with people who would probably like to see me dead,” Levi ushered Hange though the door, but not before turning to the guard who was reaching for his phone and shooting him in the throat.

“That’s for making this longer than fucking necessary.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kenny looked down at Levi, exasperated. “A fucking Alpha?”_

_Levi glared up at the man. He’d been treated with some care over the years, having been able to eat and sleep somewhere that didn’t smell of decaying corpse, but that still didn’t mean that it was luxury. He hated the man in front of him, he saw what he did to the children in those cages, but he had nowhere else to run, no family who wanted him._

_“Fuck!” Kenny rubbed his chin, “Shove him in The Pit. Let’s see how long he lasts as an ‘Alpha’.”_

_Little did he know, Levi was born to survive._

* * *

 

The Pit hadn’t changed at all in the years since he’d escaped, which had his blood running cold. He needed to get Eren and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Both Hange and Levi could feel the pulse and excitement of the crowd as they drew closer to the arena. The crowd was going ballistic, cups were being thrown, slurs were being screamed and if Levi wasn’t mistaken, one couple’s bloodlust was so intense that they were even balls deep in each other.

Hange gripped Levi’s shirt sleeve, “Levi…”

Her voice was lost in the crowd as Levi finally managed to gain visibility of the arena.

Levi’s world shuddered to a halt, his focus minute and razor sharp.

Eren was in the center, having just beaten an Alpha to a bloody pulp. Blood was dripping down his arms and face. Levi’s heart stuttered as he looked down, trying to distinguish whether Eren had been injured. Mouth going dry he shoved a couple out of his way to clear his view.

“Oi! What the fuck?” cried the woman as she adjusted her too tight dress and looked Levi up and down.

Levi held his breath as the next Alpha came into the ring.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” he spat slamming a fist into the back of one the chairs.

“Levi, you need to stop him!” Hange hissed.

“You don’t think I don’t know that!” Spinning Levi looked around, the crowd’s jeering morphing into cries of excitement. To Levi the crowd was moving slowly, as if stuck, the world around him stopping as he looked for a way to get to Eren.

He could see Eren standing stationary as the Alpha pelted towards him, his own heartbeat thundering in his chest as Eren’s name left his lips.

_There_.

Something caught his eye.

One of the priority boxes sat open from the rest of the crowd, the fence removed for optimum viewing of the brutality that occurred in the arena. Only the wealthiest and most influential Alpha’s were allowed to purchase such seats and it made Levi’s gut twist. He knew the area all too well, having met his Uncle on several occasions in that very location after a long night. Currently, there were three Alpha’s sitting around cheering, their Omega’s chained to the wall not too far from their beck and call.

It was his only chance.

Forcing his legs to move, he sped down the aisle, shoving people out of the way. He forced his muscles to work harder as he saw a twitch of a smile touch Eren’s lips. He felt like screaming, his life flicking past him in scenes of grey, hatred and… death. He wanted to remember more than what he had done and what he had become. He wanted to live a life worth something more than carnage and revenge and anger. He wanted Eren and everything that their relationship offered. He selfishly wanted all of it, everything positive, everything negative… All the arguments, misunderstandings, miscommunications… The smiles, the tentative touches, the hope, the love… a family.

He wanted something to strive for, something to live for, something he could look back on and say that it was worth everything to get to where he was. Something more than what he had.

And that something was Eren.

But he wasn’t going to be fast enough.

“NO!” Levi roared, vaulting over the railing with what some would say was an unnatural strength. The crowd around him gasped in shock as he rolled into the priority box.

He wouldn’t make it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi could almost appreciate the beauty in the arterial spray that splattered the walls. His hands, which were clutched at his sides, were bruised and bloody. An Alpha lay prone and unmoving only a foot away, two raw fleshy sockets displayed for the crowd as they laughed with enjoyment. A small boy had just taken down a grown Alpha! They’d never seen such a display of stealth and cunning._

_Kenny took a step into the ring, kicking the Alpha’s boot.  Squatting down and checking for the Alpha’s pulse Kenny nodded, flicking back the brim of his hat to look up at his small, inconvenient nephew._

_Levi opened his palms, letting the man’s eyeballs fall from his grip as Kenny smiled up at him._

_“You just might be useful yet.”_

 

* * *

 

Looking down in horror, his dream fading before his very eyes, he did the only thing he could. Reaching down the bond, he poured his love down their connection. He would protect Eren. He would protect both of them.

He could see Eren stiffen, his arm morphing into a blackened claw. Reaching out, Eren gripped the Alpha’s leg throwing him across the ring.

The crowd cried in surprise and triumph.

Levi moved, running to the edge of the concrete wall, hurdling into The Pit, his beast driving him forward.

“I’m going to fucking end you, bitch!”

“I don’t fucking think so,” Levi spat, gripping the Alpha’s head between two hands and jerking it violently to the right. The Alpha crumpled in a heap, his neck bent at an odd angle.

The crowd roared the spontaneously violent contender a welcome bonus.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Eren spat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi walked over to Eren who was glistening with sweat under the harsh lights.

“Tell you what?” Eren’s hands reverted back to normal, the crowd waiting on baited breath for the pair to fight.

“That we’re going to be parents.”

 

* * *

 


	28. Eli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you beautiful souls! I love you all and your comments give me life. You guys are truly lovely. Thank you for all your support, I couldn't do it without you.
> 
> XXXX

* * *

 

Eren’s body trembled as Levi stood in front of him in all of his perfection.

He opened his mouth, but words alluded him as he looked at Levi, who reached out and touched his face.

“Eren,” Levi sighed, his anxiety dissipating as he once again touched his Omega’s skin, “Are you ok?”

Eren shook his head, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“But I am.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Eren ran a hand through his hair, fingers trembling, eyes wide, shame etched into his expression.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” Levi whispered, Eren being his sole focus.

Eren shook his head, his eyes stinging with the revelation of what Levi had seen, what he had almost done.

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in,” Levi cupped his cheek, “But we need to get out of here and quickly.”

Levi could already hear the cry of outrage from the crowd. This was not what they had paid for and if they didn’t get out soon they would draw the attention of the scum bags who ran The Pit and that was the very last thing Levi wanted.

Grabbing Eren’s hand, he dragged him toward one of the entrances to the ring. He could feel Eren’s pull, but he held tight as he made his way to the opening, the crowd hissing their hatred as Levi removed their evening fun.

“Levi,” Eren gasped, “I’m sorry.”

Looking back over his shoulder he could see the tears starting to form in Eren’s emerald eyes and he felt his heart break at the sight, “Everything is going to be ok.”

Disappearing through the entrance, they quickly made their way to the locker room where several Alpha’s still sat waiting for their turn. Their apprehension was clear, looking between the Omega who defied all logic and the Alpha who carried an air of death like a shroud. Taking several steps away from the pair, they allowed Levi to gather Eren’s meager possessions and leave without an argument. All they could do was count their lucky stars that they didn’t have to go up against the Omega who had maimed their strongest, and then some.

They had almost made it out of the establishment when a short man stood in their way.

“Where the fuck, do you think you’re going?” he growled.

“Who the fuck, are you?” incredulous, Levi looked down at the man.

“I made your money,” Eren took a step forward, releasing his hand from Levi’s.

“Do you really think it’ll be that easy to leave after what you just did? You put our best fighters out of business for the next month! You fucking owe me men, you Omega cunt,” the man pressed a beefy finger into Eren’s chest.

“Hands off, fuck face,” Levi growled.

“Do you really think,” Eren leaned into the man, “that you can hold me here? Really?”

“You owe a debt.”

“How about we let you live?” Levi gripped Eren’s waist, trying to pull him away from the Alpha, “Debt paid.”

“EREN!” Hange ripped open the exit door leading to the alleyway, “Levi! Hurry up!”

“Come on,” Directing Eren away from the Alpha, Levi made to leave but growled when he felt the air shift.

The squat Alpha hissed, reaching out, locking his fingers around Eren’s wrist, “I don’t fucking think so.”

Before Levi knew what he was doing, he spun, gripped the man’s throat and squeezed.

The Alpha squeaked in protest, his eyes bulging from his skull as Levi dug his fingers into the flesh of his larynx. The Alpha quickly released Eren’s wrist, his hands clawing at the white alabaster that had fused itself around his throat.

Levi could only watch, his anger bubbling as the man’s face turned a satisfying shade of puce, “Don’t you _ever_ touch him.”

Levi couldn’t even feel the man’s nails bite into his skin.

He was choking the life out of him.

“Levi, hurry your tiny ass up!” Hange rolled her eyes impatiently.

“Consider yourself lucky,” Levi whispered, before dropping the Alpha into a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Come on,” grabbing Eren’s hand with care, he led them out into the biting midday sun, Hange quickly wrapping her arms around Eren.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” She whispered.

“Let’s hit it,” Levi looked down the alleyway, he could already start to hear the uproar from within start to build, “They’re going to send people after us pretty soon.”

Removing his jacket Levi gave it to Eren, “Put that on. You’ll draw attention otherwise.”

Almost with numbing speed, Eren slipped his arms into Levi’s warm jacket, before zipping it up. He wanted more than anything at that moment to press his nose into the fabric, but the door behind them burst open.

“Fuck,” Levi spat, turning to run, “Think you can run?”

Eren nodded, just as he heard a gun being cocked.

The three of them sprinted for the end of the alleyway, Hange just missing a bullet that was aimed at her head. The concrete exploded into a shower of dust as the turned left and bolted down the street.

“You think,” Hange huffed, as she struggled to keep up with the two males, “You think we lost ‘em?”

Eren listened. He could just make out their heavy footfalls in the distance.

He shook his head, “They’re right on our tails.”

“Should have fucking killed them,” Levi darted passed the pedestrians on the street, their squeals of surprise and disgruntlement spurring him on faster. “We need to lose them. If they find us…” He couldn’t say the rest, the words catching in his throat. If they were to catch them, then there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that Kenny would shortly arrive and that was the last thing any of them needed. He had to get Eren to safety, he had too much to lose at this point in the wretched game.

“Down here,” Eren heaved, taking a sharp turn down a dark alley.

“Eren-,” Hange gasped, “They’ll find us here.”

“No, they won’t,” Eren jumped into the air, taking hold of a fire escape ladder and pulling it to the ground, “Here. Hurry up.”

“I knew I always liked you,” she breathed, crawling up the ladder to the rooftop of the building.

“Come on,” Eren motioned for Levi to follow Hange.

“No, you first,” Levi crossed his arms.

“For fuck sake, you’re going to do this now?” Eren shook his head.

“I need to know that you’re ok. Now GO,” Levi gave Eren a soft shove in the direction of the ladder.

Rolling his eyes Eren began his ascent, stopping briefly when he heard the crunch of gravel. Looking down he could see Levi watching him, completely oblivious to the three men who had just entered the alleyway, their guns cocked and ready.

Before Levi could even turn around, Eren launched himself at the three men, flying through the air to land only meter’s away.

The men raised their guns at Eren who was now standing in between Levi and the attackers.

“Eren!” Levi went to lunge forward, but was swept backward by a large black claw that had him falling ass over tit, “You fucking!”

Eren zipped passed one of the gunmen, his claws slicing through his abdomen with sickening ease. He didn’t even have time to cry out in pain before he was trying to collect his organs from the alleyway floor. Needless to say, he wasn’t going to be moving in anytime soon.

Spinning sharply, Eren knocked the gun from the second attacker's hand, before bending his wrist at a sickening angle. He bent it all the way until he heard the delightful crack of bone and the squeal of a grown man in pain.

Bringing his leg up, Eren kicked the man’s kneecap, another sickening crunch filling the alleyway.

Eren smiled.

The sound of a gunshot was deafening in the enclosed area.

Horrified, Eren looked down…

He was fine. His heart stopped beating as he looked around at Levi… who had his gun raised.

The third assailant fell forward with a nauseating crunch as his nose hit the pavement first.

“We are so going to be talking about this when we’re not being chased by angry motherfuckers,” Levi pocketed his gun and pointed to the ladder, “Move your ass.”

Eren swallowed, he had a lot to answer for it would seem.

As they reached the rooftop they saw Hange, dancing on the spot, “That was so cool Eren! Remind me to do some more tests when we get back to the lab!”

Levi shot her a distasteful look, “Like hell, you will.”

“Oh shh. You’re just all protective at the moment. Let me have my fun.”

Levi felt his patience wearing thin as he looked around the Sina landscape from the top of the building. It seemed like it was going to be somewhat difficult, maneuvering the landscape from up here, but it would have to do. Sooner or later they were going to find the three men in the alleyway and make the connection that they were now moving above the streets rather than through the streets. They were going to have to throw them off their scent.

“Follow me,” Levi directed the pair across the tops of several buildings that were close together, making them easy to cross. It was at this point that he was somewhat thankful that Kenny had let him out as a teen, then again, he wouldn’t currently be in this position if it wasn’t for that bastard. Levi led them across rooftops for several more minutes before finding another fire escape. The three of them slipped down the ladder and bled into the heavy street traffic.

“We need to mask our scent,” Eren sniffed at his clothes. He couldn’t smell his own scent, but Levi’s was pungent. It smelt like pissed off Alpha.

“Here,” Hange slipped a hand into her bag and pulled out a bottle of liquid that she had given to him previously to help with their sleeping arrangement.

Taking it quickly, Eren pressed the liquid to his glands, “Why do you have this?”

“I didn’t know about what condition we’d find you in. I brought it along just in case things got dire,” she pointed to Levi, “He’s pissed enough to blow out a building at this point.”

Eren watched the pavement disappear beneath his feet. Levi had every reason to be pissed.

“Here,” Eren tossed the bottle to Levi who caught it and glared at the label. Levi looked back at Eren and mumbled something incoherent before slapping the liquid onto his own skin.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally made it to a hotel that was qualified as far enough away by Levi, they all but collapsed. The room filled with a heavy silence. They all knew that there were things they had to discuss and it weighed on them both like lead.

Hange spoke before either of them could start the long-winded argument that was sure to ensue, “Eren, could you lay down on the bed please?”

Eren cocked an eyebrow at the scientist.

“I need to make sure everything,” she looked at Eren pointedly, “That everyone is ok. Understand?”

Eren swallowed looking around the room. He twisted his hands in the edge of Levi jacket, his shame swelling in him like a balloon.

“Hey,” Levi’s warm hand wrapped itself around his shoulder, “Everything will be fine.” Pressing a chaste kiss to Eren’s temple, Levi guided him to the bed.

Eren was unsure how to take Levi at this point. He thought he’d be pissed for sure, but his actions spoke louder than words.

Laying down on the bed he watched as Hange opened the large bag that she had been carrying during their entire escape. From her bag, she pulled out a stethoscope, gloves, a blood pressure machine and a wad of bandages.

“What are they for?” Eren asked, looking at the bandages.

“Nothing,” she smiled, placing them back into her backpack, “Now, let’s see how you’re traveling. Put out your arm.”

Eren complied, holding out his arm as she strapped the Velcro strap around his bicep. Pressing a button, the machine came to life, the strap growing increasingly tight.

“Alright, everything looks fine here,” she wrote down the numbers in a small notebook, “Ok, during your fighting were you hurt at all?”

Eren could feel the tension rolling off of Levi, “No.”

“You weren’t punched, kicked, thrown?”

“No.”

“Good. Alright, unzip the jacket, let’s see what we’re working with.”

Eren unzipped the jacket, his chiseled stomach on show, he could see Levi looking at him hungrily from the corner of the room.

“My,” Hange whistled, “It’s a shame that’s not going to last,” she laughed. Pressing firm hands to Eren’s abdomen she felt around.

“Everything seems fine for now, but I won’t know for certain until we get back to the lab so I can complete an ultrasound. But for now, you seem fine,” she stood up from her position next to Eren. “If you experience any bleeding or cramping, you need to let me know as soon as possible. Understand?”

There was a serious tone in Hange’s voice that Eren had never heard before.

“I will. Thanks.” Sitting up, Eren re-zipped Levi’s hoodie, rubbing his nose into the fabric.

“Well,” Hange packed up her gear, “I saw a bar on the way in, so I might go get myself a quick beverage whilst you two work things out. Toodles!”

With that the door slammed behind her, leaving the two men alone in a room that was suddenly too large and way too quiet. Where were they to start? There was so much to be said that it seemed insurmountable to start at any given point.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi turned to watch the bunching of Eren’s shoulders. There was no way they were going to avoid the conversation for long.

“I-,” Eren cleared his throat, “I just couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t or you did want to?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“It’s complicated. You don’t understand.”

“That’s right Eren, I don’t understand,” Levi walked around the bed to face the Omega, “But you need to let me understand, otherwise we’ll just go around in circles.”

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispered.

“Eren,” Levi knelt down in front of Eren and looked up into pools of green, “You’re stuck with me. No matter what happens I will be here, for you and for…” He swallowed.

Eren looked away, picking at the awful mint green quilt the adorned the bed.

“What were you doing in that place?” Levi could feel the words lodge in his throat.

Eren felt the weight of his shame bear down on him with those simple words, “I-I thought that if you never knew, then nothing would change.”

“What do you mean nothing would change?” Levi cupped Eren’s face, guiding it to look at him. “Nothing changes, Eren. What would make you think that?”

Eren couldn’t help the tears that threatened to spill as he saw the concern clearly in Levi’s eyes. Eren bit his lip and shook his head, struggling to process his emotions.

“When Hange told me,” Levi squeezed Eren’s hand, “When she told me that you were pregnant… I-I just couldn’t believe it.”

Eren, glassy-eyed, looked to him.

“And not because I didn’t want it or I didn’t know what to do, well I mean I have no fucking clue,” He snickered, “But because I realised, for the first time in my life, that this was something that I wanted. I want all of you, Eren. I want you in every way that I can have you. You’re my beginning and my end and I couldn’t think of anything more fulfilling than you giving me this gift.  I’ve run away from a lot of things in my life, but this is not going to be one of them, especially since you’re my other half.  Whatever we have cannot be thrown away so easily, despite the complications. I know we have a lot to work on, a lot to talk about, but we’re both trying to find our place in the world currently,” Levi smiled, as Eren tentatively touched his hand, “We’re both trying to navigate this shit. I don’t know about you, but I’m not good at this crap. But I promise you, that if you let me, I will continue to work on these shortcomings. I will work on everything, so long as it means spending my life with you… and our family.”

The silence in the room was deafening, Levi was sure he’d never spoken so much in the entirety of his life, but all was soon forgotten when Eren’s arms wove themselves around Levi’s neck.

Eren burst into tears, rubbing his face into Levi’s scent gland.

“Levi, Levi, I’m so sorry!” He cried.

Levi embraced Eren’s shaking form, holding him close, “It’s ok.”

“I-I didn’t know w-what to do!”

Levi gripped Eren tighter.

“I-I thought if it was like back then it would all be ok!”

Levi could feel Eren verging on hysteria.

“Hey,” Levi ran a hand up Eren’s back, his hand resting at the nape of his neck, “Everything is ok now.”

“Levi, I almost did something terrible! I couldn’t think, I thought you were going to hate me! I just left, I didn’t know what to do!”

“Shhh,” Levi stroked the back of Eren’s neck.

“If you’re going to hit me, just do it already! I did something bad, bad, bad, bad.”

Levi held Eren closer as he repeated himself over and over, “Shhh, Eren. I would never do that. It’s ok.”

“Bad, bad, bad, bad.”

Gripping the nape of Eren’s neck firmly, he felt Eren slacken immediately. His limbs turning to jelly as he slumped across Levi’s body.

“Shhh,” he whispered, guiding Eren to the bed, “You’ve had a long day. How about we talk more in the morning?”

Eren’s eyes felt heavy-lidded, “Did you just scruff me?”

Levi chuckled, climbing in next to Eren and wrapping his body along the Omega’s, “I may have.”

“Riiiiighhhtt,” Eren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Leaning over, Levi pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s temple, holding him close.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eren peeled back the curtain, looking out the window to the crystal blue sky that lay beyond closed doors._

_“You know, he had your eyes.”_

_Eren spun around._

_Sitting in a rocking chair was himself, a soft golden version of himself, his Omega._

_“What do you mean?”_

_His Omega nodded to a small crib that sat next to the rocking chair._

_Taking a step forward, he swallowed._

_“I know what you’re doing,” his Omega whispered._

_Eren shook his head, taking another step toward the crib._

_“You’re scared.”_

_“I’m not scared,” Eren spat, glaring at himself sitting so leisurely amongst the small knickknacks of the cottage._

_“My dear Eren,” Slipping from his chair, he came to stand opposite him, “You can’t lie to me. I’ve known you longer than anyone… And you’ve never been more terrified.”_

_Eren shook, he wanted to hit something, the anger building in him bubbling to the surface._

_“You’re scared, scared that this one,” he pressed a soft hand to Eren’s stomach, “Will end of the same as that one.”_

_Eren shoved his Omega out of the way and dashed for the tiny crib. With shaking hands Eren lifted the blanket to find a small child smiling up at him. He was too small for a baby, but he was smiling up at Eren, his large green eyes alight with what he could only assume was joy._

_“Oh my god,” Eren’s voice wavered as he scooped up the child and held it close to him. His tears slid across the child’s face, which Eren promptly brushed away, bringing the child to his lips, kissing his forehead and breathing deeply._

_His Omega stood not too far away, smiling at the pair, “We loved him, Eren. Despite how he may have come into this world, we loved him.”_

_Eren couldn’t help but smile as a small hand reached for his hair, “…I loved him.”_

_“We did… But you need to stop living in the past,” Eren’s Omega leaned forward and took the baby from his arms._

_“What are you doing?” Eren gasped, he’d only gotten to hold him for a minute._

_His Omega cradled the baby in his arms, “You know this isn’t real, Eren. He’s already gone. You can’t live with this regret forever. I protected you for as long as I could, covering up the truth, but you need to move on now. You’ve mourned, I’ve mourned, but it will never bring him back.”_

_“No,” Eren gasped._

_“You need to live in the present Eren. What you have with Levi is everything I’ve ever wanted for us and more. You now have to face the future and live with the memory of this child. Carry him in your heart, but don’t let it stop you from having a happy future… A happy family with Levi.”_

_“I can’t just forget him,” He cried, falling to the floor._

_Eren’s Omega looked down at the shaking form that lay prone on the rug. Placing the small baby, who was no longer moving, back into the crib, he moved to wrap his arms around him._

_“I’m not saying that we have to forget him, I know that could never happen, but you need to move forward. You have so many good things lined up in your life and Levi is going to be there for you, for both of you. He is going to protect you and be there for you. He is nothing like…” He couldn’t say the name, his anger still palpable. Gripping the sides of Eren’s face he looked into his eyes, “You need to tell him Eren.”_

_“But,” He closed his eyes, to avoid the watchful gaze of his Omega, “But what if he thinks I’m broken.”_

_“You’re not broken, Eren, but you need to do this for yourself, for him,” He pointed to the little bundle in the crib. “You need to move on and share this with him, otherwise it will tear you two apart. You can’t keep_ this _a secret. You need to, for this baby.”_

_Eren looked down, his arms suddenly full. In his arms was another baby, this one with jet black hair and silver eyes. He couldn’t form words as he looked down at the small chubby face. Levi’s baby._

_“You could have gone anywhere to get rid of the baby Eren,” His Omega, pressed a playful finger to the baby’s nose, “Why that place?”_

_Eren shook his head._

_“You didn’t want the shame of choosing to abort it. You wanted it to be an accident like last time. You wanted your choice to be taken because you were scared, because for once in your life, you had everything, but you’re so used to having everything taken that you put yourself in that situation.”_

_Eren couldn’t help but cry, “I didn’t mean too.”_

_“But it’s all we’ve ever known, I get it. All this may not seem real to you yet, but it will Eren, and you are going to love it more than life itself,” His Omega ran a hand down his cheek, “Tell him.”_

Eren jolted awake, his shirt drenched in sweat. Breathing heavily, he looked around. The room was dark by this stage and he could only guess that it was early in the morning. Both he and Levi had fallen asleep rather quickly the previous night and gauging by his own exhaustion, he assumed Levi felt the same way.

Levi’s arm was currently wrapped around his waist, his hair disheveled, his face completely void of its usual harsh expression.

From the other side of the room, he noticed that Hange had returned at some point during the night and was currently passed out, face down on top of the duvet.

Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his racing heart. He’d always had dreams, but since being back in Sina, they had been getting worse and it made his stomach roil.

Pushing back the covers and trying to peel Levi’s hand away from his middle, Eren slipped to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Staggering to the basin, he splashed cool water onto his face, enjoying its refreshing icy slap.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he tried to calm his stomach. Looking into the mirror, he was horrified by the sight of his skin, which was shallow and lacking colour. Tapping his foot, he tried to think about the day ahead, about the conversation he needed to have with Levi… Anything other than the gut-wrenching nausea that currently had him in its grip.

It wasn’t before too long, that Eren emptied the contents of his stomach and stayed there until morning.

 

* * *

 

Levi reached out for Eren, only to find cold sheets in return.

Shooting up in a panic, Levi looked around the room. Had Eren left? His heart pounded in his chest at the thought, until he heard a soft groan coming from the bathroom.

Getting up from the bed, he knocked softly on the door, “Eren?”

There was a groan in response.

“You ok?” Levi pressed his ear to the door, “Can I come in?”

Another groan.

Pushing the door open, he was met with the sight of Eren laying on the floor, supported by the toilet bowl, “Shit. Are you ok?” Levi dashed to the tap and wet one of the small hand towels.

“Make it stop,” Eren groaned, as Levi pressed the cold cloth to his face.

“Make what stop? What can I do?”

“I feel so sick,” Eren hiccupped.

Levi brushed a strand of hair from Eren’s face, “How about I get you some water?”

Eren nodded, closing his eyes.

Filling a small glass with water, Levi returned to press it gently to Eren’s lips.

Taking several sips, Eren sighed and sat up, “Thanks.”

Levi ran a hand through his hair, “No problem. You sure you’re ok?”

Eren nodded.

The two sat in comfortable silence, Levi watching Eren with eyes of rapture.

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resting his head against the wall.

“Levi.”

“Mm?” Levi leaned forward and wiped the corners of Eren’s mouth with the wet cloth.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Levi sat back on his haunches and watched his Omega trying to form words.

Eren opened his eyes to look at Levi whose face held only acceptance.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Eren couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his mouth, “I know.”

“Then, what is it?”

“It might be best if I showed you,” he hiccupped before emptying the contents of his stomach one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early morning as the two of them walked through a dense forest on the outskirts of Sina. Levi had no idea where Eren was taking him, or what he was planning to show him, but he could feel that it held great importance to the Omega. So, he let himself be dragged through a forest at six in the morning.

“We’re almost there,” Eren ducked under a branch.

“Where are you taking me?” Levi laughed, “You’re not going to murder me and leave me somewhere out here, are you?”

Eren shook his head, “You never know.”

The two continued on in silence until the forest began to thin, a small stream was running through the center of a small clearing. On either side of the stream were small purple flowers that carpeted the area, giving it an almost mystical feel.

Eren darted left, to a large rock that sat in the midst of the flowers.

“Eren?” Levi watched as Eren knelt in front of the rock and began removing dead leaves and moss from the surface. “Eren, what are you doing?”

Looking up at Levi from the ground, he took a deep breath, “I need to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Levi sat down next to Eren.

“I need to tell you my story,” Eren pressed a hand to the earth in front of the rock.

“And you had to do it here?”

Eren nodded, biting his lip.

Levi looked to Eren’s clenched fist in the dirt, then to the rock he had been madly cleaning. Etched into the stone were three letters, Eli.

Levi’s stomach dropped.

“Eren…”

“Please. Just listen,” He looked to Levi, fierce determination in his glassy eyes.

Levi nodded, taking hold of Eren’s hand, “Tell me.”

And so, Eren told him everything, every morbid detail he could remember, and Levi sat there. He sat there and listened, held Eren close when he broke down, and vowed to make those fuckers pay.

 

* * *

 


End file.
